MEMORIAS DE UN PSICÓLOGO
by Love Sephiroth
Summary: Vincent es un experimentado y extraño psicólogo que trata con casos raros...las personas que acudirán a su clínica le expondran sus problemas.RISAS CON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE FINAL FANTASY.
1. Memorias de un psicótico

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de final fantasy, que quieran echarse unas risillas(nunca estan de mas) espero que os guste.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**MEMORIAS DE UN PSICÓTICO.**

Echado en el sofá, en la consulta del psicólogo, miraba al techo distraido. El psicólogo se sentó para anotar con su libreta. Tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello largo y oscuro.

-¿Y bien, señor Sephiroth, que es lo que siente en su interior?Recuerde que estoy aquí para ayudarlo, y para que se sincere conmigo.

Aquel hombre daba mucha confianza.

-Pues...

-Venga ábrase.

-A veces oigo voces en mi cabeza.

-¿Oyes voces?

-Si. Estoy tan tranquilo y me entran ganas de matar a todo el mundo.

-¿Pero así de repente?

-No. es por esa voz.

-¿Qué voz?

-Oigo a una señora que dice ser mi madre. Me dice que mate, que extermine, que...

-Bueno, bueno,centrémonos en lo que importa. y ¿Alguna vez has visto a "tu madre"?

-Si. En mis sueños.

-¿Y cómo es?. El psicólogo Valentine intentaba recrearla en su mente.

-Un monstruo. Y está desnuda en una vitrina de laboratorio o qué se yo. Me dice que vaya con ella, a una reunión. Yo no quiero ir y me obliga.

-Bueno, antes de darle mi diagnóstico quiero saber que opina de su padre.

-Jjajajajajajaja. Ese.jajajaj Esa inútil criatura. Jajaja.Lo odio. Lo mataré.

-Señor Sephiroth calmesé.

-¡A usted tambien lo mataré!Al cabo de un rato se volvió a sentar tranquilo.

-¿Lo ve?No soy yo el que hablo, es otra persona.

El señor Valentine escondido tras su libreta anotaba todo el comportamiento.

-Creo que tienes esquizofrenia paranoide con crisis narcisistas involuntarias.

-¿Ehhh?

-Tómese una de estas pastillas cada 12 horas. Son muy fuertes. Evitaran que se le desdoble la personalidad . Lo dejaran muy tranquilito. Miró su reloj. Mañana continuaremos con la sesión y si le entran ganas de matar ya sabe, lea algo divertido.

-¿Cómo que?

-Pues Ranma o Dragon Ball, el caso es que se distraiga.

-Gracias doctor. Le dió la mano. Mi madre dice que destruirá el planeta.

Vincent lo miró extraño.

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios esperaba en el pasillo, se dirigió una mirada con el peliplateado que acababa de salir de la consulta, se miraron con odio, el peliplateado hizo un gesto en su cuello, y luego dijo "estas muerto pelopincho".

-Señor Strife. Consulta del señor Valentine. Lo llamó la secretaria, una mujer bella de cabellos castaños y larga cola de caballo.

-Siéntese. Le dijo el señor Valentine. ¿Qué te sucede?. El muchacho rubio se tocaba con las manos en la cabeza y iba de adelante hacia atrás, no paraba de moverse. Llevaba una gran espada en la espalda.

-Me duele la espalda...

-¡Pues deje esa espada en el suelo!

-¡No!Es mía mi tessoooooorooooooo.

Vincent se asustó.

-Snif. Una lagrimita corrió por su ojo. Es todo lo que me queda de él...

-¿Quien?

-mi amigo que murió...él me la dió.

Vincent se estaba emocionando al escucharlo. Se imaginaba que su aigo había muerot valerosamente.

-Snif. Ya le dije yo que no agitara la espada en el aire...pero no me hizo caso...y se golpeó con ella en la cabeza. Y luego empezó a decir:

-no..no soy yo..¿quién soy en realidad?Decía el muchacho rubio.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mírame a los ojos y sincérate conmigo. Te ayudaré con tus problemas. El muchacho rubio lo miró a los ojos. Díme tu nombre.

-Cloud..

-De acuerdo Cloud. ¿Qué te impulsa a venir a mi consulta?

-Me pasan..cosas raras...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Hay veces que...no me acuerdo de mi vida.

-No se acuerda, ¿porque no quiere o porque le duele?

-No, no me acuerdo. A veces creo que he hecho cosas, que resulta que yo no he hecho.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Tengo un amigo...que se parece mucho a mí, pero es moreno, y siempre me contaba historias,fue un gran tipo que estuvo en soldado. y ahora, todo lo que creí que había hecho yo, era mentira, no existe. Y no recuerdo nada, y encima un tío que cuando estoy cerca de ese tío, parece que me llama, y me manda hacer cosas y voy y le hago caso. No soy yo. No puedo ser yo..

-¿Que hay de sus padres?

-Murieron

El psicólogo Valentine miró sus extraños ojos azules.

-¿Por qué le brillan tanto los ojos?

-Es que estoy colocado. Mi amiga tiene un bar, y yo trabajo con ella, todo el día me sirvo copas. Yo trabajo de repartidor.

-¿Para una empresa de mensajería?

-No, hombre no. Entre nosotros, le cuchicheó algo al oído. Soy camello.

Vincent tomó más notas en su libreta.

-Verás, tienes un trastorno de la personalidad.

-¿Eh?

-Cómo tu vida es una..por así decirlo mierda, pues te fijas en las cosas que te cuenta tu amigo, y le robas su identidad para ponértela tú, luego lo de que no te acuerdes, pues bueno, estando colocado lo veo normal.

-Gracias doctor. Dijo el muchacho levantandose y tambaleándose. Le dió la mano.

-¡Espera!Debo recomendarte, que cada vez que tengas trastorno de la personalidad, intentes hacer algo emocionante en tu vida.

-¿Como que?

-Pues hacer puenting, ser un mercenario...en fin. Algo que te guste y te tenga entretenido para no pensar. Mañana tendremos otra sesión.

Cloud salió por la puerta diciendo adiós, y se tiró media hora para cerrarla.

_-Dios. Decía Vincent llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿Luego dicen que yo era raro por beber sangre?Pues anda que estos...van listos._

-Que pase el siguiente. Le dijo a la secretaria.

_-Señorita Kirasagui, usted es la siguiente._

La muchacha entró con decisión alegre y cantando, se acomodó en el sofá.

-¿Me dice su nombre?

-Yuffie.

-Bueno Yuffie, trataré de reconducirla...sea cual sea su problema.

-Verá...es que robo mucho. Sobre todo materias.

-¿Roba usted cosas caras?¿o porque tiene problemas económicos?

-No, no, si mi padre es rico. jiijijijiji. Reía.

Vincent fue a anotar algo con su boli ¡no estaba! Yuffie lo sacó de una manga.

-¡Traiga eso! Dijo Vincent un poco desquiciado, y apuntó en la libreta CLEPTÓMANA TOTAL.

-Bueno el primer paso para dejar de serlo es reconocerlo asi que..

-Quiero preguntarle algo sobre la materia.

-Diga

-¿Porqué a las materias le ponen un nombre y luego la magia se llama de otra forma?

-¿eh?

-Por ejemplo, Mitificar es confu, sanar es veneno, y sellar sueño.¿Por qué?

-Bueno, eso es cosa de los programadores pero no viene al caso, sólo lo hacen para que el jugador se haga un lío.

-Hay más.

-Dígame.

-A veces siento que no soy capaz de callarme lo que estoy pensando. La chica lo miró descarada y luego bajó la vista hacia abajo.¡Pero que bueno está!Huy ¿ve?¡lo dije en voz alta otra vez!

Vincent dejó de anotar en su libreta.

-Bueno contra la cleptomania le aconsejo que cada vez que se sienta cn deseos de robar diga estas palabras en voz alta."No necesito hacerlo, yo puedo controlar mis impulsos". Y tome esta pelota antiestrés. Cuando sienta el impulso de decir algo en voz alta o robar apriete la pelota con fuerza.

Yuffie cogió la pelota, y mientras seguía mirando al psicólogo de arriba abajo imaginándoselo desnudo, empezó a apretar la pelota con fuerza.

-Y recuerde, usted puede controlarlo. Mañana tendremos nuestra próxima sesión. Yuffie salió cayada y sin decir nada apretando la pelota mientras miraba a Vincent. _¡Como está cómo está el macizo de él!¿porqué no saldrá conmigo?Nadie es perfecto. ¡Un momento!Lo he dicho en voz baja. Miró a su alrededor.¡Ah!¡Pues no!._ Vincent seguía mirándola mientras sacudía la cabeza y sonreía.

_Que sonrisa más bonita tiene!¡Mierda!Lo he vuelto hacer!¡Será mejor que me vaya...!Y salió corriendo de la consulta._

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Tenía ganas de escribir uno de risa. Vincent aquí es el mas normalito...¡Espero vuestras reviews xfa!**_


	2. Obsesión Crónica

**Actecaguerrera: Gracias por el review, ya pensaba que a nadie le haría gracia, bueno aki dejo el seundo capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

**OBSESIÓN CRÓNICA.**

Sephiroth entró a la consulta rápidamente, y sostenía una espada de dos metros y medio, Vincent tuvo que agacharse para que no le diera.

-Señor Sephiroth,¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas?No le tocaba consulta ahora...¿Y que demonios hace con esa espada?

-Esta espada es mía y nunca la suelto. Pero he venido por otro asunto.

-Diga..

Sephiroth salió de la consulta y entre él y otro muchacho de ojos azules y pelo negro agarraban a otro muchacho de pelo castaño con un abrigo rojo y ojos azules, lo llevaban arrastrando.

-¿Pero qu-e?

-Haga algo doctor. Dijo El muchacho moreno.

-Ayúdelo doctor. Dijo Sephiroth.

-Bueno calma haber usted. Dijo mirando al moreno, que era el que parecía más normal.¿Como se llama?

-Angeal Hewglet.

-¿Y quien es ese?Dijo Vincent mientras señalaba al muchacho castaño que no paraba de reir.

-Se llama Génesis.

-¿Cual es su problema?

-Está obsesionado con Loveless.¡Haga algo con él doctor!Se pasa el día recitando versos¡Me está volviendo loco y me estan entrando ganas de matarlo!Gritó Sephiroth.

Génesis no hacía más que reirse.

-Infinito en misterio, es el don de la diosa...

-¡Ya cállate!Y Angeal le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-como olas surgidas navega...

-¡Ahh!Dile que se calle. Sephiroth se sujetaba los oídos y se echaba por el suelo.

-El alma errante sosiego nunca encuentra...

-Lo lamento de veras. Dijo Vincent. Pero sólo puedo recibirlo mañana. Ahora ya tengo cita con otra persona.

Génesis se reía. Sephiroth y Angeal estaban desquiciados. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, llevaba un lazo rosa y una larga trenza.

-Disculpe, ¿doctor Valentine?

-Si, adelante. Lo siento. Pero hasta mañana no podrá ser. ¿eh?

Los tres se habían quedado embobados viendo a la muchacha, hasta Génesis se había cayado, la chica los miró y les sonrió. Los tres se quedaron mirando como se sentaba.

-Buenos días señorita Aeris. Siéntese.

-Gracias. Dijo con una voz dulce. Génesis le cogió la mano y empezó a recitar:

-Pero los tres amigos peleaban por una diosa hermosa...

-¡llevénselo de aquí!Gritó Vincent un poco desquiciado. Angeal y Sephiroth lo agarraron de los brazos y se lo llevaron, mientras éste le tiraba besos a Aeris y seguía recitando. A los cinco minutos Sephiroth entró.

-Lo siento. Dijo. Es que se me olvidó la espada. Y miró a la muchacha que le sonreía.

Sephiroth se sintió extrañamente embobado. _Es como un angel_. Pensaba mientras la miraba. Aeris se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza sonriente, mientras Sephiroth en un aire de chulería le retiró atrás su pelo pantene cogió su espada y se despidió. No sin que Vincent tuviera que agacharse para que no le diera con la espada.

-Veamos señorita, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Oigo voces del planeta. Se queja. Dice que le duele...

-¿Acaso no es used una Cetra?

-Si...

-Pero eso es normal, entonces.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!Gritó Aeris. Vincent se asustó un poco.

-Estoy ¡HARTA!YA ME HE APUNTADO A ECOLOGISTAS SIN FRONTERAS, A ALDEAS VERDES, A NO A LAS PIELES, A UNA ASOCIACIÓN ANTITAURINA, Y ESTOY HARRRRRRRRRTAAAAAAA!

Vincent sentía más miedo incluso que con Sephiroth en la consulta.

-EL PLANETA NO SE CAYAAAAAA!¡NO ME DEJA VIVIR EN PAZ!

-Intente ignorarlo. Dijo Vincent.

-No PUEDOOOOO ES MUY CANSINOOO.¡YA SÉ LO QUE HARÉ! DIJO AERIS RIENDO COMO UNA LOCA! ME BORRARÉ DE TODOS LOS SITIOS DONDE ME HE APUNTADO!A PARTIR DE AHORA ME HARÉ TORERA, USARÉ PIELES DE ANIMALES, BOMBARDEARÉ BALLENAS Y TIRARÉ LA MIERDA AL SUELO.JAJAJAJAJAJ

**-**Eso no es lo que yo...pero Vincent tenía miedo de contradecirla, sobre todo por la risa de Cruela D´evil que estaba poniendo.

-A PARTIR DE AHORA ¡YA NO SENTIRÉ PENA CON LA PELÍCULA DE 101 DÁLMATAS!JAJAJAJA

-Oiga, ¿Por qué estan saliendo las letras en mayúscula?

-Porque los programadores recalcan en mayúscula las palabras QUE DECIMOS LOS MALOS CUANDO VAMOS A DESTRUIR EL MUNDO.JAJAJAJAJA

Aeris salió de la consulta, Vincent se quedó helado. No sabía que hacer. Sabía que esa muchacha era un gran peligro para el mundo y había que detenerla.

Aeris se chocó con alguien mientras salía de la consulta y volvió a su carácter de niña adorable.

-Eh, cuidado por donde v...! Sephiroth se dió la vuelta y vió a Aeris. Otra vez empezó a darse aires. Se retiró el pelo atrás mientras Aeris sonreía. Le dió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias. Dijo ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, dijo Sephiroth mientras agitaba su melena de un lado a otro y se retiraba el pelo de los ojos.

Aeris lo miraba impresionada.

-Que guapo eres. Le dijo. Y me encanta tu pelo, ¿Qué te echas para tenerlo así?

Sephiroth empezó otra vez a fardar.

-Ah bueno pues , me echo suavizantes de flores para cada día de la semana, así cada día mi pelo echa un aroma diferente.(es verdad en el crisis core nos cuentan la receta del pelo de Sephiroth los de su club de fans)

Los ojos de Aeris se ponían con burbujitas tipo dibujo manga.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo?Dijo mientras volvía a agitar su melena.

-SIIIIII. Dijo Aeris. Se levantó y le dió la mano mientras se reía._Jijijijijjejejej. Seguro que éste tipo me sirve para destruir el mundo, después de todo es el antagonista.jijijjejeje._

En la consulta entró una muchacha morena de ojos rubí, y con el pelo largo. Al menos ésta parecía más normal...pensó Vincent.

-Señorita Tifa Lockhart ¿no?

-Así es.

-Bueno, pues siéntese y dígame.

-Verás, es que hay un chico que trabaja conmigo en mi bar de repartidor...

A Vincent se le vino la imagen de Cloud a la cabeza.

-Es que...creo que me está engañando.

-¿Engañando?¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues a qué se acuesta con mimejor amiga Aeris.

Vincent puso una cara de sorprendido al enterarse.

-¿Es su novio?

-No...

-¿Entonces que más le dá que esté con otra?

-Ya pero es mi amigo de toda la vida y no soporto verlo con otra.

-¿Se lo ha dicho a él?

-¿Decirselo?

-Que lo quiere..

-No.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace?

-Ay, no. Yo no hago eso. Estoy locamente enamorada de él, pero no voy a decirle que lo quiero.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo pretende que él se dé cuenta? Y más aún siendo Cloud, quien ya lo había tenido en su consulta y sabía que era un poco cortito.

-¿Le ha lanzado alguna indirecta?

-No...

-¿Qué me dice de su amiga Aeris?

-Siempre ha estado detrás de él. _Cloud quiero conocerte. Vamos a la Góndola .Cloud Cloud Cloud._ Dijo poniendo una voz de repipi.

Vincent apuntó en su libreta. TONTA. Y luego harto del día que llevaba le dijo enfurecido.

-Vamos a ver, si usted no le lanza indirectas, si no le dice que lo quiere, y si no lo agarra un día y le suelta un beso, es normal que esté con otra. A los hombres nos encanta que nos dominen y si usted no es capaz de decirle que lo quiere, pues se aguanta. AJO Y AGUA. Además, por lo que he apuntado aquí, seguro que se ha pasado el final fantasy VII detrás de él como un perrito faldero, y él ni caso.(cosa que veo normal después de lo que me ha contado)y encima la gente estará apoyándola a usted como pareja oficial del final fantasy. Pues lo diré así de claro. NO. No se han dado ni un beso a lo largo de la película de Advent Children, ni en el juego, por lo tanto. NO SON PAREJA OFICIAL. Acéptelo. Usted y los que lo dicen. Tendran que aguantarse con el guión que está escrito.

Tifa se levantó asintió y luego le dió las gracias al doctor y se fue.

_¿Pero por que la gente se come la cabeza con estas cosas?_se preguntó. Luego siguió anotando.


	3. Visita inesperada

**Una vez más gracias por los reviews**

**Nyanda:Como siempre me animas a seguir escribiendo.**

**Agunate yo:Gracias por el review, y es verdad que tengo esa pega, se me nota mucho que siempre tengo preferencias por Aeris...aunque en esta historia van a ser todos iguales.**

**NOTA: aunque en final fantasy 7 no hay parejas oficiales eso sí es verdad, diré que en el libro oficial de Square "The maiden who travels the planet", Aeris se encuentra con Zack en la corriente vital y le dice que está enamorada de Cloud y que lo esperará a lo largo de su vida, me imagino que hasta que él muera, y de momento, lo ha dejado al cuidado de Tifa.(Como en el juego pasan 500 años, puede que al final se encontraran)Bueno, tras este tocho os dejo con el capítulo 3.**

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

**VISITA INESPERADA**

Un hombre rubio, que parecía mayor y con un cigarro en la boca, estaba en la consulta del señor Valentine.

-Aquí no se puede fumar. Dijo Vincent mientras tosía y se ponía una mano en la boca.

-Yo nunca dejo de fumar.º#&

Vincent apuntó en su libreta "Fumador empedernido".

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Pues que cada vez que quiero llamar a alguien #¬# me salen estos extraños símbolos.

-Eso es porque los programadores censuran los tacos, y en lugar de salir la palabra que usted quiere decir, salen esos símbolos para no traumatizar a nadie.¿Es usted propenso a decir tacos?

-¿Yo?¿Propenso a º#€&#&?Yo nunca digo &#&.

-Si, si ya lo veo. Oiga, ¿Alguna vez le ha pasado algo que cambiase su vida, o algo que por dentro le haga estar tan resentido?

-Bueno...

-Dígame

-Una vez estuve a punto de volar en un cohete, al espacio exterior, pero por culpa de esa &#", no pude hacerlo.

-¿Culpa de quién?

-De Shera.

-¿Shera es su mujer?

-No me hagas reír. Es mi compañera.

-¿Y qué pasó para que usted la culpe a ella de su fracaso?

-Que la muy idiota estaba preñada, y se puso a romper aguas. Me tocó parar el lanzamiento, y llevarla corriendo al hospital.

-Pero bueno, usted piense que nadie tiene la culpa, esas cosas pasan y ya está.

-¿Y por qué la muy&# no me dijo que estaba preñada?

Vincent se quedó un rato pensativo, pero luego le espetó:

-Hombre, con ese carácter que tiene,y la cantidad de insultos que suelta, yo tampoco se lo hubiera dicho. Y ahora que ha tenido un hijo, debería controlar su genio y sus tacos.

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que ese hijo sea mío?

Vincent había metido la pata, e intentó remediarlo.

-Bueno de cualquier modo, intente mejorar su carácter, y cada vez que quiera decir un taco, se mete la cabeza dentro de una bolsa o un bote y se desahoga.

-Gracias doctor. Se levantó del asiento.

-Que pase el siguiente. ¿Señor Fair?

-Presente. Dijo haciéndose el graciosos y levantando la mano.

Vincent lo miró unos instantes. Un muchacho moreno, con ojos azules y pelo de punta, que le recordaba mucho a Cloud.

-Siéntese.¿Me dice su nombre completo?

-Zack Fair.

-Bueno, ¿Y cual es su problema?

-Me gustan demasiado las mujeres.

-Hombre, pues si ese es el problema yo lo veo normal, de lo contrario sería gay.

-No, es que en realidad soy "chulo"pero nadie lo sabe. Todo el mundo piensa que soy mercenario, y me respentan porque antes fuí soldado.

-Oh, comprendo.

-Pero el problema, es que las chicas me hacen chantaje para que me acueste con ellas, amenazándome con que se irán de la lengua y se lo dirán a mi novia.

-¿Tiene usted novia?

-Si. Se llama Aeris, es florista,¿porqué?

Vincent se acordó entonces de lo que le había dicho Tifa, pero no quiso darle más explicaciones a Zack, ni liarla más, al fin y al cabo, sólo es un psicólogo no un asesor de parejas.

-¿Qué me dice de sus amigos, tampoco lo saben?

-Sólo lo sabe Angeal. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo le hago descuento con las chicas, y él a cambio no dice nada. A Cloud no se lo he dicho porque me tiene en alta estima, y no quiero hundirlo.

-¿Ha dicho Cloud?

-Si Cloud, rubio, con el pelo de punta...

-Si, si ya sé quién es.¿Ha dicho que usted antes era soldado?

-Si

-Verá, es que tuve a Cloud en mi consulta, y me dijo que un amigo suyo moreno, con el pelo de punta y ojos azules, que estuvo en soldado murió cuando se golpeó con la espada en la cabeza, y viéndolo diría que se trata de usted.

-Cloud está peor de lo que pensé...dijo Zack llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Es por esos experimentos...

-¿Experimentos?

-Si, lo de probar la mercancía que le traen. Tendré que decirle que deje las setas alucinógenas y los tentáculos de molbol, ¿No le ha contado lo de su pueblo que se quemó?

-No, sólo hemos tenido una sesión.

-Pues dice que un Sephiroth quemó su pueblo cuando en realidad fue él quien lo quemó.

-¿Eh?

-Resulta que el muy idiota tenía plantas de marihuana en el invernadero de su casa, y un día se le fue la cabeza, y se le ocurrió dejar a su mascota de invocación fénix al lado de las plantas. Como usted sabe el fénix se quema, y luego vuelve a nacer de sus cenizas ¿no?. Bueno, pues el fénix se prendió porque le faltaban dos telediarios y todas las plantas del invernadero empezaron a arder, y coincidió que Sephiroth estaba en su casa ojeando su mercancía, porque de vez en cuando, los soldados fuman marihuana debido a los efectos dolorosos que probocan las inyecciones de células de Jénova y mako. Pues el pobre Sephiroth se llevó las culpas y desde entonces ellos no se pueden ni ver.

-Ya veo.

-No le diga que se lo he contado si no se pondrá hecho una furia.

-Esté tranquilo, y en cuanto a lo de las chicas...creo que será mejor que se lo cuente a su novia para que dejen de extorsionarle.

-Muy bien, gracias doctor.

-¡Secretaria Lucrecia!Diga que hoy ya no recibo a nadie más.

-Muy bien doctor.

_Vincent se metió dentro de la consulta y se convirtió en un demonio, luego salió por la ventana a saciar su apetito de sangre...ya llevaba muchos días reprimiendo las ganas..._

_**Bueno como siempre reviews, este ha sido muy corto, iba a meter a más pero la sesión con Zack ha sido larga...**_


	4. La razón por la que Sephiroth perdió la

**Aztecaguerrera: Gracias por el review, Aeris está como una regadera tambien, aquí no se salva ni dios.**

**Loli Chan: Es verdad, con el tío bueno de Vincent yo tb iría de cabeza al psicólogo jeje.XD para mí él y Sephiroth parecen sacados de pasión de gavilanes.**

**Nyanda:Como siempre gracias, y me alegro de que te esté gustando.**

**Bueno akí voy con el siguiente cap prometo que será incluso más divertido que el anterior.**

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

**LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SEPHIROTH PERDIÓ LA CABEZA.**

Llegó de su escapada, entró en la consulta por la ventana y se limpió la sangre que salía de su voca. Había saciado su sed de sangre y ya estaba recuperado. Se sentó en la consulta e hizo pasar a Cloud, puesto que después de lo que Zack le había contado, de que era traficante y tenía problemas con estupefacientes, era él que más ayuda necesitaba.

Cloud se sentó en la silla. Riéndose todo el tiempo. Algo que Vincent supuso como que se había fumado un porro de marihuana antes de entrar a la consulta debido al olor que echaban sus ropas.

-Bueno, Strife. ¿Es qué no puede dejar los estupefacientes ni un momento? Preguntó Vincent algo molesto.

-No, no. Esta es terapeútica. Me la recetó el médico por la ciática, y he tenido que dejar de cargar la espada por recomendación suya...

-Ah!Bueno. Verá, decidí que viniera hoy porque tengo que preguntarle varias cosas que no hice el otro día.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Ocurrió algo en su pueblo en el pasado?¿Se quemó o algo?

-Si, si ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Me lo imaginé. Y por cierto, ¿tiene usted algún problema con Sephiroth?He oído decir que ustedes antes eran amigos.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de Sephiroth?¡Ah!¡Ya lo sé!¿Se lo ha dicho Zack no?¡Que embustero es!

-Usted me dijo que su amigo había muerto cuando se golpeó con la espada. Y resulta que no.

-Bueno, ...es que no me hablo con él, por su culpa Sephiroth se enfadó conmigo.

-¿Cómo?Vincent no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Se lo contaré desde el principio.

_Resulta que los tres trabajábamos de soldados hace unos años. Sephiroth, Zack y yo éramos amigos íntimos. La semana que nos dieron vacaciones, decidimos ir a la costa del sol, para estar en la playa, ver chicas en bikini..._

_Bueno, pues resulta que Sephiroth nunca se corta el pelo y en la playa hacía mucho calor y se le quedaba el pelo pegajoso con la brisa del mar. Pues Zack, le dijo que él le pagaba una sesión de peluquería para que le hicieran algo en el pelo con lo que estar más cómodo.(Pero sin cortárselo). Sephiroth aceptó, porque la verdad es que con él las sesiones de peluquería le cuestan un hojo de la cara. Pues el idiota de Zack, lo llevó sin querer a una peluquería rastafari. Imagínese la gracia que le hizo a Sephiroth cuando salió de la peluquería y vió que tenía todo el pelo lleno de rastas. Y encima no se las podía deshacer. Tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que le volviera a crecerle el pelo, y fue en ese momento cuando nació Loz._

-¿Loz?

-Si. Dicen que era el hermano de Sephiroth, pero en realidad era él con el pelo corto. No quería que nadie se enterara que había perdido su melena, así que se inventó que tenía un hermano.

-Tampoco veo esto como para que lleven años sin hablarse con él.

-¿Que?Sephiroth llevaba 5 años seguidos ganando pelo pantene y haciendo anuncios. Su carrera se hundió por culpa de Zack. Y encima cree que yo tambien tuve algo que ver.

Vincent lo comprendió todo.

-¿Por qué no llama a Zack?. Yo llamaré a Sephiroth y tendremos aquí una sesión los tres, para intentar arreglar sus problemas.

Cloud salió de la consulta rápidamente a buscar a Zack, y Vincent llamó a Sephiroth a su móvil.

-¿SI?

-Señor Sephiroth, soy Vincent Valentine, verá, necesito que venga a una consulta urgentemente, necesitamos tratar un tema. Si no tiene nada que hacer...

-No, ahora mismo voy.

A la media hora, Sephiroth llegó y se sentó en la consulta.

-¿Y bien?Preguntó Sephiroth impaciente.

-Un momento, vendrá alguien más.

Vió a Zack y Cloud entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qu-ue?¡esto es una encerrona!Gritó Sephiroth.¡Yo me largo de aquí.

-No, espere. Siéntense todos por favor. Vamos a intentar solucionar esto. Verá, sus amigos quieren pedirle perdón por lo que le hayan podido ocasionar.

Cloud y Zack lo miraban con cara de corderos degollados.

-¡No pienso perdonarlos!

-Es parte de su terapia, si no hace esto, nunca llegará a controlar su ira.

-Venga Sephi...no fue para tanto. Dijo Zack juntando las manos.

-¿Qué no fue para tanto?¿Que hay del día que Cloud pintó un graffiti en mi pelo?

-Yo no fuí. Dijo Cloud.

-¿Ah no?¿Y de quién era la firma de chocobo?

-¡No fuí yo, fue Zack!¡él siempre me llamaba cabeza de chocobo. Zack se reía en un rincón..

-Es que tenías un pelo tan bonito y tan claro...Dijo Zack.

-¿Y el día que cambiasteis mi masamune por una de los chinos y tuve que enfrentarme yo solo a un dragón, y se me partió la espada por la mitad y tuve que salir corriendo?

Silencio. Cloud y Zack no hablaban.

-¿Qué hay de la vez que mientras dormía Zack me cortó un trozo de pelo para dárselo a mis fans solamente para ligar con ellas?

-No te quejes, que así nació Kadaj. A Sephiroth se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente.

-¿Y cuando me puse a volar y os subisteis encima de mí partiéndome un ala?¿Y lo de que yo quemé el pueblo de Cloud?¡Sólo era para que le pagara todas las plantas de marihuana que se habían quemado!

Vincent comprendía entonces de donde provenía la ira acumulada de Sephiroth y intentó pensar en algo para que dejaran de discutir, o a Sephiroth le pasaría lo mismo que a Jim Carrey en Yo, Yo mismo E Irene. Recordaba esa película porque a Jim Carrey se la jugaba todo el mundo y al final terminó sacando una doble personalidad que causaba desastres.

-¡Bueno!¿Por qué no intentan arreglarlo con Sephiroth y se van de cañas, y lo invitan a algo?.

Sephiroth se rascó la barbilla pensativo...La verdad es que le apetecía mucho...

-Oye Sephiroth...Dijo Cloud. Esto es de parte de la casa. Y le dió una bolsita llena de marihuana. Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado.

Observar aquella bolsita era realmente tentador.

-¡Pues yo voy a invitarte a unas copas y a una de mis chicas!Dijo Zack.

-¿Tus chicas?

-Uy no. Quería decir que te invitaba a putas.

Sephiroth más relajado se levantó, le dieron las gracias a Valentine y se fueron de copas...

Vincent sabían que había que tener cuidado, pues un ataque de ira más y Sephiroth podría acabar con todo...

Al cabo de un rato, entró en la consulta el siguiente paciente. Era una bestia rojiza y muy extraña...tenía una llama en la cola.

-Lo siento no se permiten animales...

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo lo sea estúpido?

-Hombre, pues ese detalle de que ande a cuatro patas...¿Pero habla?

-¡Claro que hablo!¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

-¿Bueno y como te llamas?

-Nanaki.

-¿Y qué te trae a mi consulta?

-Pues, que me siento sólo, no hay nadie como yo en el mundo, y encima esta mierda de gato de peluche se ha apalancado en mi lomo y se cree que soy su carga. Dijo mientras hacía un movimiento tipo toro de rodeo americano para que el gato saliera volando.

-Bueno Charmander, es normal que se sienta sólo, yo nunca he visto a nadie cómo usted..

-¡No me llamo Charmander!

-Es verdad, perdone, es que con la llama de su cola lo confundí con un pokémon.

-Bueno, ese es otro problema, cada vez que paso por un lugar llamado la liga "pokémon", un montón de niños me sacan bichos de agua y les dicen cosas como."Squirttle usa pistola de agua"o "Staryu usa burbuja", la verdad no entieno porqué.

Vincent estaba aguantandose las ganas de reírse, pues aquel animal le hacía mucha gracia, sobre todo por su parecido con los pokémon. Con los ojos llorosos lo miró y le dijo:

-Bueno, procure no pasar cerca de ciudad verde, que es donde está la liga pokémon, o podrían intentar capturarlo como especie rara dentro de una pokéball, y acabar siendo investigado como Mew, o clonado como Mewto. Debe buscar en el mundo de final fantasy a una hembra de su especie. Intente llamar la atención como lo hacen en la especie de Zoidberg.

-¿Quien es ese?

-el cangrejo de futurama. Cada vez que se quiere aparear se sube a una roca, abre las aletas de su cabeza y hace un baile con sus pinzas y canta como los pavos.

-Ah, si, bueno, gracias doctor, ¿Y qué hago con el gato?

-Démelo, que me lo quedo yo.

Vincent puso al gato encima de su mesa. Cuando Nanaki salió por la consulta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo de la risa_.¿Pero de donde sale esta gente?_

**Bueno, otro más jeje. Lo rellené con Nanaki ¡pobre Sephi!Se ha vuelto loco por las que le han armado entre los cabroncetes de Cloud y Zack. Jeje. ¡Espero mas reviews!**


	5. ¿Quién ha sido?

**Gracias a Nyanda y me alegro de que te gustara y de que te rieras, os dejo con el cap 5 del loquero.**

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

**¿QUIEN HA SIDO?**

Vincent, sentado en su consulta, cogió el gatito de peluche. Le parecía muy raro, además le daba la impresión de que se movía de sitio._ Es sólo un peluche al fin y al cabo. No debo darle más vueltas, o acabaré como los que vienen a mi consulta, y a saber..._Lo tiró al sillón.

De repente la puerta se abrió en dos y entró un hombre echo una furia. Tenía pinta de terrorista, o eso es lo que le pareció al psicólogo, y llevaba un arma injertada en el brazo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue que se parecía a MR T el del equipo A.

-¿Es usted psicólogo?

-Si...

-Es que me han recomendado a usted. Dicen que es muy bueno.

-Bueno yo...hago lo que puedo...

-¡Déjese de modestias absurdas!He venido por un problema. Mejor dicho, un problemón. Ya sé que no tengo cita ni nada, pero es que estoy desesperado, ya no sé que hacer.

-Bueno, pues siéntese y cuénteme.

-Verá, es que la otra noche, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y me pareció oír un ruído en la habitación, luego ví un demonio.

Vincent tragó saliva fuerte.

-Pues es que verá ¡EL DEMONIO ME COMIÓ UNA MANO!

-¿Có...como? Normalmente Vincent solía comerse a gente solitaria, o mordía la sangre de jovencitas, pero cuando el ansia de comer lo podía no se daba cuenta ni a quién se comía, ¡y mira tú por donde fue a comerse a un terrorista!

-Todo el mundo dice que estoy loco, que lo soñé, pero...¿Y mi mano?Cuando me desperté no la tenía.¿Y aquel demonio?

-Es posible que lo soñara...Dijo Vincent para salir del apuro.

-No, no, no puede ser, ¡Cuando lo pille le agarraré por el pescuezo y lo estrangularé! Me llamó mucho la atención el color de sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Vincent rápidamente se levantó del asiento.

-Discúlpeme tengo que ir al lavabo...

Corriendo entró en el baño y se puso unas lentillas de color azul, luego volvió a su sitio.

-Perdone, ¿no me ha dicho su nombre?

-Barret Wallace.

¿A qué se dedica usted? Vincent intentaba sonsacarle para ver con que tipo de gente se había metido.

-Soy terrorista y matón a sueldo. Pero no se lo diga a nadie. Tengo una hija pequeña y no quiero que se entere.

-Estese tranquilo. Vincent temblaba un poco. Yo le ayudaré(aunque no sé como me dá miedo).

-¿Bueno y va a ayudarme?

-Si claro, le daré otra sesión, verá ese monstruo que vió fue producto de su mente que...

-¡No, no,no,no!¡Quiero que me ayude a encontrar al demonio ese!

Se quedó pálido. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo a capturarse a sí mismo?

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso...sólo soy psicólogo...

-Bueno, pues entonces o llamo a los cazafantasmas, o a Van Helsing, o voy a cuarto milenio a contarle la historia a Iker Jímenez que ése seguro que me cree. Se levantó haciendo un ruído estridente con sus zapatones especiales para tipos como Michael Jordan.

Vincent resopló. Al fin y al cabo si iba a cuarto milenio a contarle la historia a Iker estaría entretenido y lo dejarían saciarse en paz.

Barret se despidió y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Luego Vincent se quitó las lentillas pues le hacían daño en los ojos.

-¡jijiji estas muerto, como se entere que el demonio eres tú!

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-jijijijejejej.

De repente salió Yuffie de un armario.

-¡Señorita Yuffie!¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Expiarte porque estas muy bueno y quería verte desnudo. ¿Lo ve?Al fin y al cabo no he curado mi manía de soltar todo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo sabe que yo...?

-Soy ninja ¿recuerdas?Puedo espiar sin ser vista, además, soy una experta ladrona.

-Señorita Yuffie, por lo que más quiera, no le diga a nadie que soy un demonio.

-Tranquilo, no tengo intención de hacerlo...lo que yo quiero...es otra cosa.

Vincent comprendió que le estaba haciendo chantaje, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

-Me gustaría mucho...tener una cita contigo.

Vincent se lo pensó, y aunque no tenía opciones no le pareció tan mala idea, pensaba que quizás le haría chantaje con dinero, pero eso estaba mucho mejor. Además aquella chiquilla le parecía muy apetecible.

-¿Eso es lo que quiere? Dijo con una voz sensual acercándose a ella y mirándola fijo a los ojos que casi provoca un desmallo en la joven ninja.

-Si dijo casi sin aliento.

-Pues te recogeré mañana a las 8, cuando termine la consulta.

Yuffie salió dando brincos de la consulta, lo que provocó otra sonrisa en Vincent.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Zack acababa de llegar a casa directo a contarle todo a su novia Aeris.

La encontró extrañamente echada en la cama desnuda y tapada con una sábana.

-¡Hola cariño!

-¡Hola!Oye Aeris...quería hablarte respecto a una cosa.

-¿Si?¿Sobre que?

-Pues sobre mi trabajo...verás es que soy chulo.

-Vale. Yo tambien quería contarte algo verás...es que...me acuesto con Cloud.

-Siento decírtelo ahora pero...¿Qué te acuestas con Cloud?

-Eso dije.

-¿Pero porqué?¿Estas enamorada de él?

-Verás Zack, yo te quiero mucho, pero hay cosas que tú no puedes superar y cuando digo cosas me refiero en especial a una muy grande. Es decir enorme. Pero sólo lo echamos de vez en cuando, y no, no estamos enamorados sólo es pura atracción sexual. .Igual que le pasa a él. Pero lo vamos a dejar. Zack oyó un ruído en el armario y fue a abrir y...¡sorpresa!

Cloud y Sephiroth estaban dentro del armario tapándose con unos cojines sus partes bajas.

Zack se quedó sin mediar palabra. Como si le acababan de echar agua fría.

-¿Qué te apuntas?Le dijo Aeris entre risas.

**Jejejeje hoy me he pasado un poco la verdad es que ya no sabía que escribir...bueno espero que os haya gustado y mas reviews xfa**


	6. El trabajo nuevo de Aeris

**Aztecaguerrera: Gracias en verdad muchas gracias y me alegro de que te esté gustando.**

**Nyanda: Gracias tambien como siempre.**

**Bueno aki os dejo con el capitulo 6 espero q sea de vuestro agrado.**

**EL TRABAJO NUEVO DE AERIS.**

Zack miraba embobado a Cloud y a Sephiroth mientras estaban dentro del armario.

-Pero Aeris ¿qué hacen estos aquí desnudos?

Bueno, te lo explicaré. Mejor te pongo un flashback. _Resulta que los dos vinieron a buscarte, como_ _todavía no habías llegado,les dije que te esperaran si querían en el comedor. Como iban algo colocados, decidí prepararles una tila para que se calmaran un poco. Pues bien, cuando fuí a la cocina no salía agua del grifo, resulta que estan haciendo obras aquí al lado. Sephiroth y Cloud fueron a mirar que ocurría con el agua. Uno de los obreros picó una tubería y Cloud y Sephiroth se pusieron a caldo. Tuve que ir corriendo a cerrar la llave de paso, y por cierto, ahora no tenemos agua hasta que no lo arreglen. Les dije a los dos que se pusieran tu ropa y los metí en tu armario porque te había oído llegar y sabía que con la mente tan calenturienta que tienes ibas a pensar mal..._

-¿Cómo no voy a pensar mal?Además, ¿Qué haces tú desnuda dentro de la cama?

-¿Quiénn ha dicho que yo esté desnuda? Aeris se levantó de la cama y tenía puesto un vestido sin tirantes, Zack se quedó con cara de bobo.

-¿De verdad pensabas que me los había tirado a los dos aquí?, por favor, no creas que soy tan imbécil como para tirarme a los dos aquí, que luego soy yo a la que le toca limpiar...

-Es verdad tío, no hemos hecho nada con ella lo juro. Decía Cloud mientras se arrodillaba pidiendo perdón.

-Además, tu novia es demasiado sencilla para mi gusto. Dijo Sephiroth con aire de chulería, cosa que cabreó a Aeris.

-Bueno tíos, no os preocupéis, os dejaré algo de ropa. Sacó ropa de su armario para que se vistieran mientras Zack se ponía delante de ellos para que Aeris no los viera cambiarse.

-Tranquilo cariño, la de Cloud ya la he visto, y la de Sephiroth...sinceramente tengo curiosidad por verla... Dijo sonriendo y puteando a Zack y a Sephiroth quien se sonrojó enormemente.

-Por cierto, hay algo que tenía que comentarte. Ya no voy a trabajar más de florista.

-¿Ah no?

-No. A partir de ahora trabajaré en el bar con Tifa.

-Vaya pues eso está bien. Dijo Zack.

-Además con la mierda que gano de florista no me compensa...así que me voy a trabajar.

-Vale cariño, luego te veo.

Se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Ah!y por cierto, Sephiroth, te has puesto los boxer del revés. Y sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano se fué de la habitación.

Pero lo que Zack no sabía es que Tifa había modificado un "poco"su bar y cuando digo un poco quiero decir bastante. Ahora había barras donde Tifa y Aeris bailaban de Gogós se tiraban agua fría y ponían a 100 a todos los tíos que entraran.

Decidieron salir de marcha y hacerle una visita a las chicas al séptimo cielo, así que llamaron tambien a Angeal, pero en cuanto llamar a Génesis se lo pensaron bastante.

-Tíos no seáis crueles, si salimos todos no vamos a dejarlo en casa. Decía Cloud.

-Tú no sabes lo que es estar todo el día con el run run de loveless, es un coñazo de tío. Decía Sephiroth.

-Bueno, siempre podemos emborracharlo con los combinados de Tifa...decía Zack. Se arreglaron bastante, y al final decidieron llamar a Génesis.

Llegaron al bar de Tifa muy guapos. Cloud llevaba el pelo alborotado engominado, una camisa desabrochada por arriba y pantalones negros. Zack llevaba vaqueros de rapero caídos, enseñando parte de sus boxer, con una cadena en el cuello y una camiseta que marcaba sus músvulos. Sephiroth llevaba unas gafas de sol enormes que tapaban parte de su cara, una camisa negra y pantalones de traje negros tambien, Angeal iba estilo rapero como Zack pero con una gorra, y Génesis parecía de un pase de modelos. Gafas de sol de aviador granates, colgantes, una camisa a rayas desabrochada por arriba y unos pantalones de traje granates que le quedaban estupendamente.

Cuando entraron en el bar se quedaron con la boca abierta. Tifa bailaba con una minifalda en una barra, mientras se echaba cerveza por las tetas y las agitaba. A Cloud se le saltó la sangre de la nariz.

-¿pero que clase de sitio es éste?¿Dónde estará Aeris?Preguntó Zack.

Los demás no decían nada, sólo obsrevaban el movimiento hipnótico de las tetas de Tifa.

-¡Tifa!Le gritaba un tío desde abajo. Mira te he hecho un poema. Dijo sacando un papel del bolso.

_Tras la barra de ese bar_

_Fue donde te conocí_

_Yo no podía dejar de mirar _

_ése encanto tan personal_

_Tu cabello negro como el azabache_

_Tus ojos color rubí_

_Ten cuidado no te agaches_

_Si no quieres que me empache _

_Mirando como tus melones_

_Son como dos buenos jamones_

_Dame a probar un poquito_

_Que seguro que estan muy ricos._

Tifa le tiraba un beso con la mano, mientras Zack reía y Angeal buscaba una mesa para sentarse.

De pronto, salió Aeris tras una cortina. Sephiroth, Génesis, Cloud, miraban a Aeris embobados, y los tres tuvieron hemorragía nasal.

Aeris llevaba un tanga de color rosa con pompones y un sujetador color negro que sólo tapaba sus pezones y hacía que sus tetas fueran más grandes. Unas botas blancas hasta la rodilla con un tacón enorme.Y llevaba una coleta alta con sus pulseras de siempre. En cuanto salió mucha gente se puso a silbar. Tiró un beso con la mano y se puso a bailar en la barra.

Génesis, Cloud y Sephiroth miraban embobados mientras Angeal lo hacía disimuladamente. Zack se mosqueó.

-Dejad de mirar a la tia bue...quiero decir a la novia de Zack así, eso no es honorable. Dijo Angeal.

-Cierra la boca idiota!¡Siempre estas con el mismo coñazo del honor!sólo lo haces porque está Zack delante que bien que babeas. Le saltó Génesis.

-¡Dejad de mirar así a mi novia!Gritó Zack.

-Tienes razón lo siento tío. Dijo Cloud, pero cuando Zack se dió la vuelta, Génesis, y Sephiroth le estaban metiendo billetes a Aeris en el tanga.

-Gracias cielo. Le dijo a cada uno. Luego agarró a Sephiroth por el cuello de la camisa y le dijo casi en susurros:

-¿No decías que yo era demasiado sencilla para tu gusto?

Sephiroth se quedó tieso. Pero no de paralizado precisamente, mientras Génesis por una vez en su vida se había cayado y no recitaba nada de Loveless.

Luego Aeris se acercó bailando encima de la barra y les preparó un chupito de aguardiente a todos, que se bebieron enseguida, luego Aeris miró hacia abajo y algo llamó su atención.

-¿Así que tú te creías muy duro?Le dijo a Sephiroth. Pues no me lo pareces tanto.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. Aeris rió. No creo que sea para tanto jaja. Las he visto de muchas formas...

Cloud estaba como un idiota mirando como Tifa se refrescaba sus pechos con cerveza. Ni siquiera podía liarse un porro, estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos. Zack miraba enfurruñado como Génesis y Sephiroth le tiraban fichas a su novia, pero tampoco tenía ganas de montarla allí, así que creyó que lo más sensato sería beber.

Por otra parte Vincent cenaba en un restaurante italiano tranquilamente con Yuffie. Tenía ganas de morderle la sangre después de la cena, la engatusaría un poco y después...le hincaría el diente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a casa de Vincent. Una casa bastante grande con jardín y piscina . Se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele y en la tele estaba Barret.

-no puede ser. Pensó Vincent.

Estaba sentado en una mesa hablando en cuarto milenio con íker Jímenez.

-Cuéntenos, señor Wallace, ¿Qué ocurrió en su habitación la otra noche?

-Pues verá, estaba dormido y oí un ruído, cuando fui a levantarme un demonio se me echó encima y me comió el brazo.

-¿No hizo nada usted para defenderse?

-Es que creo que me echó algo para paralizarme.

-¿Será didiota?Pensó Vincent. Si no se movió era porque estaba borracho como una cuba...le olía el aliento a alcohol...

-Bueno y ahora más llamadas de personas que dicen haber visto a un demonio.

Empezaron a recibir llamadas y más llamadas de personas que decían haber visto a un demonio. Vincent se vió obligado a cambiar de canal.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película?Aquí tengo una muy buena...le dijo a Yuffie.

-Vale,¿Cómo se llama?

-Underworld. Dijo Vincent poniendo sus ojos de forma terrorífica para asustar a Yuffie, pero ella se rió. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá a ver la película, Vincent puso su brazo sobre ella, y mientras Yuffie miraba la película y hacía comentarios como:

-Hay que ver lo bueno que está Michael Corvin, a mí no me importaría tener un novio híbrido como él o como me gustaría ser una vampira como Selene.

Vincent intentó morderla en el cuello cuando Yuffie se giró y lo vió con la boca abierta y unos colmillos saliendo de arriba.

-¿Me ibas a morder?

-Esto, yo...

-¿Por qué no me pides permiso?, si vas a morderme avísame.

-¿Ehh?

-Venga, no me importa que un tío bueno como tú me muerda, es más quiero que lo hagas y estiró el cuello para que la mordiera. Luego Vincent se sintió mal.

_-No debí intentar morderla es sólo una niña..._

-¿A qué esperas, venga?

-No puedo hacerlo. Y se levantó para ir a una de las terrazas de su casa(tenía bastantes para poder salir por la noche)

Yuffie se le acercó por detrás.

-Esto...creo que ya lo sabes...pero...te quiero.

Vincent que miraba el cielo, se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de aquella pequeña y se miraron en silencio.

**Bueno, bueno ¿qué pasará?se me van agotando las ideas. Cualquier crítica ya sea buena o mala darle al botón de go y enviad un review. Se agradece todo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Pasando de todo

**A Nyanda: Gracias y espero q te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

**PASANDO DE TODO.**

-No deberías haberme dicho eso. Vincent seguía mirando a Yuffie, la pequeña ninja sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Apenas me conoces, ¿cómo vas a querer a alguien del que no sabes nada?

-Por que esa parte tan misteriosa de tí es lo que te hace tan irresisitible.

-Lo siento, pero tú eres sólo una chiquilla, soy mucho mayor que tú, y además soy un monstruo, ¿Qué clase de persona quiere a un monstruo?En realidad, Vincent pensaba que ella se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien más joven que la hiciera sonreír en vez de permanecer melancólica por estar a su lado. Vincent era muy cayado e introvertido y probablemente no podía tener una relacción estable.

-No eres un monstruo. Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

La acompañó hasta su casa. Yuffie se mantuvo todo el tiempo pensativa y sin decir palabra, cuando llegaron se despidió de Vincent con un beso en la mejilla algo melancólica.

-Gracias por todo.

-No. Gracias a tí. Me he divertido mucho contigo. Te veré en la próxima consulta, y hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Vincent!Lo llamó. Vincent se dió la vuelta.

-No le diré a nadie tu secreto.

-Gracias...y dándose la vuelta mientras su pelo se movía con el aire, desapareció en la noche.

Al día siguiente se sentó en la mesa de la consulta y revisó al siguiente paciente. Un tal Reno. Lo hizo pasar.

Un joven de cabellos rojos con cicatrices a ambos lados de la cara y expresión jovial entró alegremente en la consulta junto con otro hombre calvo y con gafas.

-¿Señor Reno?

-Si, ése soy yo.

-Bueno, y ¿quién es el hombre que le acompaña?

-Ah!ése es mi Rude, mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-¿Tiene que entrar con él en la consulta?

-Es que somos inseparables...ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. Los idiotas de la compañía para la que trabajo creen que necesito atención psicológica. Pero estoy perfectamente.

-Siéntense. Rude se quedó de pie.

-Haber cuénteme.

-¡Pero si a mi no me pasa nada!

-¿Cómo que no?Dijo Rude que hasta ahora había permanecido silencioso. Verá, es que trabajamos como Turcos en Shinra, y Reno no se toma nada en serio su trabajo, por eso le obligaron a venir, porque sino empieza a comportarse le despediran.

-Ya ves tú. Como si a mí me importara.

-¡Ese es el problema!¡Que todo le dá igual!Llega tarde al trabajo, va vestido como le dá la gana, coquetea con las chicas en horas de trabajo...y siempre provoca algún desastre...

-¿Como cual?

-Pues, por ejemplo un día, teníamos órdenes de buscar a 4 soldados de primera clase, sus nombres son:Angeal, Sephiroth, Génesis y Zack. Pues se habían fugado de el cuartel general Shinra para ir a correrse una fiesta a casa de un soldado raso, en Nibelheim. Nosotros teníamos órdenes de traerlos de vuelta, pues Reno, en vez de detenerlos y usar la fuerza necesariamente, usó su palo de descargas conmigo y nuestro jefe Tseng, dejándonos inconscientes para luego ir a divertirse con los soldados.

Otra vez, se puso a consumir estupefacientes en horas de trabajo, sabiendo que nos está prohibido, luego otro día, que le tocaba a él lavandería(nos turnamos)llevó todos los trajes de turco a lavar en la lavandería y metió unos calzoncillos rojos suyos destiñendo trajes y corbatas incluídas, tuvimos que estar vistiéndonos con la ropa de los soldados...

-Eso no fue culpa mía, ya te dije que no sé como llegaron ahí esos calzoncillos..

-Bueno, le diré que usted lo que tiene es un profundo aburrimiento de la rutina, así que le aconsejo que de vez en cuando se tome unas vacaciones largas...

-¿Ah si? Que guai!

-¿Pero que vacaciones ni que ocho cuartos si siempre hace lo que le dá la gana?

-Hace lo que le dá la gana porque su trabajo es aburrido, créame, se lo aconsejo...

-Ay!¡Ojalá ella quisiera venir conmigo a Costa del Sol!¡Voy a preguntárselo!

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo mientras Rude y Vincent lo miraban.

-Hola¿Yuffie?¿Te gustaría venir conmigo de vacaciones a costa del sol?

-Piérdete Reno.

-Vaya. Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.¡jo!¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quiera sólo un poquito?.

Vincent se quedó pensativo, ¿así que a Reno le gustaba Yuffie?Bueno, quizás después de todo habría algo que él podía hacer. Se sonrió, se despidió de ambos y cogió su móvil.

-Hola, ¿Señorita Yuffie?¿Le importaría venir mañana a mi consulta?

-Claro que iré...

-De acuerdo, tengo algo que proponerle...

Al cabo de un rato entró un hombre en la consulta. Era un hombre con cara de maníaco loco con bata y gafas. En la tarjeta que tenía colgada en la bata ponía:Hojo.Jefe del Departamento científico de Shinra.

-¿Deseaba algo?Dijo Vincent mirándolo molesto.

-Si, querría hablar con usted...acerca de mi hijo...

-¿Su hijo?

-Si, se llama Sephiroth..

-¿Eh?

-Él no lo sabe, por eso quiero hablar con él, aquí con usted, para decirle que soy su padre y llegue a comprenderlo bien.

Vincent llamó a Sephiroth por el móvil alegando que había una urgencia que debía consultar. Sephiroth se presentó en la consulta con una sonrisa de ceja a oreja y cargando con su masamune como siempre. La verdad es que era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz.

-¿Que quería señor Valentine?

-Verá, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted. Se quitó y detrás estaba Hojo riendo como un lunático.

-¿Qué significa esto?Preguntó Sephiroth irritado.

-Verás, en numerosas ocasiones me has comentado que no sabías quién era tu padre pues...Hojo dice que es él.

-¿Eh?¡No puede ser!¿Cómo puede ser este tipo tan feo mi padre?Si mi porte es tan elegante. Dijo retirándose el cabello hacia atrás. Tiene que ser un error..

-Si, mira aquí te traigo las pruebas de paternidad.

-¡No, no no!Sephiroth se puso a llorar como un bebé y a patalear en el suelo.¡Buah!¿Cómo va a ser este feto mal parido mi padre?AHHHHHHH.

De repente le dió un ataque de locura y abrió la ventana de la consulta y salió.

-¡Sephiroth!¿Que esta haciendo?¡Baje de ahí!¡Oh no!¡Otro cambio de personalidad!ahora vá y le toca la depresiva...

-No!Si este tío es mi padre yo me mato¡me voy a tirar!

Hojo se reía

Por la calle pasaban Cloud y Zack con Angeal y Génesis quiénes se quedaron mirando a la ventana de la consulta.

-¡Sephi!¿Qué haces ahí?

-Me voy a tirar, esta vida es una mierda y para colmo, mi padre es un feto.¡Yo me matoo!

-Señor Sephiroth por favor, compórtese. Vincent intentaba hacerlo entrar hacia dentro empujándolo. Al poco rato, la secretaria Lucrecia llamó a la puerta de la consulta y entró. Se quedó un poco asombrada del panorama.

-Hombre la que faltaba. Dijo Hojo.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?

-Pues que Sephiroth se ha enterado de que su padre es Hojo.

-¿Hojo?¿Qué va a ser Hojo su padre?Dijo mirando a éste.

-¿Ah no, querida?aquí trago las pruebas de paternidad.

-Hojo, tú no eres el padre de Sephiroth, lo es Vincent.

-¿Ehhh?Dijeron todos a la vez. Sephiroth que estaba en la ventana miró hacia atrás de repente.

-¿Acaso pensabas que porque me casara contigo el hijo iba a ser tuyo?¿Te has mirado alguna vez en el espejo?Le dijo Lucrecia.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que Sephiroth es hijo de Vincent?

-Pues porque me casé contigo para que me financiaras mis experimentos cuando trabajaba en Shinra, leugo conocí a Vincet y tuvimos una aventura...¿Es que no lo recuerdas Vince?

-¡Oh Dios!Vincent se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Esperad que os pongo un flashback.

_Yo trabajaba en los laboratorios con Hojo, él experimentaba con los soldados, y muchos quedaban trastocados, así que la compañía Shinra, envió a un psicólogo para tener sesiones con muchos de los soldados que tenían depresiones y demás por culpa de los experimentos de éste imbécil. Dijo mirando a Hojo. Entonces, yo ya me había casado con Hojo para que financiara mis investigaciones, y nos conocimos Vincent y yo, una noche de locura, cuando Hojo no estaba, me invitó a cenar y...tras unas cuantas copas nos líamos y bueno..._

-¿Entonces mi padre es Vincent?Dijo Sephiroth. Lucrecia asintió.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de tener un padre normal!y Sephiroth se bajó de la ventana y abrazó a Vincent.

-¡Papá!Dijo casi saltándosele las lágrimas.

-Bueno, eso de que tu padre es normal...dijo Lucrecia. Vincent se soltó de los brazos de Sephiroth y se convirtió en Caos.

-Bueno, aún así eres más guapo que Hojo. Nadie es perfecto. ¿Y por qué puedes convertirte en esa bestia?No me lo digas, seguro que Hojo se enteró de tu aventura con mamá y te hizo experimentos...

-¡No que vá!Dijo Lucrecia. Es que su madre, o sea tu abuela era una vampira, y su padre(tu abuelo)era un híbrido. Por eso se convierte en demonio desde pequeño.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Claro.

-Entonces, ¿yo no tengo ningún superpoder especial aunque sea hijo de un demonio?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-¿Te parece poco poder sujetar una espada de dos metros y medio y moverla con esa soltura y rapidez,tener edad desconocida, esa cacho melena plateada y los ojos verdes serpiente, medir lo mismo que un jugador de baloncesto, y tener alas, empezar a hablar y caminar a los dos meses de nacer, y saber usar materias desde el año de vida, no haber usado nunca chupete, saber pelear y usar la espada desde los dos años, y no haber bebido leche de teta ni de biberón?

-Bueno, visto así...dijo Sephiroth rascandose la cabeza. ¿Y lo de mis sueños extraños que veo a ese monstruo, tambien es por eso?

-No. Dijo Vincent. Eso es porque las sustancias de tu amigo, para ser más claro los estupefacientes de Cloud, son alucinógenos que estan mezclados con aliento de Molbol, y hacen ver y soñar cosas raras.

-Ahhhh vale.

**¿Que os ha gustado?Me apeteció centrarlo en Sephi xq es el que mas tiene pa contar(aparte de cloud y aeris)Lo de la edad de Sephi lo puse porque en el final fantasy 7 en el libreto no pone su edad y yo la calculé a partir de los años que durmió Vincent en el ataúd(o sea 30 en final fantasy 7 y 23 en el crisis core.espero vuestras reviews como siempre.nos leemos!**


	8. Nueva convivencia de dos amigos

**Nyanda:jaj gracias, y lo q dices es verdad, yo tb me suicidaria si mi padre fuera Hojo...jaja**

**Loli-Chan:El mayor misterio de la historia de los final fantasy ¿Estaría ciega Lucrecia y no vería la diferencia entre Vincent y Hojo?**

**Toguel:Me alegro de q te guste la historia pero por si no a kedado claro q conste q soy una tia, de ahí el mote love sephiroth, q no kiero decir q por eso dejes de leer la historia. Jaja. No, ya en serio, el q kiera escribirse conmigo o darme ideas mi msng es , y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**NOTA: este cap tiene algo de yaoi así que el q no quiera q no lo lea si luego va a kedar traumatizado y tiene q darle Vincent una sesión(aunq alguna esté deseando sentarse en la consulta de Vince jeje)XD**

**NUEVA CONVIVENCIA DE DOS AMIGOS.**

-Oye Cloud, ¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo que monté en el bar?.

-Estupendo Tifa, si vieras las caras que tenían todos...

-¿Oye y a propósito,¿Tú que piensas de Aeris?

-Pues, que está buena, ¿Que quieres que piense?

-¿Y Qué te parezco yo?

-Hombre, pues, tu tienes dos encantos muy grandes, quiero decir enormes..

-¿A si?¿Cuáles?

-Bueno...pues...pues...tus...tus ojos que son muy bonitos

-¿Y qué mas? Cloud la miraba hacia el escote, aunque Tifa no se daba ni cuenta.

-Pues...tus...tu...tu pelo es muy bonito tambien...

-Hay!, me alegro mucho de que tu no sseas como los demás tíos que sólo me miran el escote...Cloud levantó rápidamente su cara para mirarla a los ojos...

-No, no. Ya sabes que yo no soy así.¡Por cierto!Tenía algo que comentarte. Sephiroth y yo hemos alquilado un piso y nos vamos a vivir juntos, así no tendrás problemas con la policía por guardar la mercancía en tu casa...

-¿Y cuando te vas?

-Pasado mañana. Tengo que ir llevando todas mis cosas. ¡Y por cierto!¡Vamos a celebrarlo aquí!Espero que no te importe...

-Ya sabes que no Cloud, es más, os invitaré yo.

-Gracias Tifa.

Cloud salió alegremente mientras guardaba su mercancía en las ranuras de la moto donde colocaba encima las espadas para que si lo parara la policía, no le pillara la mercancía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad...

Aeris había llegado, se descalzó y se tiró en el sofá.

-Uf!Estoy reventada. No puedo más.

-Vaya idea lo del trabajo. Dijo Zack desde la cocina mientras se preparaba un café.

-¿Ah si?¡Pues mira todo lo que he ganado en una noche!

Aeris sacó un fajo de billetes y a Zack se le empezó a caer la baba como cuando Homer Simpson se imaginaba en el país de chocolate.

-¿Como has podido ganar todo eso en una noche?¡Ni yo gano tanto!

-Parte tienes que agradecer a tus amigos Sephiroth y Génesis.

-¿Eh?

-Parte de los billetes me los metieron dentro del tanga.

Zack se enfurruñó, perono dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, en la consulta, Yuffie acababa de entrar.

-¿Quería algo señor Valentine?

-Si, mira, creo que deberías tener unas vacaciones a Costa del Sol, y que te vendrá bien compañía.

-¿Ah si?A Yuffie se le caía la baba pensando que Vincent la iba a invitar a unas vacaciones.

-Mira, él irá contigo.

Reno entró por la puerta rascandose la cabeza y agachandola, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué?¿Yo con él de vacaciones?

Reno se sintió un poco triste.

-Les vendrá muy bien a los dos. Ya verá, hágame caso, que seguro que les va a encantar. Además, este chico es muy alegre y simpático, seguro que sabrán divertirse...

Yuffie no sabía por qué, pero cuando Vincent la miraba con esos ojitos era incapaz de negarle nada, luego miró a Reno y asintió.

-Está bien, iré con él...

-¡Yupi!Gritó Reno.

-Pero no intentes nada raro ¿eh? Le dijo Yuffie.

-Bueno, espero que esto funcione. Pensó Vincent.

Era de noche y todos habían ido de nuevo al bar de Tifa a divertirse. Tifa y Aeris les servían vasos y vasos de chupitos mientras brindaban y bebían con ellas, aunque ellas hacían como que se bebían el chupito, y luego lo escupían dentro de una botella. No podían emborracharse en horas de trabajo.

Tras unas cuantas copas de más, Génesis se levantó un poco borracho.

-Discculllpadddme. Tengo queee orinaaaaar.

Se levantó del asiento y se fue al baño. Sephiroth, Cloud y Angeal brindaban y reían.

-Por nueesta nuevaaa coooooonvivenncia. Dijo Cloud con lágrimas en los ojos, y brindaron. Al poco rato, Zack se sintió mareado y se levantó para ir al baño.

-Bueno, Anngggggeall¿Cómo es convivir connnnn Géeenesis? Preguntó Cloud

-Pues como convivir con un niño de 8 años que se pasa la vida recitando de memoria nombres de pokémon, sólo que él, en vez de hacer eso, se dedica a recitarlos de Loveless.

-Pufff. Tieeeneee que seeer unn horrrrroorrr tododdo el ddiiiiaa con lo misssmo. Dijo Cloud.

-Cloud. Essstttas borrrrraccchhhho.

-tuuuu tammmbiennn Sephiiii

-Jjajajajajaj. Los dos se empezaron a reír y abrazarse. El único que estaba en condiciones era Angeal.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido el cachorrito?Dijo Angeal.

-Voyyyy a vomitaarrrrrr. Dijo Cloud. Se levantó corriendo sujetándose la barriga y se fue al baño.

-Espeeera Cloudyyy yyyo te acommmpaño. Dijo Sephiroth mientras intentaba sujetarlo para que no se cayera y ambos iban tambaleandose. Luego, sin querer, al pasar por la barra, empujaron a un tipo y le cayeron la copa encima. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente y era castaño.

-¡Oye!¡Mirad por donde váis imbéciles!

-¿A quiennnn llaaamas imbéecil niñato?¡A que te doy un puñeetazo!Dijo Sephiroth levantando su puño.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?Otro chico rubio, con una cicatriz en la frente y una gabardina grisácea se acercó a ellos.

-Seifer, estos idiotas acaban de tirarme la bebida encima.

-¿Ah si?¿Estáis tocándole las narices a Squall?¡Pues entonces os las veréis conmigo!Dijo el tal Seifer mientras dejaba su vaso en la barra con toda la mala leche y empujando con el pecho a Sephiroth, que encima le sacaba dos cabezas.

-Jeje.¡Mi oportunidad!Un chico rubio que llevaba chaleco y un extraño atuendo estilo medieval, aprovechó la situación para meter la mano en los bolsillos de Squall y Seifer y mangarles la cartera.

-¡Eh!¡Mi cartera!¡Me la han robado!Dijo Squall metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.

-¡La mía tampoco está!Dijo Seifer.

-¡Ehhhhh al ladrón!Dijeron los dos mientras dejaban a Sephiroth y a Cloud y salían corriendo tras el chico rubio.

-¡Os lo teeneisss mereciiiidooooo!Gritaba Sephiroth mientras Cloud les hacía señitas con el dedo corazón.

Entraron en los baños y estaban todos ocupados. Cloud no aguantaba más y empezó a aporrear todas las puertas.

-¡Abriddddddmeeee que laaa echoooo!

Sin querer aporreó una puerta tan fuerte que se abrió y se quedó helado.

-Oye Seeeephiiirotthhh. No séeee si sera por el alcohoool pero he visssto unaa cosaaaa muy raaarara.

-¿Queee?Sephiroth se partía el culo de la risa de la forma tan cómica que tenía Cloud. Parecía sacado de un manga.

-Puesss fíjate quee me ha parecciido veeeerrr a Génesisss liándosse con Zack en uno deee los serviicios.

-jajajaja. Luego se empezaron a reír y cuando vieron a Génesis y a Zack cogidos de la mano saliendo del baño se les cortó el pedo.

-No le digáis nada a Aeris por favor.

-¿Estábais...?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-SI, Pero por favor, no se lo digáis a nadie.

-Tranquilos. Dijo Sephiroth haciendo el típico gesto de la cremallera en la boca. Además dentro de un rato ya se nos habrá olvidado. Luego los dos salieron del baño y Cloud y Sephiroth se empezaron a descojonar.

-Jajajaja. Ya decía yo que Génesis tenía algo de Gay. Dijo Sephiroth. Siempre ha sido un pervertido.

-Del que no me lo esperaba era de Zack. Dijo Cloud. Con la pedazo de novia que tiene que está para echarle un...

-¡Ah si!¡Aeris!¿Qué tal es en la cama?Le preguntó Sephiroth a Cloud.

-Esss unaaa fieera. Cuanddoo lo hacíiiamos meeee poníaa...Oye Sephiiiroth,¿jugamos a lo deeee siempre?

-Siii. Ya que estamos aquí... ademáaaas hoyy me he traído el metro.

-jijijijajajajajejeje. Vale pues vamos.

Se bajaron los pantalones y empezaron a medírsela.

-Jo!Sephi¿eres familiar de roco sifredi?Por que contigo la regla de "tio grande...ect no funciona"

-Puess anda que tú Cloudy para lo pequeñito que eres...jajajaja

De repente entró Aeris en los servicios.

-Disculpadme, es que los lavabos de mujeres estan estropeados...

-Jo...der. Dijo Aeris mientras miraba a Cloud y a Sephiroth de arriba a abajo. Bueno, mejor me voy, ya...ya me cambiaré en otra parte..

-Pero Aeriiisss no te vayasss que noss tieness que ayudarr, haber ¿Cuál de las dos es máaas grande?

Aeris se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolos y sin saber que decir, luego recuperó la compostura.

-Habría que verlas en acción para decidir eso. ¡Chao chicos! Y les tiró un beso con la mano.

-¿La has oído?Dijo Sephiroth

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de que Zack es Gay y está con Génesis?Dijo Sephiroth.

-¿No le prometimos que no diríamos nada?

-Si. Pero de todas formas se terminará enterando. Y si no presiono a Zack para que se lo diga porque yo no puedo tirarme a una tía mientras siga siendo la novia de mi amigo.

-Que buen colega eres Sephi tío. Dijo Cloud abrazándolo con una mano por el cuello.

-¿Y ahora, quién de nosotros se tira a Aeris?

-Yo ya la probé. Si quieres te la cedo...Dijo Cloud.

-Tuu si que eeeres un colega Cloudy. Y se volvieron a abrazar.

Por otro lado, Reno y Yuffie acababan de llegar a la playa.

Reno se había puesto el bañador y Yuffie un bonito bikini. Las chicas de la playa miraban a Reno y le decían piropos, pero Reno no les hacía caso. Yuffie se estaba empezando a poner ¿un poco celosa quizás?La verdad es que Reno en bañador estaba realmente guapo.

-Oye Yuffie, ya sé que no querías venir conmigo de vacaciones, así que no quiero que te sientas obligada,pero¿podrías sonreír un poco con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes?

Yuffie sonrió, por un momento se sintió alegre, Renosiempre le había parecido estúpido y un poco crío, pero en realidad era un buen chico, y aún no había empezado a conocerle...

**continuará. Espero que os haya gustado y me envieis más reviews, que de verdad me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, cualquier sugerencia o duda ya sabéis...**

**NOTA:el chico que les robó la cartera a Squall y Seifer era Vaan por si no lo sabíais**


	9. Los sentimientos de Tifa

**Bueno , y aki seguimos con otro capítulo más del lokero q espero os este gustando y os esteis exando unas risas XD. Como siempre gracias a Nyanda x estar siempre ahí.**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TIFA¿TANTO SE ME NOTA?**

Sephiroth estaba tirado en el sofá mientras se bebía a morro una cerveza. Jugaba a la playstation 2 mientras sonreía al ver las protuberancias de la señorita Lara Croft. _Es uno de los mejores juegos al que he jugado.¿Cómo puede estar tan buena?_

Los pervertidos pensamientos de Sephiroth se borraron cuando llamaron al timbre de su casa. Era Tifa y traía una botella de vino.

-Hola Sephiroth. Saludó.

-Cloud no está. Fue lo primero que le dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que venía a ver a Cloud?

-Tía, yo creo que dadas las circunstancias no hay persona en la faz de la tierra que no sepa que te gusta Cloud.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Noo que va. Dijo Sephiroth sarcásticamente. Luego se empezó a reír. El caso es que todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Cloud menos él. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Es que...no me atrevo. Bajó la cabeza.

-¡jajaja!Pues no sé si sabes que Cloud de entendederas no es que ande muy sobrado precisamente, así que como no se lo digas tú...esto se va a convertir en la historia interminable. jajaja

-Lo sé. Intento lanzarle indirectas...

-¿Más aún? Si casi me sacas un ojo con un pezón y llevas el tanga por fuera. Haber Tifa, una cosa es tirar indirectas, y otra muy distinta es ir provocando por la vida.

-¡Hay va!¡Has traído vino, trae para acá!Sephiroth le cogió la botella y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá mientras jugaba a la play.

-¿Y donde ha ido Cloud?

-A llevar un encargo de ya sabes qué. No creo que tarde mucho en volver. Si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí.

-Bueno si no tarda mucho...

Yuffie traía siempre una bolsa de materias consigo, a sabiendas de que monstruos podían aparecer y tendría que usarlas. Dejó la bolsa en la toalla para ir a bañarse...y cuando volvió no estaba.

-¡Ahhhhh!¡Mis materias ¿donde están?

Reno salió corriendo del agua.

-¿Que te ocurre Yuffie?

-Han robado mis materias todas las traía en una bolsa que dejé aquí.

De pronto, a lo lejos vieron a un chico sonriendo mientras llevaba a cuestas la bolsa de Yuffie.

-¡Es él!él me las ha robado!¡esa es mi bolsa!

Reno salió corriendo tras el muchacho. Yuffie se quedó impresionada de la velocidad que tenía. Lo alcanzó en seguida.

-Oye, no debes robar está mal.

-Lo...lo siento mucho..necesitaba dinero y...

-No hay problema. Yo te lo dejo.

Reno sacó unos cuantos guiles del bolsillo, y el muchacho se fue sonriendo, luego Yuffie se acercó a Reno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Reno sacó de detrás de él la bolsa con las materias y se las dió.

-¡Las has recuperado!¡Gracias!Y sin pensárselo dos veces dió un beso a Reno en la mejilla.

-Uau...vaya. Dijo sonrojado mientras se tocaba la mejilla y sonreía.

-Siento haberte tratado tan mal durante todo este tiempo.Te tomé por otro tipo de persona.

-No tiene importancia...jajaa y se empezó a reír de una forma un tanto estúpida. Al cabo de un rato se sintió avergonzado y se calló, pensando que Yuffie le echaría una reprimenda por reírse así. Pero estaba equivocado, ella seguía riéndose.

-¿Vamos a por unos helados?Dijo Yuffie sonriente

-De acuerdo.

Yuffie le dió la mano y se fueron a comprar unos helados. Estaba contenta, pero en el fondo no podía olvidar al atractivo Vincent Valentine, por un momento se olvidó de él para divertirse con Reno._ Reno no está mal. Pensó. Pero no es Vincent. Quién sabe, quizás después de todo llegue a quererle..._

Vincent estaba en su consulta, como siempre, esperando a un nuevo paciente, revisó su ficha.

Un chico rubio de unos 16 años con pelo en melena y ojos azules su nombre Yitan Tribal.

Al cabo de un rato se presentó en la consulta. Parecía un chico alegre y simpático, no obstante, algo llamó la atención de Vincent: tenía rabo. Un rabo de mono que le hizo pensar que quizás se trataba de un super saiyan, pero no hizo comentarios.

-Señor Yitan Tribal,¿no es así?

-Si, ese soy yo.

-¿Podría explicarme cual es el problema que le impulsa a venir aquí?

-Como habrá podido comprobar, tengo rabo, pero ese no es el problema, sino que la gente me confunde con Son Goku.¿sabe usted quién es?

-Claro. Vincent recordaba que había tenido una sesión con Goku porque su mujer Chichi según había comprobado le causaba trastornos mentales, eso sin contar que por culpa de su glotonería se había comido sin querer un huevo de dinosaurio una vez, y que su amigo Vegeta y él según le habían dicho, tenían rabo porque eran saiyans guerreros del espacio.

-¡Estoy hasta el gorro de que todo el mundo se crea que soy pariente de Goku! Y todo por el trance..

-¿Trance?

-Si. Es mi ataque especial. Me convierto en mono completo.

-Entonces es normal que lo confundan con Goku. Según recuerdo, él podía transformarse en mono completo, algo que llaman un super saiyan 4. Bueno, pues, yo le recomendaría que intentara hablar con su creador para que lleguen a un acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo?

-Intente que invente alguna historia relacionada con su pasado. Como que fue creado o que es un clon, algo por el estilo.

-Vale gracias!¡Se lo diré a Nomura!Ya no volverán a confundirme. jajajajja

Salió de la consulta y al poco rato entró Lucrecia.

-Vince, ¿te gustaría que fueramos a dar un paseo cuando termines?

-La verdad es que si me apetece, aunque no me gustaría acabar como la última vez. La miró un poco enfadado.

-¿Te molestó tener un hijo?

-No, lo que me molestó fue que no me lo dijeras antes, ni a tu hijo. Y yo cobrándole a Sephiroth por las sesiones, encima casi se vuelve loco por no decirle quién es su padre.

-Bueno, ¿hay que ser precavido no?Ya sabes que Hojo está como una regadera, si se llega a enterar antes...quizás hubiese hecho algún experimento con mi pobre Sephiroth.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón. A partir de ahora Sephiroth llevará mi apellido. Dijo sonriente.

Por otro lado, Cloud acababa de llegar a casa.

-¡Hola!Dijo a Sephiroth y a Tifa que estaban en el sofá.¿Qué hacéis?

-Pues aquí, jugando un rato a la play, bueno, yo ya me iba. Dijo Sephiroth levantandose del sofá.

-¿Adonde vas?Quiso saber Cloud.

-A ver a Angeal a su casa, creo que hoy tiene el día libre. Le dió un codazo a Tifa para que se arrimara a hablar con Cloud y se fue.

-Cloud, yo...hay algo que tengo que decirte...Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a hablar tranquilamente.

-¡Zack!¡Hay que ver que culo tienes! Decía Génesis mientras intentaba sobarlo.

-¡Déjame pervertido!

-¡Anda, si sé que te encanta, déjame solo un poquito...

Génesis empezó a besar el cuello de Zack mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura. Llamaron al timbre.

-¡Mierda!¿Y si es Angeal?

-Tranqui escóndete. Le dijo Génesis.

Zack fue corriendo a vestirse al baño(estaban desnudos los dos), mientras que Génesis se puso los primeros boxers que pilló y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sephiroth!¡Que susto, creí que eras Angeal!

-¿No está Angeal?

-No, salió a comprar, hoy le tocaba a él.

Sephiroth miró a Génesis de arriba a abajo.

-¿Estabas ocupado?

-No, tranquilo, solo estaba...

-¡Génesis!¿Quién es? Oyó Sephiroth una voz mientras Zack salía del baño abrochandose el botón de los pantalones, y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Otra vez estábais dale que te pego?Dijo Sephiroth. Y Génesis por favor ponte unos pantalones, no he venido para verte a tí en bolas pervertido.

-¿Qué pasa Sephi, es que acaso te gusto?

-No me hagas reír. Quería decir que no he venido para ver como os pervertíis el uno al otro.¿Y si llego a ser Angeal?

-Pues...

-Es que no tenéis pudor ¡pervertidos!y tú!Dijo dirigiéndose a Zack. ¿Aún no le has contado a Aeris lo vuestro?

-Es que no sé como hacerlo...es una situación muy difícil.

-¡Pues más vale que lo hagas porque al final todo se sabe y el primero que se va a enterar va a ser Angeal por culpa de vuestra indiscrección, aunque es vuestro amigo, yo que vosotros se lo diría abiertamente, aunque vosotros veréis. No lo dijo enfadado, sino que Zack y Génesis sabían que Sephiroth tenía razón, al final se terminaría enterando todo el mundo y probablemente Angeal se enfadaría por no haber contado con él...eso sin contar con el cabreo de Aeris...

Tifa y Cloud charlaban en el sofá.

-Verás Cloud es que yo...

Llamaron al timbre. Cloud se levantó a abrir.

-¡Mierda!Dijo Tifa.¡Se me ha vuelto a escapar la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él!

Aeris entró por la puerta.

-¡Hola Cloud!¡Hola Tifa!

Aunque Tifa la miraba con odio por haber interrumpido aquel momento.

-¿No está Sephiroth?Venía a proponerle algo...

-Está en casa de Angeal creo. Dijo Cloud. Siéntate, ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Pues sí. Agarró la botella y bebió a morro.

-Quería decirle a Sephiroth si venía conmigo al cine a ver una película de terror.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Zack?Preguntó Cloud algo molesto.

-Ya sabes como es él con las películas de terror, y sé que a Sephiroth le encantan, oye ¿porqué no vamos los 4 al cine?Preguntó Aeris

Tifa uso una cara algo molesta, pues ella quería estar con Cloud a solas, pero Cloud estaba tan ilusionado que no iba a decir que no...y tampoco iba a dejarla ir a ella sola con ellos dos.

-¡Estupendo!No creo que Sephiroth tarde mucho en llegar. Dijo Cloud. Siéntate mientras lo esperamos haber que dice, pero estoy seguro de que él tambien querrá ir. Con lo que le gusta el gore y las películas de Tarantino seguro que no se niega.

Tifa puso su mano en la mejilla e hizo un resoplido de aburrimiento mientras se sentaba en el sofá y miraba a Aeris hablar tranquilamente con Cloud mientras bebía de la botella que Tifa había traído.

**Bueno¿Que os ha parecido?No he querido extenderme de más y he dejado cosas para el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre espero vuestras reviews. Nos leemos!**


	10. La verdad revelada

**Haber como siempre agradecer a Nyanda y a Toguel que les esté gustando mi fic. Snif(lágrimas)que me emociono, bueno y a la gente que lo está leyendo espero q lo esté disfrutando tanto leyendolo como yo escribiéndolo, y así sin más os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. HABER SI PUEDO PONER MI MESSENGER Y QUE SALGA ENTERO para el que quiera escribirse conmigo es: ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom.**

**LA VERDAD REVELADA.**

Sephiroth entró por la puerta maldiciendo, al parecer a Génesis y a Zack. Se quitó las botas dejándolas tiradas por ahí y se fue al sofá. Cloud y Aeris jugaban a la play mientras Tifa bebía cerveza.

-Hombre Sephi, ya has llegado.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Pues aquí jugando un rato a la play. Dijo Cloud. Te estábamos esperando.

-¿A mi?

-Si, es que a Aeris se le ocurrió la idea de que fueramos los 4 al cine a ver una peli de terror.

-¿Y cual queríais ver?

-The ring. Dicen que dá mucho miedo. Dijo Aeris.

-Entonces si, esperad que me cambie y vamos a la sesión de las 11.

Esperaron a Sephiroth quien estuvo un rato debatiendo sobre que ponerse y que no. Media hora más tarde salieron los 4. Aeris y Cloud se adelantaron y charlaban alegremente como dos amigos de toda la vida. Sephiroth se quedó atrás para hablar con Tifa.

-Oye Tifa, ¿se lo has dicho ya a Cloud no?

-No. Es que Aeris apareció de repente y no me dió tiempo a...

-¿Que?¡Pero si estaba a huevo!¿Es que voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

-No, no, se lo diré en el cine.

-Más te vale porque tu jueguecito se está haciendo muy cansino ya.

Entraron los 4 en el cine y se sentaron en las filas de delante.( Sephiroth no quería perder detalle de las escenas gore y asquerosidades por el estilo. Se sentaron Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, y Aeris al lado de éste.

Empezó la película. A Sephiroth se le puso el corazón a 1000 pero porque estaba sentado al lado de Aeris. La verdad es que Sephiroth podía parecer lanzado, pero a la hora de la verdad, estar tan cerca de una mujer que le hacía tilín, lo ponía nervioso e intentaba disimularlo con tonterías y estupideces. Cloud por el contrario estaba muy agusto al lado de Tifa. Zampaba palomitas y no paraba de hacer comentarios. Por eso Sephiroth nunca se ponía al lado de Cloud. No podía ver una película entera con él y enterarse a la vez. Cloud le rayaba la cabeza cuando no entendía cosas y se pasaba las películas preguntándoselas a Sephiroth. Hasta cuando fueron a ver El señor de los anillos, que Cloud no entendía nada y Sephiroth tenía que hacerle croquis con los muñecos de warhamer. Sabía que Cloud era muy cortito de mente y entendederas, eso sin contar que con la cantidad de estupefacientes que fumaba se habría quedado probablemente más pasado de lo que ya estaba. Recuerda un día en el que después de ver la película de dragon ball, Cloud se pensaba que era Goku y un día se lanzó desde el balcón de las dependencias de soldado cuando trabajaban juntos y se cayó al suelo de cabeza. Aquel golpe lo dejó tonto, pero parece que después de un tiempo se recuperó. Cloud se ponía en plan friki cuando alguna película le entusiasmaba demasiado, hasta se compró una lechuza como Harry Potter, luego la lechuza se le murió porque se tragó una piedra de hachís.

Tifa se pasó todo el rato intentando hablar con Cloud, lo cual fue imposible porque cada vez que Tifa le decía algo Cloud saltaba:

-¡Ala, que asco!¡Has visto las caras de la gente cuando los mata!¡Es asqueroso!(aunque él seguía comiendo de las palomitas.

-Oye Sephiroth.

-¿Qu—que?

-Gracias por venir conmigo a ver la película.

-Nada hombre nada, yo...me gustan estas pelis.

-Si ya lo sé, por eso quise que vinieras conmigo. Dijo Aeris.

_-_Bueno yo en realidad me gusta todo lo que sean tetas...digo terror._1ºbobada de Sephiroth de la noche. ¡mierda!va a pensar que soy jilipollas._

-¿Quieres que luego vayamos a tomar algo?

-Claro, podíamos ir al putic...digo a algun bar a tomar algo._2º bobada y metedura de pata de Sephiroth¿esto marcha no creéis?_

Tras la película, los sustos y los intentos desesperados de Tifa por llamar la atención de Cloud, se levantaron y decidieron ir a tomar algo. Rápidamente, Aeris recibió una llamada al móvil.

_-Oye Aeris, soy Zack, tengo que hablar contigo un momento, es importante._

_-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?_

_-Es muy importante..._

_-Está bien, vale, pero espero que no sea otra vez porque necesitas que te programe el vídeo._

-Chicos tengo que ir a casa, Zack tiene algo importante que decirme, espero que sea así porque sino...

-No, si importante es...dijo Sephiroth en voz alta

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Oh, no nada sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno, ya quedaremos para otro día, ¿vale chicos?Tengo ganas de tomar algo con vosotros.

Aeris se despidió y se fue.

_-¿Y ahora que hago yo?No voy a quedarme con estos dos imbéciles de sujeta-velas...mejor me voy a casa de Angeal..._

_-_Bueno yo me voy a casa de Angeal. Dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Que?¿No vienes?

-No. Dijo Sephiroth. Tifa lo miraba agradecida sabiendo que lo había hecho por ella.

-Bueno, entonces mejor vamos a casa y ya bebemos allí. Dijo cloud.

-Vale!Dijo Tifa. Y se fueron a casa de Cloud.

Aeris llegó a casa y se encontró extrañamente a Génesis y a Zack en el sofá esperando.

-¿Qué pasa qué hacéis, acaso estais esperando las nominaciones como en gran hermano?

-Siéntate Aeris. Dijo Zack serio.

-Espero que sea importante, y no me mandes hacer alguna jilipollez, como cuando tuve que ir a casa de tu madre a exterminarle una araña de la pared. iba a ir con Tifa, Cloud y Sephiroth a tomar algo.

-Lo es. Dijo Génesis. Sólo escucha.

-Verás Aeris, es que...no sé como decirte esto pero...Génesis y yo somos novios.

Aeris se empezó a reír. Pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Es verdad, dijo Génesis. Y empezó a acercarse a Zack y a meterle las manos por el pecho y besarle el cuello.

-Habíamos pensado...en quedarnos a vivir aquí ya que la casa es de Zack. Pero...no tienes porque irte ya, puedes quedarte unos días hasta que encuentres algo.

-¿Que?¿Y pretendeis que me quede yo aquí viendo como practicáis yaoi?¡Y una mierda, yo me voy ya!

-Pero Aeris cariño, no te enfades.

-No me llames cariño, y apártate. Voy a por mis cosas. Aeris se dirigió al dormitorio y empezó a meter cosas en una maleta.

-Pero, ¿Adonde vas a ir ahora?Le preguntó Zack.

-¡Eso a tí ya no te incumbe!

Y enfadada salió por la puerta de casa con las maletas.

-Se le pasará. Dijo Génesis. Cuando Angeal se enteró se le pasó enseguida.

-¿Que?¿Angeal lo sabe?

-Ya lo sabía, pero tranquilo, ya le daba igual. Y empezaron a morrearse en el salón y Génesis empezó a desnudarlo y empezaron a practicar yaoi en el salón.

Aeris enfurruñada llegó con las maletas a casa de Cloud y llamó a la puerta.

Cloud abrió la puerta y del salón empezó a salir un montón de humo procedente de que él y Tifa estaban fumando hierba.

-Aeris¿Qué pasa?Preguntó cloud al ver la cara de cabreo que traía ésta y las maletas.

-Zack y yo hemos roto.

Tifa se atragantó con un pastelito que estaba comiendo.

-¿Por qué habéis roto?Quiso saber Tifa.

-El muy...va y me dice que Génesis y él son novios y que se quedan a vivir en casa de Zack.

-Pobrecita, que mal lo tienes que estar pasando...Dijo Tifa

-¿Yo?¡Que va!¡A mí lo que me jode es que me toca buscar piso otra vez!Y ahora no tengo donde ir...

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?Preguntó Cloud. Y entonces Tifa puso una cara de odio.

-No, no quiero molestaros a tí y a Sephiroth.

-Que no pasa nada puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres algo. Dijo Cloud. Mira, ven.

La llevó a una habitación enorme pero que estaba todo tirado por el suelo:Había revistas porno de Sephiroth y de Cloud, hentai, posters de películas y juegos, y una imagen en grande de Angelina Jolie vestida como en la película Sr y Mrs Smith, Con ligueros negros y tirando un beso.Plantas de marihuana de Cloud por todas partes y un montón de películas en dvd de terror.

-Mira, esta habitación podemos recogerla y a te servirá para tí.

-¡Muchas gracias Cloud!Aeris se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Pero ahora, está llena de trastos...

-Puedes dormir mientras en la cama de Sephiroth. Está en casa de Angeal y seguramente se quedará allí a dormir hoy.

-¡Muchas gracias Cloud!

Se metió en la habitación de Sephiroth con la maleta y empezó a sacar un camisón para ponerse. Después salió al salón con Cloud y Tifa. Cloud puso música de Bob Marley mientras se empezaban a pasar el porro que Cloud acababa de liarse.

Hacían el amor como nunca. Su maravillosa Lucrecia estaba junto a él. Él siempre la había amado y ahora eran padres de un hijo...Lucrecia se aferraba a su espalda mientras gemía por el placer que Vincent le daba. No estaban casados pero tantos años de haber sido amantes, ya se consideraban como un matrimonio feliz.

Yuffie bailaba junto a un morenazo que había conocido en Costa del Sol. Había una hoguera en el medio de la playa y todo el mundo se divertía. Reno se levantó con una botella de martini y se fue a sentar cerca del mar. Empinó el codo y empezó a beber mientras veía entristecido como Yuffie se lo pasaba en grande...sin él.

-¿No crees que beber eso a palo seco te hará daño?

Reno se dió la vuelta. Allí estaba Yuffie sonriente, y a su lado. Luego le quitó la botella y empezó a beber de ella. Se sentó a su lado.

Reno miró al horizonte.

-¿Por qué has venido?Podrías estar divirtiéndote en la fiesta

-Si no estas tú yo no me lo paso bien. ¿sabes?Me divierten mucho tus payasadas y se echan de menos cuando no estas.

Reno se puso colorado y miró para otro lado. Yuffie le cogió la cara y la puso enfrente de ella mientras le sujetaba las mejillas con sus manos.

-Reno...en verdad...tú me gustas.

Reno no sabía que hacer. Se quedó paralizado. Entonces Yuffie se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Poco a poco empezaron a enrollarse...se tiraron sobre el arena de la playa, Reno empezó a acariciar sus piernas mientras Yuffie acariciaba su espalda. Dejaron de besarse para coger aire y entonces se miraron con lujuría en los ojos. No pudiendo aguantar más volvieron a besarse como locos notando la lengua del otro dentro de su boca mientras Reno subía el vestido veraniego de Yuffie...mientras ella acariciaba su pecho...Reno empezó a lamer su cuello, su pecho...y...hicieron el amor en la playa.

En otra parte, Aeris ya se había acostado en la cama y dormía profundamente, mientras Cloud y Tifa se reían a consecuencia del humo que había en la habitación.

-Tengo sueño. Dijo Cloud. Creo que me voy a dormir...

-Cloud¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

-¡Claro!¡Como cuando éramos pequeños!espera que voy a por el saco de dormir y nos contamos historias de terror, ya verás que bien.

Tifa se llevó una mano a la frente._¿Dios pero como no puede enterarse?Cualquier tío estaría dispuesto a dormir con una mujer en la cama..._

Se fueron a la habitación de Cloud.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando se oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Sephiroth acababa de llegar y se metió en su habitación. No encendió la luz para no despertar a Cloud que seguramente estaría dormido. Había bebido unos cuantos vasos de Whisky con Angeal en el bar de la esquina y estaba un poco pedo. Empezó a desnudarse y a tirar la ropa por el desastre de habitación que ya tenía. No se ponía pijama puesto que él siempre dormía en boxer aún en invierno. Cuando se echó en la cama notó a alguien a su lado, encendió la luz de la mesita y Aeris abrió los ojos, Sephiroth se levantó de la cama de un salto tapándose con una sábana.

-¿Que haces aquíi?Preguntó Sephiroth tartamudeando

**bueno ¿que os ha parecido?Seguid enviandome mas reviews y nos leemos hasta el proximo capítulo.¿Qué pasará ahora que Aeris vive con Cloud y Sephi?¿Se atreverá Tifa a decirle a Cloud que lo quiere?todo en el proximo capitulo**


	11. Tutores para alumnos problemáticos

**Bueno como siempre voy con los agradecimientos:**

**-Toguel:Me alegro de que te guste y te rías, esa es mi intención.**

**-Nyanda: Como siempre tus reviews no faltan y darte las gracias por los ánimos y de decirme que lloras de la risa, de verdad me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**-Loli-Chan:Si la verdad es que Cloud es corto pero con ganas.**

**Nota: Aquí el carácter de los personajes no está hecho a voleo. Sephiroth se parece un poco a mí(puesto que la mayoría de las veces que he ido al cine con amigas y demás, me toca a mí explicar las películas(hay que ver ¿eh?)Tambien hago de guía de videojuegos jajaja Y no sé si alguien más ha visto the ring, la señal, yo la ví sola en mi casa por la noche y con la luz apagada y lo pasé muy mal creedme.**

**TUTORES PARA ALUMNOS PROBLEMÁTICOS.**

Aeris sonreía mientras que Sephiroth seguía empotrado en un rincón de su habitación tapado con la sábana.

-Lo siento. Dijo Aeris bajando la cabeza. Es que Zack y yo hemos roto, y...ahora no tengo donde ir, asique Cloud me ofreció quedarme aquí unos días hasta que encuentre algo. Lo siento mucho, Cloud me dijo que no ibas a volver por la noche y que seguramente te quedarías en casa de Angeal a dormir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Eh?

-¿Entre tu y...Zack? (Aunque Sephiroth ya lo sabía e intentaba hacerse el loco.)

-Pues...que se va a quedar a vivir con Génesis en casa. Me dijo que podía quedarme unos días allí pero...yo no quiero ver como...en fin tu ya me entiendes.

-Comprendo. Dijo Sephiroth. Tranquila, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte ahí. Dijo Sephiroth mientras cogía unos cojines de la cama y sacaba una manta del armario.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A la habitación de Cloud.

-Tifa está con él.

-(¡_Mierda!)_Entonces me voy a dormir al sofá.

-No, Sephiroth no te vayas. Aeris le agarró de la muñeca. No quiero dormir sola después de ver esa película...tengo miedo.

Sephiroth se quedó blanco. Pero más incluso de lo que ya estaba. No sabía donde meterse...

-Entonces espera, que iré a pedirle a Cloud su saco de dormir.

-Lo tiene él.

-¿Ehhhhh?

-Dijo que así jugaban a algo de contarse historias de miedo o no se qué.

-_¡Joder Cloud!¿Es que eres incapaz de dormir con ella en la misma cama?_Después, Sephiroth rectificó lo que estaba pensando, pues era lo mismo que estaba haciendo él en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes Sephiroth, te dejaré un sitio, ven aquí. Dijo Aeris mientras tocaba la cama con la palma de la mano y se arrimaba más al borde del otro lado.

-Vaa-le. Sephiroth aún tapado fue a su armario a coger algo que le sirviera de pijama(pues él no usaba de eso)y lo único que encontró fue un jersey y unos pantalones de chandal que se puso enseguida.

-¿No vas a tener calor con eso por la noche?

-¿eh?esto, yo no, es que..no quisiera incomodarte.

-¿Incomodarme?¿Por qué?

-Pues..por ...bueno esto...eso de estar en ropa interior...hay gente a la que le molesta...

Aeris se rió de repente. Se destapó y a Sephiroth se le saltó la sangre de la nariz: Llevaba una especie de picardías transparente de color azul que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, porque debajo se le veía perfectamente en ropa interior.

Sephiroth tragó saliva fuerte y se metió dentro de la cama tapándose hasta arriba. Aeris se puso encima de él para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, Sephiroth empezó a sudar, pues le había puesto practicamente los pechos encima de la cara.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Aeris. Y se dió la vuelta y se puso a dormir dejando espacio para Sephiroth.

Aquella noche Sephiroth no podía dormir, tenía muchísimo calor y Aeris daba muchas vueltas en la cama por lo que se rozaba con él y provocaba que aún tuviera más calor.

-_Aeris tenía razón. No debí ponerme esto, tengo mucho calor._

Con cuidado de no despertarla fue quitándose la ropa que se había puesto para quedarse como estaba antes. Aeris se dió la vuelta de repente y emitió un leve gemido (que se suele hacer al cambiar de postura en la cama no penséis mal), luego, sin saber como se aferró al cuello de Sephiroth con sus brazos.

-_Debe estar acostumbrada a dormir abrazada con Zack_.Pensó.

Aeris seguía dormida y Sephiroth seguía sin dormir, luego, puso una pierna por encima de él, estirándose como si la cama fuera suya. Sephiroth seguía rígido y sin moverse. Ahora tenía otro problema mucho más grave que crecía bajo sus boxers. Sólo tenía dos opciones: O se levantaba y se iba al baño a pajearse mientras leía alguna revista porno suya o de Cloud, o se pajeaba en la cama.(lo cual le pareció descabellado por si Aeris despertaba y lo pillaba) pero estando entrelazado por Aeris de esa manera, era imposible levantarse sin que ella se enterara.

Otro leve gemido de Aeris hizo que se pusiera aún mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-_¿Y si le toco el pecho se dará cuenta?_. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas con su mano se acercó a uno de los pechos de Aeris. Metió la mano bajo el picardías y le tocó un pecho. Estaba muy suave y calentito. Parecían completamente antiestrés. Empezó a estrujarlas despacito mientras sonreía. Luego metió su mano por los boxers y empezó a masturbarse despacito mientras su calenturienta mente se iba a otra parte.

Cloud estaba profundamente dormido dentro del saco de dormir. Se había dormido mientras Tifa estaba intentando hablar con él. Habían fumado tanto que estaba toda la habitación llena de humo, por lo que a Cloud le entraba un sueño espantoso. Tifa llamó a Cloud en susurros. Nada. Seguía profundamente dormido el cabrón. Le tiró con una de sus zapatillas en la cara. Nada. Se dió la vuelta, se tapó enfadada y se puso a dormir.

Vincent abrió su consulta temprano por la mañana. Lucrecia le dió un beso y se fue a buscarle los papeles del siguiente paciente.

-_Este va a ser un día muy largo. _Pensó Vincent mientras ojeaba los papeles que Lucrecia le acababa de traer. Revisó a todos los pacientes que tendría en aquel día, y por un instante, sin querer se acordó de Yuffie._-Espero que haya funcionado y ahora se lo esté pasando bien..._Pensaba mientras miraba al techo de su consulta distraído, no se dió cuenta de que acababa de entrar su primer paciente del día, que no se hizo esperar y se sentó en el sillón de la consulta en plan pasota. Era un chico rubio, de pelo corto y ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz en la frente y sonreía con aires de chulería y superioridad mientras se estiraba como si estuviera en su casa.

-Vamos a ver...usted es ¿Seifer Almasy cierto?

-Puede...Respondió él en tono prepotente.

-Vamos a ver, aquí dice que es usted un chico problemático, que pasa de todo y que además tiene unas notas pésimas en los exámenes para presentarse a Seed.

-¿Y quién ha dicho eso?Preguntó Seifer levantandose del asiento con toda su mala leche.

-Su director Cid, me pasó su expediente. Y su instructora, la señorita Trepe me ha hablado mucho de usted. Vamos a ver, aquí tambien pone que maltrata a un compañero de su clase, le metió la cabeza en uno de los retretes atascados, le ha metido petardos en la mochila, robado el dinero del bocadillo, quemado la ropa durante la noche y llamarlo gallina en repetidas ocasiones, colarse en el vestuario de las chicas, hacerle una cicatriz en la frente a un compañero por una pelea, aliarse con una bruja para dominar el mundo, fingir su ejecución para no hacer exámenes, meterse en un bar de srippers durante una misión mientras su compañeros luchaban contra soldados de Galbadia, y eso sin contar con que utilizó a su compañero Zell Dincht de escudo humano.

-La culpa es suya, si no fuera un imbécil monumental y un friki zampabollos.

Seifer se levantó y abrió la puerta de la consulta gritando:

-¿Quién se ha chivado?¡Voy a partirle la cara cuando sepa quién ha sido!¡Zeeellll!!Gritó.

-Señor Seifer, siéntese. Verá, es usted incapaz de controlar su genio, no tiene modales y se lo pasa todo por el forro...creo que le vendrá bien que le asigne un tutor personal para que lo siga de cerca.

-Yo no necesito a nadie que me vigile. No tengo 3 años.

-Pues va a tener que hacerlo, de hecho, sino...su director se verá en la obligación de expulsarlo y tengo entendido que no tiene adonde ir.

Seifer resopló. Si lo expulsaban de Balamb¿Qué haría él?

-Está bien...intentaré comportarme.

-Pasa por favor.

Angeal entró en la consulta.

-Éste es uno de los mejores en cuanto a disciplina se refiere. Mi hijo Sephiroth y su amigo Zack me hablaron muy bien de él. Es un hombre de buena voluntad, respetable, y un buen luchador_(eso sin_ _contar con que es el único que he encontrado al que no le falta un tornillo)pues Sephiroth lucha muy bien pero si se lo pongo de tutor acabarán a hostias._

-Él te enseñará disciplina, honor y modales.

Angeal estiró una mano para que se la diera a lo que Seifer giró la cabeza a otro lado.

-Ya veo, ¿tú eres de los duros no?Pues conmigo te va a costar bastante, así que si no quieres acabar mal te aconsejo que me hagas caso.

-¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?

Angeal rápidamente se puso detrás de él y le dió tal puñetazo que se quedó colgando de la ventana(y estan en un séptimo piso)

-¡AHHHHHH Vale vale, lo he captado, te haré caso.

Angeal lo ayudó a subir tendiéndole una mano.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Se despidieron de Vincent y salieron de la consulta. Seifer estaba algo acojonado. Nunca se había encontrado a alguien con semejante fuerza y que conste que su amigo Squall la tenía, pero no tanta.

Entró el siguiente paciente en la consulta. Era castaño con ojos verdes y tambien tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

_-Vaya!Hoy me han tocado dos estudiantes de Balamb._

Al contrario que Seifer, éste parecía más tranquilo, se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Es usted Squall Leonhart no?

-Si.

-Me ha mandado su instuctora por...

-Si, ya sé porque me ha mandado.¡ Cree que puede conocerme pero no es así y yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!.

-Es usted algo prepotente como su amigo que acaba de entrar, pero a la vez es solitario y un borde monumental¿no?

-No me gusta hablar de mis problemas con nadie.

-No hace falta que lo haga. Puedo adivinar lo que le pasa, soy psicólogo recuérdelo.

-Usted al contrario que su amigo es un gran estudiante, problemático pero buen estudiante. Aquí dice que sólo vive para cumplir órdenes...y no le gusta el compañerismo, o lo acepta a duras penas.

-No me gusta que los demás se involucren en mis asuntos. Ya tienen bastante con lo suyo.

-Entonces creo que debería ponerle a otro tutor.

-¿A mi?Yo no necesito a nadie como tutor...

-Créame, la persona que le voy a poner es muy buen compañero y se preocupa mucho por los demás, además es agradable y simpático, creo que congeniaran bien.

-¡He dicho que yo no necesito a nadie!

-¿Vincent, me has llamado?

-Si, pasa. Éste es Laguna, un soldado de las tropas de Galbadia, muy buen luchador y divertido, además es muy buen compañero. Íbamos juntos a la facultad.

Laguna entró con una sonrisa, saludando con la mano, de pronto se tropezó con un sofá y se cayó al suelo. Se tiró media hora tocandose la pierna y diciendo: Ah, Ah, Ah. Le recordó a Peter Griffin de padre de familia cuando se tropezaba y se tiraba media hora diciendo Ah.

-_Este tío es imbécil rematado. _Pensó Squall.

Al poco rato Laguna se levantó y le tendió una mano que Squall no le quiso dar.

-Vaya...bueno, ya se irán conociendo y Squall intente ser un poco más sociable y cortés.

-_-Debe de estar bromeando-no cabe duda de que este tipo es imbécil._

Squall salió de la consulta y Laguna fue tras él, Vincent se quedó sólo, sonriendo para sí y anotando algo en los expedientes de cada uno.

Aeris despertó. Estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Sephiroth, pero éste no parecía enterarse. Parecía profundamente dormido, se fijó en que se había quitado la ropa que se puso, probablemente por el calor. Sephiroth dió media vuelta y puso sin querer sus manos sobre los pechos de Aeris. Se los quitó con cuidado para levantarse y se fue a preparar algo para desyunar. Al poco rato Tifa despertó,observó decepcionada como Cloud se había ido temprano seguramente a llevar algún encargo.

-Buenos días Tifa. Dijo Aeris. Que, ¿Has dormido bien con las historias de terror? Jijij. Se rió por lo bajo.Yo he dormido estupendamente con Sephiroth. Por cierto, ¿y Cloud?

-Se ha ido temprano. Seguramente tenía trabajo que hacer.

Aeris se echó el café y se sentó con Tifa en la mesa para desayunar. Al poco rato Sephiroth se levantó y se metió en el baño, se pegó una ducha fría y luego se vistió.

-Buenos días Sephiroth. Dijeron Aeris y Tifa.

-¿Has dormido bien Sephiroth?Preguntó Aeris.

Sephiroth casi se atraganta con un donut.

Él apenas podía mirar a Aeris a la cara, si se llegara a enterar de lo que estuvo haciendo anoche seguramente no volvería a hablarle por pervertido, pero un hombre tiene necesidades biológicas, y tener a una mujer al lado de la cama con un picardías, que está como un tren y que no es su novia...pues...hacía que florecieran sus instintos primitivos. Intentó disimularlo, se echó un poco de café y se sentó junto a ellas.

-He dormido bien. Terminó diciendo un poco forzado.

Al poco rato entró Cloud alegre por la puerta.

-Buenos días. Dijo a todos.

-¿Dónde has estado?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-Tuve que ir a llevar mercancía.

-¿Y por qué estas tan contento?Preguntó Aeris

-Por que me han dado entradas para ver un partido de blizball en primera fila.

-¡Con lo difícil que es conseguir entradas!Dijo Sephiroth.

-Ya ves. Y encima me han dado 7. Se lo diré a Angeal, Génesis y...Zack.

Aeris puso cara de reproche.

-Aeris compréndelo, aunque hayas discutido con Zack siguen siendo nuestros amigos...Dijo Cloud. Además, podemos conocer a la estrella del Blizball Tidus en persona.

Los ojos de Aeris y Tifa brillaron por un momento.

-¿Ah si?¡Que suerte con lo bueno que está!Dijo Tifa.

-Está para hacerle un favor...decía Aeris. Le diré que me firme un autógrafo y después,¡lo invitaré a salir conmigo!

Sephiroth bebió el café a toda prisa se levantó de la silla arrastrandola fuerte adrede y se fue a la cocina, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se puso la cazadora, y sin decir nada salió por la puerta de casa dando un portazo.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?Dijo Cloud.

-Creo que se ha puesto un poco celoso quizás. Dijo Tifa.

**Bueno, y aquí lo dejamos, espero como siempre vuestras reviews y si queréis podéis aportar vuestras ideas.¿Logrará Angeal que Seifer cambie su actitud para aprobar?¿Y laguna conseguirá que Squall le haga caso?¿Le pedirá Aeris a Tidus un autógrafo?Todo en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos!**


	12. El desastrófico partido de blizball

**Nyanda: Como siempre gracias x tu apoyo para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y te diré que tengo otra en mente con cloud y aeris como protagonistas exclusivamente cuando termine todo esto, te la dedicaré para tí.(Yo tb tenía ganas de hacer una de ellos dos)**

**Toguel:Haber no seas mal pensado, solo me parezco a sephi en algun aspecto, pero en eso como comprenderas, sigue siendo un hombre, y hace cosas que hacen los hombres. Gracias y me alegro de que te guste.**

**RukiaChan:me alegro de que te guste, y has de saber q desde el momento q jugué al final fantasy IX lo 1º q se me pasó por la cabeza, es si Yitan era pariente de Goku.(jaja, es q lo del rabo ha sido un puntazo ya ni te cuento cuando hacia el trance lo q me reí pensando q era un saiyan 4)**

**EL DESASTRÓFICO PARTIDO DE BLIZBALL.**

Vincent tenía el día libre, había conseguido para él y Lucrecia unas entradas para ver un partido de blizball en 1º fila. A Lucrecia no le entusiasmaba demasiado ese deporte, pero de vez en cuando cedía para satisfaccer los deseos de su amante. Además, seguramente después del partido irían a cenar a algún restaurante y posiblemente acabarían la velada con unas copas. El partido era a las 10 de la noche, aún había tiempo para arreglarse y poder hacer las compras aunque a Vincent, lo primero que se le había ocurrido, es estar con ella todo su día libre, le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él a su casa, así que Lucrecia poco a poco fue llevando todas sus cosas a casa de Vincent, ya le habían comunicado a Sephiroth donde iban a estar siempre, por si él quería visitarlos,o quedarse allí con ellos, le habían preparado una habitación(nunca se sabe), y Vincent le había regalado una masamune nueva de 3 metros de longitud(puesto que sabía de su aficción por las espadas largas, lo que asoció a un frustrado complejo por la longitud de su pene) aunque ya era mayorcito y eso de estar independizado con su amigo...pues era lo más normal del mundo.

Angeal se había levantado temprano y tenía a Seifer haciendo flexiones(ahora Seifer daba pena)parecía un corderito manso y no podía ni siquiera quejarse porque recibiría un capón fuerte en la cabeza y desembocaría en más flexiones, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba, pensó que Angeal era un déspota sado que le encantaba ver como sufrían los demás, puesto que lo tenía en ayunas y él tranquilamente se comía un bollo delante de sus narices. Para evitar que parase con las flexiones lo había puesto sobre una cama de faquir( de esas que tienen pinchos), con lo cual a Seifer no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlas y ver como su sudor impregnaba su cara.

Llamaron a la puerta, un momento de despiste increíble para que Seifer parase unos segundos. El tío que entró por la puerta le resultó familiar, tanto que era el tío que le había tirado a Squall la copa encima en aquel bar de gogós.

-Hola Sephiroth,¿Qué tal?Dijo Angeal dándole una palmada.

-Vaya, veo que tienes compañía...

-Si, ahora soy tutor.

-¿De alumnos problemáticos?jaja ya veo porque mi padre te eligió a tí.

Sephiroth entró al salón para ver a su nuevo alumno cuando Seifer se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo con frialdad pues Sephiroth estaba borracho aquel día y no lo recordaba.

-Tú...Dijo Seifer. ¡Tú fuíste el que le tiró a mi amigo la bebida en aquel bar !y por tu culpa y la de tu amigo nos robaron la cartera!

-Vaya, ¿os conocéis?Preguntó Angeal.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Dijo Sephiroth riéndose.

-Y encima se cachondea, ¡Te voy a partir la cara!. Seifer cogió su sable pistola con la intención de atacar a Sephiroth, el cual esquivó el golpe sin ninguna dificultad.

-No Huyas!Gritó Seifer.

-¿Quién está huyendo?Dijo Sephiroth tranquilo.

Seifer intentó asestarle un golpe, pero Sephiroth sacó su masamune que la llevaba siempre guardada bajo la gabardina(por eso siempre se pone abrigos largos), y le asestó tal golpe que lo empotró contra una pared. Seifer quedó encajado y no podía moverse.

Angeal bajó la cabeza algo disgustado y luego se puso a hablar con Sephiroth.

-He venido para invitarte a un partido de Blizball. Dijo Sephiroth. Cloud tiene entradas de sobras para todos.

-¡Ah estupendo!

-¿Y qué haras con él?Dijo Sephiroth mirando a Seifer.

-Por la noche no está conmigo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Bueno, sólo era para eso, ya veo que estas ocupado, quedamos en la puerta del estadio.

-¡Vale!¡Hasta luego Sephiroth!

Cuando Sephiroth se hubo marchado se dispuso a sacar a Seifer de la pared.

-Seifer, tienes que aprender una cosa muy importante, durante todo el tiempo que estes conmigo y es, que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, subestimes a tu adversario. Sephiroth puede parecerte algo raro, pero créeme que es muy poderoso, yo y Génesis una vez intentamos desarmarlo, lo cual es imposible. Así que no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso. Y ahora, ¡Prepárate para luchar!

Angeal era muy fuerte, pero visto que Seifer estaba verde bajó su nivel para que Seifer aprendiera.

Cloud llamó a la puerta de la casa de Zack. Abrió Génesis, parecía que acababan de levantarse puesto que llevaba unos boxers con una manzana pintada y una bata granate.

-¿Qué quieres Strife?

-¡Hombre Cloud,!¡Cuanto tiempo!Dijo Zack bajando por las escaleras.¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Pues verás, vine a invitaros a un partido de blizball, me dieron entradas gratis para 1º fila.

-¡Muchas gracias tío!Tú si que eres un colega!, Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Aeris?

-Si. Está viviendo con Sephiroth y conmigo, está muy enfadada. El otro día la ví quemando unos regalos tuyos.

-Uff!¿Irá ella al partido?

-Si.

-Pues entonces necesito un guardaespaldas...Dijo Zack.

-¡Cálmate, sólo es tu ex novia!

-No tienes ni idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando se enfada¡Que miedo!

-Tranquilo que Aeris estará tranquila, vosotros simplemente no os pongáis a su lado.

Génesis y Zack resoplaron a la vez.

Laguna intentaba comunicarse con Squall, pero le era una tarea imposible, pues a cada pregunta que le hacía Squall le contestaba con monólogos,o no contestaba. un ejemplo.

-¿Que tal estás?

-Bien.

-¿Tienes novia?

-mmmm

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-No.

¡Que buen día hace ¿eh?

-mmmm

-¿Y tus padres?

-No tengo.

-¿Quieres ver una peli?

-No.

-¿Te gusta...?

-¡Déjame en paz!No tengo por qué contestarte, habla con la pared si quieres.

-Vaya, tenía la esperanza de que vinieras tú y tu amigo conmigo a ver un partido de blizball...tengo 3 entradas.

Cuando Squall oyó eso enseguida empezó a hacerse el interesado.

-¿Tienes entradas para ver un partido de blizball?

-Si.

-¡Vale, pues ahora llamo a Seifer! Y con todo el morro le cogió el móvil y se puso a hablar con Seifer.

_-Seifer tío, que vamos a ver un partido de blizball_

_-¿Y eso?_

_-El imbécil de mi tutor tiene entradas aunque tengo que ir con él..._

_-¡Ya intentaré que nos lo quitemos de encima!¡Prepárate Squall para ver un partido a lo grande..._

Y llegó el esperado partido. Aeris entró con Sephiroth, Tifa y Cloud. Angeal esperaba en la puerta del estadio junto con Zack Génesis. Cuando Aeris entró no pudo evitar mirar con furia a Zack, pero luego, al pensar que iba allí a divertirse, se le olvidó(eso sin contar con que Sephiroth ya le había parado los pies antes de que fuera a cantarles las cuarenta), y puesto que Sephiroth tenía mucha fuerza no se podía hacer el tonto.

Y en la primera fila se sentaron. Estaban Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Sephiroth, Angeal, Génesis, Zack, y al lado de éste, estaban Vincent y Lucrecia con los que coincidieron. Vincent amigablemente los saludó mientras les pasaba algo de comer.

No se dieron cuenta de que en la fila de atrás estaban Laguna, Squall, Seifer, Barret, Nanaki, Yitan y Reno Y Yuffie que acababan de volver de sus vacaciones. Y justo en la fila de detrás el mismo chico que le robó la cartera a Squall y seifer con su novia.

Seifer y Squall vieron a Sephiroth y Cloud en la fila de delante, justo cuando acababa de empezar el partido y Tidus saludó tirando besos a las chicas(cosa que a Sephiroth le pareció de lo más presuntuoso).

Empezó el partido, y la fiesta. Squall y Seifer les tiraban a Sephiroth y Cloud con comida.(A Sephiroth se le quedó pegado en el pelo un trozo de una salchicha de un perrito caliente)pero no se dió cuenta, A Cloud, Squall le estaba metiendo cosas en la ropa pero tampoco se enteró mientras que Vaan detrás, metía la mano en todos los bolsos que veía abiertos mientras Ashelia su novia, lo regañaba. Un niño que vió a Nanaki sentado fue hacia él y le lanzó con una pokéball en la cabeza mientras gritaba:

-¡He encontrado un pokémon! Y Hizo que más niños se le acercaran, tuvo que esconderse debajo de las gradas.

Barret acababa de ver a Vincent.

-Pero si es el psicólogo!Dijo. Luego se dió cuenta de que sus ojos eran rojos y se acordó de lo que íker Jímenez le dijo en el plató de cuarto milenio._-Los demonios toman forma humana pero sus ojos siguen siendo del mismo color._ Fue entonces cuando Barret se levantó gritando.

-¡Tú!¡Ven aquí cabrón!¡Tu me comiste el brazo! A Vincent le tocó salir corriendo mientras que Sephiroth se dió cuenta de que le lanzaban cosas cuando cogió un muslo de pollo comido en la mano, se dió la vuelta y allí estaban Seifer y Squall saludando con la mano, se levantó del asiento y empezó a liarse a hostias con ellos, Cloud se metió tambien para ayudar a su amigo Sephiroth, Aeris aprovechando que Sephiroth estaba distraído se levantó, sacó su vara y empezó a golpear a Génesis y Zack mientras que Tifa intentaba separarlos, Angeal intentaba separar a Seifer de Sephiroth y Laguna lo intentaba con Cloud y Squall, mientras que Vaan sonreía detrás por el botín que acababa de conseguir, pero la felicidad le duró poco cuando su novia le dió en la cabeza. Luego Yitan sin saberse porqué hizo el trance(debía de estar estropeado)y montones de frikis de dragon ball se le echaron encima.

-¡Hala es Goku!¡Haz el súper Saiyan por fa!Decía un niño mientras le agarraba de la pierna, menos mal que el verdadero Goku vió el espectáculo y apareció volando de la nada para llevarse a Yitan en brazos, que ahora tenía la ropa desgarrada a tirones. Tidus fue a hacer el chut de Jecht, peró falló con tan mala suerte que le dió a Reno en toda la cara, y éste enfadado salió con su bastón corriendo y se metió en la esfera de agua para atizarle(y con el bastón de descargas elécricas dentro del agua os podéis imaginar)Se electrificó todo el agua y todos los que estaban dentro(incluido Reno)Se achicharraron. Tuvo que venir la ambulancia a llevárselos y ahora en las gradas estaba todo el mundo pegándose. y en cuanto a Vincent, tuvo que convertirse en caos escondido en un rincón y llevarse a Lucrecia en brazos mientras Barret le disparaba con su brazo arma desde lejos.

Cuando por fin vinieron los antidisturbios y se pudo calmar aquel desorden, a Yuffie le tocó ir en la ambulancia con Reno que estaba inconsciente, Zack tenía una cicatriz en la cara en forma de cruz, fruto de la vara de Aeris, Sephiroth tenía a Seifer metido entre su brazo y bajo su sobaco apretándolo por el cuello mientras que Cloud y Squall seguían a puñetazo limpio y tenían la cara llena de moratones, cuando llegó la policía, fueron llevándoselos uno a uno a comisaria detenidos y a Vaan lo habían pillado con el botín que acababa de robar mientras su novia intentaba disculparse con los agentes. Nanaki por fin pudo salir de debajo de las gradas, mientras que a Tidus, tambien tuvieron que llevárselo al hospital, tenía el traje chamuscado y una orda de fans salidas intentaban despojarlo de su ropa quemada y sorteárselo. Vincent acabó en la otra punta de la ciudad con Lucrecia en brazos mientras miraba desde lejos como se llevaban a su hijo detenido(Tenía una vista impresionante)Ahora tendría que sacarlo de la cárcel, y seguramente Barret se iría de la lengua o lo denunciaría y se le acabarían sus días como psicólogo.

Había sido sin duda un gran partido, en el que todos habían acabado en comisaría...

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y colorín colorado(es broma)todavía quedan más capis espero vuestros reviews, no me falléis. Nos leemos!**


	13. Denuncias

**Aquiles Fair: **Gracias por tus ánimos y en verdad me alegra de q os esté gustando jeje, no tenía pensado alargarlo mucho, pero visto que la gente se ríe continuaré haciendo capis.

**Darkcrystalgirl:** La verdad es que si que es un poco pervertido, pero bueno, me pareció gracioso meter alguna escena un poco X. XD, de todas formas aún quedará mas. Gracias por el review.

**Nyanda: **Como siempre tus reviews nunca fallan, y lo q me digas lo tendré en consideración para mis fics, lo digo por si quieres dar ideas y eso. Gracias.

Y a todos los demás que lo estéis leyendo gracias y espero que os guste el siguiente cap XD.

**DENUNCIAS.**

Sephiroth, Cloud, Seifer y Squall estaban juntos en una sala de comisaria. El jefe de policía, un hombre alto, con gafas de sol y cabellos grisáceos se acercó a ellos. Atendía el nombre de Auron.

-¿Y bien?

-Empezaron ellos. Dijeron los cuatro a la vez señalando a los otros.

-No me interesa saber quien empezó la pelea, eso no es tan grave como para ir a la cárcel, pero si para llamaros la atención. A los cuatro. Dijo mirandolos mientras ponía su mano sobre la mesa. Parecía un buen hombre y con paciencia.

-En realidad os he traído aquí por un asunto bastante grave. Uno de vosotros cuatro, según nos ha informado una fuente, ha quemado un vehículo policial, según la descripción de esa fuente, el chico que lo quemó tenía una cicatriz en la frente, y puesto que de aquí solo hay dos personas, sólo podéis haber sido vosotros dos. Dijo mirando a Squall y Seifer.

_-Seifer imbécil¿Qué has hecho?Dijo Squall cuchicheando por lo bajo._

_-Yo nada te lo juro.¿No habrás sido tú?_

_-¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para llamar la atención de ese modo?_

-Callaros. Dijo Auron. Y más vale que digáis la verdad o los dos iréis a la cárcel.

-Yo no he sido. Dijeron los dos.

-Oiga¿Para que tenemos que estar nosotros aquí?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-Ustedes pueden irse a la otra sala. Los van a interrogar.

Sephiroth y Cloud se levantaron de su asiento.

-Bueno, supongo que a nosotros nos dejaran libres. Dijo Sephiroth. Pero Cloud, parecía intranquilo.

-Cloud, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mierda, mierda mierda.

-Cloud,¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde está mi mochila?

-¿Qué mochila?

-La mochila la mochila, la mochila!empezó a gritar Cloud desesperado.

-¡Pero que coño te pasa pareces pocholo!Dijo Sephiroth mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Dejé una mochila negra que llevaba en las gradas antes de empezar a pegarnos con esos,¿Dónde estará y si me la han robado, o peor, y si la tiene la poli?

-¿Pero que había en esa mochila?

-1 kilo de marihuana y otro de hachís, dos de cocaína y unas pastillas nuevas que me han pasado, tienen el efecto de que el que las toma le entra un calentón de espanto, parecidas a la viagra pero mixtas.

-¡Idiota!¿Y qué hacías tú con todo eso ahí?

-Nunca se sabe cuando me llama la gente para llevar encargos, y no voy a pasar por casa cada dos por tres sólo para coger lo que necesite, se me notaría mucho...

-Bueno, por ahora preocúpate de que no las tenga la poli, sino estarás perdido.

Mientras pasaban a la otra sala entraron varios policías llevando arrestado a un chico rubio, el mismo que estaba viendo el partido, y lo metieron en una sala, su novia iba detrás.

-¡Hay suéltenme yo no he hecho nada lo devolveré todo lo juro!

-¿Señor Vaan?

-Si. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos encontrado esto entre sus pertenencias. Uno de los policías sacó una bolsa de marihuana, otra de hachís, otra de cocaína, y otra de pastillas.

-¿Qué?¡Eso no es mío!¡Asheeee!

-Pero Vaan, ¿De donde has sacado eso?

-La encontré en las gradas lo juro, no la robé iba a devolverla nooooooo! Gritaba mientras lo metían en una celda.

Cloud resopló.

-Al menos otro ha cargado con tu muerto. Dijo Sephiroth. Debes estar agradecido de tener tanta suerte.

-Si pero ahora él está en la cárcel por mi culpa.

-Bueno,parece que ha robado cosas asique por otra parte se lo tiene merecido. Dijo Sephiroth fríamente. Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán Aeris y los demás?

Aeris estaba sentada en una sala insonorizada, al poco rato entró un policía rubio, con algo de melena y barba.

-¿Señorita Aeris?, Me llamo Basch.

-¡Dejadme ir yo no he hecho nada malo!

-Tenemos una denuncia de maltrato contra usted.

-¿Que?¡Yo no he maltratado a nadie no estoy tan loca suélteme!

-La denuncia la ha hecho un tal...Zack Fair.¿Le conoce?

-Aeris terminó por asintir. Es mi ex-novio.

-Está bien señorita, ya que lo ha reconocido, le diré que no va a ir a la cárcel. Sólo tiene una orden de alejamiento, asique tenga cuidado. Ya sé que los chicos a veces solemos ser crueles pero ese no es motivo para...

-¡yo no lo he maltratado!Me puso los cuernos con un tío que encima era su amigo y luego me echaron de su casa(casa de la que me ocupaba yo siempre y a la que me tocaba pagar a mí casi todo el alquiler porque mi ex-novio es un inútil.

Basch se quedó cayado, no dijo nada, simplemente todavía le costaba asimilar lo que Aeris le había dicho, le abrió la puerta de la sala para que se fuera.

-Respete la orden de alejamiento. Puede irse.

Aeris salió por la puerta enfadada.

Vincent y Lucrecia entraron por Sephiroth, cuando entre varios agentes llevaban a Barret gritando:

-¡Es un demonio!¡Un demonio me comió el brazo es psicólogo, tienen que creerme!¡Tiene los ojos rojos!¡Fue él!. Luego vió a Vincent con Lucrecia esperando sentados en la entrada de la comisaria.

-¡Tuuu!¡Fuiste tú!¡Te voy a matar!¡Fue él!Gritaba Barret en vano, pues nadie le hacía caso y lo metieron en una sala.

-Oye Vincent, no me has hablado de eso. Dijo Lucrecia.

-Verás cariño, ya sabes como me pongo cuando tengo hambre¡No controlo a quién me como!Y como verás ese tipo está loco y es un matón, espero que lo metan en la cárcel.

Sentaron a Barret en otra de las salas insonorizadas.

-Señor Barret. Dijo un policía.¿Es cierto que se puso a disparar en el estadio de blizball causando el pánico entre los presentes?

-Si, pero fue por él¡El demonio que me comió un brazo!

Los policías se rieron de él.

-Tienen que creerme fue él, tiene forma humana, es ese hombre que está en la entrada...

-¡Basta ya!Sabemos quien es usted...

-¿Eh?

-Está buscado en veinte ciudades distintas y eso sin contar con el atentado contra el presidente Rufus Shinra,¿ no es así señor Barret Wallace o debería decir señor Montana?

-¡No, yo no hice nada!

-Recibimos el chivatazo por uno de nuestros espías que ha estado siguiéndolo todo este tiempo.

-No, yo...

-Llevénselo. Dijo el policía.

-¡No!!Detengan al monstruo!¡No puedo ir a la cárcel tengo una hija pequeñaaaa!!

-Casualmente, recibimos una denuncia hace 3 meses por la desaparición de una niña pequeña, que es la que usted ha secuestrado y ha tenido oculta durante todo este tiempo.

-¡Noooo!Barret seguía gritando pero lo metieron en una celda. Mañana procederan a su traslado a la cárcel de Midgar.

Vincent observaba aliviado la escena, se había salvado, ahora con Barret entre rejas le sería más fácil seguir con su trabajo y con su vida...

Sephiroth y Cloud salieron. Lucrecia corrió a abrazar a su hijo y empezó a besuquearlo como si fuera un niño.

-Mamá suéltame, ya soy mayorcito..

Cloud se reía de la escena.

-¿Estáis bien?Preguntó Vincent.

-¿Qué ha pasado que os han dicho?Preguntó Tifa que acababa de llegar casi sin aliento.

-Si, no ha habido cargos contra nosotros, nos podemos ir.

Al poco rato salió Aeris.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?Preguntó cloud.

-Zack me ha denunciado por maltrato. Tengo una orden de alejamiento mira. Sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo, Sephiroth se descojonaba, no pensaba que Zack fuera tan marica de hasta el punto de tenerle miedo a su ex.

-Os lo volveré a repetir,¿Quién quemó el coche de policía?

Squall y Seifer negaron con la cabeza.

-Llamaré a vuestros padres. Dijo Auron.

-No tenemos. Dijo Squall. Ambos somos huérfanos.

-¿Y quiénes son vuestros tutores?

Angeal y Laguna entraron en la sala con aire de preocupación, Laguna estaba triste pero Angeal muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos agente?Preguntó Angeal.

-Uno de ellos quemó un vehículo policial, pero no hacen más que negarlo, y irán a la cárcel una temporada.

-Yo respondo por Seifer. Dijo Angeal.

-Y yo por Squall.

-Ha sido nuestra culpa. No hemos podido controlarlos. Nosotros asumiremos los costes...

Seifer y Squall se miraron de repente. Nunca habían tenido a nadie que se preocupara tanto por ellos dos.

-Está bien. Dijo Auron. Los dejaré ir. Pero que estén bajo vuestra supervisión. Dijo Auron.

Salieron con las cabezas agachadas.

-Esto gracias...Le dijo Seifer a Angeal, lo mismo que Squall a Laguna.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. No podré volver a sacarte de un apuro. Dijo Angeal a Seifer. Su tono no era de enfado sino más bien de reproche.

-¡Pero te juro que yo no hice nada...!Dijo Seifer.

-¡Ya basta!No quiero volverte a oír ¿entendido?Ahora vámonos a casa...

Squall no dijo nada sino que Laguna le sonrió amigablemente y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Un muchacho rubio con un tatuaje en la cara había observado toda la escena desde lejos.

-_Bien, Seifer. Ahora vas a ver lo que estar puteandome durante tantos años jajajaja. ¡Venganza!_Dijo en voz baja mientras desaparecía corriendo por la calle.

Mientras tanto Yuffie ayudaba a Reno a comer en la camilla del hospital, al lado estaba Tidus echado mientras su novia Yuna le traía más almohadas.

-Oye tío, siento haberte golpeado con el balón en la cara. Dijo Tidus a Reno. Hay veces que no calculo bien.

-No, la culpa es mía por meterme dentro de la esfera con el bastón de descargas. He sido un imbécil. Dijo Reno.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.¿Qué te parece si salimos los cuatro a tomar algoen cuanto salgamos de aquí?Dijo tidus.

-Me parece bien. Dijo Reno. Mientras Yuffie y Yuna se miraban divertidas.

Sephiroth se despidió de sus padres y volvió a casa con Cloud y Aeris. Mientras que Tifa le preguntó a Cloud sobre unas pastillas.

-Las tenía en la mochila, pero resulta que me la robaron y ahora el chico que me las robó está detenido. pero en casa tengo más, si quieres venir te daré unas cuantas.

Y así fueron los cuatro a casa.

-Mira son éstas. Dijo Cloud. Toma una, es muy fuerte así que no la mezcles con alcohol si no quieres acabar durante toda la noche caliente jajajaj.¿Para qué las quieres tú?

-¿Eh?No, no son para mí. Dijo Tifa disimuladamente.

Cloud hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se fue al baño, mientras que Aeris y Sephiroth se descalzaban y se ponían más cómodos.

Tifa cogió una botella de vino y la echó en varios vasos para todos, luego metió la pastilla en uno que dejó para Cloud.

-¡Chicos!Os he preparado una copa, venir a brindar.

Aeris y Sephiroth se dieron tanta prisa en coger las copas que ahora Tifa no sabía en cual había hechado la pastilla, cuando Cloud salió del baño brindaron.

-Por habernos librado de la cárcel. Y bebieron.

Al poco rato Cloud se ofreció para llevar a Tifa a su casa. Si Cloud había tomado la pastilla como Tifa pensaba, caería en sus brazos y esa noche dormiría en su casa. Los dos solos.

Aeris y Sephiroth se quedaron bebiendo en el salón.

-¿Jugamos al yo nunca?Dijo Aeris.

-Vale.

-Yo nunca...me he echo rastas...

-grrrr. A Sephiroth le tocó beber.

-Yo nunca me he masturbado. Los dos se rieron y bebieron los dos. Aeris se estaba picando y empezó a decir cosas que ella había hecho para seguir bebiendo más.

-Yo nunca me he masturbado teniendo novio. Y bebió. Sephiroth estaba por los suelos. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-No me mires así. Le dijo a Sephiroth. Es que Zack me dejaba a medias...

-jajajajaaj.Sephiroth empezaba a estar borracho y ya no sabía lo que decía. Vale. Yo nunca me he querido tirar a la novia de un amigo. Sephiroth bebió. Aeris se reía pero porque ya había perdido la coherencia del todo y no estaba para analizar las frases de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth se levantó y puso a Bob Marley en la minicadena de Cloud.

-¿Sabesss?Essta música la escuchábamos Zack y yo cuando hacíamos el amor.

Sephiroth se atragantó con la copa y empezó a toser.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Dijo. Aeris asintió y se levantaron, apagaron la minicadena y se fueron a la habitación. Aeris sin saber porqué se encontraba rara. Tenía ganas de sexo pero no le dió importancia. Entraron en la habitación riéndose y Aeris se tropezó con alguna de las cosas que tenía Sephiroth por el suelo, Sephiroth la agarró por la cintura y los dos cayeron en la cama, Aeris encima de él. Entre risas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento.

-Sephiroth...

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías sacar el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón? es que me lo estas clavando.

-No tengo nada en los bolsillos. Dijo riéndose

Aeris se quedó estática pero ya no sabía si por lo que le acababa de soltar Sephiroth o porque se estaba poniendo cachondilla. Sephiroth le parecía muy atractivo y encima con esa voz que puso, ella se puso más. Se abalanzó sobre él. Le sujetó las muñecas y empezó a besarlo a lo bestia, metiéndole la lengua hasta dentro. Sephiroth se dejó hacer mientras Aeris besaba su cuello y su pecho. Empezó a quitarse la ropa y a tirarla por la habitación. Luego Sephiroth la agarró fuerte y empezó a tocar sus piernas sus muslos y le apretó el culo. Aeris le tiró de la ropa tan fuerte que Sephiroth pensó que le había roto el pantalón. Y empezaron a hacer el amor. Menos mal que Cloud no estaba para oír los incesantes gritos y gemidos de Aeris saltando encima de Sephiroth mientras la cama daba tumbos contra la pared y el colchón chirriaba, mientras que Sephiroth tambien gemía, aunque algo mas suave. Cuando terminaron Aeris seguía sin poder parar debido a la pastilla que por error se había tomado ella. A cada 10 minutos que terminaban tenían que volver a empezar puesto que Aeris no podía parar.

Sephiroth empezaba a estar agotado pero no podía decir que no(iba contra sus principios)Así que se pasaron toda la noche dale que te pego probando mas de 20 posturas diferentes.

Cloud llegó muy tarde de madrugada, antes de abrir la puerta oyó los incesantes golpes que la cama hacía contra la pared. Entró en casa y tocó en la puerta de Aeris y sephiroth que pararon por un momento.

-¿Estáis bien pasa algo?

-Si, Cloud, es que...estamos jugando al frontenis en la pared.

-¿A estas horas?Bueno, bueno haced lo que quérais pero tener cuidado con los vecinos. Yo me voy a dormir.

-¿No ahh...le.ahhh..molestará.ahhh..a Cloud..ahhh.que ahhh...hagamos.ahhh..tanto.ahh..ruído?Preguntó Aeris

-No...ahhhh este ahhhhh... cuando se pone...ahhh...fumar...hierba...ahhh...tiene un..ahhhh..sueño muy profundo ahhhhhhhhhhh.

**Bueno que os ha parecido ¿un poco bestia no?Pobre Cloud, él vive en su mundo, dejadlo que es feliz así. Espero vuestras reviews y si queréis tb vuestras quejas jajaj Nos leemos!!**


	14. Un marrón para Sephiroth

**Darkcystalgirl: Gracias, y Sephiroth de ahora en adelante lo va a pasar mal jeje.**

**Nyanda: Gracias como siempre y espero q el capítulo te guste.**

**UN MARRÓN PARA SEPHIROTH.**

Cloud despertó temprano, se puso un café y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Llamaron a la puerta. Era Tifa.

-Buenos días Cloud. Le dijo Tifa alegre. ¿Que pronto has despertado, no?

-Si. Es que tengo que llevar un encargo.

-Oye, ¿te importaría llevarme a hacer los pedidos para el bar?Es que las bebidas ya empiezan a escasear.

-Claro, te dejo de paso.

A los cinco minutos Sephiroth abrió la puerta de la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos y un dolor de cabeza horrible, a consecuencia de la resaca, eso sin contar con las agujetas que apenas se tenía en pié.

-¡Buenos días Sephiroth!¿Que te pasa?Preguntó Cloud al ver que Sephiroth se necesitaba de las paredes para poder caminar. Apenas podía mover las piernas.

-Estoy...cansado.

-¡Normal!¡Es que eso de quedarse jugando al frontenis con Aeris a las tantas de la madrugada pues tú dirás...

-¿Frontenis?Preguntó Tifa ahora sentada en la silla y curiosa por la conversación de ellos.

-Si. Cuando vine no dejaba de oír gritos y golpes contra la pared, les toqué a la puerta y Sephiroth me dijo que estaban jugando al frontenis.

Tifa arqueó una ceja y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Cloud, creo que te equivocas.

-¿Yo?¿Por que?

Tifa le susurró algo al oído y lo comprendió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno Sephiroth¿Y que tal se te dió?Le preguntó Cloud riendo mientras Tifa hacía lo mismo.

-Uff. No puedo más. No sé que le pasaba a Aeris. Dios!Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan cansado.A cada 10 minutos volvía otra vez. No puedo más...

Tifa se quedó pensativa un instante pensando si no habría sido Aeris la que se tomó la pastilla, no había conseguido nada con Cloud y ahora Sephiroth estaba reventado...la verdad es que ahora sentía lástima por él.

-¿Qué hora es?Le preguntó Sephiroth a Cloud.

-Las 10.

-¡Mierda!¡Llego tarde!Dijo Sephiroth. Y corriendo como pudo se vistió a toda prisa tirando todo por el suelo, se bebió un café deprisa y se peinó la melena como buenamente pudo pues tenía todo el pelo enratado de los revolcones.

-¿Adonde llegas tarde?

-A una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Para qué?Preguntó Cloud.

-Para instructor en el jardín de Balamb, enseñar autodefensa y ataque, uso de materias...en fin esas cosas, Cloud¿Podrías llevarme?

-Iba a llevar a Tifa a hacer un pedido...

-No importa Cloud, Sephiroth tiene más prisa, si a él le urge más será mejor que lo lleves.

-Gracias. Dijo Sephiroth antes de salir por la puerta con una tostada en la boca, Cloud se puso las gafas de sol, cogió las llaves de la moto, y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Aeris se despertó media hora después, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Miró a su lado. Sephiroth no estaba, pero las sábanas y la almohada seguían desprendiendo aquel aroma masculino a axe que a ella tanto le gustaba. Eso sin contar con que los cabellos de Sephiroth siempre olían a rosas y vainilla. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Tifa estaba sentada en la mesa del salón. Aeris tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿asique te lo pasaste bien anoche?Le preguntó Tifa.

-No sé que me pudo pasar, me volví como loca. Me sentía extrañamente como una gata en celo. Dios...como me duele la cabeza...¿Dónde están Sephiroth y Cloud?

-Tu romeo ha ido a una entrevista de trabajo. Pobrecito me daba pena, casi no podía ni andar...

Aeris se tiró una hora para poder sentarse en la silla y apenas podía abrir las piernas de las agujetas que tenía.

-Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal es él en la cama?

-No puedo contestarte a eso, puesto que los dos estábamos borrachos. Dijo Aeris observando con cara de tener arcadas como Tifa se comía una napolitana.

-Pero, en algo tuviste que fijarte, ¿no?. Preguntó Tifa.

-Lo único que te diré es que probé varias posturas del libro de Kamasutra que me prestaste aquella vez, y que con Zack nunca usé.

-Entonces todo ha ido bien ¿no?

-Salvo por una cosa. Dijo Aeris mientras se ponía una mano en la boca y iba corriendo a vomitar al baño.

_-Que mal le ha tenido que sentar la pastilla...pensó Tifa, si la llega a tomar Cloud...igual me lo cargo con lo delicado que está._

Reno seguía echado en la camilla del hospital. Yuffie se había quedado a dormir toda la noche a su lado, y de repente llamaron a la puerta. Entró Rude, su mejor amigo.

-Reno...siento no haber venido antes a verte, me enteré ayer...

-¡Anda que...¿y tu eres mi colega?

-Lo siento mucho. Dijo Rude mientras le sacaba una caja de bombones de ferrero Rocher(Sabía que Reno era muy goloso y le encantaban)

-Retiro lo dicho. Dijo Reno arrebatandole la caja y comiendo a lo bestia. Nog pasaag nada. Le dijo con la boca llena. Yuffie fe quedó conmigo.

Yuffie miraba a Rude mientras intentaba cogerle algún bombón a Reno de la caja. Al poco rato, entró Tidus con unas muletas en la habitación y se acercó a Reno quitándole un bombón que estaba apunto de meterse en la boca.

-¡Eh!¡Que son míos!Le gritó Reno a Tidus.

Tidus sonrió mientras saboreaba el bombón y se chupaba los dedos para picar más a Reno.

-No te enfades con él, es que es siempre así. Le dijo Yuna a Reno que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un neceser de cosas de Tidus.

-¿Quién es tu colega?Dijo Tidus señalando a Rude.

-Se llama Rude.

-¡Eh Rude, ¿Podrías traerme bombones a mí tambien?

-¡Tidus!Lo regañó Yuna.

Mientras los demás se reían.

-Oye Rude, no hace falta que te quedes aquí todo el día, si quieres ir a tomarte algo por la noche vete. Yuffie se queda conmigo.

Rude asintió.

Seifer y Angeal entrenaban duro. Parece que Seifer por fín había empezado a ser un poco más obediente, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Angeal había hecho por él...le estaba agradecido.

Squall por fin había aprendido a ser un poco más comunicativo con Laguna y ahora hablaba más con él, y tambien entrenaban duro. Solían quedar con Seifer y Angeal e intercambiarse de parejas para luchar, aunque cuando les tocaba a Squall y Seifer ninguno de los dos lograba vencer al otro.(Seifer ya había aprendido a no hacer peleas sucias a las que acostumbraba)

Vincent acababa de despertarse. Hoy no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar después de todo lo que había pasado. Decidió esperar un día más para volver a la clínica. Miró a Lucrecia, dormida entre su regazo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca, ya que había tenido que volver a hacer una escapada nocturna sin que Lucrecia se enterase, pero ésta vez, había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de elegir a su víctima.

Sephiroth fue entrevistado por Edea, la mujer del director, y aunque apenas se tenía despierto lo aceptaron. Mañana empezaría su nuevo trabajo.

Aeris se fue con Tifa para acompañarla a hacer los pedidos y así ella hacía la compra, se encontraron con Zack y Génesis en el supermercado, pero Aeris se encontraba tan mal que no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión, y menos ir a la cárcel por saltarse una orden de alejamiento. Se quedó metiendo cosas para el carrito mientras Tifa hablaba con ellos y les contaba el incidente que les ocurrió a Sephiroth y a Cloud, mientras Zack le preguntaba por Aeris.

-Aeris se encuentra mal, anoche bebió un poco y Sephiroth y ella se acostaron. Y según Sephiroth no pararon en toda la noche...

-Vaya, vaya ¿ves Zack?Tu exnovia no pierde el tiempo...

-Ya lo veo. Dijo Zack. Bueno, de todas formas dile a Aeris que se cuide.

-Se lo diré, pero después de ponerle una orden de alejamiento no creo que le siente muy bien...

-¡Es que mira lo que me hizo!Dijo Zack señalando la cicatriz de su cara.¡Me estropeó mi bonito rostro...

-No pasa nada...a mi me gustas de cualquier forma...decía Génesis mientras juntaban los labios.

-Bueno, chicos os dejo con vuestras babosadas!Dijo Tifa. Y se fue para no ver como se metían el uno al otro la lengua delante de todo el mundo.

Tifa y Aeris fueron al bar a colocar el pedido que les había llegado, y se vistieron para la noche. Aeris no pudo comer nada en todo el día por las naúseas, pero por la noche ya que se sentía mejor se puso a trabajar, además, en su trabajo se lo pasaba bien.

Rude entró en aquel bar. Nunca había estado en un sitio así. Se sentó en la barra y miró a Aeris que bailaba sobre la barra. Pero la que llamó su atención era aquella hermosa muchacha de grandes atributos.

-¿Que te sirvo cielo?Le preguntó tifa.

-Un...cacique con red bull por favor. Se quedó hipnotizado mirando a Tifa. Le parecía tan hermosa...como si se hubiera quedado atrapado en un sueño...luego oyó su nombre cuando Aeris la llamó.

_-Tifa...que nombre más hermoso..._

Cloud y Sephiroth entraron, éste último feliz y contento por el trabajo para contarselo a Aeris y Tifa. Sin embargo, cuando Aeris y él se miraron no pudieron decirse nada. Sephiroth bajó la vista un poco tímido y Aeris se sonrojaba.

-¡Aeris ha Sephi le han dado el trabajo!Dijo Cloud entre gritos, ya que con la música no se oía nada.

-Me alegro...por tí. Le dijo Aeris.

-Lo único que le pudo contestar éste era gracias...no sabía ni siquiera si para ella el que se hubiesen acostado significaría algo...así que lo dejó estar y se sentaron a tomar algo.

Había pasado ya 1 mes, Aeris y Sephiroth apenas hablaban puesto que Sephiroth estaba todo el día trabajando y cuando llegaba era Aeris la que trabajaba.

Aeris se levantó y cogió una palmera enorme de chocolate que se comió enseguida. Luego volvió a la nevera y se comió otra.

Tifa y Cloud la miraban algo sorprendidos.

-Aeris está un poco rara ¿no crees Cloud?

-Yo la veo igual que siempre...

-Pero ¡miralá!Si Zack decía que ella nunca comía chocolate porque se le llenaba la cara de granos...

-Ahora que lo dices... es verdad que está algo rara.

-¡Oye Aeris!La llamó Tifa.

-¿Si?

-Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿No crees que estas engordando un poquitín?

-¡Y tú!¡tú no tienes ese problema porque todo lo que comes te va para las tetas no te digo!Dijo Aeris ofendida.

Aeris de pronto sintió arcadas, se puso la mano en la boca y se fue a vomitar cerrando el baño de un portazo.

-Aeris,¿estas bien?Dijo Cloud tocando la puerta.

-Si si es que me ha sentado mal el chocolate...

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba pálida, según fue a salir se desmayó, Cloud la cogió y la zarandeó.

-¡Aeris, Aeris!Dijo mientras le daba en la cara suavemente con las manos. No respondía.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!Dijo Tifa.

Entre Cloud y Tifa la cogieron y la subieron a la moto, luego Tifa pidió un taxi y se fueron al hospital.

Cloud y Tifa se quedaron afuera de la consulta esperando un diagnóstico.

Al poco rato,Salió un doctor que cojeaba de una pierna.

-Soy el doctor House, Su amiga está bien salvo por que se le ha acabado la fiesta, ¿Alguno de vosotros dos es pareja suya?

Tifa lo miró extrañado.

-¿Que?No me mires así tambien hay muchas bolleras por aquí.

-Sólo somos amigos. Le dijo cloud.

-Pues entonces al tío que la preñó no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, ¡adiós!y el doctor se despidió y se fué. Cloud y Tifa se quedaron boquiabiertos, al poco salió Aeris algo entristecida y mirando al suelo.

-No le digáis nada a Sephiroth.

**Bueno bueno, esto se pone interesante no?jejejeje ¿que pasará cuando Sephi descubra que va a ser papá?Si es q an metido la pata asta el fondo, ay que usar proteccion jajaja espero vuestras reviews**


	15. La gran sorpresa

**Tenshi-Aerith: jeje, me alegro de que haya mas gente que disfruta con mi historia, de verdad que disfruto escribiendola si a la gente le gusta.XD esperemos que Sephiroth no intente suicidarse si se entera de que va a ser papá jeje, espero más capis de tus historias me encantan las dos.Gracias**

**Loli-Chan:Si, es verdad que deberían haber usado protección, supongo que fue un detalle que se les pasó por alto...pero ahora les va a costar muy caro XD. Gracias**

**Nyanda:Muchas gracias y que conste que he tenido en cuenta tus ideas y no, no me molesta que hayas usado un chiste de charmander sobre Nanaki XD jaja. Pero lo tuyo de Ash fue un puntazo jajaj.**

**Ybueno, gracias por los reviews y a los que lo leeis muchas gracias tb, espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**LA GRAN SORPRESA.**

-¿Cómo que no quieres que le digamos nada a Sephiroth?Preguntó Tifa mientras miraba a Aeris.

-No creo que él quiera responsabilizarse, ahora es problema mío, no quiero atarlo por eso.

-Pero, Aeris, es una cosa bastante seria, ¿No crees que deberías contárselo al menos?Él tambien tiene culpa...Dijo Cloud.

-¡He dicho que no!Ya me las apañaré como pueda. Seguiré trabajando en el bar de Tifa.

no crees que en tu estado no deberías seguir entre el humo y lo demás...no creo que fuera bueno para la salud de tu bebé. Dijo Tifa.

-Ahora que engordaré necesito más que nunca estar en forma Tifa, y en tu bar hago algo de ejercicio, al menos.

Sin comprender porqué ambos decidieron no contarle nada a Sephiroth, ya que Aeris lo decidió así, aunque no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo su barriga...

-¿Y no crees que se dará cuenta cuando se te empiece a notar la barriga?

-No seguiré viviendo en vuestra casa Cloud, buscaré un piso y lo pagaré como pueda, mientras tanto intentaré ocultárselo a los demás...

Sephiroth estaba muy contento con su nuevo trabajo, los alumnos lo respetaban, y escuchaban con atención, y casi todos habían alcanzado un buen nivel en cuanto a las peleas...Aunque Sephiroth tenía la mente en otra parte. Aeris. No hacía más que pensar en ella, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella noche, y desde que se cambió de cuarto apenas habían hablado...

Laguna había invitado a su casa a Seifer y Angeal, tenían un merecido descanso después del trabajo y esfuerzo de Squall y Seifer que habían avanzado muy bien. Llamaron a la puerta. Laguna fue a abrir, una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y corto esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tio Laguna!

-¡Eleone!¿Qué haces aquí?. Se dieron un abrazo.

-Vine a verte, te echo mucho de menos tío.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¡Squall!

-¡Eleone!

-¿Os conocéis?

-Claro. Íbamos juntos al mismo orfanato de pequeños. Squall siempre hacía alguna de las suyas, cuanto tiempo Squall¿Cómo está todo?

-Bien, aprobé los examenes para Seed y me pusieron de tutor a Laguna. No sabía que era tu tío.

-Si, así es. Dijo Eleone. Pronto se dió cuenta de que no estaban solos, pues Angeal y Seifer veían un partdio de blizball de los besaid Auroch en la tele.

Laguna cogió a Eleone y la llevó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Angeal, Seifer, quiero presentaros a mi sobrina Eleone.

-Encantado. Dijo Angeal. Y le dió la mano.

Seifer no estaba prestando atención puesto que estaba viendo el partido, pero cuando se dió la vuelta, y vió a Eleone, se quedó extrañamente embobado.

-Hola, soy Eleone.

Seifer no contestaba, estaba completamente paralizado, e hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella chica, Angeal lo sacó de su ensimismamiento dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Yo soy...Se...se...Sei..fer. Terminó diciendo con dificultad.

-Encantada. Dijo ella. Y fue a darle dos besos pero Seifer metió la pata y le tendió la mano, Eleone se sorprendió, pero tampoco dió muestras de ello. Sonrió.

_-Seifer imbécil, estúpido. _Se decía por lo bajo. Angeal lo miraba divertido, solo cuando Eleone se fue a hablar con Squall y su tio Laguna le dijo por lo bajo:

-Te gusta.

-¡No que va!Dijo Seifer.

-No te lo he preguntado. Te lo estoy afirmando.

-¡Venga ya!¿Cómo va a gustarme,?que, no que no. Dijo Seifer pero no muy convencido, Angeal se ría de la forma en que tan fácilmente se picaba.

Reno y Tidus por fin habían salido del hospital, tan tranquilos, Reno y Yuffie iban a mirar un piso para poder comprarse entre los dos, mientras tanto, Yuna y Tidus amigablemente les habían ofrecido quedarse en su casa hasta que encontrasen algo.

Vincent estaba en la consulta, pero no tenía ningún paciente por el momento. Tenia que revisar todos los expedientes e iba a llevarle su tiempo, Lucrecia lo ayudaba con el papeleo, pues resulta que misteriosamente, alguien le había desordenado todos los expedientes, aunque extrañamente había cerrado la consulta con llave y sólo estaba el gato ridículo ese que Nanaki traía en su hombro. Además le dió la impresión de que se cambiaba de sitio.

-_-Puede que sea por el cansancio de trasnochar para alimentarme. Será que estoy cansado. Se _DecíaVincent mientras se tomaba un café cargado.

Y llegó la noche. Sephiroth había salido temprano de sus clases, pues era viernes y muchos de sus alumnos volvían a sus casas. Satisfecho y feliz se dirigió a su casa. Cuando entró se encontró a Cloud extrañamente sentado en el sofá y viendo la tele con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que Sephiroth acababa de entrar.

-¡Hola Cloud!Que raro, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Cloud seguía a lo suyo y sin enterarse de nada. Sephiroth, al ver que no respondía se acercó a él por detrás y le tiró con una de sus botas en la cabeza.

-Auch!Se quejó Cloud mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Te estoy hablando imbécil.

-¿Ah eres tú?No te había visto.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?Normalmente estas llevando pedidos.

-Si pero hoy no tenía.

-¿Y Aeris?

-Trabajando.

-Ohhhh esperaba poder hablar con ella. Sephiroth se sentó en el sofá algo deprimido. Cloud lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¡Bah!No pasa nada tranquilo, ya hablarás con ella, con el marrón que tiene encima...

-¿Qué marrón?

-Uy...me fuí de la lengua. No nada nada. ¿Sabes?Creo que me voy mejor a dar una vuelta...

-¡Quieto ahí!Dijo Sephiroth poniendose en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa que me estas ocultando?

-¿Yo?nada hombre¿Que...que podría ocultarte?

-Sé cuando mientes Cloud. Te tiemblan las manos.

-Pero eso es porque nos estuvimos fumando un porro Tifa, Aeris y yo por los nervios...uy¡otra vez!Me voy.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que pasa.

Cloud resopló. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y a Sephiroth no podía ocultarle nada, era su mejor amigo...

-Tío no puedo ocultartelo más. verás es que...

Tifa servía a toda prisa, pues el bar estaba lleno de gente. Otra vez el mismo chico calvo y con gafas permanecía en la barra mientras la miraba atontado.

-Vienes mucho por aquí ultimamente ¿no?Preguntó Tifa.

-Es que...mi amigo se ha echado novia y ahora se va a vivir con ella...

-Te entiendo, ahora te sientes solo. La vida es tan complicada cuando pierdes a alguien...Por cierto me llamo Tifa.

-Yo soy Rude, encantado de conocerte.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas Rude?

-Soy Turco, trabajo para Shinra.

-Entonces de sueldo no puedes quejarte no?Supongo que os pagan bien...

-Si pero siempre son marrones gordos los que nos tocan. El otro día tuvimos que desenterrar un cadáver.

-Ohhh...

-Si. Y no veas que asco. Hay veces que me gustaría tener un trabajo normal no creas..

-Bueno, al menos estas colocado en algo¿no?. Rude sonrió. Parecía un hombre maduro y calmado, y tenía una bonita sonrisa, aunque siempre estuviera oculto por las gafas.

-¿Nunca te quitas las gafas?Le preguntó Tifa curiosa.

-Es que se me ponen muy mal los ojos cuando entro a los bares o me dá directamente la luz del sol. Soy fotosensible.

-Ahhh

-Se quitó las gafas. Tenía los ojos de un color azul clarísimo. Mucho más claros que los ojos de Cloud. A los cinco segundos volvió a ponerselas.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos...Dijo Tifa. Rude se sinti´ruborizado mientras Tifa le sonreía...

Cloud y Sephiroth entraron al bar de repente. Sephiroth se acercó a Tifa y le preguntó Por Aeris.

-Seguramente esté en el baño. Dijo Tifa.

Sephiroth se dirigió rápidamente al baño mientras Cloud se quedó con Tifa.

-¿Qué pasa Cloud?

-Se lo he tenido que decir...

-Aeris te va a matar¿Pero que has hecho?

-Metí la pata. Ya sabes que no puedo guardar un secreto.

Aeris estaba en el baño llorando mientras se sujetaba la barriga. Notaba pequeños golpecitos. De repente llamaron a la puerta del baño.

-Un momento, ahora salgo!Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Aeris soy Sephiroth. Déjame entrar.

Aeris se quedó sorprendida y le abrió la puerta. Se veía claramente que había estado llorando.

-Aeris...lo sé todo.

-¿Cómo..?

-Cloud me lo ha contado.

-Le dije que no te dijera nada.

-¿Por qué no querías contarmelo?

-Pues...porque supuse que no significaría nada para ti, puesto que fue una noche loca y...no quería involucrarte en esto.

-Vas a tener un hijo mío¿Cómo no quieres que me involucre?El que a veces parezca frío y sin sentimientos, no quiere decir que no sienta...

Aeris bajó la cabeza, Sephiroth le cogió las manos y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¿Te casas conmigo?Dijo mientras le ponía un anillo en el dedo.

Sephiroth...No quiero que te sientas obligado solo por que vayamos a tener un hijo...

-No me siento obligado...te quiero.

Aeris empezó a llorar y se abrazó a él mientras sonaba de fondo el theme of Aeris(sin saberse porqué)

Salieron juntos del baño y se lo comunicaron a Cloud y Tifa, quienes se alegraron.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Le dijo Sephiroth a Aeris.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A decírselo a mis padres.

Sephiroth salió corriendo a toda prisa, mientras que Cloud fue a contarselo a Zack, y los demás.

Fue una boda sencilla. Se dieron prisa antes de que la barriga de Aeris creciera aún más de lo que ya estaba. Vincent y Lucrecia les habían comprado una casa cerca de donde vivían ellos, y ya se habían trasladado allí.A la boda habían ido sus más allegados, Angeal, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent y Lucrecia y Zack y Génesis que estaban la mar de felices. Zack había retirado la orden de alejamiento y les habían comprado entre él y Génesis una cunita para su bebé. Cloud les regaló un coche de juguete de esos que tienen batería(para el niño), mientras que Tifa les había regalado un cochecito para pasear al niño. Cloud se quedó solo en el piso, se lo hubiera dicho a Tifa pero ella no podía puesto que su casa quedaba al lado del bar, y dado que a él le venía mejor quedarse en su piso porque estaba más céntrico decidió buscarse un compañero de piso. Desesperado de tantos tíos raros que fueron a ver el piso, un día alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir.

Un chico rubio, sonriente y con el pelo de punta y un tatuaje en la cara esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Eres tú quien busca compañero de piso?Preguntó.

-Si yo soy.

-Me llamo Zell Dincht, encantado tío. Dijo mientras le estrechaba una mano.

-Yo soy Cloud Strife.

Lo hizo pasar y sentarse en el sofá. Le causó muy buena impresión, además de parecerle un chico la mar de simpático.

-Verás, antes de nada quería comentarte que soy traficante, así que si ves droga o marihuana por ahí no te extrañe.

-No, pasa nada jeej. Yo tambien las plantaba en la habitación cuando estaba interno en el jardín de Balamb. Hace poco me gradué para Seed y bueno,¡Aquí estoy!jeje.

Cloud bajó su mirada. Algo llamó su atención. Llevaba una especie de patinete bajo su brazo.

-¿Y eso?preguntó Cloud.

-Oh, es un aerodeslizador. En el jardín no me dejaban usarlos jeje.

-¿Podría...?

-Claro. Zell lo sacó y Cloud se subió encima. Pulsó un botón y empezó a volar por toda la casa. Cloud flipaba. Después de la vueltecita en la que había salido a toda velocidad se bajó del aerodeslizador y se colocó el pelo(que se había despeinado el doble).

-¡Que pasada de aparato!

-Je, je pues cuando quieras me lo pides. Dijo Zell. Por cierto, he visto una pasada de moto ahí abajo¡como mola!

-Es mía. Dijo Cloud.¿Quieres que te dé una vuelta?

-Estupendo tío.

-Vale vamos. Dijo Cloud.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que puedo ir trayendo mis cosas?

-Eso ni se pregunta. Dijo Cloud alegre de que hubiera encontrado a alguien tan agradable y "normal".Yo te ayudaré con lo que haga falta..

-Gracias tío. Dijo Zell dándole una palmada.

Zell se quedó embobado mirando la moto, de repente, Cloud pulsó un botón del mando y se abrió sacando sus compartimentos.

-¡Ahi va!¡Que pasada!

-Aqu´es donde guardo la mercancía. Dijo Cloud metiendo una mano por las rendrijas.

-¿Y todas estas espadas?

-Las tengo de adorno por si me para la poli. En realidad solo uso una, la que tengo en mi cuarto.¿Damos una vuelta?

-Si claro. Montaron en la moto. Zell se sujetó atrás como pudo y Cloud le dió unas gafas, pues la moto iba a tanta velocidad que apenas se podían abrir los ojos por el viento...

Aeris tenía revisión con el ginecólogo. Su ahora marido la acompañaba feliz a todas partes. Ambos entraron en la consulta mientras el doctor House esparcía una especie de gel por la desnuda barriga de Aeris que ahora estaba enorme.

Observaron la pantalla, y aunque ellos no veían nada, parece que estaba todo bien.

-Está todo bien Aeris, tus hijos estan perfectamente.

-Perdone Doctor, creo que alomejor es una errata de la que escribe el fic, pero me ha parecido oir los niños. Dijo Sephiroth.

El doctor House miró a Aeris y le dijo:

-Mamá que mala eres¿es que no le has dicho a papá que son cuatrillizos?

Aeris y Sephiroth se quedaron helados. Sephiroth no se movía. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida en el espacio. Incluso se había quedado sin aire, al poco rato empezó a chillar y a tirarse del pelo(lo mismo que Homer Simpson cada vez que se enteraba de que Marge estaba preñada). Podéis imaginaros lo fuerte que seria para Sephiroth para tirarse de su preciosa melena a la que tenía tanto aprecio...

**Continuará.¿Bueno que os ha parecido?¿Que harán sephi y aeris ahora q saben q tendran 4 bebes?jajaja.¿Que pensaran los demas?Cualkier duda, crítica. Sugerencia y demás...ya sabéis. Mas reviews.nos leemos!**


	16. Los cuatrillizos

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!Pero ya sabéis, entre las clases del nocturno, el trabajo por la mañana, y las prácticas de la autoescuela(esperemos que apruebe el examen el martes)me han exprimido tanto q apenas he tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar algo para los siguientes capitulos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A AQUILES FAIR, NYANDA Y AZTECAGUERRERA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE SIGÁIS TAN ENGANCHADOS COMO EL PRIMER DIA JEJ XD. Bueno, y así sin más os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**LOS CUATRILLIZOS.**

Aeris y Sephiroth salieron de la consulta. No podían articular palabra. Sephiroth estaba completamente pálido, y aún llevaba unos mechones en la mano del pelo que se había arrancado. Sin decir nada en todo el camino llegaron a casa y ambos se tiraron en el sofá.

-Voy a hacerme una tila. Dijo Aeris.¿Quieres que te prepare una?

-Yo no necesito tila. Dijo Sephiroth. Lo que necesito es algo más fuerte. Se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta de su casa.

Cloud y Zell jugaban a la play station 2 como críos. Estaban echando una partida al budokai tenkaichi, y Zell se mosqueaba tanto cuando perdía, que le arreaba un puñetazo al mando y ya había roto tres, éste era el cuarto, por ese motivo no había dejado que Cloud pusiera sus mandos, sabía que luego le tocaría pagárselos. Llamaron a la puerta. Fue Zell quien abrió. Sephiroth estaba con la mirada tan perdida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Zell lo miraba.

-¿Hola?Dijo Zell.

-¿Tu quién eres?Preguntó Sephiroth con aire borde.

-Soy el compañero de piso de Cloud, me llamo Zell, Zell Dincht..

-Vale, vale, no te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, ¿está Cloud?

-Esa voz tan borde sólo puede ser de... ¡Sephiroth!¿Qué tal?Dijo Cloud levantándose del sofá alegremente.

-Tenemos un problema. Sephiroth se sentó en el sofá para contarle a Cloud lo ocurrido, mientras Zell iba a la cocina a prepararse un bocata grande con nocilla, de ésos que le gustan a él.

-Fuí con Aeris esta mañana al médico, para ver como estaba el niño.

-¿Y que pasa?¿Ha ocurrido algo con el bebé?

Sephiroth cogió aire y resopló.

-No, está todo bien. Es sólo que...

-¡Venga dilo ya!¡No me dejes así tres horas!

-Son cuatrillizos.

Cloud empezó a toser tras las caladas que le dió al porro de marihuana que se estaba fumando, mientras se daba pequeños golpen en el pecho. Sephiroth le quitó el porro.

-Creo que a mí me hará mas falta. Dijo Sephiroth mientyras fumaba rápidamente una calada tras otra.

-¿Estás seguro?¿No se habrá equivocado el médico?

-No, no lo creo. Además nos ha estado diciendo donde estaba cada cosa de cada niño.

-Pues para tí tienes colega, no vas a poder dormir ni un día. Dijo Zell, que había escuchado su conversación desde la cocina, mientras masticaba parte del bocadillo.¡Y lo que lloran, la lata que dan, los pañales, el biberón, los juguetes...te vas a arruinar.

-Tranquilo hombre. Dijo Cloud mientras intentaba calmar a Sephiroth dándole pequeñas sacudidas en el hombro. Si necesitas ayuda o a alguien que los cuide, yo lo haré encantado.

-Gracias Cloud. Dijo Sephiroth levantandose. Ahora tengo que ir a decírselo a mis padres. Bueno, ¡Adiós!.Luego miró a Zell.¡Adiós Dincht!Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Lo va a tener más jodido...Dijo Zell

-Ya te digo.

Tifa, Génesis y Zack, escuchaban atentamente a Aeris lo que les contaba. Tifa no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque quizás la culpa fue por aquella pastilla, que se supone se debió tomar Cloud, aunque no dijo nada ni hizo ningún comentario, si Sephiroth llegara a enterarse...

-¿Entonces voy a ser tío de cuatrillizos?Dijo Zack

Aeris asintió.

Génesis permanecía en silencio, sin decir nada.

-Oye, Aeris, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¡Tambien puedes contar con nosotros!Dijo Génesis. Aunque Aeris se lo pensó más. No quería que por culpa de estar siempre con esos dos, sus hijos se amariconaran.

-Sois muy amables...

-Pr cierto, ¿Adonde fue Sephiroth?

-Poues no lo sé. Igual está tirándose desde un puente...dijo Aeris. Aunque lo más seguro es que haya ido a ver a sus padres.

-Conozco a Sephi, y no creo que se tire desde un puente antes de hablar con sus padres...Dijo Génesis.

Vincent estaba en la consulta con un paciente. Una mujer alta, morena, con orejas y rabo de conejo. Ella afirmaba ser una Viera, del bosque Elt, pero todo el mundo la confundía con la conejita de playboy, lo que causaba que todos los tíos intentaran ligársela. Incluso Vincent la miraba disimuladamente. Además tenía muy buen tipo y era alta...lo que le faltaba para terminar de rematarla. Cuando intentaban ligar con ella y preguntarle por su edad, ella le saltaba con que tenía 120 años, y aunque todo el mundo se creyera que estaba como una cabra, era verdad, y eso, intentaba explicárselo a Vincent, pues éste, ya estaba acostumbrado, a este tipo de problemas, puesto que había tenido en su consulta al cantante Gackt Camui, que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Decía que tenía 400 y pico de años pero nadie lo creía. (Y hay que tener en cuenta que para lo bueno que está el tío, es difícil creerlo). Además de que lo confundían contínuamente con Génesis. XD(jaja, esta parte va dedicada a Nyanda, que las dos estamos locas por Gackt)

Sephiroth entró en la consulta sin llamar a la puerta ni nada.

-¡Padre!¡tengo que hablar contigo!

-Sephiroth, ¿es que no ves que tengo a una paciente?

-Por mí no se preocupe, yo ya me íba. Dijo Fran levantándose del asiento.

Sephiroth y Vincent la miraron como movía el culo de esa forma tan hipnótica, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Y bien?Preguntó Vincent a su hijo que seguía mirando a lo lejos.

-Padre, he venido porque, ...verás...yo...Aeris...va a tener cuatrillizos.

La cara de Vincent se quedó de piedra. Enseguida llamó a Lucrecia, que había ido por un café, y subió a la consulta rápidamente para llenar de besos a su querido hijo.

-¡Ay mi niño!¡Que va a tener 4 bebés!

Vincent le dió un codazo en el costado.

-Vaya genes que tenemos los Valentine ¿eh?le sonreía con picardía. Parecían contentos los dos. Luego fue Lucrecia la que habló.

-No te preoucupes hijo, pase lo que pase, nosotros te ayudaremos, nosotros cuidaremos de los niños siempre que podamos y lo necesitéis.

-Claro. Dijo Vincent. Cuando Aeris dé a luz, Lucrecia puede quedarse con ella a ayudarla por la mañana con los niños.Por cierto,¿habéis pensado ya nombres?

-Con todo esto que ha pasado tan deprisa, la verdad es que no. Dijo Sephiroth.

Angeal y Seifer pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Laguna, puesto que ahora los 4 se llevaban muy bien y les gustaba entrenar entre ellos. De pronto, se oyó el timbre. Laguna fue a abrir y un perro subió corriendo las escaleras para tirarse encima de Laguna y lamerle la cara.

-¡Angelo!¿Pero qué haces tú aquí pequeño?Dijo mientras acariciaba al perro.

-No iba a venir el sólo ¿no?

Una muchacha morena con un atuendo azul sonreía detrás de la escalera.

-¡Rinoa!

-¡Papá!Exlamó ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Laguna.

-No me dijiste que ibas a venir tan pronto.

-Era una sorpresa.

Rinoa entró en casa.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a mi hija que ha estado estudiando fuera. Dijo Laguna para captar la atención del resto, que luchaban con las espadas.

-¡Seifer!

-¡Rinoa cuanto tiempo!Dijo éste mientras se abrazaban. Squall se había quedado embobado mirando a la chica.

-¿Os conocéis?Preguntó Laguna.

-Fuímos...novios hace algún tiempo.

Squall se sintió un poco celoso de Seifer por un momento. Luego Rinoa se acercó a él y a Angeal.

-Encantada soy Rinoa. Dijo tendiéndoles la mano.

-Angeal Hewglet.

-Squall Leonhart. Dijo en tono serio, mientras se retiraba el pelo. Lo hizo para que Rinoa no sospechase que se había sonrojado. Squall controlaba muy bien esas situaciones.

-¿Entonces eres la hija de Laguna?Preguntó Angeal.

Rinoa asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de tu mujer?Nunca has hablado de ella. Dijo Angeal mientras miraba a Laguna que miraba hacia el suelo abatido.

-Murió cuando era una niña. Dijo Rinoa para disculpar que su padre se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Cómo fué?Preguntó Seifer.

-Se le calló encima un piano mientras lo tocaba. Debía tener las patas rotas.

Squall puso cara de asombro, sobre todo al oír la trágica voz de la muerte de Rinoa. Luego, ésta se sentó a hablar con su padre. Lo cual le pareció conveniente a Angeal, llevarse a Seifer y a Squall para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-He visto como la miras. Dijo Seifer. Te gusta.

-Deja de decir idioteces, además, el otro día ví como mirabas a Eleone.

Seifer se sonrojó pero intentó negarlo, Angeal iba riéndose de la conversación de los dos, que le parecía de lo más divertida.

Fueron pasando los meses y llegó la navidad. Aeris ya tenía un barrigón enorme, y iban a cenar en nochevieja en casa en casa de los padres de Sephiroth, luego irían con Cloud, Tifa y los demás a tomar algo. Zell y Cloud cenaban sólos puesto que ambos eran huérfanos, mientras que Tifa, había accedido a cenar con Rude, al ver que lo suyo con Cloud era imposible y os voy a explicar por qué.

Un día estaba Tifa en el bar limpiando las copas y de pronto entraron Cloud y Zell. Acababa de conocer a Zell hace poco que Cloud se lo había presentado como nuevo compañero de piso.

-Tifa, Tifa. Dijo Cloud serio mientras la llamaba a voces.

-¿Ha pasado algo Cloud?

-Mira lo que hace Zell.

Zell se empezó a meter bocatas y bocatas en la boca hasta que se le puso la boca enorme, debió meterse unos 10 bocatas. Cloud se reía. Ejejejejejejejej.(risa de Peter Griffin)ejejejejejejeje.

-Haber si haces tú esto. Le decía a Zell mientras se empezaba a meter lápices por la nariz.

-ejejejejejej. Se reía Zell. Y así todo el rato. Parecían niños. Tifa los miraba aburrida hacer tonterías mientras Rude serio le preguntaba si quería cenar con él. Así que viendo que Cloud no tenía remedio, aceptó. Por otra parte, Génesis y Zack cenaban en casa de los padres de Zack en Gongaga. A Vaan lo habían soltado de la cárcel debido por falta de pruebas ya que algunos policías se llevaron parte de los estupefacientes de Cloud para venderlos o fumarlos en compañía. Nanaki había conocido a una hembra Charmeleon y antes de que ella evolucionara a Charizard tuvieron cachorritos charmanders. Yitán cenaba en casa de Goku y Chichi, mientras que Reno y Tidus celebraban con Yuna y Yuffie la nochevieja. Squall y Seifer cenaban con Angeal, Laguna, su hija Rinoa y su prima Eleone en su casa, mientras que ambos intentaban captar la atención de sus "queridas" respectivas.

Aeris y Lucrecia preparaban la cena, Sephiroth se había ido con Vincent a felicitarle a los demás la nochevieja, Aeris no podía casi ni moverse, así que decidió que era mejor quedarse con Lucrecia. Al poco rato, empezó a notar fuertes golpes en su estómago, pero no le dió importancia, aunque Lucrecia se dió cuenta de que estaba rompiendo aguas.

-Aeris querida...creo que vas a dar a luz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?AHHHHHHH. Empezó a gritar y se tiró al suelo. Estaba teniendo unas contracciones. Lucrecia fue a ponerle unas almohadas bajo la cabeza y llamó rápidamente al hospital.

-¿Dónde estarán estos dos cuando se necesitan?Dijo mientras comprobó, que al llamarlos al móvil, no contestaban. Llamó a un taxi y rápidamente se fueron al hospital. Cuando se llevaron a Aeris al paritorio, Lucrecia por fin pudo comunicarse con Vincent(pues en estas fechas las líneas de teléfono están colapsadas)y decirle que estaba con Aeris en el hospital, que iba a dar a luz.

Cloud les prestó su moto para que fueran más deprisa, mientras él y Zell iban en el aerodeslizador.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, después de tanto tráfico, Aeris ya había tenido a su primer hijo, aunque no dejaron pasar a ninguno de ellos. Sephiroth estaba deprimido. Ahora que iban a venir 4 criaturas al mundo,¿cómo se las iban a apañar?

Sus frustraciones se pasaron cuando los dejaron entrar y vieron a sus cuatro bebés. Todos se parecían a él. Ojos verdes y pelo plateado. Sephiroth sonrió cuando cogió a uno de los bebés en brazos y éste le agarró uno de sus dedos con sus manitas. Aeris estaba embobada mirando al que tenía en brazos, mientras que Vincent y Lucrecia sostenían a los otros dos, que luego se los dejaron coger a Cloud y Zell.

-¿Cómo vais a llamarlos?Preguntó la enfermera.

-¿Hay algún nombre que te guste, Sephiroth?Le dijo Aeris a su marido antes de besarse.

-Me gustan...Loz y Yazoo.Dijo mirando a los dos que tenían cogidos.

-¿Por qué no le ponéis Kadaj a éste?Dijo Cloud mirando al que tenía en brazos. Como cuando Sephiroth dijo que tenía un hermano cuando Zack le cortó un cacho de pelo.

Todos se rieron menos Sephiroth, que se le hinchó la vena de la frente, no obstante, Aeris estaba encantada con el nombre.

-¿Y como pondremos al que queda?Dijo Sephiroth.

-Me gusta mucho el nombre de Riku. Dijo Aeris.

Pues así se quedaron. Les pusieron a cada uno una marca con la inicial de su nombre en el pañal para no confundirse. Sephiroth se fue con la enfermera a hacer el registro de los nombres, luego aparecieron Tifa con Rude sofocada(habían venido corriendo desde el restaurante, desde que Tifa se enteró por una llamada que le hizo Zell.)

Tifa cogió a uno de los pequeños en brazos, y éste le agarró uno de sus pechos.

-¡Oye!Dijo.¡Tan pequeño que eres y ya estamos con esas!

El pequeño sonrió.

Aeris, Lucrecia, Vincent, Cloud y Zell se reían.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama al que tengo en brazos?Dijo Tifa.

-Aeris le quitó la mantita y miró en el pañal.

-Ése es Yazoo.

-Ahh. Yazoo. Que nombre tan bonito. Decía mientras le hacía carantoñas al niño. Rude la miraba sonriendo.

**Bueno, y akí se acaba esta parte. Cualkier duda, sugerencia, crítica, ya sabéis dode estoy. Espero vuestras reviews y aber si puedo escribir más a menudo jeje. Xao Nos leemos!**


	17. Los superbebés

**Bueno, tras haber llegado hasta aquí, pocos capítulos me quedan ya para continuar con esta historia. Agradecimientos:**

**Nyanda:Que me ha apoyado a lo largo de todo el fic y me ha dado sus ideas.**

**DarkCrystalgirl:Muchas gracias por los reviews, y tranquila que ya no voy a meter a más personajes para que no te lies.**

**LadyGojyo: Me alegro de que te guste, y sí, van a aparecer más a menudo Yuffie y su querido Reno, cuantas nos dejaríamos comer por Vince por la noche, yo la primera, aunque tengo más predilección por el buenorro de Sephi. Aunque he de reconocer que hay unos cuantos que estan buenísimos como Reno,Squall, Zack, Génesis, Cloud, Zell, Seifer, Vaan, Vince y sin olvidar a Sephi jeje XD.Bueno y aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**LOS SUPERBEBÉS.**

-¡Dios!¿Pero que coño he hecho yo para merecer esto?¿Por qué no se callan?

-Es que cada vez que empieza a llorar uno, viene el otro y lo sigue.

Sephiroth se levantó a medianoche mosqueado, directo hacia las cunas de sus bebés.

-¡Dejad de llorar ya coño!¡Así no hay quien duerma!

Los niños se durmieron ante la insistente, grave y profunda voz de su papá. Daba realmente miedo. En cuanto se callaron y Sephiroth se dió la vuelta, uno de ellos echó otra vez a llorar, Sephiroth tuvo suerte y lo cogió en brazos antes de que alborotara al resto.

-¿Que te pasa Loz?¿Por qué lloras?Acabamos de cambiaros y acabáis de tomar el pecho.¿Qué tienes?

Loz seguía llorando. Sephiroth salió con él en brazos de la habitación, Aeris se había puesto una bata y se dirigió rápidamente a coger a Loz en brazos, quien cuando estuvo entre los brazos de su mamá, se acomodó en sus pechos y se quedó dormido.

-¡Mira que listo es él!Dijo Sephiroth enfadado.

Aeris se sentó en la mecedora con él, le puso el chupete y empezó a quedarse dormido.

-Esto no puede continuar así. Mañana me compro unos tapones para los oídos. Tengo que trabajar y no puedo dormir en condiciones, o eso, o insonorizo su habitación para no oírlos.

Sephiroth se echó en la cama, y en cuanto Loz se quedó dormido, Aeris se lo llevó con sus hermanos y lo echó a dormir. Luego se quitó la bata, y empezó a besar el cuello de su marido mientras sonreía con picardía.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo sin que nos oigan?Dijo Aeris casi en susurros mientras lamía su pecho. El enfado por el desvelo de Sephiroth se le pasó de repente, y acariciando las mejillas de su mujer la acercó y la besó en la frente.

-Sabes como hacer que ceda ante tus deseos. Dijo Sephiroth.

Empezaron a besarse y a revolcarse en la cama hasta que a los 5 minutos se empezaron a oír llantos de la habitación de los niños.

-¡Joder!¡Así no hay manera de que se me levante!

Aeris se puso la bata y se levantó derecha a la habitación de los niños.

Al pasar un rato y ver que ella no regresaba a la cama, se levantó y fue a la habitación de los niños. Aeris se había quedado dormida con uno de los niños encima de la mecedora. Con miedo de no quitárselo para que no volviera otra vez a llorar, cogió una manta y la tapó, luego él se dirigió a la cama y ésta vez, si que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cloud había salido temprano a llevar sus repartos, Zell se vistió y se puso un pasamontañas para luego salir por la puerta de casa con su aerodeslizador bajo el brazo.

Yuffie, Reno, Yuna y Tidus paseaban por el centro comercial. Reno y Yuffie por fin habían encontrado un apartamento y se iban a vivir juntos, así que aprovechaban a comprar todo lo que necesitaran.

Yuffie se despistó un poco del resto y se quedó mirando un escaparate de prenatal, cuando alguien salió de dentro y se tropezó con ella, calléndosele todas las cosas al suelo. Cuando yuffie lo miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latiese rápidamente.

-Vincent...

-Señorita Yuffie,¿Cómo está?Preguntó Vincent ante la atenta mirada de Yuffie. Estaba más guapo que nunca. Llevaba un traje negro y su alborotado y largo pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado.

Yuffie se agachó y empezó a ayudarlo a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo.

-Estaba con unos amigos comprando cosas para mi nuevo piso, en el que voy a vivir con Reno.

-¡Cuanto me alegro por usted!

-¡No me llames usted que queda feo para una chica como yo!Dijo Yuffie. Luego se puso a mirar las cosas que a Vincent se le habían caído al suelo.

-¿Pañales?

-Si, son para mis nietos. es que mi hijo y su mujer han tenido cuatrillizos y no dan a basto. Yo y mi mujer hemos venido a ayudarlos con las compras.

Yuffie sonrió forzadamente mientras oían como Lucrecia llamaba a Vincent desde la caja donde guardaba cola.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Me alegro de haberla visto. Espero que le vaya todo muy bien. Dijo Vincent mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Lo mismo digo.

Vincent salió corriendo a toda prisa mientras Yuffie se quedaba pensativa._-Ahora Reno es mi novio. Y voy a vivir con él. Tengo que olvidarme de Valentine._

Yuffie salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Reno se acercó a ella llamándola.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo delante del escaparate de prenatal?Preguntó Reno.

Yuffie se llevó las manos a su barriga.

-¡Podría ser cierto que...!

-Aún no estoy segura, pero creo que sí.

Reno abrazó a Yuffie alegremente mientras la cogía en brazos y salía corriendo para comunicarle la noticia a Tidus y Yuna.

Squall daba vueltas por el salón mientras Angelo le llevaba una pelota para que se la tirara. Laguna había salido a buscar a su sobrina Eleone al aeropuerto, y Rinoa, había salido de compras dejando a Squall con su perro. Al poco rato, cansado de tirarle a Angelo la pelotita, se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión cuando Angelo oyó algo y se puso al lado de la puerta de casa. Rinoa entraba cargada de bolsas. Squall apagó la televisión y se levantó.

-Espera, te echaré una mano. Dijo mientras le cogía las bolsas de la compra.¿Donde te las dejo?

-Gracias. Déjalas en la cocina. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Salió a buscar a Eleone al aeropuerto. Dijo que iba a venir a cenar.

-¿Conoces a mi prima?

-Claro. Íbamos juntos al orfanato cuando éramos unos críos.

-Entonces,¿Tú eres ese Squall del que tanto me habló?Eres más guapo de lo que Eleone me contaba.

Squall se sonrojó e intentó cambiar de tema para intentar disimular.

-¿Y tú conoces a Seifer no?

-Fuimos novios, si. Pero nada serio. Él siempre tenía broncas por fugarse del jardín para venir a verme.jejeje. Se rió.

Se acercó a Squall y le tocó la cicatriz con su mano. Squall notó como se aceleraba su corazón.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Entrenando con Seifer. Él tiene una igual en el otro lado.

-¡Que bruto es!Tuvo que hacerte mucho daño...

-En realidad no...

Rinoa y Squall se miraron unos instantes mientras éste tocaba la mano de Rinoa. De pronto, la puerta de casa se abrió y entraron Eleone y Laguna. Rinoa y Squall se soltaron rápidamente.

-Voy a preparar la comida. Dijo Rinoa.

-Yo te ayudo. Dijo Eleone.

Laguna se acercó sonriente a Squall.

-¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento?

Zell entró en casa de Angeal y miró alrededor. Tenía que asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. Cogió un bote de spray y se dirigió a la espada que Angeal tenía en la pared colgada y la pintó. Luego salió por la ventana con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

-¡Seeeeeiiiiffffffferrrrrrr!Gritó Angeal.

-¿Qué significa esto?Dijo mientras sujetaba su preciada espada en la mano, ahora pintada.

-¿Que?Te juro...Angeal te juro que yo no he sido.

-Pues lo que está pintado se parece a tu letra.

-Pero yo no he sido, lo juro, yo estaba en la ducha y...

-¡No quiero excusas!Pagarás el arreglo con tu dinero Seifer.

-¡Pero yo no...!

-¡he dicho que ya vale!La mirada de Angeal estaba completamente roja de furia.

-He dicho que la pagarás y basta de tonterías. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, se lo comunicaré a tu director y serás expulsado de Balamb, ¿es acaso eso lo que quieres?

-No señor. Dijo Seifer bajando la mirada.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?

-Si señor.

Angeal se marchó enfadado y Seifer se tiró en el sofá pensando como podía haberle pasado eso a la espada.

_-Sea quien sea el que esté intentando joderme lo descubriré._

Tifa entró en casa de Aeris. Observó las ojeras que tenía en la cara. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Aeris tienes mala cara...

-No he dormido nada. Y los niños no se callan. No sé que más hacer. Sephiroth y yo estamos desesperados.

-Vé a dormir un rato que yo me ocuparé.

Tifa se metió en la habitación de los niños y cogió a Yazoo en brazos, que sonreía mientras le agarraba de una teta mientras que de otra se chupaba el dedo compulsivamente.

Al poco rato volvieron a llamar a la puerta y entró Cloud sonriente, aunque viendo la cara de zombie que tenía Aeris prefirió no preguntar. Se fue a la habitació donde Tifa estaba con uno de los niños en brazos mientras le hacía un gesto para que no hiciera ruído. Cloud se acercó y sacó de la cuna a Riku. De todos los hermanos Riku era el que menos lloraba. Se puso a sonreír ante las caras que le ponía Cloud. Luego lo cogió y empezó a hacer como que lo tiraba hacia arriba. El niño se reía mientras Tifa miraba sonriente como Cloud podía ser responsable cuando quería.

Al poco entraron Vincent y Lucrecia con todas las cosas.

-¿Donde está Aeris?Preguntó Lucrecia.

-Está durmiendo. La pobre no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Dijo Tifa.

-Ya me lo imagino. Lucrecia cogió a Kadaj mientras que Vincent cogió a Loz, y así por lo menos, estuvieron callados y Aeris pudo dormir...

Y fue pasando el tiempo. los niños de Sephiroth habían crecido un poco y sabían hablar.(hay que recordar que son hijos de sephi y nietos de Vince así que es normal que su proceso de crecimiento se acelere a poder hablar con 1 año)

Kadaj se acercaba a la espada de Sephiroth y la cogió, aunque apenas podía con ella.

Sephiroth enfadado, al verlo se la quitó.

-Eso es de papá. No se toca o te puedes cortar.

Kadaj empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Me da igual que llores o no. No pienso dejar que cojas la masamune. Cuando seas más mayor te regalaré una.

Kadaj lloró tanto que al final Sephiroth enfundó la espada y se la dejó._Bueno, no creo que así consiga sacarla._

Aunque cuando se dió la vuelta, sin saberse como Kdaj la estaba desenfundando y la levantaba hacia todos los lados callendo jarrones y cosas al suelo. Sephiroth se acercó a él enfadado y se la quitó de las manos.

Loz y Yazoo se estaban peleando.

-¡Te he dicho que es mejor el rey mysterio!Decía Yazoo.

-¡No!El mejor es el enterrador. Decía Loz.

-¡Mentira!Es mejor Batista. Decía Kadaj que se había unido a las discusiones de sus dos hermanos.

-¡El mejor de todos es John Cena y se acabó!Nadie puede contra él. Dijo Riku. Y así se pasaban casi siempre. Todos los días sacaban algún tema de discusión sobre algo.Siempre estaban peleando.

A Loz le encantaba la serie de padre made in Usa, aunque cuando la veía sus hermanos le pasaban de canal porque le decían que era una mierda.

-¡Yo quiero ver los simpsons!Decía Riku.

-¡los simpsons son una mierda, pon padre de familia!Decía Yazzoo quitándoles el mando de la televisión.

-¡Yo quiero ver South park!Dijo Kadaj.

-Mamá nos prohibió ver padre de familia, padre made in usa y south park porque dice que son dibujos de mayores, así que a ver los simpsons.

-¡No!¡Antes prefiero que pongas bola de dragon!¡Goku es el mejor!Dijo Kadaj.

-¡Y una mierda!¿Que hay de Vegeta?Dijo Yazoo

-El mejor es Son Gohan. Dijo Riku.

-El mejor es Trunks y se acabó. Dijo Loz.

-¡Pero Trunks no tiene rabo como los saiyans!Dijo Kadaj.

-Pero es el hijo de Vegeta y por eso es el mejor.

Y así estaban todos los días. Cuando Cloud, Zell, Tifa, Génesis o Zack venían estaban entretenidos y no se peleaban entre ellos, con Cloud y Zell se lo pasban muy bien puesto que veían pressing catch, Tifa les enseñaba como peleaba con sus puños, y Génesis veía dibujos mangas con ellos mientras que Zack les enseñaba a dibujar.

Aeris y Sephiroth aprovechaban en esos momentos de cuidados de guardería para irse a cenar por ahí y terminar la velada con un puen polvo con el que hacía tiempo apenas disfrutaban puesto que sus hijos ya los habían pillado varias veces, como por ejemplo, una noche en la que Yazoo se levantó y se fue a gatas a pedirle agua a su mami, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y vió a Sephiroth encima de Aeris y se pensó que le estaba haciendo algo malo a su mamá. Se subió encima de la cama y le tiró a su padre del pelo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!Gritó Sephiroth.

-Deja en paz a mamá, no le hagas daño.

-Yazzoo¿qué haces levantado?Decía Aeris.

-Tengo sed.

Con lo que Aeris tenía que levantarse y llevarse al niño cogido en brazos a por agua.

-¿Por qué te hace daño papá?

-No me hace daño, es una cosa que hacen los papás y las mamás cuando se quieren mucho.

-¿Te refieres a follar?

-¡Oye!¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra tan fea?

-Lo dijo Peter Griffin a Lois en padre de familia.

-Pues a partir de ahora os voy a prohibir ver esos dibujos.

Yuffie estaba en la cama del hospital mirando a su pequeños gemelos. Un niño y una niña pelirrojos, ambos se parecían mucho a Reno. Yuffie le puso el nombre de Axel al niño, mientras que Reno decidió que la preciosa niñita se llamase Kairi. Ambos se miraron felices al tiempo que se daban un largo beso.

**Y bueno aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia ya sabéis. Nos leemos!**


	18. Blanca navidad Ande, ande, ande

**Manirea:Siento de veras no haberte puesto en el anterior cap, es que se me fue la olla. Respecto a tu pregunta de por qué pinto a Cloud de imbécil, pues creo q ni yo tengo la respuesta.XD. Supongo que me parecen graciosas algunas cosas que hace en el juego, no sé, o es que en este fic me apeteció ponerle ese carácter(hay algunos aspectos de Cloud que llegan a ser un poco estúpidos.)jaja, no en serio, no lo sé. Imagino que le tocó a él, por ser tan cortito, pero ojo que los demás tambien...estan de narices.Gracias.**

**Nyanda:Como siempre gracias a tus reviews y me alegro de que ambas compartamos el gusto de "amor a Gackt".Dios, es que hay que ver como está el niño.!!**

**Lady Gojyo:Si, este cap fue realmente tierno, pero después de la ternura...viene el coñazo que son los niños. Ajajaja. En realidad son todos muy monos pero...para ellos tienen. XD**

**A los demás que estéis siguiendo el fic, gracias, y os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**BLANCA NAVIDAD. ANDE, ANDE, ANDE, HE COMIDO PAVO, TODAS LAS VECINAS ME COMEN EL...**

Miró la hora de su reloj. Ya llegaba tarde. Lucrecia le había dicho que saliese a comprar los regalos para sus nietos. Ellos habían acordado que le harían a Yazoo un buen regalo, y que los amigos de Sephiroth y Aeris, se los harían a los demás. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas. Había esperado al último momento y ahora no sabía que hacer. Se les juntaban los regalos de navidad con los de sus cumpleaños, puesto que sus nietos habían nacido en nochevieja.

Rápidamente, entró a un gran centro comercial, aunque los juguetes que estuvo viendo durante más de 1 hora, no le parecieron lo suficiente para su querido Yazoo.

-¿Papá que me vas a regalar?. Kadaj tiraba de la manga del jersey de Sephiroth en plan mimoso mientras ponía ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Eso no se dice. Tendras que esperar hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Sephiroth se dió la vuelta, dejando a Kadaj con la duda sentado en el suelo. Se dirigió hasta el sofá, se sentó y abrió el periódico y se puso a leer.

Aeris preparaba unas deliciosas galletas, que Tifa le había enseñado a hacer en el horno. Riku y Loz correteaban alrededor de ella intentando meter la mano en la bandeja.

-Aún están demasiado calientes. No toquéis la bandeja u os quemaréis las manos.

Aeris se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina, ni siquiera pensó, que por un instante de descuido, Loz había metido la mano en la bandeja y ahora lloraba porque se había quemado. Kadaj lo señalaba y se reía de él, mientras Riku, había encontrado algo divertido que hacer con los champús que su padre usaba para el pelo. Los empezó a vaciar en el lavabo, y luego empezó a echar polvos de decoloración que Aeris solía usar cuando se daba mechas en el pelo. Después lo mezcló todo con agua oxigenada, lo agitó, y riéndose dejó el champú donde estaba.

Sephiroth llevó a Loz al baño y puso su manita bajo el grifo, cuando empezó a salir el agua fría, dejó de llorar, aunque, le saldría una buena ampolla. Como buen padre, le puso una pomada y después le vendó la mano.

Mientras tanto Yazzoo jugaba con una pistola de bolas que su abuelo Vincent le había regalado, para que usara cuando fuera más mayor. Aunque Aeris se la había escondido, puesto que había llenado la pared del salón de agujeros, y ya había roto tres vasos. La verdad es que Yazoo tenía muy buena puntería.

Kadaj intentaba encontrar la masamune que su padre había escondido para que no jugase con ella, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Todos los niños excepto Loz(que seguía entre los brazos de su padre), corrieron a abrir.

-¡Tío Cloud!Gritó Riku, quien éste último se abalanzó sobre él. Aunque tambien los demás.

Cuando Loz vió a Zell entrar detrás de Cloud corrió velozmente para colocarse detrás de él y hacer como que le daba un puñetazo en la barriga. Zell hizo como que se caía al suelo con las manos en el estómago por el dolor.

Detrás de estos entraban Zack y Génesis muy sonrientes.(Habían decidido casarse por fin). Y Tifa tras todos ellos.

Squall permanecía sentado en el sofá mientras veía como Rinoa y Eleone preparaban la comida.

Laguna se había ido a buscar un pavo y lo había dejado a él con dos exhuberantes mujeres, de las que Rinoa, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco largo, que tenía una raja largísima, enseñando su pierna, mientras que Eleone, lucía uno de color rojo con tirantes.

Eleone se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Que te ocurre?Preguntó Rinoa preocupada.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Será mejor que salgas al balcón e intentes tomar el aire.

-¿Y la comida?

-No te preocupes, tengo a Squall ¿no?

Eleone salió al balcón y Rinoa se sentó en el sofá al lado de Squall. Éste, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, aunque lo disimuló.

-¿Te gusta Ele?Le preguntó Rinoa sin más rodeos.

-¿Qu-e?Preguntó Squall extrañado.

-He dicho que si te gusta Ele. He visto como la miras.

-Sólo somos amigos. Ella no me gusta. Dijo con indiferencia.

Rinoa entonces inesperadamente puso una mano sobre el pecho de Squall.

-¿Me ayudas en la cocina?

-Si. Dijo Squall serio y sin titubear. Rinoa estaba completamente prendada de él, puesto que era el primer chico que se comportaba de esa forma tan firme delante de una mujer. Y ese toque de pasotismo la volvía loca.

Mientras Squall intentaba sujetar unos bogavantes vivos de cualquier manera para que no lo picaran, en el momento que lo echó al agua hirviendo notó como unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura, y sin saber como, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con los labios de Rinoa, y levantandola en un apasionado momento, la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezaron a besarse como locos.

Eleone en el balcón miraba a lo lejos, Seifer pasaba por debajo de su casa y se quedó mirandola desde abajo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en mitad de la carretera, un coche dió un frenazo y empezó a llamar imbécil a Seifer, por haberse quedado ahí parado. Al oír tal escándalo, Eleone vió la escena mientras Seifer intentaba comportarse y no liarse a hostias con aquel tío. Se sacudió la gabardina y se fue a la acera, mientras Eleone lo miraba divertida.

Reno jugaba con su pequeñita Kairi. La niña hacía ademán de levantarse del suelo y andar, pero no podía y siempre se caía. Reno la miraba divertido. Le dió un besito en la cara y la cogió en brazos para jugar a tirarla al aire.

Axel correteaba con un balón de blitzball junto a Tidus, que le tiraba la pelota. Mientras Yuna ayudaba a Yuffie con la comida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!Quién ha sidoooooo?

Sephiroth gritaba al salir de la ducha y contemplar su esplendoroso cabello, ahora de color rubio como el de Cloud. Además se pasó una mano por él. Estaba áspero y se le caían mechones de pelo. Enfurecido, salió al salón tapado solamente con una toalla y chorreando agua, y se dirigió donde sus hijos estaban.

-¡Ala papá, te pareces a Legolas, el elfo del señor de los anillos!Dijo Kadaj.

Cloud y Zell no pudieron aguantarse la risa, al ver que Sephiroth ahora tenía el pelo rubio.

Aeris, al oír las voces de su esposo se acercó al salón. No pudo preguntar qué pasaba puesto que nada más entrar, vió el pelo de Sephiroth.

-¿Quién ha metido decolorante con agua oxigenada en el bote de champú?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-todos los niños negaron.

-Muy bien. Pues lo haré por las malas.

Sephiroth salió un momento de casa, y al rato vino con un cerdito negro que llevaba una cinta amarilla alrededor del cuello.

-¿Y ese cerdo?Preguntó Aeris.

-De los vecinos. Dijo Sephiroth

Parece que el cerdito se ofendió, puesto que la miró con odio.

-Muy bien P-chan, ahora huele esto y me dices quién ha sido.

Sephiroth le dió a oler el bote de champú y el cerdito salió corriendo y empezó a morder las zapatillas de Riku.

-¡Ayyyy quita yo no he sido!¡Déjame en paz! Y se puso a hacer pucheros. En un último intento por librarse del cerdo mala ostia, se agarró a la pata de la mesa, y cayó una tetera de agua caliente sobre él. Cuano lo vieron todos, se quedaron asombrados. Un chico jóven en cueros, estaba ahora en lugar del cerdo.

-¡Ay muchas gracias!¡La de tiempo que llevo viviendo como un cerdo!¡Ya estaba harto!

El chico con la bandana amarilla dijo que se llamaba Ryoga, y que los vecinos se lo encontraron perdido en la montaña, y que era un cerdo porque por culpa de un amigo suyo se había caído en unas pozas de agua encantada y a partir de ese día, al mojarlo con agua fría se volvía cerdo.

Intentando tapar sus partes como pudo, pidió orientación de la zona en la que estaba. Sephiroth le prestó algo de ropa y le dieron un mapa. Cuando salió por la puerta se habían quedado todos helados, hasta parece que a Sephiroth se le había pasado el enfado.

-Vaya vecinos mas raros que tenéis. Dijo Tifa.

A la media hora volvieron a oir el timbre de la puerta. El mismo muchacho de antes.

-Me he vuelto a perder.

Se les cayó a todos una gota estilo ánime por la cabeza.

Tras todo este entuerto, Sephiroth fue a reñir a Riku pero Génesis sonriente, se acercó tras él, y le puso unas orejas de elfo en el lugar de las suyas(sabrá dios de donde coño sacaría Génesis esas orejas). Todos se rieron, y ahora a Sephiroth parece que se le había pasado el enfado, al mirarse en el espejo y ver el aspecto de sí mismo.(Estaba verdaderamente rompedor, si de plateado es guapo, pues imaginaros de rubio).

Vincent había encontrado el regalo perfecto. Le había costado lo suyo, era verdaderamente caro. Seguramente Lucrecia y Aeris le echarían la bronca por regalarle "un juguete para adultos"pero no vió nada que le llamase verdaderamente la atención para él, además, así podía enseñarle él mismo a usarla, y pasar tiempo con sus nietos. La consulta en estas fechas estaba cerrada, y ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar con su familia. No se preocupó de los regalos de los demás hermanos, puesto que serían los otros quienes habían decidido repartirse.

-Esto le hará falta cuando sea mayor puesto que hay tantos peligros por el mundo...tiene que aprender a manejarse. Se dijo sonriente mientras envolvía su regalo.

-¡Axel¡No toques los oritsuru de mamá!

Reno regañaba a su hijo. No quería que se cortara con las puntas afiadas de los objetos arrojadizos que usaba Yuffie y que le había regalado su amigo Naruto hace años.

Cuando Reno se dió la vuelta, empezó a clavar el oritsuru en el suelo con una fuerza increíble.

-¡Axel!¡Que te he dicho!Dijo Reno quitándole el arma.

-No cabe duda de que has salido a tu padre. Jeje. Eres Tan fuerte como yo.

Yuffie lo miraba arqueando una ceja y tuvo que rectificar.

-Bueno, es cierto que tu madre tambien es muy fuerte. Cuando peleaba con ella porque nos robaba las materias a los turcos y nos pasábamos la vida persiguiéndola, muchas veces nos ganaba, aunque cuando ganábamos nosotros en combate, huía.

-¡Huía porque tú siempre me estabas dando la brasa! Dijo Yuffie en tono de reproche.

Reno se rascó la cabeza y le dijo a su hijo:

-Mujeres...no las entiendo.


	19. el frasquito mágico

**Bueno, y por fin ya tengo un final para la historia, aunque de momento haré algún capítulo más.**

**Nyanda: De veras gracias, y me alegro de que lo de Ryoga te hiciese gracia xq la verdad es q no sabía donde meterlo.**

**Manirea:Me parece q el fic no va a terminar como tu quisieras, lo siento...pero se me hace difícil kitarle a Cloud la estupidez, el que tonto nace, tonto .**

**RubyStrife: Bien, bien(me froto las manos)otra más enganchada a mi fic jejeje. Prometo q los siguientes caps van a ser mejores.**

**Hanabi:Gracias, jeje, y si. Riku es un poco cabroncete¡Mira q cambiarle a su padre los champús!SD.**

**Ya todos los q lo esteis leyendo gracias de veras, y aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**EL FRASQUITO MÁGICO.**

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse. Después de la noche vieja y el cumpleaños de sus hijos, por fin tenían un poco de paz. Riku se había ido a casa de Cloud y Zell a pasar allí unos días,(Cloud adoraba a Riku y lo enseñaba a luchar con una espada que él mismo le había regalado), Yazoo se había ido a dormir a casa de los abuelos(Vincent se lo llevó a una galería de tiro donde practicar con su nueva pistola que su querido abuelo le había regalado, aunque Lucrecia lo regañó, comprobó que efectivamente, a Yazoo le encantó el regalo además de tener una gran puntería. Tifa estaba sola y se había llevado a Loz con ella, además de enseñarle a luchar con las nuevas garras que ella misma le había regalado, Loz la ayudaba mucho en el bar, y Sephiroth y Aeris pensaron que le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio para fortalecerse, ya que era el más llorón de los tres. Y Kadaj estaba en casa de Génesis y Zack. Aunque Sephiroth se mostró reacio al principio porque fuera con ellos(No quería que lo amariconaran ni que Génesis le comiera la cabeza a su hijo con las chorradas de Loveless), pero en realidad lo estaban enseñando a luchar con la katana que su padre le había regalado. Se parecía a su masamune, aunque bastante más corta, y a Kadaj le encantó. Otra cosa es que en casa de Zack y Génesis se pasaba todo el día viendo manga con Génesis(que es un frikazo total), así que Sephiroth y Aeris tenían mucha paz y tranquilidad por ahora, hasta que volvieran sus hijos.

Se miró en el espejo del baño.

-Maldito crío. Dijo Sephiroth mientras se metía los dedos entre su pelo, que ahora, al cabo de los lavados, ya no era rubio sino que se le había quedado blanco, y su melena estaba áspera, además se le caía bastante pelo. Le jodía reconocer que su hijo le había chamuscado el pelo.

Aeris se levantó y fue al baño donde su marido se miraba con tristeza en el espejo mientras se palpaba la cabellera.

-Cuanto lo siento cielo.

-Ya no puedo ni peinarme tan siquiera, no puedo ni meter el peine de lo enredado que lo tengo.

-Encima está saliéndote otra vez tu raíz plateada. Dijo Aeris mientras le miraba la raíz del pelo. Creo que sólo hay una solución....dijo mientras agarraba unas tijeras.

-¡No!¡Ni se te ocurra!¡No te acerques a mí con esas tijeras!Si me lo cortas, tardará años en crecerme.

Aeris pensó unos instantes..

-Oye, ¿Y si fuera a buscarte un tinte ?

-¿Que?¡Yo jamás me he teñido el pelo!

-Lo sé cariño, quiero decir, que podría buscar un tinte de tu color y dártelo encima, te quedará el pelo como lo tenías y no tendrás que cortártelo.

Un brillo iluminó la cara de Sephiroth.

-¿Se puede hacer?

-Claro, ahora mismo cuando salga a hacer la compra te lo traigo.

-Gracias cariño. Dijo alegre dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer. Por eso me casé contigo.

-Ah, ¿No fue porque me preñaste?

-Bueno...eso tambien.

-Seifer, tengo noticias. Angeal se acercó a él que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá.

-¿Que sucede?

-Han llamado de el jardín de Balamb. Según los profesores te vieron prenderle fuego a la biblioteca. Te han expulsado.

-¿Que?¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!¡Estuve con Squall ayer lo juro!

-Seifer, sé que durante este tiempo has cambiado mucho, y ahora eres más responsable. Yo te creo, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada por evitar tu expulsión.

-Está bien, Angeal, tú no tienes la culpa. Dijo Seifer mientras habría la maleta y metía sus cosas revueltas.

-¿Adonde irás ahora?

-No lo sé. Pero de todas formas,...gracias Angeal por todo.

Seifer chocó su mano con la de Angeal y salió por la puerta, Angeal se entristeció un poco. Ahora se había quedado sin su alumno, y ya había empezado a cogerle cariño.

-Squall cariño¿puedes abrir?Han llamado a la puerta.

Squall abrió la puerta y se encontró a Seifer con las maletas.

-¿Que pasa adonde vas?

-Me marcho. Me han expulsado Squall.

-Pero ¿Por que?Preguntó su amigo sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Angeal me dijo que yo quemé la biblioteca ayer por la noche.

-¿Que?¡Eso es absurdo, si estuviste conmigo y con Rinoa!

-Quizás me lo merezca después de todo...

Rinoa se acecó curiosa por la conversación y abrazó a Seifer, luego fue Squall quien lo abrazó.

-¿Adonde irás ahora?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y Eleone?¿No piensas decirle lo que sientes?

Rinoa miró a Seifer y Squall y se quedó helada. Ella no lo sabía.

-Despedirme de ella, tengo que irme a coger el tren.

-¿Pero adonde vas?

-A Deling. Voy a buscar un empleo.

Tras la conversación Seifer se ajustó la gabardina y se fue, Squall y Rinoa se miraron sorprendidos.

Daba vueltas por todas partes y no vió el color de tinte de pelo de su querido marido. Nada. El color plateado no existía...sabía que Sephiroth se deprimiría aún más....miró en otra tienda y preguntó. Nada. No tenían. Ese color se saltaba la escala.¿tan raro era tener el pelo plateado?. Salió de la tienda enfadada y murmurando cosas como:-ahora mi marido estará aún más deprimido...

-¿Qué te sucede niña?Le preguntó una mujer morena y con el pelo largo. Tenía los ojos de color ámbar y llevaba un vestido negro con plumas alrededor del cuello tambien negras y unos guantes que cubrían sus manos.

-Mi marido está deprimido, y no he podido encontrarle lo que quería...

-Comprendo. Dijo la mujer. Sacó un frasquito de un bolso del vestido y se lo dió.

-Esto será de satisfacción para su marido y para usted.

-¿Usted cree?Preguntó Aeris extrañada al mirar el extraño frasco.

-Querida, no es por alardear pero soy Edea.

-¿Edea?¿La gran bruja?

Edea asintió con la cabeza.

-Créeme, funcionará. Dijo mientras le apretó el frasquito contra el pecho. Basta con que lo beba antes de dormir.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Son 300 guiles.

Aeris le pagó y salió corriendo hacia casa.

-¿Que seifer se ha ido?

Eleone acababa de llegar y Rinoa y Squall le contaron lo sucedido.

-¿Adonde se fue?

-Creo que a la estación, si nos damos prisa, quizás le alcancemos.

Eleone salió corriendo de casa seguida de Squall y Rinoa.

Llegaron a la estació y vieron a Seifer a lo lejos a punto de subir al tren.

-¡Seiffeeeeeerrrrr!Gritó Eleone con un profundo y desgarrador sonido en su voz.

Seifer se dió la vuelta y se le iluminó la cara cuando vió a Eleone corriendo hacia él. Se lanzó en sus brazos.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Seifer, no tienes porque irte, aunque si quieres hacerlo no te permitiré que te vayas sin mí. Te quiero.

Aquel te quiero de los labios de Eleone hizo que Seifer arrojara su maleta al suelo y se fundiera con ella en un cálido beso mientras Squall y Rinoa miraran la escena divertidos.

-Sephiroth....te he traido algo. Aeris tenía el frasquito guardado tras de ella.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Aeris sacó aquel frasquito que contenía un líquido plateado.

-La mujer me dijo que te lo bebieras antes de dormir.

-Gracias Aeris Gracias. Sephiroth abrazó a su mujer y la besó con fuerza.

Ya de noche le dió por probar aquel líquido. Estaba bueno. Se lo bebió todo de un trago y se acostó pensando que al día siguiente tendría otra vez su preciado pelo de color plateado.

A media noche, con Aeris dormida a su lado de la cama, le entraron ganas de mear. Se levantó y fue al baño, se miró en el espejo. Nada. Seguía teniendo aquel horrible color de pelo. Levantó la taza del váter y se puso a mear. Cuando fue a recogérsela casi se desmalla del susto. Su pene se había alargado considerablemente, por no decir que estaba enorme, casi no le cabía ni en los boxer. Nunca fardó de tener un gran paquete, ni tampoco pequeño, aunque su padre Vincent creía que sí por llevar siempre una espada de 2 metros y medio, que significaba complejo y frustracion por el tamaño de su pene.

Al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego se fue a la cama y empezó a hacerle carantoñas a Aeris, que aun estando dormida se daba cuenta de los besos que le daba su marido. Cuando Aeris se dió la vuelta y se rozó sin querer con esa parte soltó un gritito, más bien un gemido, pero a los cinco segundos algo le extrañó y encendió la luz de la mesita, levantó las sábanas y....¡sorpresa!Sephiroth parecía una tienda de campaña. Debía medirle unos 24 centímetros aproximadamente.

-¡Pepepepero...¿que te ha pasado Sephiroth?

-El frasquito ese que me diste, supongo que no era para cambiar el color del pelo. Y Sephiroth se rió.

-Mañana mismo voy a cantarle....las ....cuarenta...a...la bruj......ummmmm olvidando lo que estaba a punto de decir por notar a su marido besándole el cuello y rodeandola con los brazos se dió la vuelta y se le tiró encima, luego empezaron los jueguecitos. Esta sería su segunda noche más loca con Sephiroth tras quedarse embarazada de los cuatrillizos, y a la siguiente mañana, por una vez, sería ella quien tendría dificultades para sentarse en una silla.

Cloud había llevado al pequeño Riku al parque. Riku se tiraba feliz y sonriente por unos toboganes. Una niñita pelirroja jugaba en la arena. De repente un niño bruto se le tiró encima y la pequeña se puso a llorar. Riku, enfurecidoempujó al niño que la había tirado y le dió la mano, la niñita le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?Le preguntó riku mientras le daba la mano.

-Sii. Dijo la niña.

-Me llamo Riku.

-Yo Kairi.

Riku se sonrojó al ver como Kairi le sonreía. La niña en señal de agradecimiento le dió una estrella que llevaba sujeta al pelo y Riku la guardó con cariño mientras la niña se iba hacia donde su padre la llamaba. Cloud que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos se levantó y se acercó al padre de la niña.

-¿No eres Reno, el de los turcos?

Reno se dió la vuelta y lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Cloud de soldado, cuanto tiempo sin verte!Dijo alegre mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hija. Dijo Cloud.

-Tengo otro niño. Pero él está con su madre Yuffie.

-¿Yuffie?¿Son hijos de Yuffie?

Reno asintió.

-Yo tampoco sabía que tú tuvieras un hijo. Dijo Reno.

-No es mío. Es de Sephiroth. Se lo estoy cuidando.

-¿Ése es...hijo de Sephiroth?

Cloud llamó a Riku para que saludara a Reno, mientras éste con kairi aún cogida en brazos lo tomó por la barbilla.

-Ya decía yo... Como te pareces a él.

-¿de qué conoces a mí papá?

-Hemos trabajado juntos en el mismo lugar, e íbamos de juerga con Cloud, Zack y Génesis. ¡Hay que ver como nos lo pasábamos!

-Tienes los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo que tu padre.

-pelo, no. Ahora es rubio. Dijo Riku riéndose.

Reno miró a Cloud sin comprender nada.

-Cosas de críos. Dijo Cloud.

Tifa estaba limpiando el bar. Loz tenía muy buena mano para ayudarla. Él niño se subió a un taburete para fregarle los vasos.

-Muchas gracias Loz, eres un cielo. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el niño se sonrojó.

Rude entró en el bar echando piropos a Tifa, pero al parecer a Loz no le hizo ninguna gracia, y mucho menos cuando agarró a Tifa por la cintura, que Loz se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a darle puñetazos. Tifa, como pudo lo separó de él y cogiéndolo por la cintura se disculpó ante Rude y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Loz, ¿porque has pegado a Rude?Rude es un amigo que me viene a ver muchas veces.

-¡Me dá igual!No me cae bien.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que te cases conmigo.

Tifa soltó una risa divertida.

-¿Cómo voy a casarme contigo?

-¿No te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas, eres el más guapo de todos. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cara.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Eres muy pequeñito aún.

-¿Y cuando crezca te casarás conmigo?

-Claro.

-Promételo.

-jeje, claro cielo. Y ahora, vete a pedirle disculpas a Rude. Dijo mientras le sacaba una piruleta grandota.

Loz agachó la cabeza y asintió, luego fue a hacer lo que le dijo Tifa.

_Bueno, y aquí concluye nuestro episodio de hoy, espero vuestras reviews ya q no e kerido alargar muxo este cap, aún así os diré, que el final de Tifa os sorprenderá. jejejeje_


	20. La rival

**Y otro capi mas del psicólogo, hoy para variar los agradecimientos estan abajo del todo.**

**LA RIVAL.**

Estaba en la consulta sentado como siempre tratando otro extraño caso. A veces había que reconocer que se aburría un montón con algunos pacientes, ya que según él creía había gente que sólo iba a su consulta para que le dieran la baja en el trabajo por depresión, ya que no tenían serios problemas psiológicos. Como era el caso de Wakka, un jugador de blitzball de los Besaid Auroch, su equipo jugaba tan rematadamente mal, que había dicho que tenía depresión para no jugar más, según le comentó a Vincent, ya estaba hasta el gorro de sus derrotas.

Tomándose un descansillo entró Yazzo de golpe y se puso a corretear por la consulta tirando papeles y cosas por el suelo. La verdad es que la paciencia de Vincent era infinita. Menudo hombre, casi nunca se enfadaba. Recogió lo que su nieto tiró por el suelo y acto seguido salió corriendo tras él para pillarlo. Yazzo se tropezó con la pata de la mesa, y se cayó al suelo. del estruendo hizo que se le cayera encima de la cabeza un vaso de ¿sangre?.Su bonito pelo plateado ahora tornó de rojo.

-Abuelo,¿qué es esto que se me ha caído encima?.Preguntaba Yazzoo como niño inocente que aún era mientras se intentaba limpiar la cara con sus manos.

-Es pintura. Se apresuró a decir Vincent. Lo único que no quería en esos momentos, era que sus nietos se enterasen de que en realidad era un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-Ya habrá tiempo para contárselo cuando sean mayores. Pensó. Cogió a Yazzo en brazos y se lo llevó al baño para limpiarlo mientras Yazzoo preguntaba cosas como:-¿Y para qué tenías ahí un vaso de pintura, es que acaso bebes pintura?. Que pintura más rara, ni siquiera huele a pintura.

-¿Y tú como sabes como huele la pintura?

-Porque Kadaj y Riku pintaron con spray la masamune de papá porque decían que estaba un poco vieja y necesitaba color.

Vincent arqueó una ceja y sonrió mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar tú?No es justo. Zell se tiró en el sofá cruzando los brazos mosqueado. Le fastidiaba reconocer que Cloud jugaba mucho mejor al tekken que él. Y eso que se pasaba casi todo el rato fumado. Intentó ganarlo con trampas, perreando, ya sabéis, haciendo 20 veces el mismo ataque de los cojones, pero ni por esas ganó. Tras su triunfante victoria, Cloud se levantó a por una cerveza a la nevera, Zell puso el juego para poder ganar a Cloud sin que él se diera cuenta al quitar el pause de que le faltaba media barra de vida a Jin Kazama sin haberse puesto a jugar. Llamaron a la puerta. Zell se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir. Cloud no encontraba el abridor y se puso a abrir la cerveza como los brutos:o sea, con la boca.

Cuando Zell abrió soltó una grito de alegría.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Yo tambien me alegro de verte a tí!Decía la chica que Cloud oía desde la puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de Zell.

-Pasa. Dijo Zell encantado de la vida.

-¡Trabunakka trorie!Dijo la muchacha a Cloud levantando la mano. La verdad es que era bastante mona. Tenía el pelo rubio en una coleta, dos trenzitas largas que asomaban por detrás y los ojos verdes. Pero lo raro es que los ojos los tenía en forma de espiral. Cloud estaba embobado del todo y ni siquiera se dió cuenta del extraño saludo que le hizo la muchacha hasta que Zell le dió un codazo.

-Perdona, te hablé en albhed sin querer, queria decir que Hola.

Cloud empezó a toser debido a que del intento de abrir la botella y del embobamiento que tenía en aquel momento se había tragado la chapa de la botella y ahora tosía como un loco.

La chica se puso tras él, y cogiéndolo por la cintura mientras le apretaba el pecho hizo que la chapa saliera de la boca de Cloud.

-¿Estas bien?Preguntó la chica.

-Uggg. Si creo. Gra- gracias. Dijo Cloud mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Cloud. Te presento a mi prima Rikku. Hace mucho que no nos vemos porque ella viaja mucho con su hermano y su padre buscando tesoros. Es albhed. Y él es Cloud, mi compañero de piso y mi mejor amigo.

-Tramunatca Kuroudo. Dijo Rikku extendiendole la mano a Cloud.

-Quiere decir encantada de conocerte Cloud.

-Yo...yo tambien estoy encantado de lamert....digo...de conocerte. Dijo Cloud. Y apresurándose se fue a la cocina a beber agua. Definitivamente tantas emociones nuevas no eran buenas.

-Rikku,¿piensas quedarte muchos días aquí?

-En realidad sí. Vine porque me dieron trabajo en un laboratorio usando mis mortíferos productos de alquímia. Así ya no tengo que seguir buscando tesoros con mi padre y el plasta de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, preguntando por tí, ya sabes.

-¿Y donde vas a dormir?

-Bueno, había pensado en quedarme aquí unos días hasta que encuentre algo,¿qué te parece?

Se oyó a Cloud toser de nuevo desde la cocina. Rikku miró hacia allí.

-¿Está bien tu amigo?

-Tranquila, se le pasará, es por los porros que fuma y eso. Bueno, entonces prepararemos tu habitación, que tenemos una de sobra.

-Pero no quisiera molestaros....

-Tranquila, no creo que a Cloud le moleste.¿Te molesta que Rikku se quede aquí unos días Cloud?

-No. Dijo con un grito ahogado desde la cocina.

-¡Squall ha llegado una carta de Seifer y Eleone?

-¡Hay que ver!¿Y porqué no nos escribe un mensaje por el móvil?Si lo de escribir cartas ya pasó de moda.

-Seguramente conociendo a Seifer habrá ido a montarles algún poyo a los de telefónica por estafa y ahora le habrán cortado la línea.

-Si conociendo a Seifer es probable. Dijo Squall llevándose una mano a la cabeza:

_Querida y Rinoa y niñato de Squall:Estoy trabajando de Soldado en las tropas de Galbadia. Me pagan un buen sueldo. El padre de Rinoa me pregunta siempre por ella, ¡es más cansino el pobre!creo que tiene alzheimer porque le he dicho más de 1000 veces que ya no soy su novio y me ha visto con Eleone. Por cierto, Eleone está deseando volver a veros, está trabajando con los seeds de el jardín de Galbadia, y tambien enseña a niños. Tengo ganas de volver para que Squall vea como he mejorado mis tácticas de combate, y así que se le bajen los humos al chulito de tu novio. Echo de menos al gallina para insultarlo.¡jajaja!¡Hasta los huevos!Pd:Dile a Squall que le jodan(es en plan cariñoso)Xao pringaillos._

_Nota:Lo de pringaillos lo aprendí de un robot muy simpático que tenemos con las tropas, se llama Bender y le gustan los puros y la cerveza, hay que ver como me recuerda a Homer Simpson el cabrón, además me enseña a chorizear._

-Lo que le faltaba a Seifer que ahora se junte con un robot camorrista al que le gusta mangar cosas.

-Este Seifer no cambiará nunca. Dijo Rinoa llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Cloud se levantó temprano para ir a su trabajo. Cogió un vaso de leche de la nevera y se dispuso a beberlo, pero lo terminó tirando al suelo al ver que Rikku acababa de levantarse y llevaba unos mini-short y un top tan ajustado todo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, cuando le dió a Cloud los buenos días, éste ni se inmutó, su cabeza se había ido a otra parte.

-Hay no!Que maritirio otra vez con ellos aquí. Dijo Sephiroth a quien se le acababan de terminar los días de tranquilidad junto a su mujer.

-Bueno, al menos Yazzoo sigue con Vincent y Loz ayuda a Tifa.

-Si pero ahora tenemos a los dos peores. Dijo Sephiroth mientras miraba a Kadaj y Riku que sonreían maliciosamente como si ya hubieran preparado alguna.

-Loz tesoro, no hace falta que sigas ayudándome, está todo muy limpio y ¿que te parece si nos tomamos un día libre y después vamos a ver a Cloud y Zell a casa?

-Si, Tifa. Dijo el niño alegre y feliz. Claro que quiero ir, además, así Zell me enseña a dar esos puñetazos y me pone pelis de Bruce Lee, Jet Li, y Jackie Chan. Dijo mientras se ponía a dar puñetazos en el aire.

Tifa sonrió divertida. Loz era una monada y un niño realmente encantador, además había adelantado mucho trabajo desde que la ayudaba en el bar.

-Bueno,¿nos vamos Loz?

Loz asintió con la cabeza y Tifa le dió la mano mientras saliían por la puerta del bar y ésta cerraba y colocaba el cartel de:HOY CERRADO POR DESCANSO.

-Yuffie ¿sabes a quién me encontré el otro día en el parque?

-¿A quién?. Preguntaba Yuffie mientras mecía a Kairi en sus brazos para que se quedase dormida.

-A Cloud Strife.

-¿Cloud?¿Y qué es de el cabeza loca de Cloud y los demás?Hace tiempo que no les veo....

-Estaba con un niño en el parque.

-¿No me digas que por fin él y Aeris...?

-¿Ehhh?No que vá, el niño es de Sephiroth y Aeris se lo estaba cuidando, resulta que han tenido cuatrillizos.

-¿Qué quién?

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Aeris y Sephiroth.

-¿Aeris se ha casado con Sephiroth?Pensaba que ella y Cloud....en fin. Después de que Tifa andara durante tanto tiempo detrás de él y al ver que él no se decidía pensaba que estaba enamorado de Aeris, pero, quién iba a decir que la novia de Zack acabara casándose con el mejor soldado de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo es su hijo?

-Se llama Riku, la verdad es que es un niño muy guapo, y muy listo, además defendió a Kairi cuando un niño se tiró encima de ella. Es exactamente igual a Sephiroth. Ojos verdes y pelo plateado en una melena corta.

-Me gustaría verlos alguna vez...hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos ni de Tifa....

-Si quieres podríamos ir a verlos. Cloud me dejó su dirección. Reno saó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo con la dirección de Cloud.

Axel aprovechando el descuido de sus padres se metió en la habitación y se puso a jugar con los oritsuru de Yuffie y el bastón de descargas de Reno, que apenas sabía usar. Al poco rato se oyó un grito y al poco un llanto. Reno fue corriendo a la habitación donde se imaginó que estaba Axel y se lo encontró en el suelo con el pelo completamente de punta. El bastón le había dado una descarga pero parece que estaba bien, Reno lo ayudó a levantarse y a los cinco minutos que Reno salió de la habitación se fue a coger una guitarra eléctrica que el jefe de Reno(Tseng)le había regalado con motivo de una fiesta que hicieron los turcos hace tiempo.

Zell había salido y ahora Cloud estaba sentado en el sofá, sin nada que hacer y con la prima de Zell al lado haciendo zapping. Deseó que alguien interrumpiera aquel incómodo silencio que mantenían desde hace un rato y....¡Bingo!Llamaron a la puerta. Tifa y Loz entraron en la casa.

-¡Hola Cloud!Dijo Loz lanzándose hacia él.

-Hola Cloud Dijo Tifa. Espero que no te molestemos....decía Tifa mientras sonriente se acercaba a dejar la cazadora de Loz y la suya en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está Zell?Preguntó Loz mirando a los lados.

-Ha salido, le dejé mi moto para hacer no sé que recados, no creo que tarde. Mientras tanto, ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato a la play?

-Siiiii.

Tifa sonriente se acercó al sofá cuando vió a Rikku y la expresión de su cara cambió de repente.

-Ah!Tifa, esta es Rikku, es la prima de Zell, que ha venido para quedarse unos días.

-¿Qué tal?Se levantó Rikku simpática del sofá dándole la mano a Tifa.

Pero Tifa se había quedado estática. Es cierto que nuna fue capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Cloud, pero aún lo seguía queriendo, y era obvio, que en Rikku, Había encontrado después de que Aeris se casara, a una nueva rival.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nyanda:**Que me ha apoyado a lo largo del fic y sus reviews no faltan.

**PJ:**Que no hombre, que Tifa no es pedófila pero tienes que reconocer que Loz es adorable jeje.

**Manirea:**Si si, eso espero, que haya más risas jaja.

**Hanabi:**Me alegro de que a tí tambien te guste jeje. Si pobre Rude jaja. Ya sabemos como son los niños.

**Nebyura:**Si la verdad es que Vincent a quedado en segundo plano, pero es que ya no quería hacerle más consultas con personajes de final fantasy xq hay gente que se lía muxo, pero tranquila, que va a haber más Vincent para rato. XD.

**RukiaChan25:**No, tranquila, que a Tifa le voy a dar una sorpresa al final, pero tendras que esperar un poco que Cloud está madurando....o quizás

**Bueno¿Qué os ha parecido?Espero vuestras reviews.**


	21. El corazón de Tifa

**EL CORAZÓN DE TIFA.**

Cloud despertó temprano y se encontró a Zell en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Cloud ¿Qué tal?¿Qué te parece mi prima Rikku?

Ante las preguntas de Zell, Cloud temblaba al responderle.

-Bi---bien.

-¿Cloud te pasa algo?Mira que somos amigos y tu no puedes ocultarme nada a mi.

Dudando unos instantes en si decírselo o no, al final cogió una botella de cerveza de la nevera, bebió un trago y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Que pasa tío?Preguntó Zell.

-Es que....es que....es que....media hora se tiró diciendo eso, puesto que no sabía como iba a sentarle a Zell la respuesta.

-Es que me gusta Rikku. Dijo Cloud levantandose de la silla. Al poco rato volvió a sentarse. El sudor resbalaba por su blanquecina frente.

-Ya me lo imaginé.

-¿Como?

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonto y que no he visto como la miras?

-Bueno yo..

-No te preocupes Cloud, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salga contigo, yo te ayudaré. Prefiero mil veces que esté contigo por que así si le haces daño sé donde estas para darte una paliza, porque te tengo a tiro.

Cloud tragó saliva fuertemente.

-Era broma tío. Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Oye, ¿Por qué no alquilas una peli de miedo y la invitas a verla contigo aquí en casa por la noche?Eso nunca falla.

-¿Y qué harás tú?

-Yo iré a dar un paseo, sé cuando estorbo.

Al poco rato Rikku se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

-Hola, buenos días!Dijo mientras iba a coger algo a la cocina.

Zell, le dió un codazo a Cloud que la miraba embobado como cogía la cafetera.

-Oye...esto Rikku. Decía mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto bastante cómico.

-Esto...¿Querrías ver una película ésta noche conmigo?

-¡Siiii!¡Me encanta ver películas!Por cierto, me gustan las palomitas de colores con azúcar.

Cloud se dió la vuelta y miró a Zell mientras levantaba su dedo en señal de aprobación, luego se acercó hacia él.

-¿Y qué películas le gustan?

-Coge una de miedo, esas nunca fallan.

Se chocaron y Cloud se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta silbando.

Dios que horror!!No llevaban con ellos ni dos días en casa desde que volvieron de las casas de sus amigos y ya estaban dando el coñazo, pintando las paredes, y pegándose entre ellos. Tener 4 hijos era lo peor, y además se le habían acabado las noches de sexo con Aeris, porque siempre a media noche alguno de los cuatrillizos se levantaba para dar el coñazo. Según Sephiroth, ellos ya sabían de sobras lo que se dedicaban a hacer algunas noches y sólo se levantaban para fastidiar.

-¡Deja eso es mío, papá me la regaló!Decía Kadaj mientras tiraba de la katana, y por el otro extremo, estaba Riku tirando de ella.

-¡No seas egoísta, déjamela anda!

-Tú ya tienes la espada que te regaló el tío Cloud.

-Si, pero quería probar como era ésta.

Un disparo se oyó al lado de éstos. Ahora Yazzoo se había apuntado a la disputa y sonreía mientras sostenía la pistola que su abuelo Vincent le había regalado.

-¡Se lo voy a decir a papá!No puedes usar la pistola en casa.

-Papá, papá, Yazzoo ha pegado un tiro con la pistola. Le decía Loz mientras le tiraba del pantalón.

Sephiroth se levantó del sofá y se fué hasta donde Yazzoo y le quitó la pistola, luego le dió un azote y Yazzoo se puso a llorar. En cuanto Sephiroth se fue otra vez a seguir leyendo el periódico, tral la bronca que le hechó, Yazzoo salió corriendo tras Loz a pegarle por chivato, éste se escondió detrás del vestido de su madre Aeris, que estaba haciendo la comida.

-Ya saldrás de ahí ya. Decía Yazzoo mirando con rencor hacia su hermano.

Sentado en la mesa de su despacho, oía lo que su paciente le contaba. Se estaba volviendo loco porque tenía problemas de identidad sexual. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando al mojarse con agua fría se convertía en mujer. Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo a la vez una mujer y un hombre, que al final había terminado por sentir algo hacia su amigo Ryoga. Y eso que estaba prometido con una linda muchacha llamada Akane, de la familia Tendo. Siendo un chico era todo un ligón pues varias tías andaban tras él: la adorable Shampoo, la pesada de Kodachi, la rosa negra, y la encantadora Ukyo, que enamoraba por su estómago. Tenía un restaurante de panes japoneses al que iba todo el mundo a comer. El problema de Ranma, era sin duda, que nunca había encontrado una cura para el cambio que sufría su cuerpo, y al final era medio hermafrodita. Su problema ya no era psicológico puesto que tanmbien era físico, y en lo único que podía ayudarlo Vincent era a que se comportase aún cuando fuera mujer como un hombre.

Cloud llegó a casa feliz por haber adquirido la película de shutter. No sabía ni de que iba, solamente la había cogido para estar un rato a solas con Rikku. Venía cargado de palomitas, y nada más entrar por la puerta, Rikku ya estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolo.

-¿Que peli has traído?

-Shutter. No sé ni siquiera de que va.

-Es mejor así. Así te sorprende más. Dijo Rikku sonriendo.

Cloud se fue a la habitación a ponerse un poco más cómodo(con un chandal), total, para estar tirado en el sofá en casa, daba igual.

Sacó unas cervezas de la nevera y una bolsa de lays, luego se sentó en el sofá y empezó a liarse un porro de lo suyo. Cuando terminó se levantó a poner la película y se sentó al lado de Rikku. Tras pasarse el porro, beber cerveza y demás, empezó la película y dejaron de hacer ruído.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la película acojonaba bastante, y Rikku sin saber cómo, de un sobresalto se agarró a Cloud. Éste, estaba tan feliz de que Rikku se abrazara a él, pero en realidad tambien estaba cagado de miedo. Tanto, que ya no sabía sí su corazón latía deprisa por la peli o por tener a Rikku al lado. Casi sin darse cuenta puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Rikku. Al cabo de un rato, y tras meter los dos la mano en las palomitas se tocaron las manos. Ambos se ruborizaron al principio, luego Rikku miró hacia Cloud. Cloud, que estaba nervioso mirando a todas partes la miró a los ojos por un momento, Rikku le sonrió, y ya no pudo aguantar más. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó hacia ella.....si ella no quería se quitaría, pero Cloud estaba tan lanzado que ya le daba igual lo que sucediera y no podía parar. Pero para su sorpresa, Rikku no se quitó, sino que terminaron besándose, y Cloud la rodeó pon sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que Rikku acariciaba su pelo, tanta eran las ganas que se tenían ambos que terminaron por echarse en el sofá uno encima de otro. La película ya no importaba, sino sólo sus caricias y besos.

-¿Entonces ya sois novios?Le preguntaba Zell a Cloud a la mañana siguiente que se había levantado exclusivamente para ver que tal le fue a Cloud.

-Si.

-¿Y qué tal?

-extraño, nunca me había sentido antes así por nadie, ni me había lanzado, cuando me lié con Aeris fue ella la que se insinuó. Siempre he sido muy tímido con las chicas pero esta vez...parece que algo me impulsó.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Tifa, traía unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de su almacén. Era lo bueno de tener una amiga que trabajara en un bar. Que cuando se les acababa el alcohol no tenían que salir a buscarlo.

-Hola Tifa!Dijeron Cloud y Zell.

-Hola chicos!Os traigo lo que me pedísteis.

Gracias tía, eres la mejor. Dijo Cloud mientras le cogía las botellas.

-¡Buenos días!Rikku acababa de salir de su habitación y se dirigió a Cloud, quiénes se dieron los buenos días con un beso en los labios. Tifa se había quedado estática, sin articular palabra.

-¡Míralos, se acaban de hacer novios y ya están dándole a la lengua!Dijo Zell. ¡Iros a un motel!

-Tifa no decía nada. ¿Así que Cloud y Rikku ahora eran novios?Ya no había nada que hacer. Mientras ambos salían por la puerta de casa de la mano, sacó una botella de cerveza y se puso a beber.

-¿Ya a estas horas empiezas?¿no es un poco pronto para beber?

-¡Dá igual. Dijo Tifa. Ya no me importa. Y salió por la puerta de casa sin decir nada.

Tifa no volvió en los siguientes días, al final le contó a su amiga Aeris toda la historia, y Sephiroth escuchaba todo desde el sofá.

-¡Qué cabrón el Cloud!Decía Sephiroth mientras Tifa les contaba la historia.

-¡Sephiroth!Lo regañó Aeris.

-Vale, vale. Dijo éste mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Tifa, ya te lo dije. Dijo Sephiroth. Has esperado demasiado.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?Tengo que seguir llevándoles los pedidos, pero no podré ni verlos juntos, se me rompería el corazón otra vez.

-No puedes quedarte en casa sólo por eso. Vé allí y demuestra que eres más fuerte de lo que parece. No puedes dejar de ir a casa de Cloud sólo porque ahora tenga novia.

-Tienes razón Aeris. Iré. Y levantándose se fue a casa de Cloud.

Llamó a la puerta. Parece que no se escuchaba nada, ya a punto de irse Zell le abrió la puerta. Estaba sin camiseta y sudando, parece que había estado haciendo ejercicio.

-Hola Tifa ¿Qué tal?Cloud y Rikku no están.

-Venía a traeros el pedido. Dijo Tifa mientras sostenía la caja llena de botellas.

-Espera yo te ayudo. Dijo Zell mientras se las cogía.¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Te pillo en mal momento? Si quieres vengo luego...

-No, tranquila, estaba entrenando.

-¿Entrenando?

-Sí, en la habitación que Cloud y yo arreglamos, hemos puesto un gimnasio.

-¿De veras?¿puedo verlo?

-Claro, pasa.

Tifa entró en la habitación. Había sacos de boxeo, máquinas de hacer gimnasia, pesas....

-No me creo que hayáis hecho ésto, con lo vago que es Cloud.

-Si pero yo lo necesito, me entreno en artes marciales.

-¿De veras?No lo sabía....

-Tifa se acercó al saco de boxeo, y empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos.

-Oye Tifa, ¿acaso sabes pelear?

-Tuve un maestro que me enseñó todo cuando era pequeña.

-¿Quieres practicar un poco?Así me ayudas a entrenar.

Tifa se puso en pose de batalla y Zell tambien y empezaron a luchar. Ambos eran realmente buenos, siempre sabían donde acababan los puñetazos del otro. Parecía que los dos incluso habían acudido a la misma escuela. Entre patadas y puñetazos, al final Zell kle hizo una llave que la dejó completamente inmovilizada.

-Eres buena. No tenía ni idea de que supieses luchar.

Tifa intentó en vano salir de los brazos de Zell, la tenía completamente apresada.

-Tú tambien eres bueno..¿Dónde aprendíste esa llave?

-Ésta me la enseñó un tío que se llamaba Seifer y iba conmigo a clase, siempre se metía con todo el mundo y solía hacerles algo así para poder pegar a los más débiles del instituto sin que se soltaran.

Tifa por un momento se quedó cayada y seria mirando a Zell a los ojos, mientras que Zell, al ver la cara de Tifa, había dejado de reírse, puesto que se imaginó que lo que acababa de contarle no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos la miraron penetrantes.

Tifa jamás se había fijado antes en que Zell era realmente guapo, sus ojos azules y fríos le recordaban a los de Cloud, pero su sonrisa, era infinitamente más bonita que la de Cloud, sin saber cómo, Zell seguía apretándola con sus fuertes brazos hacia sí, Tifa cerró los ojos, y entonces Zell la besó en los labios, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra él, y Tifa le correspondía el beso.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Nyanda:no sé si te imaginabas esto pero seguro que te ha sorprendido. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**Tenshi-Aerith:Perdón, ya sé que querías un Cloti pero es que Zell y Tifa para mi gusto hacen una buena pareja, ambos luchan y tienes que reconocer que Zell es guapí q sigas la tuya q estoy enganchadisima con Aeris y Sephi jejeje**

**Manirea:Me alegro d q te guste y gracias**

**Nebyura:No ha salido como esperabas, lo siento, pero es q me pareció mas original así.**

**PJ: ¿ves como Cloud ha madurado aunq sea un pokitin?jejej**

**Y a los demas gracias y espero vuestras reviews. Opinad lo q kerais**


	22. El secreto de los cuatrillizos

**EL SECRETO DE LOS CUATRILLIZOS**

Poco a poco Tifa y Zell soltaron sus labios y dejaron de besarse, Zell quedó durante unos instantes mirando a Tifa a los ojos mientras su cara irradiaba una extraña sensación de euforia.

-Lo siento mucho Zell. Se disculpó Tifa.

-No tienes porqué pedir perdón ¿o es que acaso te arrepientes de haberme besado?

-No, no es eso es sólo que…estoy algo confusa.

La expresión de Zell ahora se volvió algo seria.

-Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, es sólo, que necesito hablar con alguien y aclarar mis sentimientos.

Tifa tomó la cara de Zell por el mentón.

-Tengo que irme Zell, tengo cosas que hacer. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Cloud.

-¿Y eso porqué?¿Qué tiene que ver Cloud en todo esto?

-Tú sólo no lo hagas, hasta luego!.

-Cloud ¿Te gusta no?

Tifa no respondió, se limitó a agachar la cabeza y salió por la puerta de la casa de Cloud y Zell. y pensativa se quedó un rato hasta que se le pasó por la mente el primer lugar al que podría ir a dar la brasa un rato:La casa de Aeris y Sephiroth.

Llamó a la puerta y fue Sephiroth quien le abrió.

-Hola Sephiroth. Tengo que contaros algo que me acaba de pasar.

-Pasa anda y siéntate.

De pronto Sephiroth cogió algo del suelo y soltó un grito enfurecido.

-¡Kadaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjj! Maldito crío ¿qué te he dicho acerca de tocar mis cosas?

Aeris salió al rato de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba.

-Hola Tifa ¿Quieres algo?

-No, tranquila no te preocupes, he venido porque necesitaba contarte algo para que me dieses tu opinión, ya que tú eres mi mejor amiga.

A los cinco minutos los cuatrillizos salieron corriendo y se tiraron encima de Tifa, que estaba tranquilamente en el sofá justo cuando empezaba a hablar.

-¡Sephiroth!¡Haz el favor de llevartelos de aquí un momento!

Y Sephiroth los cogió a todos con los dos brazos y se los llevó a la habitación.

-Verás Aeris, es que…yo…esto…

-¡Vamos coño, habla de una vez!

-Me he enrollado con Zell.

-¿Zell?¿el compañero de piso de Cloud?¿Estas de broma?

Sephiroth estaba detrás de una pared pegando la oreja.

-Si verás, es que fui a casa de Cloud a llevarle unos pedidos, y como él no estaba, Zell y yo nos pusimos a entrenar en el gimnasio que han montado y bueno pues al final… nos besamos.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-La verdad es que Zell es tan dulce, y tan tierno…tiene una de las sonrisas más bonitas que jamás he visto.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Cloud.

Sephiroth salió de detrás de la pared.

-Como siempre lo mismo de todos los días. ¿Pero Cloud no estaba saliendo con la prima de Zell?

-Si pero….

-¿Entonces se supone que él es una excusa?

-Bueno yo…

-No quiero meterme en vuestras conversaciones de tías pero, si Cloud hace su vida ¿por qué no la haces tú tambien?¿Cual es el problema?

-¡Sephiroth!Lo regañó Aeris.

-Yo sólo he dicho lo que pienso…

-Sephiroth tiene razón Aeris, Cloud nunca me ha visto como algo más, siempre me ha tenido como su mejor amiga, he tenido oportunidades con él, pero él nunca ha querido involucrarse más allá de la amistad. Creo que será mejor que me olvide de él.

-¿Pero Zell te gusta?Le preguntó Aeris.

-Si…bueno eso creo…

-Pues entonces no pierdas más tiempo.

Tifa se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta.

Cloud y Rikku llegaban del cine abrazados y sonriendo, cuando Cloud entró por la puerta y vió a Zell fue corriendo a saludarlo, pero extrañamente Zell estaba medio ido. Estaba claro que tenía la cabeza en otra parte y estaba algo melancólico. Por más que Cloud y Rikku le preguntaban qué le pasaba, no quería responderles, se puso la cazadora y cogió el aerodeslizador.

-¿Adonde vas Zell?

-A dar una vuelta, así me despejo un poco.

Sabía que Vincent era el mejor psicólogo de todos, o al menos es lo que ponía en el anuncio. No sabía si su problema era realmente grave a la hora de tratarlo. En el anuncio ponía que daba igual si no eras un personaje de final fantasy, solucionaba todo tipo de problemas así que….quizás lo ayudaría con el suyo. Había llamado hace días para reservar una cita con Vincent, y ahora esperaba pacientemente su turno en el pasillo.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Lo llamó la secretaria Lucrecia.

-Yo soy ese ¡vaya que sí! Y feliz y alegre entró en la consulta.

-¡Hala que consulta más chula!

-¿Es usted Naruto?

-Si ese soy yo!!¡Hala que psicólogo tan raro que tiene los ojos rojos pareces un vampiro!jajajajaja

-Siéntese por favor.

-Lo que usted diga señor vampiro.

-No me llame así. Me llamo Vincent, Vincent Valentine, y venga, cuénteme haber.

-Bueno señor vampiro es que el cejas pobladas siempre se mete conmigo, el bicho raro que no tiene cejas me venció en un combate, y el maestro pervertido siempre quiere que le ayude a expiar a las jovencitas en biquini, y quiere que yo siempre haga delante de él la técnica erótica, y Sakura sólo se fija en Sasuke. ¡Buaaaaahhhhhh!!!!

-¿Téc—técncia erótica?

-Si señor vampiro, se la voy a mostrar.

Y Naruto se convirtió en una chica desnuda.

-Creo que con este voy a tener para rato.

Zell volvió a casa después de dar un largo paseo con el aerodeslizador, y se encontró con que no había nadie. Quizás Cloud y Rikku se habían ido a pasear juntos. Desde que empezaron a salir, pasaban muy poco tiempo en casa. Algo triste y sintiéndose sólo se dispuso a darse un baño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la bañera llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

-¡Mierda!¡Seguro que al imbécil de Cloud se le han olvidado las llaves.

Maldiciendo y sujetándose la toalla por la cintura como buenamente pudo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Tifa!¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo con un sobresalto. Cloud no está.

-No vengo a ver a Cloud tonto, aunque si te pillo en mal momento puedo venir después.

-No, pasa pasa. Iba a darme una ducha.

Zell no dijo nada, se dirigió a la cocina a coger una cerveza de la nevera pero unos brazos lo retuvieron por detrás.

-¡Tifa ¿Qué…?

-Zell quiero estar contigo. Nadie se había portado nunca tan bien conmigo, y a tu lado me siento…feliz, Cloud ya no me importa.

Zell se giró bruscamente y agarró a Tifa por las muñecas. La miró a los ojos con una furia ardiente que Tifa nunca había visto en él. Se sentía apresada por las manos de Zell y no podía moverse, sentía algo de miedo, pero todo se le pasó cuando Zell la empezó a besar. Soltó sus manos y la agarró fuerte por la cintura mientras besaba cuidadosamente su cuello. Tifa se apretó fuerte contra su pecho y palpó con fuerza la espalda musculosa y trabajada de Zell. A Zell se le cayó la toalla y Tifa no pudo evitar mirar y ponerse algo roja mientras Zell la cogía en brazos pasando sus piernas por su espalda y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Cuando entraron ambos estaban más ardientes que nunca y Zell empezó a subir la minifalda de Tifa y comenzó a tocar sus piernas. Luego Tifa se quitó la camiseta y Zell le desabrochó el sujetador mientras lamía sus grandes pechos. Con cuidado la levantó mientras estaba pegada a la puerta y la penetró suavemente mientras Tifa gemía de placer aferrándose a su cuello.

Aeris y Sephiroth paseaban tranquilamente junto a sus hijos. Los habían llevado al parque, haber si se despejaban un poco. Pero eran tan brutos que pronto empezaron a pegarse con todos los niños del parque y todos los niños acabaron llorando, asi que sus madres iban a recogerlos y Aeris tuvo que disculparse con el resto de las mamás que había allí.

Sephiroth se levantó y fue a comprar unos helados para sus pequeños, mientras Aeris los vigilaba.

Al cabo de un rato Loz se echó a llorar porque Riku le había metido arena en el ojo, y mientras Aeris lo cogía en brazos y con un pañuelo intentaba limpiarle los ojos, Kadaj se subió a lo más alto del parque. Encima de unas barras de hierro que sujetaban parte de un pequeño tobogán y unos columpios.

-Mamá mira que alto he subido.

Aeris miró hacia arriba y se puso a gritar.

-¡Kadaj!¡Dios mío!¡No te muevas de ahí!voy a buscar a papá.

Aeris fue corriendo al puesto de los helados llamando a Sephiroth a gritos. Éste apenas vió a su mujer con el corazón en un puño que tiró los helados al suelo y se fue corriendo adonde estaba Kadaj. Sus hermanos lo miraban con asombro.

Aeris se colocó debajo por si Kadaj se caía y Sephiroth intentaba subirse con cuidado para cogerlo. Justo cuando Sephiroth se acercaba a él, Kadaj sonriendo se cayó.

Aeris se tapó los ojos con las manos y Sephiroth se quedó con cara de asombro, pero cuando Aeris abrió sus ojos, vió que a su hijo no le había pasado nada, y se mantenía levitando con un ala negra que salía de la parte derecha de su espalda. Kadaj se reía mientras intentaba mantenerse en el aire batiendo solamente un ala. De repente Loz se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y desapareció a los ojos de todos. Apareció a los cinco segundos en la otra esquina del parque. Había aprendido la capacidad de teletransportarse. Mientras que Yazzoo sin saber como, jugando con la pistola que le regaló su abuelo, hizo que las balas salieran mucho más deprisa de lo normal y hacia donde él quería con lo que consiguió derribar un árbol entero. Riku por su parte estaba siguiendo la pelota que se le había caído debajo de un coche y levantó el coche en el aire para el asombro de todos. Además la materia blanca que Aeris solía llevar en el pelo, parece que reaccionó ante Riku, aumentando su brillo. Al poco tiempo Riku empezó a hablar sólo, cosa que Aeris entendió como que podía comunicarse con el planeta, ya que lo que Riku respondía eran las respuestas que le daba a las preguntas del planeta ya que sólo Aeris podía entender lo que se decían ambos, y lo entendió como que su adorado hijo, había adquirido la capacidad de los Cetras.

Sephiroth no cabía en su asombro, pero se imaginaba que teniendo él un padre como Vincent, sus hijos tarde o temprano, tendrían que mostrar sus habilidades.

-Oye Génesis, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de los demás ¿Qué será de Cloud, Sephiroth y Compañía?

-Seguro que estan bien no te preocupes por ellos.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no les veo…

-¿Echas de menos a tu querido Cloud cabeza de chocobo?

-Ya sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, no hace falta que te pongas celoso ni me vengas con tus sarcasmos Génesis. Pero tengo ganas de verlo.

-Yo tambien hecho de menos a Sephiroth y Ángela…¿Por cierto que habrá sido de él?

-Oye Seifer, que ahora seas comandante no quiere decir que tengas siempre que salirte con la tuya.

-Lo siento señor.

-Vine aquí para supervisarte.

-¿No fue porque me echabas de menos Angie?

-Anda venga, vamos a comer.

-Reconoce que me echabas de menos cuando me expulsaron del jardín…

-No.

-Venga, reconócelo.

-No.

-¿Os hace un puro zubano y una birra al estilo Bender?

-Si yo sí.

Mientras en casa de Laguna…

-Chicos, ya he vuelto de Deling.

-Hola papá. ¿Cómo están Seifer y Eleone?

-Estan bien. Seifer tiene un buen trabajo y además Ángeal se fue con él para controlarlo.

-Me alegro por él.

-Vaya vaya Squall,¿Así que tú tambien te preocupas por los demás?

-Seifer y yo somos amigos desde hace años Qué tiene de raro que me preocupe por él?

-¿No eras tú el que se hacía el duro diciendo que no quería hablar con la gente sobre sus sentimientos y que tuve que lanzarme yo contigo?

-Esto……

-Yuffie ¿Te gustaria que fuéramos a casa de Cloud?

-Claro, me gustaría mucho estar con todos, hace tanto que no les veo….pero…¿Qué haremos con los niños?

-Pues llevarlos, si al fin y al cabo, Aeris y Sephiroth tambien tienen 4. No creo que les importe que llevemos a Kairi y Axel.

-Vale, pero la próxima vez que Cloud y tú habléis en el parque, pídele un poco de esa marihuana tan rica que me recuerda a la que plantábamos en Wutai y que los turcos desmantelasteis.

-Estábais plantándola ilegalmente.

-Claro, y seguro que vosotros no os la quedásteis para fumar en el edificio Shinra o venderla ¿no?

-No esto yo… Reno se puso rojo…

-No lo niegues que sé que Sephiroth y Cloud la han estado fumando allí. Me lo dijo Cloud que vosotros se la vendíais.

-Yo……

CONTINUARÁ….

Respondiendo a reviews

**Shiva Rajah: Me algro de que leas mi fic y de que te guste Loz, la verdad es que es una monada.**

**Nyanda:Como siempre gracias a tus reviews y me alegra mucho ver que siempre hay alguien que le gusta todo lo que hagas en el fic.**

**Prix:Me alegro de que el giro que le dí a la historia te haya parecido original.**

**Nebyura:Otra más fan de la pareja ZellTi. Jejejej. Gracias por tu review.**

**DarkCrystalGirl:¿Asi que realmente inesperado eh?Bueno, me alegro de que pienses así, me gustó la idea de dar un giro inesperado a la historia.**

**Manirea:Gracias en serio me encanta que te encante.**

**Bueno, sigo esperando vuestras reviews de hoy nos leemos!!!!**


	23. Convivencias

**CONVIVENCIAS.**

Había pasado una larga temporada, desde todo lo que pasó con los cuatrillizos, Yuffie había ido a visitar a Cloud y a Aeris como prometió, y tras tanto tiempo en el que todos eran grandes amigos, decidieron ir a mudarse al mismo edificio.

Los pisos estaban bastante bien eran grandes y acogian a familias numerosas, aunque a Sephiroth no le hacía ni puñetera gracia que se cambiaran de casa y estar otra vez de mudanza llevandose todas las cosas, pero incitado por su mujer Aeris, debido a sus palabras de:

-Cariño, no te preocupes, si algún día queremos estar solos, no tenemos mas que bajar al piso de abajo y encasquetarles los niños a alguno de estos.

Asi que como tampoco le gustaba hacerle discutir a Aeris, puesto que además tenía un carácter tan fuerte y más que el suyo propio, se mudaron, y es así como quedaron todos:

**1ºA-Cloud y Zell (Y Rikku y Tifa)**Tras haberse enterado Cloud de que Tifa y Zell mantenían una relacción amorosa cuando los pilló en el sofá, a Tifa encima de Zell y completamente desnudos.

**1ºB-Génesis y Zack**

**2ºA-Aeris y Sephiroth(Familia Valentine)**

**2ºB-Yuffie y Reno(Familia de los Kirasagui)**

**3ºA-Angeal y Laguna.**

**3ºB-Squall y Rinoa y su perro Ángelo.**

**4ºA- Tidus y Yuna**(tras haberse hecho amigos de Yuffie y Reno)

**4ºB-Vincent y Lucrecia.**

Llegaron todos los camiones de las mudanzas al mismo tiempo, y se montó un follon cuando todos intentaban subir los muebles a sus casas. Además algún listillo llamado Génesis intentaba llevarse algún mueble que no era suyo para su casa.

-¡Génesis!¿Que coño estas haciendo?

-Llevarme este parque para nuestra casa.

-Estas enfermo del todo¿para que queremos nosotros el parque de un niño?Si además está todo roto por los bordes, lo tuyo ya es peor que lo de Winona Ryder. Me dan ganas de ir a llevarte al último piso, donde está el psicólogo.

-¿Y si tenemos nosotros un niño?

-¿Cómo?¿Por el aire?

-Podemos coger una madre de alquiler que sea mona.

-¿Quién?

-Pues tu ex.¿No tienes confianza con ella para pedirle algo así?

-Pues no, yo creo que todavía me tiene un pelín de manía por dejarla por ti.

-¿Qué cojones estais haciendo con el parque de mis hijos?

-Ah!!¿es tuyo Sephiroth? Perdona, perdona toma.

-Así me explico yo como estaba el parque de jodido, es de los hijos de Sephiroth, con eso te lo digo todo.

Cuando pasó todo el día, por fin ya tenían todos sus cosas en casa, aunque aún tenían que desempaquetarlo todo.

-Cloud, ¿se puede saber que haces con la moto?

-No me fio, voy a meterla en el portal, no siendo que me la jodan.

-¿Pero como vas a meter esa pedazo de moto dentro del portal?¿porque no alquilas una plaza de garaje?

-Porque siempre hay algun jilipollas envidioso que no tienen nada que hacer que rayarme la moto o arrancarme algun retrovisor.(es verdad en la calle donde vivo yo, suelen pasar cosas asi hasta en el garaje, sobre todo en nochevieja y en semana santa el dia de las cinco de la mañana.)

-Pero Cloud ¿Cómo estas tan pasao?¿Por qué no abres la moto y sacas las espadas cuando la tenias fuera?¿no ves que dentro del portal no puedes hacer eso por que no hay sitio?¿es que no te has dado cuenta de lo estrecho que es?

-Puf, es verdad, pues ayúdame a sacarla fuera, que saco las espadas y la volvemos luego a meter.

-Joder, tú las matemáticas las suspenderías siempre no?

**2ºA**

-No encuentro la masamune.

-¿Dónde la metiste?

-Pues en una caja.

-¿En cual? Por que como no sea en la caja de la nevera no sé donde más te va a entrar la espada sin que se te salga por fuera.

Loz empezó a tirarle del vestido a Aeris.

-Mamá ¿podemos tener un gatito?

Sephiroth se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Es que no te parece que tengamos suficiente con vosotros que encima queréis un gato? Por encima de mi cadáver.

Como si no fuera bastante tener 4 críos.

A los cico minutos salió Kadaj llorando de la habitación.

-Buahhhh!Riku me ha cortado en la mano con la espada de papá.

-¡RIKUUUUUUUUUUU!

**2ºB.**

**-**Yuffie ¿Qué es eso?

-Un libro que le he mangado a los de abajo.

-¿No habías curado ya tu manía de robar?

-Es que había tanto jaleo que el libro se cayó al suelo y tengo curiosidad por leerlo. Te prometo que en cuanto lo lea, se lo devuelvo. Haber como se titula…¡Loveless!.Oh que bonito debe ser de amor o algo…

-¡Nooooo!!!Dame ese libro, que lo voy a quemar ahora mismo.

-Reno ¿Qué haces?

-Dámelo, lo quemaré.

-Pero Reno ¿es que te has vuelto loco?

**3ºA.**

-Oye Laguna, creo que deberíamos hablar con los demás para nombrar un presidente de la comunidad.

-¿Por qué no eres tú, Ángeal?Eres el más responsable

-Por que hay que hacerlo a votación.

yo me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¡Quieto ahí!¿Quién va a recoger todo este desorden, no pensarás que voy a hacerlo yo no?

-Bueno, en realidad con eso contaba, es que soy un poco desastre.

Si, ya me he dado cuenta de que cuando vivías con tu hija, era ella la que te limpiaba, pero aquí hay que turnarse.

-Espera un momento, que voy abajo a pedirle porros a Cloud. Te prometo que ahora subo.

-Más te vale, porque te voy a cronometrar el tiempo que tardes en bajar al primer piso.

**3ºB**

**-**Hola papá.¿Adonde vas?

-Rinoa esto,..a dar una vuelta, es que Ángela quiere que lo ayude a recoger.¿ya habéis ordenado las cosas de la mudanza?

-No, pero vamos un rato a pasear a Angelo, y así nos relajamos.

-¿Qué narices le pasa a este ascensor?

-Me parece que no funciona.

-Joder, y nos tiene que pasar precisamente a nosotros que vivimos en un tercero.

-No te quejes tanto Squall, que peor lo van a pasar los de arriba.

-¡Angelo!¿Por que has hecho eso?¿no podias esperar a que llegaramos a la calle?

-Squall no lo riñas o le creas un trauma.

-¿Trauma? Pero que se ha cagado en todo el medio, yo no voy a recogerlo.

-Creo que estaría bien que le pagasemos a un portero o alguien que se encargue de estas cosas¿Por qué no se lo decimos al presidente?

-Por que no hay. Tenemos que elegir a uno.

**4ºA.**

-Oye Yuna, ¿has visto mi pelota de blizball firmada por los albhed psyches?

-Pues no, ¿no la habrás dejado en alguna de esas cajas?

-No, estoy seguro de que la dejé en esta caja que pone "COSAS IMPORTANTES DE TIDUS".

-Tranquilo, que ya aparecerá no creo que haya llegado muy lejos.

**1ºA.**

-Oye Cloud, ¿Has visto que pasada de balón oficial de la copa de blizball firmado por los albhed psyshes?

-¿De donde lo has cacado?

-No sé, estaba en esta caja que pone"COSAS DE TIDUS"

-¿Ese no es el de arriba?

-¡Ahí va, es verdad!Bueno, me lo quedo yo.

-Oye Zell, que Yuna tambien es mi prima por parte de madre, ¡devuélvele el balón a Tidus!No te haces ni una idea de lo que le costó conseguir ganar a los Albhed Psyches.

-¿El novio de tu prima es jugador de Blizball?

-Claro, es la estrella Tidus.

-Ya decía yo, que me sonaba el nombre, Entonces yo se lo subo.

-No Cloud, el balón lo he encontrado yo así que lo subo yo.

-¡Dejad de pelear!¿Por qué no le lo subís los dos?

-Tifa tiene razón, vamos Cloud, le pediremos un autógrafo.

DING DONG.

-Anda llaman a la puerta, voy a abrir.

-Hola Tío Cloud ¿está aquí Tifa?

-Loz¿Cómo has venido tú solo?

-Mi papá me ha dejado, ya soy mayor.

-Hola Loz tesoro.

-Hola Tifa.

-¿Me das un besito?

Tifa cogió al pequeño Loz en brazos y le dio un beso, lo que provocó una sonrisa y un sonrojo en la cara de Loz.

-Mira voy a presentarte a Rikku, es la novia del tío Cloud.

-Hola.

-Que bien que te hayas venido a vivir aquí Tifa, así te veo todos los días.

-¿Quieres que te preparemos algo de comer?Puedo hacerte unas galletas si quieres….

-¡Siiiii!

**4ºB.**

-Oye Lucrecia, no sé si ha sido muy buena idea venirse a vivir aquí.

-¿Y por que no?Así podemos quedarnos con los niños cuando Aeris y tu hijo necesiten intimidad.

-Ese es el problema, yo tambien necesito intimidad, y en este edificio, es difícil pasar desapercibido cuando eres un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre.

-No te pongas melodramático cariño, no será para tanto, además guardaremos tu secreto.

-¿Y crees que no va a enterarse nadie?jajajaja. Me rio yo.

-Bueno, pues intentaremos llevar una vida normal, todo sea portus nietos…

Cuando pasó el día, ya habían elegido a Angeal de presidente de la comunidad, y éste colocó un cartel en la puerta del edificio que decía:SE NECESITA PORTERO, PREGUNTAR EN EL 3ºA.

**Bueno, y así acaba el episodio, confieso que lo he hecho al estilo aquí no hay quien viva, pero no creais que tambien lo he hecho así por comodidad, debido a que cuando intento narrar historias distintas y las separo, al subir el fic me desaparece todo eso y se me monta u cacao de mil demonios, así por lo menos esta mas ordenadito.**

**RESPONDIENDO A REVIEWS.**

**Rukiachan:que se me olvidó ponerte la última vez no lo he hecho adrede eh, es que se me va la pinza lo siento, no ha salido como tu esperabas, pero es que me parecio mas original asi con Zell y Tifa en vez de Cloud.**

**Shiva Rajah:Me alegro de q te guste así como el personaje de Loz es tan mono!**

**Nebyura:Espero Q ahora te aclares más xq de la otra hasta yo me hacía un lío, no sé xq al subir los caps se come algunas cosas.**

**DarkCrystalgirl:Los cuatrillizos son la hostia, les gustan a mucha gente. Gracias x el review.**

**Nyanda:gracias como siempre me apoyas en todo, asi da gusto escribir.**

**Manirea:Los é que era obvio, es q e andado algo escasa de imaginación últimamente.**

**A los demas tb gracias por lor reviews, q e podido llegar a 71. Snif!No me lo creo, pero me alegro q os este gustando.**


	24. érase un cotilleo

**ÉRASE UN COTILLEO.**

**1ºA.**

Cloud está tirado en el sofá como de costumbre al lado de Zell, es sábado y están tomandose unas cervezas. Tifa se ha ido a currar al bar, y Rikku se ha marchado a visitar a Hermano, así que una casa para dos tíos solos imagínate como lo tendrían todo. La mesita del comedor estaba llena de botellas vacías de cerveza, y tenían todo tirado por el suelo, eso sin contar con que tampoco habían fregado los cacharros y la cocina estaba a rebosar de mierda, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutaba.

-Anda Cloud, como vengan Tifa y Rikku y vean esto, se van a poner echas una furia, creo que deberíamos limpiar un poco.

-Buah.¡Que más dá!, como dice Homer Simpson.¡Libres Domingos y domingas!

-Y eso ¿a que viene?

-No sé. Dijo Cloud bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. Es que me acabo de acordar del capítulo de los simpsons.

-¿Y si llamamos a alguien para que nos recoja esto? Le pagamos un dinero, y así nosotros no hacemos nada y cuando vengan las chicas nos llevamos nosotros los elogios.

-¿Y quien crees que querría limpiar esta pocilga?

Zell y Cloud se miraron unos momentos….

-Aeris. Dijeron ambos.

**2ºA.**

-¡Queréis estaros todos quietos por Dios! Yo no puedo con todo, en el momento que Sephiroth se marcha a comprar se va tres horas adrede para no tener que aguantarlos, ¿y yo que?¿es que no tengo derecho? Luego el listo de él me dirá que no encontraba las cosas de la lista o que se ha encontrado con Tseng.¿Pero que morro tiene tu padre!. Dijo Aeris medio histérica mientras se lo decía a Kadaj, que estaba enredando desmotando el dvd.

DING DONG….

-¡Ah por fin!¡Ya era hora!¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas quedarte en el súper?

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cloud y Zell su expresión cambió por completo.

-Ah sois vosotros, pasad. Sephiroth se fue hace una hora a comprar y todavía no ha vuelto.

-¡Tío Cloud!!!Gritó Riku en cuanto lo oyó entrar y se tiró a sus brazos, lo mismo que Kadaj, en cambio Loz y Yazzoo se tiraron encima de Zell.

-Oye Aeris… Empezó Cloud intentando despegarse a Kadaj de la pierna y a Riku de la espalda. Hemos venido porque necesitamos que….

-Necesitamos que nos eches un cable con la casa. Terminó diciendo Zell. Es que Riku y Tifa no están y como lo vean todo así…cuando vengan nos echaran una bronca.

-¿Quuee?¿Acaso no veís que tengo bastante con estos, como para encima hacer de vuestra chacha?

-Venga porfa….Dijo Cloud. Te lo compensaremos.

Aeris se quedó unos minutos pensando..

-Vale, pues entonces hoy por la noche os quedaréis con estos cuatro.

-¿Hoy? Pero hoy es sábado y salimos….

-Ahhhh se siente…Dijo Aeris.

-Vale está bien. Dijo Cloud. Lo haremos por nuestra antigua amistad.

-¿Amistad?

-Si bueno, y por los favores sexuales que nos hacíamos antaño, antes de que te quedases embarazada de Sephiroth.

Aeris y Cloud sonrieron.

-Está bien anda dadme las llaves. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a correr los sofás, los armarios…porque conociéndoos seguro que no limpiais debajo de los muebles.

Cloud y Zell salieron detrás de ella.

-¿Quién va a quedarse con los niños?

-Zell y Cloud se miraron.

-está bien yo me quedaré con ellos. Dijo Zell.

**1ºB**

-Oye Zack, te agradecería que fuese un poco más ordenado. Mira como me tienes todo. Hoy te quedas sin sexo.

-Lo siento cariño, seguro que puedo compensarte de alguna manera.

-Bueno…podrías llamar a un restaurante caro y…

-¡Coño!

-¿Qué pasa Zack?

-¿Qué hace Aeris con Cloud sólos en su casa?

-Anda Zack no seas Maruja hombre, ¿Qué haces mirando por la ventana del patio como una vieja?

-Pero que Aeris y Cloud estan solos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y si le está poniendo los cuernos a Sephiroth como cuando me lo hacía a mí? Aeris y Cloud siempre han tenido un rollo bastante raro.

-No creo.

-¿Y eso porque?

-¿Sabes lo que haría Sephiroth si se enterase de eso? No creo que Cloud fuera tan insensato.

-Pero mira que Aeris se está agachando, que mal me suena eso. Se lo voy a decir a Sephiroth.

-Zack no te precipites hombre, que luego metemos la pata.

-Pero mira tú ven.

-¿Qué?

-No ves que Cloud está en una postura muy rara y Aeris se está agachando?

-Pues es verdad. Pero bueno, digas lo que digas o lo que nos parezca a nosotros eso no es asunto nuestro, ¿y si luego metemos la pata?

-Voy a casa de Sephiroth.

-¡Zack!

**2ºA.**

DING DONG….

Zell fue quien abrió la puerta con los cuatrillizos encima de él, apenas lo dejaban respirar.

-¿Qué pasa Zack?

-¿No está Sephiroth?

-No se fue a comprar hace ya un buen rato.

-Vale.

Zack se dio la vuelta corriendo y bajó a su casa.

**1ºB**

-¿Ves Génesis, que te dije? Sephiroth se fue a comprar. Zell me ha abierto la puerta de casa con los cuatrillizos encima. Estos han aprovechado para dejar a Zell de niñera mientras estan ahí dale que te pego.

-Pero no seas mal pensado hombre.

-Que si que si. Mira. Aeris se está quitando el jersey ahora y Cloud está con el pecho al aire con esos músculos y ese pelo tan rubito y esos ojazos que pena que no sea gay.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No nada, nada.

**3ºB**

DING DONG…

-Espera Squall yo abro..

-¿Que tal?

-¡Seifer, Eleone! Rinoa se abalanzó a abrazar a ambos. Los echaba mucho de menos.

-Rinoa ¿Quién es?

Son Seifer y Eleone.

-Squall ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Hola tío, me alegro de veros. ¿Pasaras a ver a Ángeal no? Te echaba mucho de menos. Vive en la puerta de enfrente, con el padre de Rinoa.

-¿Bueno, y que tal todo, como os ha ido?

-Bien muy bien, hemos estado trabajando duro en Deling pero por fin hemos encontrado trabajo aquí.

-Bueno, sentaros, y contadnos os prepararé algo.

-Veníamos a buscar casa por aquí cerca, así que ya podemos vernos a menudo. Me han ofrecido un puesto de soldado de 2º clase y a Eleone le han ofrecido trabajar en los laboratorios de Shinra, investigando los efectos de ciertas materias. Así que, ahora mismo buscábamos piso, pero como estábais aquí, decidimos pasar a saludaros..

Squall y Rinoa se miraron por unos momentos aviniendo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí los dos con nosotros?

-No queremos ser una molestia.

-Pero Eleone, si eres mi prima, además aquí sobra 1 habitación de matrimonio, podíamos compartir piso entre todos que os parece?

-Seifer se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-Me parece buena idea que compartamos gastos.

**4ºA.**

Tidus estaba dando botes con el balón de blizball mientras Yuna se había ido de compras. Se aburría tanto que empezó a dar tan fuerte con el balón que rompió una esfera en la que estaba Yuna sonriendo al lado de su madre, que había muerto cuando era pequeña.

-¡Mierda mierda!¿Donde está el super blue?

Tidus se puso a buscar el super blue pero no lo encontraba, así que bajó a los pisos de abajo a preguntar.

Al primero que se le ocurrió llamar fue al piso de Cloud y Zell y fue Cloud quien abrió la puerta.

-Oye perdona la molestia pero tienes super glue?

-¡Ala si eres Tidus la superestrella de blizball!

-Si bueno…

-¿Quieres pasar y tomarte algo?

-No verás es que tengo prisa…¿tienes pegamento fuerte? es que es urgente. Le he roto a mi novia una cosa muy importante y tengo que pegarla antes de que venga.

-Pues no sé donde estará el pegamento, si quieres buscarlo….

Cuanto Tidus vió el desorden que tenía decidió ir a otro piso a buscar. Así que fue al 1ºB.

DING DONG….

Fue Génesis quien abrió.

-Hola, perdonad la molestia, pero, ¿teneis super glue?

-Vaya vaya, que chico más guapo, ¿quieres pasar encanto?

-Es que tengo prisa….

-Que guapo eres ¿Cómo es que no había visto antes a un bellezón así?

-Génesis ¿con quien hablas?

-Cuando salió Zack a la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con dos gays promiscuos y pervertidos así que echó a correr a los pisos de arriba.

-¿Qué le has dicho Génesis?

-Yo nada, hay que ver la gente lo rara que es.

Llamó al 2ºA y abrió Zell la puerta con los niños colgando.

-Perdona. Dijo Tidus. No te molesto.

Así que ya cansado fue a casa de sus amigos Reno y Yuffie, que no había ido antes por que se imaginó que no estarían pero fue Yuffie quien abrió.

-¡Hola Tidus!

-Este es un edificio de locos!¿te puedes creer que he llamado a un monton de pisos pidiendo pegamento y me ha abierto la puerta cada personaje que yo alucino. ¡Madre mía!

-¿Qué querías?

-Pegamento super glue. Es que he roto sin querer una esfera de Yuna en la que salía con su madre y no quiero que se entere que la rompí por estar jugando al blizball en casa.

-Espera ahora te doy.

Mientras Reno jugaba en el sofá con sus pequeños, Yuffie abrió un cajón lleno de material de oficina.

-¿Oye Yuffie de donde has sacado todo eso?

-De shinra. Me caían tan mal los que trabajaban allí antes, que me dedicaba a entrar a robarles cosas.

-¿entonces eras tú la que robaba? Luego el presidente Shinra, y su hijo Rufus estuvo echándonos la bronca porque se pensaba que éramos nosotros los que robábamos.

Yuffie se rió.

-Ya ves lo que son las cosas jeje.

DING DONG…

-Hola señor Reno, ¿está Kairi?

-Ah hola Riku.¿Te han dejado tus padres venir?

-Estamos con el tío Zell, y él nos deja hacer de todo.

-Pasa pasa, Kairi está allí.

-Hola SEÑORITA Yuffie.

-Hola Riku, tesoro.

-Vengo a ver a Kairi ¿puedo jugar con ella?

-Claro ¿quieres algo?

-Si, un red bull con vodka por favor.

-¿no eres muy pequeño para beber eso?¿tus padres de dejan?

-No, sólo hay veces que mi padre no se dá cuenta y cojemos botellas del mueble bar para jugar a los camareros. Bueno pues dame una coca-cola.

**1ºA.**

Aeris acababa de limpiar todo, la casa parecía otra, se despidió de Cloud desde la puerta y subió a su casa. Nada más entrar Zell se fue pitando abajo, pues los niños lo tenían asfixiado.

-¿Dónde está Riku?

-En casa de los de enfrente.

Justo, bajaba Zell y nada más entrar en su casa, llegaba Sephiroth de la compra. Zack asomado por la mirilla en cuanto lo vió llegar abrió la puerta y salió.

-Sephiroth tenemos que hablar.

-Hombre Zack ¿Qué pasa?

-Cloud se está tirando a tu mujer. Los he visto por la ventana del patio sólos, y cuando he subido a tu casa estaba Zell con tus hijos.

Sephiroth se quedó completamente blanco, y a los cinco minutos sus ojos se puesieron rojos de la ira…..CONTINUARÁ.

**Haber necesito ideas para meter a un portero que no sé a quien poner, dadme vosotros las ideas, el personaje que salga más votado es al que cogeré. Tiene que ser alguien graciosillo, me dá igual si es de final fantasy o no. Gracias a todos vuestros reviews que me mandáis y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**RESPONDIENDO A REVIEWS.**

**Saorii Chan: **Bien, otra más enganchada a mi fic, espero que siga reclutando más gente como en la mili. XD. Gracias x tu review.

**Tenshi-Aerith:** Si, está claramente ambientado en aquí no hay quien viva, aunque me falta el portero y las supernenas(me refiero a las viejas)jejeje. Espero q tu tb continues el tuyo pronto, espero ansiadamente el primer beso entre Aerith y Seph.

**Manirea:** Otra más con lo de aquí no hay quien viva, es que ha sido una de las mejores series de la tele. Vaya risas que me echaba yo con ellos x el review.

**Shiva Rajah: **Si, es que en España tenemos unas frases y unas expresiones rarísimas pero me alegro de que te guste mi fic, está al estilo de una serie española que tuvo mucho éxito en televisión. Gracias x tu review.

**DarkCrystalGirl:** No te apures mujer, que a mí al principio me pasaba lo mismo, q tampoco recibía muxos reviews con las historias q escribia, así que decidí hacerla de humor porque es lo q mas le gusta a la gente. Pero mira, de hecho tengo una historia titulada por el amor de una cetra, q solo tiene 1 review, y eso tb es porque no es un cloti, sino un clerith y aki ay muxo fan del cloti. Tu me entiendes..bsos

**Nebyura:** Me alegro de que te quede todo más clarito, está muxo mas ordenado, pero sigo sin saber xq ay veces q al subirlo se come palabras….gracias x el review.

**Nyanda:** No creas que te pongo la última por despecho eh?xq a ti te tendria q escribir 800 lineas de agradecimiento xq todas las q escriba son pocas para agradecerte el q siempre me des tu voto de confianza al escribir, asi da gusto. Haber cuando sigues con la tuya que me has dejado a medias. Aunq entiendo q ahora haya poco tiempo con las clases y demás xq a mí me pasa. Muchísimas gracias x todos tus reviews


	25. érase un nuevo portero

**ÉRASE UN NUEVO PORTERO.**

Sephiroth no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Su mujer Aeris le era infiel con Cloud? La rabia se apoderó de él y justo en ese preciso instante, llegaban Tifa y Rikku, que al ver el careto de Sephiroth no pudieron por menos, preguntarle.

Sephiroth no pudo ni contestar,ni siquiera las saludó, únicamente se dirigió a la puerta de casa de Cloud subiendo por las escaleras como un elefante.

Rikku y Tifa quienes se habían extrañado de que Sephiroth no les hubiese contestado al saludo,le preguntaron a Zack, y fue él mismo quien se lo contó todo.

-¿Cloud?¿Con Aeris? No puede ser… Decía Rikku entristecida mientras bajaba la cabeza, a Tifa tambien le pareció muy mal lo que había hecho Aeris, quizás porque a ella misma le había ocurrido tambien cuando estaba locamente enamorada de Cloud.

Ambas subieron a su casa rápidamente, pero no llegaron a tiempo antes de que Sephiroth echara la puerta debajo de una patada.

-¡Joder tío, Sephiroth córtate un poco ¿no?No hacía falta que echaras la puerta abajo, con llamar al timbre era suficiente. Dijo Zell. Sephiroth no pudo por menos, y justo en ese instante, Cloud salía de la ducha con una toalla saludando a Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

-¡Hombre Sephi!¿Que querías? Preguntó Cloud.¿marihuana quizás?

-¿Encima te cachondeas?

Ante los atónitos ojos de Cloud y Zell, Sephiroth se acercó a Cloud y le arreó un guantazo en toda la cara.

-¿Pero tío se puede saber que te pasa? Preguntó Cloud con la cara completamente roja.

Para su horror acababan de entrar Rikku y Tifa, Rikku tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió a Cloud y le arreó un guantazo en la cara.

Zell estaba alucinado, ni sabía donde meterse.

-¿Pero que coño os pasa con Cloud? Preguntó Zell, y se metió en el medio para intentar separarlos.

-Ha sido Cloud. Dijo Tifa desde la puerta. Zack nos ha dicho que se ha acostado con Aeris. Los ha visto desde la ventana.

-¿Qué? pero si yo no…

Antes de que Cloud pudiera contestar, recibió otro guantazo en la otra mejilla por parte de Sephiroth. Zell al ver que no lograría hacerlos entrar en razón, fue a buscar a Aeris.

-¡AERISSSSS!!¡Baja corre que tu marido está pegando a Cloud!

-¿y eso por qué?

-Venga, baja date prisa.

Cuando Aeris entró por la puerta, Tifa y Rikku la miraron mal, pero Aeris apenas se dio cuenta, sólo vió que Sephiroth estaba pegando a Cloud y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? Preguntó un poco descolocada. ¿Y por qué estas pegando a Cloud?

-Dímelo tú, no. Dijo Sephiroth.

-¡La culpa la tiene Aeris que va provocando por la vida! Chilló Tifa.

-No, la culpa es de Cloud que siempre ha estado detrás de mi mujer.

-¿Pero que narices pasa aquí?

-¡CALLAROS TODOS COÑO!Gritó Zell tan fuerte que tuvieron que callarse.

-Haber, ¿os queréis explicar de una vez?

Sephiroth habló con la voz fuerte y al borde de la histeria.

-He oido que mi mujer y Cloud se han acostado.

-¿Pero de donde has sacado semejante estupidez? Preguntaron Cloud y Aeris a la vez.

-¡Zack os ha visto por la ventana haciendo cosas raras y desnudos!

-¡Que bobada, Cloud solo me estaba ayudando a limpiar Dijo Aeris.

-¡Mientes! Dijo Rikku. ¿Y por que estabáis desnudos?. Otra vez que se montó el follón padre.

-¡SILEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCIIIIIOOOOOO!Gritó Zell a pleno pulmón, que hizo que todos se callaran al instante.

-Haber, aquí nadie se ha acostado con nadie, la casa estaba echa una mierda, y Cloud y yo, subimos a pedirle a Aeris que nos ayudase a limpiar,antes de que llegaran Tifa y Rikku porque sabíamos que nos iban a echar la bronca, yo me quedé cuidando de los niños, mientras que Cloud bajaba a ayudarla a mover los muebles y no hay má, que Aeris accedió a limpiar si nosotros el sábado nos quedábamos con los niños.

-¿Y porqué Zack os ha visto desnudos? Dijo Sephiroth con un toque de desconfianza.

-Cloud sólo se quitó la camiseta, y yo me cambié de ropa para no mancharme ¿acaso no os habéis dado cuenta de cómo estaba el suelo? Esto parecía una verdadera Aeris.

Sephiroth empezó a estar arrepentido de haber pegado a su mejor amigo. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, esta vez tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón a Cloud que tenía la cara roja, así como Rikku y Tifa por haber insultado a Aeris.

-Bueno ahora que está todo aclarado voy a casa de Zack. Dijo Aeris.

-¡Espera que nosotros vamos contigo!

-Yo tambien voy. Dijo Sephiroth.

Al verlos correr en dirección a él Zack se metió corriendo en casa y cerró la puerta mientras los demás aporreaban su puerta.

-¿Ves lo que te dije? Dijo Génesis tranquilamente sentado en el sofá y comiéndose una manzana. Es mejor no meterse donde no te llaman Zack.

Por otra parte, una nueva visita subía a casa de Ángeal para solicitar el puesto de portero.

-¿Es usted el presidente? Preguntó el muchacho haciendo que Ángeal mirara al suelo y soltara una pequeña carcajada de su aspecto.

-Me llamo Yitan Tribal, y he venido para solicitar el puesto de portero.

-¿Y que tienes tú Yitan, para ser eficiente en tu trabajo?¿Alguna vez has trabajado de portero?

-no, pero, Bueno, tengo rabo, y con el me puedo colgar de los sitios para limpiar mejor. Y sinceramente necesito un sitio donde vivir.

No se sabe si fue por su simpatía que Ángeal decidió ponerlo en período de prueba.

-Las cosas estan en la portería, abajo, así que instalaté allí.

-Por cierto, ¿me podría hacer un favor sr presidente?

-Claro dime.

-Es que tengo un hermano que está mal de la cabeza, y sólo me tiene a mí. Me gustaría llevarlo al psicólogo que vive en el 4ºpiso.¿Podría quedarse a vivir en la portería conmigo?

-Claro, no hay problema, si veo que te manejas bien, en 1 semana, te haré un contrato.

Pero pasó una semana y Yitan estaba trabajando sin contrato, como era de suponer, tambien en los estatutos ponía que nadie podía vivir en la portería porque era un cuarto de basuras, pero en fin….

Su hermano Kuja, se había instalado allí con él. Yitán estaba decidido a llevarlo donde el psicólogo, ya que siempre se estaba riendo de todo(todo le debía de hacer mucha gracia)(es que en el dissidia no veáis lo pesadito que es todo el día riéndose el perro de él que no hace más que lanzar bolitas, y la Artemisa jo que mala es…bueno a lo que iba que si no me pierdo)

Yitan estaba limpiando el rellano cuando bajó Rinoa con su perro.

-Oye Yitan Ángelo se ha vuelto a hacer caca en la puerta de casa…

-Si, si ya voy…

-Jo que mierda de trabajo, estoy sin contrato, y encima de tenerme puteado ganaba más dinero cuando me dedicaba a robar y a estafar.¿Para que cojones habré tenido que coger un trabajo honrado?

-Jajajajaja, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso jajajaja.

-¡Tú cierra la boca Kuja! Que vamos a hacerle una visita al vecino de arriba.

-¿A quien al del pelo plateado? Está como un tren.

-¿Hablas de Sephiroth?

-Si ese, esa melena que tiene y esos ojos…madre mía.

-Está casado y tiene 4 hijos.

-Entonces fijo que es Gay.

-¿Es que no has oído lo que acabo de decir?

-Si, por eso, seguro que después de tener 4 hijos se ha hecho gay.

-Que obsesión más enfermiza tienes ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que ser Gay?

-Porque está demasiado bueno para ser hetero.

-¿Pero tú lo has visto? Sinceramente no me gustaría tenerlo de enemigo, tiene una masamune de nosecuantos metros de larga, me lo dijo Cloud el otro día.

-¿Una masamune? Ummm seguro que le gusta jugar con ella, como me gustaría que jugase conmigo.

-Kuja por Dios ¡Cállate ya! Ah…que vida más perra, haber si doy un braguetazo y me caso con una princesa…

-¿Tú?jajajajaj

-Si, tú ríete, haber quien se queda sin pelotas después de que Sephiroth te las corte como se entere de que has insinuado que es Gay.

DING DONG…

-Hola buenos días señor Vincent, verá le traigo a mi hermano Kuja para que charle un rato con usted, yo me voy a limpiar las escaleras ¡Adiós!!

-Hola Kuja, soy el psicólogo ¿quieres pasar y sentarte?

-Será cabrón, que me ha dejado en casa de un psicólogo.

-Bueno señor Kuja, su hermano me ha dicho que usted reniega de sus orígenes.

-¿Qué reniego que?

-Si, su hermano Yitán me comentó que se oculta el rabo que tiene igual que el.

-¿Cómo no voy a ocultar mi rabo? Es que soy discreto, yo no soy como é, no me gusta que todo el mundo me pregunte porqué lo tengo. Mira a Yitan lo que le pasaba por andarlo enseñando, que todo el mundo creía que era Kakarot.

-¿Kakarot?

-Si, o Goku como lo llamen aquí.

-¿Pero porque se empeña en ocultar sus orígenes?

-Es Yitan quien los oculta. ¿Alguna vez le ha dicho porqué tiene rabo? Pues yo se lo diré.

Nosotros venimos del planeta Vegeta, somos hijos de el gran príncipe de los saiyans, Vegeta.

-Perdone, pero Vegeta ya ha estado en mi consulta y sé que tiene dos hijos de Bulma Trunks y Bra.

-Eso es porque se casó con una terrícola, y sus hijos son terrícolas, aunque Trunks haya heredado parte de la raza de los saiyans. En realidad nosotros somos hijos de él, y de una auténtica Saiyan. Nuestra madre murió al darnos a luz.

-Cuanto lo siento..

-Si. Muchas mujeres de nuestro planeta morían al parir, es muy duro tener que dar a luz en las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Eh?

-Es que las mujeres saiyans paren en las ramas de los árboles, bueno, pues todo empezó cuando vino Freezer a joder la marrana, a mí y a Yitan nos enviaron en una cápsula a la tierra, como en la que vinieron Kakarot y Broly. Y es que nuestro padre Vegeta es el eterno rival de Kakarot, así que nosotros tambien, aunque Yitan se lleve con él a partir un piñón. La esposa de mi padre no sabe que él ya estuvo casado en nuestro planeta, y como nosotros ya somos mayorcitos pues….

-Haber si me he enterado ¿sois hermanastros de Trunks?

-Ni eso, Trunks no tiene ni rabo. Los terrícolas son una vergüenza. Bueno…no todos(Dijo al pensar en Sephiroth)

Cuano Kuja salió de la consulta le echó morro y fue a casa de Sephiroth y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? Respondió Sephiroth con voz ronca.

-Perdona me llamo Kuja soy el hermano de Yitan ¿Podrías darme un poco de sal?

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja y fue a la cocina a cogerle sal, al poco salieron corriendo sus hijos con Aeris de la mano, que se los llevaba a la guardería.

-Sephiroth me llevo a,los niños.

-Vale.

-Hola, ¿vives aquí?Preguntó Kadaj a Kuja.

-Si soy el hermano de Yitan el portero, encantado de conoceros. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano

-¿Y para que has venido? Preguntó Riku.

-Riku, no seas grosero. Lo riñó Aeris. ¡Cariño me marcho! Encantada de conocerte Kuja, ven siempre que necesites algo.

-¡Adios papá!

-¡Adiós!

Mientras salían por la puerta de casa, Kuja observaba el culo de Sephiroth con detenimiento mientras buscaba por la cocina la sal, juntaba las manos, y repetía una y otra vez…

-Excelente.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, es que no quiero excederme demasiado con los caps porque no me gusta que queden muy pesados.¿Que xq e cogido a Yitan de portero?pues me pareció gracioso, aunque igual más adelante meto a otro kien sabe…**

**Respondiendo a reviews:**

**Nyanda:Gracias como de costumbre, y me alegro de q la otra historia te gustara, esta echa para fans como nosotras jeje. Bsos.**

**Tenshi-Aerith: Gracias tb, y espero q pronto nos dejes omnuvilados con tus capis de déjame enseñarte y maison des desires(lo siento no tngo ni p idea de frances)bsos**

**DarkCrystalGirl: Gracias jeje, me alegro de q haya tanta gente siguiendo mi historia, eso me dá ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Sakura himura:Vaya vaya, otra mas enganchada a mi fic…x lo menos la gente se distrae y se lleva alguna q otra carcajada eso me reconforta.**

**Togeri Togel: Lo siento, no he metido a Bender de portero, pero seguramente aparecerá más adelante para tocar las narices fumando puros o enchufándose a la .**

**Nebyura:Si, pobre Tidus con el pegamento, te diré que en Dissidia con cloud se lleva de , y dice q kiere ir con él xq es el más racional aunq en este fic…Cloud de racional tiene menos coeficiente q los niños de Sephi.**

**Lucrecia: Zack Maruja¿kien le mandara meterse donde no le llaman?Ya se lo advirtió Génesis jeje. Gracias x tu review**

**Kairi Lockhart: Gracias x el cumplido pues espero q en los proximos caps os desternilleis de la risa como hasta ahora jajaja.**

**Saoríi Chan: Gracias x los reviews, no he metido a Cid de portero, lo siento, pero igual más adelante kien sabe….aparecerá para decir sus bonitos tacos *&%$#**

**Manirea: Me alegro de que te partas el culo, la verdad es q yo tb me lo parto cuando la escribo XD.**

**NOTA:Para el que kiera saberlo, lo de la historia lamentos de un exsoldier, es verdad q Cloud se apunta a luchar al lado de Cosmos porque está buscando el perdón y desea encontrar la luz y salir de la oscuridad. Luego Sephiroth le dice q bla bla eres una marioneta bla bla y la gente te sigue la corriente pero no eres capaz de decidir nada por ti mismo.**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias x los reviews a todos y a los q la leeis. VOLVERÉ CUANDO TODOS OS HAYAI S DESCOJONADO. NOS LEEMOS!!!**


	26. La caldera estropeada y el sexo congelad

**LA CALDERA ESTROPEADA Y EL SEXO CONGELADO. **

Absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba. –Maldito Yitán. Se dijo. –Si no hubiera sido por él ahora mismo sabría más cosas de su amado y elegante Sephiroth.

Alegando que debía llevarse a su hermano de allí porque era la hora de su medicación, dio las gracias a Sephiroth por la sal, y salió por la puerta llevándose a Kuja a rastras de allí. Maldiciendo a su hermano una y otra vez, se encontraba en la cama, tumbado en la portería y con sus pensamientos en el guapo peliplateado que tanto lo había perturbado con su mirada. Y planeando algo para poder llevárselo al catre, se quedó dormido mientras su pobre hermano trabajaba como un esclavo limpiando las cagadas de Ángelo, el perro de Rinoa.

**2ºA.**

Sephiroth estaba tirado en el sofá mirando la televisión, pronto habría que cenar y Aeris preparaba cuidadosamente la cena, mientras los cuatro enanos se bañaban a la vez.

Oía los gritos desde el baño e incesantes chapoteos de agua, pero estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse a controlarlos. La verdad es que desde hace ya días, Sephiroth se encontraba algo raro y aletargado. Pasaba canales y canales, y deseaba que sus hijos se fueran pronto a la cama y así poder poner porno. Aeris últimamente estaba tan cansada, que apenas tenía tiempo para él. No es que fuese un obseso, pero realmente desde hacía semanas no podían estar ni un momento a solas, además parecía que Aeris había empezado a perder interés en él. Aunque ella al mirarlo le sonreía dulcemente, Aeris había perdido la pasión que los unió al principio. Al fin y al cabo, después de tener cuatro niños, ¿aquello era normal no?

Sephiroth no pudo resistir el tener que compartir alguno de sus secretos de su vida íntima, así que alegando que tenía que bajar la basura, bajó a casa de Cloud.

**1ºA.**

Ya en casa de Cloud, fue Zell quien le abrió. Ahora Rikku se dedicaba a trabajar en el bar con Tifa, y seguramente ambas llegarían de madrugada como de costumbre. Cloud se despedía de un chico, mientras le pasaba una bolsita, y el chaval le pasaba unos billetes por debajo. No era más que un crío.

-Recuerda. –Si quieres más, ya sabes donde estoy. Dijo Cloud desde el sofá al crío que salía por la puerta.

-Sephiroth¿Qué te trae por aquí?Preguntó el pelopincho mientras lamía el papel de fumar por el borde mientras enrollaba una sustancia verde que debía ser marihuana con tentáculo de molbol. Ya era la época de la siembra.

-Cloud necesito tu consejo. Dijo Sephiroth desde la puerta mientras Cloud le ofrecía asiento y Zell iba a la cocina.

- Verás no quería que Zell se enterase de lo que voy a decirte.

-Tranquilo, Zell es de confianza, cualquier cosa que digas está a salvo aquí.

Sephiroth no estaba muy convencido, pero nunca había manera de pillar a Cloud sólo, y prefería mil veces que Zell lo oyera, a que Tifa o Rikku se enterasen de su vida sexual privada hasta ahora.

-Verás, es que últimamente Aeris y yo cenamos muy poco. Parece que me ha perdido interés…..

-Bueno hombre, si es por eso no creo que sea para tanto, no tendréis hambre…

-No. Cloud no me has entendido. Lo que yo quiero decir, es que ya no pintamos con la brocha mucho últimamente.

-¿Y qué necesidad hay de pintar?

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la frente. Cloud era verdaderamente corto de entendederas, seguramente tendría que hacerle croquis con los warhamer, como hacía antes para explicarle las cosas. Zell escondido detrás de la pared de la cocina, escuchaba la habitación mientras se reía de la inutilidad de Cloud.

-Cloud, haber como te lo explico, lo que te quiero decir es que Aeris y yo hace mucho que no…que no….

-¿Qué no que?

-¡Que no copulan coño que hay que explicartelo todo!Gritó Zell desde la cocina mientras se preparaba un bocata.

-Ahhhhhh. Vale ya comprendo.

-¿Y bien?¿Que puedo hacer yo?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Tu has estado con Aeris ¿no?

-Bueno pues….Dijo Cloud rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces habla.

-Creo que esto te puede ayudar mejor. Dijo Cloud mientras salía de la cocina con un libro titulado: SEXO PARA QUAGMAIRE. Y Debajo de la portada ponía :TOMA TOMA TOMA.

-¿De donde has sacado ese libro Cloud? Preguntó Zell con cierta curiosidad.

-Pues no sé la verdad, vendría a juego con la casa…

-Ya ya lo que tú digas.

-Mira Sephiroth, lo que pasa es que tenéis 4 hijos y lleva tanto tiempo cuidar de ellos que se os pasan las horas sin quererlo. Yo no creo que Aeris haya perdido interés en ti es sólo que quizás está cansada.

-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?

-Te debíamos una Cloud y yo ¿no? Pues llevátela a un restaurante y yo y Cloud nos quedaremos con los niños. Luego os váis a un hotel y allí pues ya sabes….

-Oye, es buena idea mira. Dijo Sephiroth alegre mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Sephiroth, por cierto, hay algo que a las mujeres les encanta y es sentirse dominadas. No sé, prueba a meterle mano en lugares públicos, átala con unas esposas..usa tu imaginación.

-Gracias. Mañana entonces ¿os traigo a los pequeños?

-Si. Vete tranquilo, nosotros los cuidamos.

Si tenéis problemas, podéis llevárselos a mi padre. Él se encargará aunque tenga trabajo.

-Vete tranquilo.

**Rellano del primer piso.**

-¿Qué verán Squall y Rinoa en estos pisos para querer vivir aquí?

-Seifer, no seas grosero, nos han ofrecido su casa, y eso ya es bastante…

-Si yo no digo que no. Es sólo que aquí vive gente muy rara.

Yitán estaba limpiando las escaleras cuando Seifer y Eleone llegaron hacia donde estaba él.

-Uy!Mira Eleone, el presidente a contratado a un Hobbit para limpiar, más concretamente a Frodo Bolsón.

-¡Seifer no seas cruel!Le recriminó Ele.

-¡Serás estúpido!¿Acaso crees que porque sea vuestro portero tengo que soportar tambien vuestras jilipolleces?

-¡Yitán!Lo llamó Kuja mientras salía hacia el rellano. Necesito que me programes el video que va a salir Ricky Martin por la tele.

-¡Anda! Si Frodo no se ha venido sólo, tambien está Gollum con él, y encima marica.

-¡Seifer vale ya! Gritó Eleone mientras se lo llevaba tirándole de la gabardina.

**2ºB**

-Oye Reno, ¿No estarás haciendo uno de tus timos para estafar a hacienda no?

-No, que va, solamente estoy poniendo que tenemos 4 hijos para que nos pasen más dinero.

-o sea, que me dices que deje de robar, y ahora tu te pones a rellenar papeles para engañar al estado.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo, tú robas chorradas Yuffie, sin ánimo de ofender, si hay que hacer estafas, hay que hacerlas bien.

-Bueno, voy a preparar la bañera para Axel.

Yuffie se metió en el baño y en cuanto puso el agua, sin saber como salía todo el rato helada.

-Oye Reno, el agua sale helada, ¿hay gas?

-Si, hay dos bombonas. Oye, haber si va a ser problema de la caldera, espera voy a hablar con algún vecino.

Reno se dirigió al 4ºA, el piso de Tidus y Yuna.

**4ºA.**

-Hola Reno. Dijo Yuna saludando al abrir la puerta. ¿necesitas algo?

-Venía para preguntaros si tenéis algún problema con el agua.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no lo sé, Tidus se está duchando pero como sólo lo hace con agua fría….Espera, voy a abrir el grifo de la cocina, haber que pasa.

Y efectivamente, el agua salía fría.

Tidus en ese momento, salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura (aggggggggggggg).

-Hola Reno, ¿Qué tal?

-Pues mira, haciendo una comprobación, el agua sale fría, parece que se ha estropeado la caldera. Voy a hablar con el presidente.

Reno salió por la puerta y se fue derecho al 3ºA.

**3ºA.**

-Señor presidente, tenemos un problema con el agua.

-Dímelo a mí, que intenté ducharme antes y lo he tenido que dejar, cualquiera se ducha con el agua helada. Dijo Laguna desde atrás.

-Si, voy abajo a ver la caldera, hablaré con Yitán que es el que tiene las llaves.

**Ya abajo, en el rellano de la portería….**

-Yitán!

-¿Si sr presidente?

-Déjame las llaves, tengo que entrar a ver la caldera.

-Reno, Yitan y Ángeal, entraron dentro del cuarto de contadores.

-Parece que no funciona. Dijo Yitan dándole a un botón insistentemente.

-Llamaré a los de la compañía para que nos manden a un perito mientras, a ducharos con agua fría, porque ir como unos guarros no es honorable.

**3ºB**

-¡AAAAAHHH!¡Coño!¡El agua está helada!Gritaba Squall desde dentro del baño.

DING DONG

Rinoa fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Rinoa, verás he subido para informarte de que la caldera se ha estropeado, y acabo de llamar al perito que se pasará por aquí mañana. Así que, que sepas que de momento no hay agua caliente.

-Genial, Squall está en el baño duchandose. Tendré que decírselo.

**4ºB.**

-¿Que es lo que te ha impulsado a venir a mi consulta?

-Bueno, es que mi amigo me obligó. Dice que tengo una personalidad adictiva porque fumo puros.

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que usted es un robot, algo extraño si es.

Bender se sacó una cerveza de la carcasa.

-Es que los robots necesitamos alcohol sino me oxido.

-Bueno, eso puedo entenderlo, ¿y que me dice de lo de robar?

-Yo no robo señor psicólogo.

-¿Y que me dice de ese bolso?

-Es mío, siempre lo llevo.

-Bueno, espere aquí un momento que creo que mi mujer me está llamando.

Bender aprovechó la oportunidad para enchufarse un poco a la electricidad.

Mientras tiraba watios a lo loco, se reía regocijándose en las desgracias ajenas, cuando a Vincent Valentine, le llegara la factura de la luz.

**Ya por la noche….**

**1ºA.**

-Hola Cloud, aquí os traigo a los niños.

-Tío Cloud!!!Gritaron los cuatrillizos mientras se arrojaban a los brazos de Cloud, y luego se iban a por Zell.

-Gracias de verdad, os debo la vida. Dijo Sephiroth mientras se largaba corriendo de allí.

-¿Dónde está Tifa? Preguntó Loz.

-Vendrá después, no te preocupes. Hoy vais a quedaros a dormir aquí. Así que venir conmigo, que os busco un sitio.

Cloud llevó a los pequeños a una habitación que tenía 2 camas de cajón, de estas que se abrían y sacabas otra.

Los cuatro se pusieron a saltar y a gritar encima de ellas.

-¿Porqué se van mamá y papá?¿Es que piensan dejarnos aquí?

-¿Cómo van a dejaros aquí?No, es sólo que tu mamá y tu papá necesitan un poco de intimidad, Kadaj.

-Papá se ha enfadado con mamá. Dijo Loz. Yo el otro día los oí discutir porque papá le dijo a mamá que hace mucho que no pintan con la brocha gorda.

Zell y Cloud no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, la verdad es que los niños eran bastante avispados.

-Si y mamá le dijo que no le apetecía. Dijo Riku. Papá insistió y le dijo que porqué no quería pintar, que haber si es que cuando él se iba, mamá se ponía a jugar con la masamune sin que él se enterara.

-¿Y que dijo tu mamá? Preguntó Cloud con cierta curiosidad.

-Que no le hacía falta la masamune porque tenía un vibrador guardado en el cajón. Dijo Yazzoo. Cloud y Zell lloraban de la risa. ¡Que perspicaces eran esos pequeños!no se les escapaba una, aunque no supieran de que hablaban sus padres. Entonces, Loz los sacó de sus dudas.

-¿Papá se refiere a que ya no moja con mamá no?

-jajajajaja. Oye Loz, esas cosas no se dicen, eres muy pequeño para entenderlas. Dijo Zell mientras Cloud intentaba sujetarse la barriga y contener las lágrimas.

-¿Queréis ver una película?

-Siiiii

Cloud sacó una de disney. La sirenita.

-No, esa no. Dijo Yazzoo.

-¿Entonces cual queréis ver?

-Tomb raider, que Angelina Jolie está muy buena.

-Jo, yo quiero ver residente vil. Dijo Loz.

-No te preocupes Loz, cuando acabe ésta, te pongo resident evil. ¿pero no será un poco fuerte para un niño pequeño?

-Yo no soy un niño, además papá siempre se pone a ver estas películas por la noche, a él le gustan mucho y nos deja verlas con él.

-Bueno, está bien, voy a poner el dvd.

-Ahora vuelvo. Dijo Zell. Voy a calentaros unas palomitas.

**Y mientras tanto, en el restaurante…**

-Sephiroth, la verdad es que estoy sorprendida de que me hayas traido a un sitio como éste. Hace mucho que no venimos.

-Ya era hora de tener tiempo para nosotros¿no?

Aeris y Sephiroth estaban realmente elegantes. Aeris llevaba un precioso vestido negro(el color favorito de Sephiroth) que realzaba su figura hasta los pies, y el pelo recogido en un precioso moño. Sephiroth iba con un traje negro, y se había colocado un clavel dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, cosa que Aeris, como florista que fue en un pasado, encontraba irresistible. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, y la verdad es que estaba realmente irresistible.

Sephiroth sacó del bolso una caja de color roja que puso en la mesa delante de su mujer, y se la abrió. Era un precioso colgante de brillantes que le había comprado orgullosamente a su mujer. Aeris estaba entusiasmada, mientras dejaba que Sephiroth se lo colocara en el cuello sensualmente.

Y llegó el camarero con el cava, que rápidamente les sirvió una copa.

-Por nosotros. Dijo Sephiroth mientras brindaban y bebían con las manos entrelazadas.

Luego empezó a llegar el vino y empezó todo a desmadrarse.

Habían bebido bastante y a Aeris ya le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas.

Sephiroth, haciendo caso del consejo de Zell y del libro de Quagmaire, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Aeris por debajo de la mesa y empezó a acariciarla.

Aeris pegó un brinco, pero extrañamente le gustaba. Y se estaba poniendo a mil.

-Esta noche te encuentro bastante sexy. Le dijo a Sephiroth. Lástima que tengamos que volver a casa con los críos.

-¿Y quien ha dicho eso?He reservado una noche en un hotel, los niños se quedan con el tito Cloud y el tito Zell.

Aeris se descalzó y por debajo de la mesa empezó a tocar con el pie a Sephiroth, quien tenía la cara completamente roja entre el vino y lo que estaban haciendo.

-Querido, ¿me acompañas al baño un momento? Dijo Aeris mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Todo me dá vueltas.

Sephiroth dejó unos billetes en la mesa y acompañó a su mujer de la mano, quien se metió con ella en el lavabo de mujeres.

Aeris se miró en el espejo y se mojó un poco la cara con agua fría, pero no le dio tiempo a más, Sephiroth la agarró por la cintura y la puso contra la pared. Después le sujetó por las muñecas.

-Pero Sephiroth…que..ahh..¿te pasa?

La miró con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes pero hizo caso omiso y empezó a besarla por el cuello.

-Sephiroth nos vá a ver alguien. Dijo Aeris mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa. Pero no me importa, nunca había estado tan excitada. ¡Sigue! Gritó mientras Sephiroth empezaba a bajar sus labios por su pecho.

**En casa de Cloud y Zell….**

Tifa y Rikku acababan de llegar del séptimo cielo, nada más que entró Tifa por la puerta, y saludó a todos(que estaban en el sofá viendo una película), Loz se lanzó en sus brazos.

-Hola Loz tesoro. Dijo Tifa mientras lo cogía en brazos y le daba un piquito pequeño en la boca.

-¿Entonces duermen con nosotros hoy? Preguntó Rikku a Zell y a Cloud.

-Si. Ya les he preparado la cama.

-Loz, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? Le preguntó Tifa.

-Siiiiii!Gritó el niño entusiasmado.

-Bueno, pues ahora, a ver la tele ¿vale?

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Tifa, como había prometido, durmió en la cama de matrimonio con Loz, mientras que Zell se fue a dormir con los pequeños mientras les contaban historias, él y Cloud.

Tifa dormía mientras loz, acercándose a ella, le levantó la camiseta del pijama(como hacían muchas veces con su madre)y se puso a chuparle los pezones como si guera a sacar algo de leche, mientras Tifa permanecía profundamente dormida.

**1ºB.**

-Oye Génesis ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro, ¿qué quieres?

-Tú sabes que estamos juntos desde hace ya tiempo y ya estamos casados y eso.

-¿Y?

-¿Porqué no tenemos un niño?

-¿Cómo?

-Podemos adoptarlo, mira, igual ahora que se ha legalizado el matrimonio gay, nos ponen los primeros en la lista de espera. Además te ponen en período de prueba a un niño, si no sale bien, siempre podemos devolverlo.

-Bueno, igual no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-Te quiero. Dijo Zack mientras le plantaba un beso.

-¿Y entonces yo que tengo a cambio? Preguntó Génesis como esperando algo.

-Noche de sexo. Dijo Zack

-Ah bueno, si es eso…..

**En la Portería….**

-¿Qué te pasa Kuja?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Sephiroth. Ese pelo, esos ojos, ese cuerpo…

-Pues esta noche lo he visto salir con su mujer, iban muy elegantes.

-Snif.

-¡Pero no te pongas así hombre!¡Mira, júntate con los gays del primero y haceis un trío!

-No me interesa.

-¡Con lo promíscuo que eras!¿y ahora no te apetece?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

-Pues no sé que decirte para consolarte, pero no vuelvas a intentar ligártelo porque puedes acabar mal, y cuando digo mal, me refiero a que puedes acabar con una espada hundida en la espalda. Y ahora, apaga la luz que voy a dormir.

-Aunque sea lo último que haga, aunque tenga que meterme con su mujer tambien en la cama para hacer un trío,¡ Sephiroth será mío!muajajajajajajajaj.

**Respondiendo a reviews:**

**Nyanda: muxiiiiisimas gracias por haber estado ahí, la verdad es que no sé cuantos caps mas haré,pero si a la gente os gusta tanto y os partís el culo, seguiré haciendo haber cuando sigues la tuya q si sale el tito Sephi en el próximo hay que leerla.**

**Lucrecia:Si, es x el señor burns, y si. Kuja tb me parece algo marica sobretodo en dissidia jajajaja. Grcias x el review.**

**Rukiachan25:¿Te estas acostumbrando a la pareja de Cloud-Rikku?jeje, pues más adelante les espera una sorpresita a Cloud y Zell¿Qué será será? Si, siempre hay algún bocazas en algún sitio, si lo llega a pillar Sephi….Gracias x tu review. **

**CharlieStrife:Me alegro de q te guste pero NO. Kuja no va a violar a Sephiroth, no se toma en serio las advertencias de Yitan, pero Sephi de gay tiene poco, así que seguramente acabará sin pelotas. Gracias x tu review.**

**Nebyura:Si, tenía que haber matado a Zack. Y si Kuja va a acabr mal como siga así. El dissidia lo tengo en japones, lo he traducido a partir de los videos del youtube de el modo historia de Cloud, que estan en x tu review.**

**DarkCrystalGirl:Bueno, pero Yitán no va a estar de portero eternamente, kien sabe….más adelante kizás aparezca otro…Gracias x tu review.**

**Saoríi-Chan:Tranki, que Cid kizas aparezca en el proximo jejeje. Es que Zack es mas Marujon, por lo menos Génesis pasa más del tema. Gracias x tu review.**

**Shiva Rajah:Ai tienes a Loz aunque solo sea un pokito aciendo las gracias, más adelante los pekeños aparecerán muxo mas. Gracias x tu review.**


	27. Un descubrimiento de Génesis

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE GÉNESIS**

**Rellano del primer piso.**

-¡Yitán!

-¿Si señor presidente?

-Hoy llega el perito de la compañía a investigar el estado de la caldera, asi que cuando venga enséñale donde está el cuarto de contadores.

-Está bien señor.

-¡Mamá!¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta este edificio?

-Quiero que las dos veamos a un psicólogo que dicen que es muy bueno.

-¿Psicólogo?Yo no necesito ningun psicólogo madre. Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Como vas a estar bien?Desde que tu padre nos dejó....seguro que tú tambien lo estas pasando mal.

-¿Porqué te empeñas madre?Si ya sé desde hace tiempo que soy adoptada y que mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando era una niña.

-Deja de protestar Garnet, y ahora vamos. Dijo mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Perdón. ¿Eres tú el portero?Dijo la reina Brahne a Yitán.

-Si soy yo ¿que desea?Dijo mirándola con cara de repugnancia ya que era una mujer horriblemente fea y desagradable a la vista de cualquiera. Pero de pronto, vió un espejismo, detrás de la horrible mujer, había una joven y hermosa muchacha de la misma edad que él más o menos. Tenía el pelo moreno y largo, y lo llevaba de la misma forma que lo solía llevar Tifa. La muchacha al ver que Yitán la estaba mirando, le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo que él aún se perdiera más. Justo en ese momento cuando Kuja, escondido en un rincón se reía de la escena.

-Estaba buscando el piso del psicólogo Vincent Valentine. Dijo la reina Brahne.

-Si. Esto....yo... Vive en el cuarto B.

Brahne tiró bruscamente del brazo de su hija Garnet mientras que Garnet le dió las gracias a Yitán y le sonrió.

Cuando ambas subieron por las escaleras, Yitán se quedó mirando media hora como subían.

-¿Que, te gusta la hija de la reina eh?Sonreía detrás de él Kuja mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana.

-¿Reina?

-Esas son la reina Brahne y su hija la princesa Garnet, ¿es que acaso no lo sabías?

Parece que te ha hecho tilín.

-¡Cállate Kuja!Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Y como no le has dicho nada a la princesita?

-¡He dicho que te calles de una vez!¿Que tal con Sephiroth?

-Eso ha dolido, pero no te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo para estar con él a solas.

-Si, si, muy bonito, me encantará ver como te quedas sin pelotas.

-Muy gracioso Yitán.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Sephiroth con su mujer, y los dos venían sonriendo.

-Buenos días. Les dijo Yitán.

-Buenos días Yitán. Oye, ¿que pasa al final con la caldera?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-El señor presidente me ha dicho que vendrá un perito esta mañana a comprobar el estado.

-O sea, que seguimos sin agua caliente.

-Ahí le has dado. Dijo Yitán.

-Bueno bueno, cuando lo arreglen avísanos.

-Oye Sephiroth, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?Lo llamó Kuja desde atrás. Sephiroth le dijo a su mujer que fuera subiendo a casa de Cloud a por sus hijos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto...nada me preguntaba si querrías venir esta noche a la portería a ver el combate del siglo.

-¿Que combate?

-¿No te has enterado?El combate definitivo entre Vegeta y Goku, lo echan por digital, y dá la casualidad de que mi hermano y yo lo hemos puesto.

-Ah, pues vale, entonces traeré algunas birras y algo para picar.¿Que te gusta a tí Yitán?

-Pues...

-No!Yitán no estará quí, es que nuestra abuela se ha puesto enferma y está en el hospital, y alguno tiene que ir a verla y llevarle sus cosas.

-Oh!Lo siento mucho. Dijo Sephiroth sin sospechar de la treta de Kuja. ¿Y que le ha pasado?

-Se rompió la cadera mientras se duchaba. Interrumpió Kuja.

-Bueno, pues ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-Si, el combate empieza a las diez, te espero.

Mientras Sephiroth subía por las escaleras, Kuja le hizo un gesto a Yitan .

-¡TOMA YA!YA TENGO CITA CON SEPHIROTH!.

-¿Y adonde voy a ir yo ahora?

-Adonde te dé la gana pero por aquí no pises, que voy a declararme a Sephiroth esta noche. Prepararé una cenita romántica sin que él se dé cuenta y entonces atacaré.

Yitán empezó a descojonarse de la risa.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-No, a mi nada.

Justo en ese momento la princesa Garnet bajaba corriendo por las escaleras muy enfadada, justo cuando se tropezó con el cubo de basuras que Yitan acababa de limpiar desparramando todo por el suelo.

-¡Ala!¿Quien ha sido el %&"# desgraciado que me ha tirado el cubo?

-Lo siento mucho, de veras, te ayudaré a recogerlo.

-Ah!No, no te preocupes, yo lo recogeré, es mi trabajo. No quiero que te manches.

-¡Oye!No soy ninguna niña pija, así que no hace falta que me trates como si fuera la duquesa de Alba. Te ayudaré a recogerlo.

Mientras Garnet ayudaba a Yitán a recoger la basura, a Yitan se le pasaron por la cabeza miles de cosas, pero casi sin pensarlo, y acordandose de que esa noche Kuja estaría con Sephiroth y no quería que los interrumpiera, entonces se atrevió.

-Oye...te..te..¿querrías salir a tomar algo por la noche?Ya sabes..conmigo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

si..esto yo...

El sonrojo de Yitan provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Garnet.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho¿quieres que me pase por aquí esta noche?

-No. Dijo Yitan acordándose de que a Sephiroth le habían dicho que Yitan iba a cuidar de su abuela. Mejor voy yo a buscarte.

-Prefiero quedar en algun otro sitio. Mi madre no me deja salir del castillo por la noche, así que me fugaré. Tu espérame en una de las barcas que atraviesan el lago que va al castillo.

-Vale. Dijo Yitan. Y despidiéndose de ella y mirando con cara de bobo como se iba se dijo para sí. TOMA!!!YA TENGO UNA CITA.

-Perdón. ¿Es usted el %&$portero?

-Si soy, yo.

-Soy Cid Higwind. Soy el perito que viene a investigar lo de la caldera.

-A sí, pase por aquí, le abriré el cuarto de la caldera.

**1ºB.**

-Joder, que aburrimiento, ahora Zack se ha marchado de compras ¿que hago yo?

Génesis se puso a rebuscar por el piso au novela de loveless, pero no la encontraba.

-¿Donde narices me la habrá metido Zack?

Luego se acordó de que todo el mundo estaba hasta el gorro de él y de sus versos de loveless, incluso Sephiroth le había dicho en una ocasión, que estaba hasta los cojones de que le taladrara la cabeza con la mierda esa de loveless, así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, es que Zack, se la habría tirado a la basura, o en el peor de los casos quemado.

De repente vió un libro bajo una mesa que tenía la cubierta de color negra, e imagínandose que era el de loveless lo cogió del suelo. Pero cuando lo abrió no había nada escrito, sólo en su portada con letras de oro había un emblema escrito:Putadas note.

-¿cuaderno de putadas?¿que coño es esto?Génesis cogió el libro y lo tiró contra una mesa, y fue a coger una manzana del cesto de la fruta de la cocina.

-¿Que pasa, es que no te gusta el libro?

Génesis se dió la vuelta poco a poco y soltó un terrible grito.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

-Tranquilo hombre que no voy a matarte.

-¿Que...Que cojones eres tú?

-Ryuk. Soy un shinigami. ¿Me das una manzana?

Génesis estaba tan acojonado que temblando acercó su mano con la que él tenía y Ryuk se la quitó y empezó a comer.

-¿Que eres tú y que haces aquí?

-He venido porque has tocado el cuaderno de putadas.

-¿Que cuaderno?

Ryuk se acercó al cuaderno que había tirado Génesis y se lo acercó.

-Toma. Lee las instrucciones.

Y Génesis comenzó a leer.

_Cualquier nombre que esté escrito en el cuaderno de putadas, le ocurrirá una putada. Si no se especifica la broma a gastar,a la persona le ocurrirá una putada proporcional a su forma de vida. Si la putada se especifica e implica putadas a otras personas, esa persona se quedará en calzoncillos. Para escribir los nombres de las personas hay que pensar en sus caras mientras se está escribiendo, para que no les ocurran esas putadas a otras personas con el mismo nombre y apellido. A sí mismo, la persona que toque el cuaderno de putadas podrá ver al shinigami que lo dejó caer en la tierra. El shinigami podrá intercabiar sus ojos con los de la persona, para que pueda ver los nombres de todo el mundo con solo mirarlos, pero a cambio, a esa persona le ocurrirá una gran putada._** Para el que no lo sepa esto está basado en una de las series manga que últimamente me tienen enganchada. Death note.**

_-_Bueno. Dijo Génesis frotándose las manos. Creo que este cuaderno me va a gustar. Jejejeje. Y se puso a escribir el nombre de todos los vecinos en el cuaderno, empezando por Sephiroth y después con Angeal.

JUNTA DE VECINOS EN CASA DEL PRESIDENTE URGENTE.

Angeal preparó unas sillas en su casa para que todos los vecinos pudieran sentarse a escuchar lo que Angeal les tenía que decir. Como Zack no estaba, fue Génesis como propietario, y Yitan se sentó al lado de la mesa del presidente.

-Queridos convecinos. Comenzó Angeal. Os he llamado porque tenemos un problema.

-Resulta que esta mañana vino el perito a investigar el problema de la caldera para que nos la cambien cuanto antes.

-¿Y que pasa?Preguntó Aeris impaciente desde uno de los asientos.

-Pues que no nos la van a cambiar.

-Se oyó un ¿QUEEEE?De fonfo.

-Continuaré. El perito dice que es responsabilidad nuestra por no pasar las pertinentes inspecciones del ayuntamiento, con lo cual, somos nosotros los que tendremos que abonar el importe de la derrama correspondiente.

-¿Y cuanto es eso?Preguntó Cloud desde atrás.

-Calculo que tocamos a unos 400000 guiles por piso.

-¡Váyase señor Angeal váyase!¡Chorizo!!!Gritó Tidus desde uno de los asientos mientras se alborotaban todos.

-¿Y de donde voy a sacar yo ese dineral?Preguntó Yuffie.

-Tranquila cariño. Le dijo Reno por lo bajo. Este año no pagamos a hacienda y arreglado.

-¿Y si vas a la cárcel?

-bueno, pues me escondo y que me busque la policía que para eso pago mis impuestos.

-Es que no los pagas. Por eso precisamente te van a buscar.

-¿Y no hay otra solución para arreglar la caldera?Preguntó Vincent.

-Si, si quieres le pongo un trozo de celo. Dijo Yitan.

-¿Y como nos vamos a bañar entonces?

-Procuraremos pagar cuanto antes para que no haya problemas, así que yo os pediría que cuanto antes me abonéis el importe.

-Mis niños no pueden estar sin bañarse, que siempre se ponen perdidos cuando los bajamos al parque. Dijo Sephiroth.

-Se levanta la junta. Ala!Todo el mundo a su casa.

Génesis bajó corriendo a su casa con ryuk detrás.

-¿Asi que el cuaderno de putadas funciona?¿Pero porqué me ha rebotado la putada a mí mismo.

-Cuando pones el nombre de todos tus vecinos en el cuaderno, y vivis en el mismo edificio, es normal que te rebote.

-¿Y ahora no hay remedio?

-No. Ninguno.

-Ya verás que gracia le va a hacer a Zack cuando le diga que no s toca pagar esa suma.

**Ya por la noche....**

-Aeris, me voy a la portería a ver un combate.

-¿Que combate?Preguntó Kadaj, mientras el resto se daba la vuelta. Estaban jugando a la consola y Sephiroth no se había dado cuenta, de que no quería decir nada delante de sus hijos porque luego querrían ir con él.

-Nada uno muy aburrido.

-¿Y si es aburrido porqué vas?Preguntó Yazzoo.

-¡Bueno ya está bien!¡No tengo porqué daros explicaciones de nada que sois unos mocosos!Quedaros ahí jugando y no arméis barullo.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo papá!Dijo Loz. Mientras se le agarraban todos a la pierna.

-¿Vas a casa del tío Cloud?Preguntó Riku.

-¡Que no que no!Venga soltadme ya hombre!

Aeris tuvo que soltarselos de la pernera del pantalón para que se pudiera ir tranquilo. Cogió unas birras de la cerveza y bolsas de patatas. Y que conste, que de todo el edificio, él, Tidus y su padre Vincent, eran los más limpios en cuanto a higiene, ya que no les importaba lo más mínimo ducharse con agua helada. Sephiroth y Vincent ya sabemos que eran algo fuera de lo común, pero Tidus, al jugar al blizball estaba acostumbrado al agua fría, además acostumbraba a ducharse en los vestuarios.

Sephiroth llamó a la portería, y Kuja le abrió con una sonrisa, cuando entró vió que Kuja había preparado una cenita romántica con velas y esas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa esperas una cita?Preguntó Sephiroth.

-Si algo así. Dijo Kuja mientras cerraba la puerta de la portería.

-¡Espera, no cierres!Que vienen los demás!

-¿Demás?

-Si, es que les dije al resto que tenías via digital y se apuntaron a ver el combate.

A los cinco minutos bajaron Seifer, Squall, Vincent, Tidus, Cloud, Zell, Zack y Génesis, Angeal y Laguna, y Reno.

-¿Que pasa tíos?Los saludó Squall. Hacedme un sitio ¿no?

-Hemos dejado a las mujeres solas, pobrecitas como deben de estarse aburriendo. Dijo Seifer.

Pero se equivocaban, porque Yuna había preparado una fiesta sólo para chicas y mientras Aeris y Yuffie dejaban a los niños acostados, las demás estaban arriba con un stripper.

Los chicos se sentaron todos alrededor del sofá a ver el partido. Ryuk estaba detrás de Génesis, aunque él era el único que lo veía, y había preferido no decirle nada a Zack sobre el cuaderno, sino que el muy cabrón solía meterse en el baño a escribir algun nombre. El primero fue esta vez el de Cloud Strife. Cuando salió en el intermedio a coger una bolsa de marihuana de las que guardaba en su moto, se dió cuenta de que le habían birlado todas las espadas y la mercancía de la moto. E l pobre Cloud se puso completamente deprimido, y aunque las espadas las tuviera de adorno le gustaba como quedaban, ahora tendría que volver a comprarlas y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Luego escribió el nombre de Sephiroth y a los cinco minutos sus hijos que estaban dormidos, se despertaron y bajaron a la portería con él, ya que no sabían donde estaba su mamá.

Cuando escribió el nombre de Seifer, Zell aunque no lo había vuelto a hacer, sintió impulsos de gastarle una broma y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que meterle cucarachas en la bolsa de patatas, luego puso el de Vincent e hizo que le entrase sed de sangre, con lo cual terminó por convertirse en caos con todo el mundo delante que se quedaron completamente acojonados, y Sephiroth tuvo que explicar que su padre había comido algo que le había sentado mal, luego escribió el nombre de Squall y él y Seifer acabaron peleándose porque cada uno prefería a un luchador:Mientras que Squall Laguna, Cloud, Zell, Zack, Tidus y Vincent optaban por Goku, Sephiroth, Kuja, Seifer y Reno, optaban por Vegeta, mientras que Angeal permanecía y Yazzoo optaban tambien por Vegeta, mientras Kadaj y Riku por Goku.

Y así estuvo escribiendo nombres toda la noche para hacerles putadas. Cuando subieron a casa, después de que el partido acabara, Cloud y Zell subieron a los niños que se habían quedado dormidos después de andar gastando bromas echando mezclas de varias botellas en las de cerveza,(lo que causaron algún que otro vómito). Sephiroth se quedó a yudar a Kuja a limpiar, y dá la casualidad de que el último nombre que había escrito Génesis en la libreta era el de Kuja. El cual no pudo resistirse, y menos aún cuando Sephiroth se había quitado la camiseta del calor. Kuja se colocó detrás de Sephiroth poniendo sus manos en su cintura, algo de lo que Sephiroth obviamente se dió cuenta. Cuando empezó a levantarse poco a poco del suelo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Que estas haciendo Kuja?Éste le dió la vuelta y le dió un beso mientras lo agarraba por la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sephiroth se tornaron rojos y cuando Kuja lo soltó, Sephiroth tenía una cara que había asustado al mismo demonio. Empezó a temblar mientras apretaba sus puños y le salía el ala negra, de repente soltó un grito.

-¿QUE OSTIAS HACES ACASO TE PAREZCO MARICAAAAAAAAAAAA??????????Y le arreó a Kuja un puñetazo que acabó en el suelo, luego le puso el pie en la cabeza.

-lo siento...Gritaba Kuja dolorido. No lo volveré hacer es que me gustas mucho y....

Se levantó del suelo como pudo mientras Sephiroth lo observaba.

-YO TE MATOOOOOOO AHHHHHH VEN AQUÍIIIIIIIIII.Y salió gritando detrás de él mientras los demás al ver el escándalo habían bajado al rellano y les tiraban con palomitas mientras los animaban.

-¡CLOUDDDDDDD!Gritó sephiroth.

-Bájame la masamune. Esto ya es personal....

-¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!(Esto es en honor a los chicos que en carnavales cuando mi amigo y yo nos disfrazamos de Cloud y Sephiroth nos lo empezaron a gritar cuando desenfundaba la espada)jajaj. Vá por ellos.

-¡Vamos Sephiroth acaba con él!Gritaban Zack, Zell y Cloud, mientras Angeal intentaba ponerse en medio a poner paz.

Yitan llegó y tambien al ver lo que pasaba(cosa que se imaginó)intentó llevarse a Kuja para que Sephiroth no lo partiese en dos.

Cuando Tidus (que había dicho que él se iba a dormir porque estaba cansado)subió a casa, se le saltó la sangre de la nariz: Las chicas estaban bailando y divirtiéndose, pero eso no era todo. Yuna había puesto una piscina de esas que se montan arriba en el desván y estaban todas bañándose y fumandose los porros de Cloud, que le habían mangado de la moto. Llevaban tal pedal que incluso alguna se había quitado la parte de arriba del biquini. Tambien había amigas suyas y conocidas.

Cuando los que estaban viendo la pelea, oyeron la música tan alta y a Tidus gritar:

VENID TODOS QUE HOY HAY ORGÍA.

Incluso Sephiroth, parece que se despistó y subió sólo por curiosear, pero cuando todos entraron lo que les entraron fueron ganas de ir a cascarsela, puesto que aquello parecía la mansión del playboy.

Lo mejor de todo fue que las chicas riendo como estaban, empezaron a desnudar a los que iban entrando por la puerta de casa y empujandolos a la piscina.

-Mira quien tenía mis porros. Le decía Cloud a Aeris que estaba fumandose uno en ese preciso instante.

-Lo siento Cloud, espero que no te importe.

-Tranquila, aunque si me los hubiese pedido te los habría dado sólo por ser tú.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No, nada nada ya sabes que te aprecio mucho. Por cierto, tu marido estaba pegándose hace un rato con el hermano del portero.

-Y eso¿Porque?

- No lo sé. Mira, pregúntaselo a él que está ahí.

-Este Sephiroth es muy bueno conmigo pero tiene cada pronto...haber si cambia un poco esa furia que le dá.

-Con una persona como tú de esposa, cualquiera cambiaría.

-Gracias Cloud. Fue lo último que le dijo Aeris antes de ir a limpiarle la cara a Sephiroth que tenía algún arañ sentó en el sofá mientras le traía una bolsita con hielos y se la ponía en la cara.

-¿Cloud vienes?Rikku tiraba de su brazo para intentar meterlo en la piscina, mientras Cloud seguía con la vista fija en Aeris.

-Si...vamos.

Tidus ya se había metido en la piscina y él, y Zack junto con Tifa y Zell jugaban al balón.

Zack salió del agua y fue a meter a Génesis.

-¡Vamos coño deja el puto loveless de una vez!

Mientras Zack le cogía el cuaderno e intentaba desnudar a Génesis pegó un grito al ver al tío que estaba al lado de Génesis.

-¿Pero quien es ese?

-Cállate Zack, no grites, que luego te lo explico.

**Respondiendo a reviews.**

**Bueno, no sé si hoy habrá molado mucho el que haya metido lo del death note, la verdad es que tenía ganas de meter a Ryuk que me mola mazo.**

**Lo de Sephiroth y kuja era evidente. Mira que Kuja tiene ganas de morir así....se ha librado por la fiesta de las tias que si no Sephiroth nos lo capa.**

**Doy la bienvenida a Sakae Kaze:Gracias x todos tus reviews y no me molesta que me los mandes x cap, es mas me encanta que te .Y a sé que ahora Vincent sale menos pero no sé que más consultas hacerle al hombre, xq al principio empiezas bien pero cuando se me empiezan a acabar personajes...ya no kiero meter a los mismos xq ya no hace gracia.**

**Nyanda:No me importa que me los mandes con retraso ya ves tú, pero me molesta que no escribas la tuya¿te crees que yo no tengo ganas de leer?Gracias**

**Rukiachan25:tranki, tranki, que la sorpresa es para el cap que viene no te imacientes q mu pronto lo veras jeje. Hasta entonces me temo que tendras q esperarte. X dios ¿me vas a perseguir con un bazooka?te advierto que yo tengo la espada de Cloud echa de madera asi que menos juegosXD. Gracias y bsos**

**Prix:Uy no. No quiero hacer que a nadie le duela la tripita de reir. Ah no!que si que de eso se trata, Te aviso q yo tb me rio cuando lo escribo y lo leo. Aki me encanta Cloud es mas mono con sus porretes, tendre q decirle q no me pase mas haber si me voy a kedar de pasada como el. XD Gracias.**

**DarkCrystalGirl:No hombre, no jodas¿como voy a hacer a Sephi gay?antes muerto que sencillo, ah no q gay, bueno pues eso, Sephi de gay...hombre si es con Cloud la parejita yaoi ya cambia la historia xq los dos son tan monos. XD Gracias**

**CharlieStrife:Si ay momentos en la vida de todo hombre(sobre todo en los matrimonios que pasa eso)utilizo esos terminos para no herir la sensibilidad de alguna gente. O para acer la gracia, cada uno q decida .gracias**

**Shiva Rajah:Hoy no ha salido muxo Loz q digamos, pero me keda pendiente el capitulo dedicado a los nenes q sera el proximo ya veras xq. XD gracias**

**Saorii-Chan:La verdad es q esto de tener crios es un coñazo y mas teniendo 4, q casi uno no tiene tiempo y luego vienen las frustraciones Gracias XD**

**Bueno, para el que no lo sepa el mes q viene estrenan dragon ball, de ahi q aya puesto lo del combate tipo pressing catch. Pero e visto el trailer y parece una MIERDA, odio al tipo q ace de Goku.¿no podian coger a alguien mas penoso?**

**Ah y espero q al los demas os aya gustado la aparicion de RYUK de Death note, ami me encanta Ryuk. Cualkier duda, critica, sugerencia, ya sabeis. Nos leemos!!!**


	28. Adopción con sorpresa

Era de noche, de madrugada tal vez. Llovía y el frío se calaba hasta en los huesos, se oían los llantos de un bebé. Una mujer corría tapada con un pequeño en sus brazos, envuelto en unas mantas. Se acercó a la puerta del orfanato y llamó. Dejó al niño en el suelo despidiéndose de él con un beso y se escondió tras la esquina de una calle contigua. Una de las monjas abrió la puerta y se encontró al bebé. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó adentro. La mujer lloraba desconsolada desde la esquina.

-Hasta siempre, mi querido niño. Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la calle abajo corriendo.

X años después en una comunidad de vecinos.

1ºB.

-Oye Génesis ¿te has vuelto loco? No podemos tener aquí este cuaderno. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si los vecinos llegan a enterarse?

-No pasa nada, además, Ryuk me hace mucha compañía ¿Verdad Ryuk? Preguntó antes de lanzarle una manzana.

-No me hace mucha gracia que éste tío me vea cuando estoy en la ducha. Dijo Zack.

-Tranquilo. No tengo ninguna intención de verte en pelotas. Le aclaró el shinigami. A propósito Génesis, tu me recuerdas mucho al anterior propietario del cuaderno, se llamaba Light Yagami.

-¿Ah si?¿Y como era?

-Con el pelo castaño, gay, y quería convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo usando el cuaderno.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Que tuvo que renunciar al cuaderno porque se enamoró del detective que le andaba siguiendo la pista, se llamaba L, o era como él se hacía llamar, en realidad su nombre era Raito. Light perdió sus recuerdos al renunciar al "putadas note".

-¿Eso puede hacerse? Preguntó Zack airado.

-Si. Si renuncias al cuaderno tus recuerdos con respecto a él se borraran, podrás llevar una vida normal.

-Yo no voy a renunciar de momento.

-Pues será mejor que Ryuk no se ponga a comer manzanas mientras llega la de la agencia de adopción.

-¿Agencia de adopción? Preguntó Ryuk.

-Si. Por fin Génesis y yo podemos adoptar, así que mientras esté aquí, no te pongas a comer manzanas porque parecerá que se comen solas en el aire. Se supone que tenemos que parecer unos gays normalitos.

**1ºA.**

-¿De que color es?

-Rosa…

-¡Que bien voy a tener un primito!¿Cuando se lo dirás a Zell?

-¡No me agobies Rikku, ya estoy bastante nerviosa! Tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado…

**2ºA**

-Mamá nos aburrimos mucho. Decía Riku mientras le tiraba a su madre del vestido.

-Ya lo sé hijo!¿Por qué no vais a jugar con Kairi y Axel?

-¡Axel me cae mal!

-¡Claro porque hablas sólo y se mete contigo!Le dijo Kadaj.

-No hablo sólo. Hablo con el planeta.

-¡Pues entonces juega con Kairi!

-Nooo….

-¿Por qué no?

-A Riku le gusta Kairi y le dá vergüenza decirlo. Dijo Loz.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-A Riku le gusta Kairi!Gritó Yazzoo.

-¡No!

Aeris se reía divertida, entonces, Loz fue quien soltó la pregunta bomba.

-¿Por qué papá está tan cariñoso contigo últimamente?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Papá siempre es muy cariñoso conmigo cielo.

-¿Y porqué tiene una herida en la cara?

-El otro día se dio un golpe contra la barandilla de la escalera. Inventó Aeris.

-Pues a mí me parece que papá sólo quiere reafirmar su masculinidad. Dijo Yazzoo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?Preguntó Aeris.

-Es lo que le dijo el abuelo Vincent a un chico que estaba el otro día en su consulta.

-¡Si si!¡A Light Yagami ¿a que si? Preguntó Kadaj.

-¿Y que pasa con ese chico? Preguntó Aeris.

Pues que el otro día fue a la consulta del abuelo con su novio Raito. Raito le había dado un beso en la boca, y Light se pueso a salir con una chica que era modelo para reafirmar su masculinidad según dijo el abuelo. Dijo Yazzoo.

-Si, y entonces Raito le dijo que parecía el polil. Todo el día metido en el armario. Dijo Loz.

Aeris se quedó sin habla y pensando para sí misma, que era imposible que Sephiroth fuera gay, pero que posiblemente fuera verdad eso de querer reafirmar su masculinidad, así que soltó una risita y siguió cocinando.

**2ºB**

-¡Oh!¡Los pequeños Sephiroth! Pasad, Axel os espera para jugar con él. Está muy aburrido. Les dijo Reno.

-Los cuatrillizos entraron en tropel en casa, y Riku en cambio fue a ver a Kairi.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a tomar un helado Kairi?

-Bueno…Pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre.

-Señor Reno…¿podemos ir Kairi y yo a por un helado?

-mmmm…Bueno…no veo ningún inconveniente si Riku vá contigo. Está bien, podéis ir.

-Kairi le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y después le dio a Riku la mano, quien se sonrojó notoriamente, he hizo que sus hermanos junto con Axel coreasen ¡A Riku le gusta Kairi!. Riku empujó a Kairi hasta fuera de casa y se fueron.

-Oye, Reno¿Crees que está bien que dejes que Kairi y Riku vayan sólos, no les pasará algo?Preguntó Yuffie a su marido.

-Al principio lo pensé, pero tener de padre a Sephiroth¡Todo el mundo lo conoce!No creo que nadie tenga huevos a hacerle nada a su querido hijo.

-Si. Creo que tienes razón.

**3ºA.**

Laguna estoy harto.¿Crees que tengo que estar recogiendo toda la porquería que tiras por el suelo, te has creído que soy tu críada? Mira, calzoncillos tirados por aquí y por allá.

-¿Qué pasa Angie es que no te gusta mirara mi ropa interior?

-¡Conmigo menos bromas,que yo de gay tengo poco y creo que tú tambien. no siendo que baje a pedirle al cachorrillo la espada que le regalé, creo que aún la tiene guardada. O si no mejor, le pido a Cloud la espada/navaja multiusos.

-Era broma era broma Ángeal no te pongas así. Ahora lo recojo.

**3ºB.**

**-**Oye Rinoa, ¿por casualidades de la vida no habrás visto mi colgante de gryphus no?Lo dejé encima de la mesa pero no lo veo.

**-**¿No lo habrás perdido?

**-**Nunca me quito ese colgante ni para cagar.

De repente se oyó un pedo proveniente de la cocina, cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde. Angelo les había dejado un regalito.

-Ángelo!Lo riñó Rinoa. Eso no se hace. Eso aquí no se hace. Ángelo agachó las orejas.

Mientras Squall iba a por una bolsa para recoger la mierda de Ángelo(todo sea dicho)Le pareció ver algo brillante entre ella. Se puso a urgar (con un guante de plástico claro) y encontró su colgante.

-¡Maldito perro cagón!¡Mira lo que ha hecho!¡Se ha comido mi colgante!

-Por eso se ha hecho caca el pobre….

-¿Pobre? Yo lo mato, yo mato a ese perro.

Rinoa no podía contenerse de la risa mientras intentaba separar a Squall del perro.

**4ºA.**

-Oye Tidus ¿Qué tal te estas integrando con los vecinos?

-Bien. Ayer el hermano del portero besó a Sephiroth y éste casi lo mata.¡Como molan las movidas!

-Por cierto se me olvidó comentarte que antes llamó tu padre.

-¿Mi viejo?¿Y que quería?

-Según parece hablar contigo.

-Uy quita quita, mejor déjalo paí yo no le vuelvo a coger el teléfono.

-¿Pero que te ha hecho el hombre?

-Joderme la vida, Dios como le odio.

-¿Pero por que?

-De pequeño, me arrojó al mar y yo no sabía nadar ¡Casi me come un pez gigantesco!, luego en el blitzball, en los vestuarios fue diciéndole a todo el mundo que yo era gay, cuando jugábamos contra su equipo me hacía trampas driblando, pasando y quitando balones, ¡siempre restaba los puntos que a él le salía de ahí!(a cuanta gente mas que a mí le habrá pasado esto jugando al blitzball), pidió dinero en el banco 3000 guiles y encima se pensaba que el dinero se lo daban así porque sí y que no tendría que devolverlo…¿Cómo coño van a regalarte algo los del banco, una gente que tiene un puto bolígrafo atado a una cuerda?en fin…que su crédito me tocó pagarlo a mí, y tambien sigo pagando sus deudas de juego y demás asi que ¡no quiero que me llame para nada!

**4ºB**

-Buenos días, ¿está el señor Valentine? Es urgente…

-Si claro, siéntese aquí ahora mismo lo llamo.

-¿Señor Goku?¿Como usted por aquí? Pensaba que ya se había curado del todo….

-Es por otra cosa, siento presentarme en su consulta sin cita pero es que estoy muy deprimido…

-Haber siéntese y cuénteme.

-Verá, es que han hecho una película de nosotros, se llama Dragon ball evolution.

-¡Ah si! He oído hablar de ella!

-¡Nos ha arruinado la vida!, Yo no levanto cabeza, la persona que han puesto para que haga de mí no se me parece nada yo nunca estuve tan delgado, Chi-Chi mi mujer se ha puesto furiosa, Vegeta ha ido a matar al director y al guionista, sobre todo por poner a su mujer como una vulgar prostituta y Piccolo ha encontrado salvación en el fondo de una botella ahora intento llevarlo a alcohólicos anónimos. Y el señor Akira Toriyama se ha llevado todo el marrón…Shenron el dragón dice que lo han puesto como una lagartija de mierda, en fin….

-¡Tengo una idea!Dijo Vincent. ¿Por qué no reunís las siete bolas y le pedís al dragón shenron que borre de vuestra memoria la peli que habéis visto?

-No sé si funcionará. Shenron se mosqueó por verse así en la peli, pero se lo comentaré de todas formas a los demás. Pero lo que más me ha cabreado, es que yo, en la película ya no me convierto en mono, sino en licántropo, pero en vez de ser en las noches de luna llena, es en los eclipses solares, es decir cada 30 años. Que depresión más grande, ¿y desde cuando he ido yo al instituto a ligarme a mí mujer? No me fastidies si yo en mi vida he tocado un libro.

-Esté tranquilo. De todas formas voy a recoger firmas para que retiren esa película.

-¡Pues tenían pensado hacer 3!

-No se preocupe Goku, conozco a gente influyente y no creo tampoco que mi hijo tenga problemas en ir a amenazar al director.

-Muchas gracias señor psicólogo.

**Aviso. No veais esa peli de dragon ball evolution. Es la peor mierda que he visto en mi vida, sino queréis morir de una indigestión, o quedaros con ganas de suicidaros después de verla no la veáis. (Es un consejo)**

**1ºB.**

-Buenas tardes soy de la agencia de adopción, ¿son ustedes el señor Zack Fair y Génesis Raphsodos?

-Si. Respondió un Zack decidido.

-La señora entró en el piso y tras hacer unas necesarias comprobaciones y realizarles unas preguntas a Génesis y Zack para comprobar que realmente estaban casados y que eran un matrimonio feliz, la señora instantes después, recibió una llamada por el móvil.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo. Dijo satisfecha. Dentro de cinco minutos, llegará su nuevo hijo. Es un muchacho muy bueno. Fue abandonado de bebé en la puerta del orfanato. Tiene 8 años. Les vá a encantar ya verán.

A los cinco minutos, tal y como había predicho la de la agencia de adopción, se presentaron dos señores con traje que parecían turcos, junto con un niño tímido que se escondía tras la puerta. La señora hizo un gesto para que se acercara, hasta que el niño entró y se colocó detrás de ella sujetándola por la chaqueta.

-Señor Zack, Señor Génesis, les presento a Sora. Es un cielo, apenas nos ha dado problemas. Llevaba una pulsera con su fecha de nacimiento cuando se lo encontraron, pero nada más,

Sora levantó los ojos hacia los que iban a ser sus nuevos padres, que lo miraban sonriendo.

-Bueno. Les dejo para que se vayan conociendo. Si hay algún problema no duden en llamarme.

Tras despedirse de Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla, la mujer de la agencia se fue, dejando a Sora sin palabras y bastante confundido. Era bastante tímido. Zack fue el primero en acercarse a él para romper el hielo.

-Sora¿eh? Que nombre más chulo tienes. Éste es Génesis y yo Zack, y aquel de allí…digo…ven, tenemos un cuarto preparado para ti.

Génesis cogió la mochila de Sora y lo acompañaron a la habitación, mientras Zack y Génesis oían como Ryuk se partía de la risa, sin saberse porqué.

Mientras Zack intentaba hacerse con el muchacho preguntándole que tipo de comida le gustaba, se fijó en sus ojos por un instante. Azules completamente intensos. Incluso le pareció que desprendían el brillo de Mako. Su pelo era castaño y alborotado, completamente de punta, podía decirse.

Sora tardó poco tiempo en acostumbrarse y en entablar conversación con sus ahora padres adoptivos, incluso se hizo amigo de los hijos de Sephiroth y Aeris, aunque con el que mejor se llevaba era con Riku, y tambien con Kairi.

Todos los vecinos le cogieron mucho cariño incluso Cloud y Zell cuidaban de él a veces, pero Sora estaba inquieto. Quería mucho a sus padres adoptivos, pero era demasiado curioso y deseaba conocer sus verdaderos orígenes. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber quienes eran sus padrea biológicos, asi que un día le hizo la pregunta bomba a Génesis y Zack.

-¿Qué te gustaría conocer a tus padres biológicos?

-Si. Os quiero mucho pero me gustaría saber por qué me abandonaron.

Ryuk seguía partiéndose de la risa, aunque Sora no podía oírlo.

Zack, no comprendía el porqué de la insistencia de Sora sobre saber sus orígenes, pero pensó, que si el mismo hubiese sido adoptado, tendría derecho a saberlo.

-Está bien. Mañana iremos al orfanato, Génesis y Yo.

-¡gracias!Dijo Sora dándoles a ambos un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente….

-Oye Génesis ¿tienes idea de adonde vamos?

-Al orfanato.

-¿Y me quieres decir como van a saber ellos quienes eran sus verdaderos padres si lo dejaron en la puerta y se fueron?

-Allí tendrán inscrita su partida de nacimiento, y a partir de ahí podemos buscar.

Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una monjita.

-Buenos días hermana. Verá, adoptamos un niño hace poco y nos gustaría saber cual es su partida de nacimiento para poder celebrar su cumpleaños y eso. Se llama Sora.

-Ahora mismo os lo busco.

-Génesis ¿porqué has metido esa bola?

-Eres tonto, es obvio que sino, no nos lo dice.

-Mirad, aquí está. Decía mientras traía una pequeña pulserita de plata que les entregó. 29 de diciembre de 2001.

-Oiga hermana, ¿Cuántos hospitales hay en Midgar? Preguntó Zack.

-Hay 2. Uno arriba de la placa y otro en los suburbios del sector 8 ¿porqué lo preguntan?

-No, por nada, gracias por todo.

-Génesis ¿Qué pretendes?

-Iremos a esos hospitales que tengan constancia de una mujer que haya parido en esas fechas.

-¡Anda que no habrá!¿Crees que daremos con la que es?

-Tú dejámelo a mí.

Tras recorrerse media ciudad y preguntar en el hospital que estaba encima de la placa, se dieron cuenta, de que ese sitio no podía ser, además de ser un hospital de pago para ricachones, cosa que les hizo pensar como ya habían supuesto que la familia de Sora era humilde, en ese hospital, el doctor les había informado que ese día habían nacido dos niñas. Así que se dirigieron al de los suburbios del sector 8, que tenía un aspecto deprimente al más puro estilo silent hill, y entraron.

Preguntaron a la señora de recepción.

-Disculpe señora, necesitamos saber quién es el médico que se ocupa aquí de los partos.

La enfermera les señaló a un señor calvo y con gafas que caminaba por los pasillos con una carpeta.

-¿Es usted el doctor que se encarga de los partos aquí?Preguntó Génesis.

-Si. ¿Qué desean?

-Verá, necesitamos saber el nombre de una mujer que dio a luz el día 29 de diciembre del 2001.

-Esperne un momento.

Tras avisar a la recepcionista de que le sacara su historial médico de esas fechas, abrió la página.

-Verán este día un tanto extraño para dar a luz hay dos casos registrados. Uno Wenceslao de la Concha, hijo de dos colombianos, y otro que no tiene inscrito ningún nombre en el registro, y que nació por cesárea. La madre recuerdo que ese día estaba sóla dando a luz. Era una muchacha jovencita y parecía ser madre soltera puesto que no dijo dato alguno sobre el padre del niño.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirnos como se llama?

-Vamos a ver…aquí dice que su nombre es…¡ah!Aeris Gainsborough.

-No puede ser. Dijo Zack alucinado completamente.

-Ahora ya sé de lo que se reía Ryuk. Dijo Génesis. Hay que ir a sacárselo todo que seguro que ése sabe algo.

**Bueno, tras tanto tiempo olvidada(lo siento no ha sido mi culpa lo juro, es que se me ha jodido la cpu asi que mientras me la arreglan, escribo esta historia desde la casa de un amigo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Shiva Rajah, Rukiachan25, Saorií-Chan,Charlie Strife, Sakae Kaze, Nyanda, Sephiroth, tamborilero, Manirea y a una nueva Runamaria Haaku. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero q me arreglen pronto el ordenador xq ya está bien. Bueno un saludo. Nos leemos!!!!**


	29. El verdadero padre de Sora

**EL VERDADERO PADRE DE SORA.**

**-¿**Cómo puede ser Aeris su madre? no es posible….Zack le daba vueltas una y otra vez a su cabeza, ¿y si el padre de Sora fuese él mismo?

-Oye Génesis, estaba pensando, que…¿y si el padre fuese yo?

-Para serte sincero Zack, realmente lo veo un poco absurdo, que si tu fueses el padre de Sora, Aeris lo hubiese dejado en un orfanato, si estábais viviendo juntos. lo que haremos será hablar con Ryuk, que seguro que ése tiene la respuesta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ryuk en todo esto?

-Pues que el día que nos trajeron a Sora, no hacía más que descojonarse, así que de una forma u otra, yo creo que el cabrón sabe algo que nosotros no.

**Mientras tanto, En el patio interior de esta nuestra comunidad…**

-¡Oye Kuja,!¿Qué haces ahí en bañador?¿No sabes que esto es una zona común? Preguntó el presidente ángeal desde arriba.

-Estoy tomando el sol, ¿qué pasa algún problema?

-¡Yitán, Yitán,!

-¿Si Sr presidente?

-Tu hermano está haciendo uso indebido de las zonas comunes, mira haber dile algo.

-Perdónelo sr Ángeal, es que mi hermano no está bien de la cabeza, hace tiempo que perdió contacto con la nave nodriza.

De pronto, salió Sephiroth a la ventana a tender ropa.

-Hola Sephiroth!Le gritó Kuja desde abajo.

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja y el ojo empezó a hacerle un tic.

-¿Pero que cojones estas haciendo Kuja?

-Tomando el sol, no sabes lo bien que se está.

-Porque no bajas aquí conmigo?

Sephiroth se empezó a enojar tanto, que le tiró con lo único que tenía a mano, o sea con las pinzas de tender la ropa.

-¡Quieto, quieto!¡Ahh!¡Que era broma!

Yuffie salió de repente con una botella de lejía arrojándosela a Kuja.

Sephiroth y Ángeal se meaban de la risa.

-¡Ala!¡Haber si dejas ya de vocear, que estan los niños dormidos!

-¡Oye!¡No me toques los huevos que el bañador es de Armani. ¡A que pongo la barbacoa y os apesto la ropa!

-Espera Yuffie, no te preocupes. Dijo Sephiroth. Que Aeris está haciendo unas tortitas en la sartén, voy a por ella y así le tiro el aceite hirviendo.

-¡AHHHHHHH!¡Vale vale ya me voy!

-¡Oye Tifa!!Le gritaba Yuna desde arriba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hemos oído en radio patio que tienes un retraso ¿es verdad que estás embarazada de Zell?

-Shhhh. No quiero que se entere todavía. ¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

-Es que no sintonizas radio patio, Rinoa, yo y Eleone os oímos hablar a ti y a Rikku en la cocina el otro día.

-¿Qué estas embarazada de Zell?Le preguntó Yuffie que había puesto la oreja y se había enterado de todo.

**1ºB.**

-Hola papás ¿Qué tal os ha ido?¿Ya sabéis quienes son los padres de Sora?

-Su madre sí, pero de su padre no sabemos nada, menos mal que Sora está en el colegio, así no se va a enterar de esto que vamos a hacer.

Génesis y Zack acorralaron a Ryuk cada uno por un lado.

-Oye Ryuk, tú…¿sabes algo acerca de este tema?

-¿Yo?¡yo que voy a saber!

-¿Estás seguro?Le preguntó Génesis con una manzana roja de aspecto jugoso de la mano haber si lo chantajeaba.

-Mmmm…seguro.

-¿A si?Le decía Zack con otra más grande de la otra mano mientras la tiraba hacia arriba y a Ryuk se le iba haciendo la boca a agua.

-Seguro.

Génesis y Zack empezaron a mordisquear la manzana, y Ryuk empezó a temblar y a sudar.

-¡Valeeeeee!!!¡Os lo diré!

-Bueno ya vamos avanzando.

Ryuk intentó quitarle a Génesis la manzana de la mano, pero Génesis no se dejó.

-Primero cuenta, y después te la daré.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, los shinigamis poseemos unos ojos especiales que nos hacen ver en las personas sus verdaderos nombres y apellidos y la fecha de sus muertes, menos del que posee el putadas note, de ese no se puede ver la fecha de su muerte.

-Eso quiere decir….¿que sabes los verdaderos apellidos de Sora?

-Si.

-¡Pues ya estas diciéndonoslos! Decía Zack agarrándolo por el cuello.

-¿Y que saco yo con decíroslo? Dijo Ryuk sonriendo.

-¡Serás %&#......!Gritó Zack.

-¡Zack cálmate! Deja que Ryuk nos diga las condiciones.

-Si queréis saber sus apellidos, deberéis usar los ojos de shinigami. Yo puedo prestároslos pero a cambio, quiero la mitad de vuestra vida.

-¿Estás loco?Gritó Zack. No quiero vivir menos años que ahora soy muy feliz.

-Pues entonces nada.

-¡Esperad lleguemos a un acuerdo! Dijo Génesis mientras cojía las manzanas. ¿Y si las tiro por el váter que te pasaría Ryuk?

-Supongo que me entraría el mono, pero los shinigamis no hace falta que comamos nada. Estamos acostumbrados.

-¿Y si quemo el cuaderno?Dijo Zack cogiendo el cuaderno y poniendo debajo un mechero.

-¡Nooooo!¡Quieto insensato!¡No lo quemes!¡Espera lleguemos a un acuerdo! Sólo me cedéis 5 años de vuestra vida, ¡no! 3 años!

-Hecho. Dijo Génesis. Total, tampoco creo que llegue a viejo.

Ryuk le tocó los ojos y se los cambió. Ahora Génesis tenía los ojos rojos y veía las fechas de la muerte de Zack.

-Oye Zack, veo cuando te vas a morir. Decía Génesis.

-¡Ah!¡Se me olvidaba!Yo que tú no le diría a nadie cuando se va a morir por que podrías desestabilizar a la persona. Es mejor que la naturaleza siga su curso.

-Vale, creo que te entiendo.

-Me voy a buscar a Sora al colegio. Dijo Zack. Tú quédate aquí.

**1ºA.**

**-**Oye Zell, ¿te importaría que habláramos a solas? Aprovechando que Cloud y Rikku no estan en casa. Zell estaba como siempre echando una partida a la play, pues quería ganar a Cloud fuera como fuera, pero Cloud era demasiado friki pues se tiraba horas y horas embobado en la pantalla.

-Claro, cariño¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Verás es que…..

-¡Que está embarazada coño!Gritó Squall desde el patio.

-¡Squall!Creo que era yo la que se lo iba a decir.

-Bueno, es que como no se lo decías…..

-Anda vamos para adentro. Tiraba Rinoa de él.

-¿No jodas el gallina va a ser padre de un pollito? Jajajajajaja. Se descojonaba Seifer, que ahora era él quien estaba asomado a la ventana del patio.

-¿Quién va a ser padre? Preguntaba Aeris desde la ventana.

-Zell.

-Pobre Rude. Decía Reno.

-¡Venga, todo el mundo a cotillear a su casa! Gritó Tifa desde la ventana.

Cuando se dirigió hacia el sofá de nuevo para hablar con Zell, éste tenía la mirada perdida y estaba totalmente paralizado. No era capaz de articular palabra.

-Zell, Zell…Decía Tifa mientras le pasaba las manos por los ojos.

**1ºB.**

Zack acababa d entrar con sora por la puerta de casa, y Génesis salió corriendo a abrazarlo y a preguntarle que tal le había ido el día. De pronto, al mirarlo se quedó paralizado, congelado al instante, Zack se llevó a Sora dentro para prepararle un baño de agua caliente, y así Génesis lo ponía al corriente sin que Sora se enterase de nada.

Tras meterlo en la bañera, le cerró la puerta del baño y se sentó junto a Génesis en el sofá mientras Ryuk los miraba.

-¿Qué?¿Lo has visto?

-Si. Dijo Génesis asintiendo.

-¿Y?

-Se apellida…..

-¡Vamos Génesis suéltalo ya!

-……S…..Strife. Strife Gainsborough.

-¿Sora es hijo de….?

-Efectivamente. Es de Cloud.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, se lo decimos a Sora?

-No. Yo apuesto por ir primero a que Aeris nos cuente su versión de los hechos, tú vé a buscar a Cloud.

-¡Espera Génesis!¡Sora no puede enterarse!

-Se lo subiré a Aeris para que juegue con sus hijos.

**2ºA.**

-Hola Aeris.

-¿Génesis?

-¿Te importaría que el niño se quede jugando aquí con tus hijos?

Aeris miró hacia la carita triste de Sora. Le provocaba una cierta ternura.-No claro, pasa Sora.

Sora entró enseguida y se puso a jugar con los cuatrillizos, aunque se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué os pasa? Siempre estáis jugando fuera, ¿Porqué ahora que hace bueno estáis en casa?

-Es por el malvado mono del armario.

-¿Qué mono, de que habláis?

-En la habitación nuestra hay un mono en el armario. Dijo Loz.

-Si pero no es por eso. Dijo Kadaj.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que llevamos unos días observando que las manzanas de la cocina desparecen solas.

-¿Eh?

-Papá y mamá no nos creen, pero es verdad, siempre que vamos Kadaj y yo a coger las galletas de chocolate, vemos como una manzana desaparece en el aire. Dijo Riku.

-¿Y si hay fantasmas?Dijo Yazzoo.

-No seas bobo, si hubiese fantasmas, Riku los vería, o quizás mamá, ¿No ves que hablan con los muertos?

-Con los muertos no, con el planeta. Aclaró riku.

-es igual, tengo una idea, creo que la señora Yuffie tiene una cámara de vídeo que robó el el media Marka. Dijo Sora

.-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Preguntó Kadaj.

-Siempre la veo llevándose al perro de la señorita Rinoa con una chaqueta de punto para poder meterle al perro las cosas que roba, como al perro no lo registran….además como es grande….

-¡Pues vamos a pedírsela! Dijo Riku.

-¡Vale vamos!!!!Dijo Loz

Salieron todos en tropel por la puerta, sólo Riku y Sora les pidieron permiso a sus respectivos padres para que los dejaran ir.

-------

-Oye, Aeris, ¿te importaría bajar un momento a casa?

-¿Por qué?¿Para verle a Zack el careto?

-No seas así hombre, han pasado años desde que lo dejastéis, es que va a ser su cumpleaños y necesito una mano en la cocina, porfa…..

Génesis insistió tanto que al final la convenció. Había tenido suerte de que Sephiroth aún no había llegado de trabajar, así se ahorraba el tener que darle explicaciones a él tambien.

-----

-¡Hola Cloud!¡Que pasa! Menos mal que te he pillado en el portal.

-¿Qué te pasa Zack?

-Quería pedirte un favor.

-No tengo dinero.

-No, hombre, no es por eso, es que va a ser el cumpleaños de Génesis y quiero prepararle una fiesta, ¿me ayudarías?

-Si hombre, cómo no.

-------

Cloud y Zack estaban sentados en el sofá y hablando, justo en ese preciso instante cuando entraron Génesis y Aeris por la puerta, y pudieron oír a Ryuk tirado por los suelos de la risa.

-¿Cloud?¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Zack me dijo que quería prepararle una sorpresa a Génesis por su cumple…Huy creo que metí la pata.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué significa esto Génesis?¡Tu me has dicho que eras para el cumpleaños de Zack.

-¡Anda cumplís los dos a la vez?¡Que caña!!!

-¡Cállate Cloud!Dijo Génesis.

-Aeris, no te vamos a engañar, esto es una encerrona. Lo sabemos todo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo del niño que tuviste.

-¿Qu…..e? Aeris no podía articular palabra.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho!¿Quién os manda investigar mi pasado?¿Y para qué?

-¡Aeris cálmate! Porque tambien sabemos quien es el padre y quien es el niño, siéntate y explícanoslo, antes de que se lo digamos a tu marido.

-Me he perdido. Dijo Cloud.

-Tú sólo escucha. Le dijo Zack.

-Está bien-Os lo contaré.

Aeris resopló y empezó a contar.

-Veréis, hace exactamente 9 años conocí a alguien mientras vendía flores, y que después se propinó un castañazo haciendo el indio en el tejado de la iglesia, y cayó justo donde tenía yo las flores plantadas que recogía para vender. Me enamoré de él. Ese alguien…eras tú, Cloud.

-¡Ah si, ya me acuerdo!

-Cloud y yo fuimos novios durante meses, pero poco después, tuvo que irse porque la policía lo investigaba por tráfico de drogas, así que, tuvo que salir del país. Tuvimos que dejarlo, y poco después, me dí cuenta de que me había quedado embarazada de él. Como yo no quería abortar, no tenía dinero y no sabía nada del paradero de Cloud, lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejar al niño en un orfanato, y poco después te conocí a ti Zack, que por cierto no te enteraste de la cicatriz de cesárea que yo tenía por que te dije que era de la apendicitis y tú te lo creíste.

Cloud no podía ni abrir la boca, se había quedado como una estatua.

-Pero, No entiendo a que vienen estas ganas de saber todo esto de mi, eso fue hace años..

-Aeris, es que…verás tu hijo…es…Sora. Dijo Zack

-¿Qué?

-Es el niño que adoptamos. El quería saber quienes eran sus padres, así que estuvimos haciendo preguntas a los del orfanato, hasta que dimos contigo.

Cloud no se movía.

-Pobre Cloud, se ha quedado pasado. Dijo Zack pasándole una mano por la cara, pero no reaccionaba.

-¿cloud?Dijo aeris.

-¡Hay Dios! ¿Le habrá dado un chungo? Dijo Génesis.

De repente Cloud reaccionó y empezó a respirar, y empezó a cabrearse bastante.

-¡Aeris!¿Como coño no me dijiste nada?

-¡Ya lo he dicho! No sabía nada de ti!

-¡Pudiste decírmelo después! Habría intentado ser un buen padre…

-Oh si, perdone usted y siga guardando drogas y medicamentos al alcance de los niños. Además, sé que te volvían loco las tetas de tu amiguita Tifa, no mientas.

-¡Tu eres la que no pudo cerrar las piernas, que en cuanto volví, ya estabas con Zack!

-Oh, perdone por salir con otro cuando¡ tú jugabas al triángulo amoroso conmigo y Tifa!!!!

-¿eh?

-Vamos no lo niegues, siempre te ha encantado que babeemos las dos por ti, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que lleva toda la puta vida detrás tuya?

-Claro como el Cloud es tonto!!!decía Cloud imitando al luisma. ¡Pues que sepas que le dije que me quería ir contigo a la tierra prometida!

-¿Ah si?¿Y entonces porqué te fuiste a vivir con ella y adoptásteis dos niños como la familia feliz?

-¡Pero si estuve enfermo y me fui a tu iglesia. Y no veas la gracia que me hizo verte desde lejos con Zack, mientras el imbécil me picaba saludando con la mano, y en cuanto te diste la vuelta te sobaba bien el culo. Además tú eres la que se ha casado, no yo.

-¡le dijiste a Sephiroth que me cedías, en el bar cuando trabajaba allí!¡Queno estoy sorda!

-Estaba borracho ¿Qué le voy a decir? Pues chorradas. Además, Sephiroth me dá miedo, no se le puede llevar la contraria.

Zack y Génesis contemplaban la bronca estupefactos junto a Ryuk en un rincón que se partía el culo.

-Psss oye ¿y si nos joden la vajilla?

-Yo ahí no me meto. Dijo Zack por lo bajo. Aeri tiene muy mal genio. A las pruebas me remito. Dijo tocándose la cicatriz de la cara.

-Yo….siempre te he querido…nunca he sido muy dado a mostrar mis sentimientos, por eso parezco un poco raro. Y me hubiera gustado que Con Sora fuésemos una familia. Dijo Cloud antes de dar un portazo y marcharse.

Aeris se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir…..

**Love Sephiroth:¡Hombre Sephiroth ¿qué tal?**

**Sephiroth:¡Hasta la polla de que me tengas en esta estantería lleno de polvo y con la mano hacia arriba.**

**Love Sephiroth:¡Anda no te quejes que estas al lado de Cloud y del final fantasy 7 es de los q mas personajes tengo, mira como Cloud no se queja.**

**Cloud:mmm…..**

**Sephiroth:¿Por qué no me pones al lado de Aeris?**

**Love Sephiroth:Si hombre claro, que no cuela hombre, Aeris al ladito de Cloud , Vincent y Yuffie, no siendo que te entren ganas de jugar a pequeños guerreros cuando yo no estoy en casa.**

**Sephiroth:Pues q sepas q uno de los Cloud se dio una vuelta con la moto x tu habitación y te llenó el suelo de mierda cuando lo habías fregado.**

**Love Sephiroth:¡cloud!!!!¡Digo Clouds!!!!ffffff no tenía que haber comprador tantos muñecos de Cloud.**

**Agradecimientos**

**Sahoríi Chan: Bueno, muxa gente se lo habrá imaginado es que tampoco es muy difícil de adivinar. XD Gracias.**

**Prix: Ahí tienes la respuesta de quien era el papá. Muxas gracias x tu review.**

**Nebyura:Si vaya mierda peli!!!!menos mal que la ví bajada de Internet si pago por ver eso. ¡eso es una abominación de dragon ball!!!hasta la versión taiwanesa se parece más. Yo tb siempre dije q Sora era hijo de Cloud y Aeris. Si es q es clavado coño!!!!Gracias**

**Tamborilero:No sé si te imaginabas que era Cloud, pero bueno, era de suponer, si es que Sora y él se me parecen mucho, desde q jugué al kingdom hearts siempre lo dije. Gracias**

**DarkCrystalgirl: Haber si puedo escribir más a menudo lo q pasa es q me da pereza XD Gracias.**

**Sakae Kaze: Si, esperemo que Sephiroth no se enter xq sino….aber q se me ocurre pal siguiente, no tenia pensado hacer la historia esta de Sora, pero por darle un punto más de trama….Muxisimas gracias x tus reviews!!!!**

**Rukiachan 25: Te digo lo mismo que a Nebyura una P"·#%& de película. Me cago en el director y en todos!!!!A la mierda!!!!¿Porque Toriyama ha dado sus derechos a eso?????????XD Gracias x tu review**

**Runamaria Haaku: Si, jaja es que pobre Squall, luego le toca a él limpiar las mierdas. Si, yo veo algún onjeto en el eire soy la primera q sale corriendo y eso q no me pierdo cuarto milenio. Muxas gracias**

**Nyanda: Bueno, ya lo sabes jeje, ahí tienes, q seguro q te abrá encantado, ahora abrá q hacer q cloud no se deprima el hombre, haber si se le levanta un poco la moral y se le vá el cabreo. Haber si continúas tu fic nuevo q me encanta!!!!!Muxisimas gracias y besos.**

**Manirea:Pues mira, del asco yo tb mori, yo lo avisé para q nadie se gastara la pasta del cine, yo x suerte la ví x Internet y no pude casi ni verla entera de lo mala q me puse. Gracias.**

**Kairi Lockhart:Si, es q como ves, Ryuk es un interesado jajajaj. Mucas gracias.**

**The boss: me gusta q te guste, y sí, igual lo meto ya q snake es uno de mis personajes favoritos de videojuegos, de echo me encanta el metal gear solid, aunq los q mas el 1 y el 3 son buenissisimos. Gracias**


	30. Secretismo a voces

**SECRETISMO A VOCES**

Cloud salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se encontró con Sora en el portal mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Sora lo saludó como siempre con un -¡Hola tío Cloud!

Cloud lo miró a los ojos durante un buen rato sin decirle nada.-hola Sora. Y se fue hacia su casa dando un portazo bien grande.

Nada más entrar, Zell Salió corriendo a darle la buena noticia de que Tifa estaba embarazada y de que él iba a ser papá. Que ahora mismo se iban a la consulta del ginecólogo.

-¡Cloud Tifa y yo vamos a tener un niño!Dijo alegre y contento. Pero Cloud con el cabreo que llevaba encima sólo se le ocurrió decir algo realmente hiriente, de lo que más tarde se arrepentíria.

-¡Pues ten cuidado, no siendo que cuando lo dejéis, Tifa lo lleve a un orfanato y no puedas volver a verlo nunca.!¡O quizás sí!, de la mano de algún otro que no sea su verdadero padre.! Y dicho esto, dio un portazo encerrándose en su habitación.

-¿Pero qúe le pasa a Cloud? Preguntó Tifa.

-Pues no lo sé. A mí no me ha dicho nada. Dijo Zell encogiéndose de hombros.

A los cinco minutos llamaron al timbre y Zell abrió, justo cuando él y Tifa salían para el médico.

-¡Hola, buenas!¿Está Cloud en casa?

Era Snake. Solid Snake. Se le podía reconocer fácilmente por la bandana que nunca se quitaba y por la santa manía de fumar cigarrillos que nunca dejaba.

-Si, está dentro, aunque no está de muy buen humor si te digo la verdad.

-Está bien, no importa, sólo vengo a buscar lo mío.

Snake era colega de Cloud desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que era a él a quien le compraba las drogas que necesitaba, y bueno, la verdad es que si Cloud aún no estaba en la cárcel, era gracias a él. Snake era uno de los mejores soldados en espionaje y había recibido grandes honores por infiltrarse y acabar con sus peores enemigos, quienes guardaban bombas atómicas y demás cosas por el estilo. Snake tenía muchas influencias entre la policía, el estado y el gobierno de los EEUU, además había trabajado para Shinra de topo en wutai. Era él quien movía los hilos para desviar a la policía de la casa de Cloud.

-¡Cloud!¡Soy Snake! Sólo he venido por eso….

-¡Un momento, ahora salgo.

Cloud salió de su habitación con los ojos enrojecidos y con una cara bastante deprimida, como si se le acabara de morir su perro.

-¿Te ocurre algo Cloud?

-No, no es nada, lo siento. Es que hoy no he tenido un buen día. Toma.

Cloud sacó una bolsita de diazepam, pastillas a las que se había acostumbrado Snake, y que lo relajaban bastante en las misiones, ya que hacían que no le temblase el pulso al disparar. El paramédico le había dicho que lo tenía que dejar, pero él nunca hacía ni puto caso de las recomendaciones de su médico, así como dejar de fumar(lo ayudaba a ver las vallas láser cuando se infiltraba)

-Gracias, aquí tienes lo tuyo. Oye, si necesitas alguien en quien confiar…ya sabes…

-No te preocupes, ven por más cuando quieras.

-Así lo haré. Gracias pelopincho. Le dijo Snake antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlo sólo.

**2ºA.**

Aeris en su casa no praba de darle vueltas a lo que Cloud le había dicho. Pero era imposible. No es que no lo quisiera, pero hacía ya mucho de eso. Había pasado página y además ella quería mucho a su marido y tambien a sus hijos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlos por nada del mundo. Aunque si que pensó que ella tenía la culpa y que debería contárselo a Sephiroth para ser sincera con él. Pero pensó que era mejor que primero, antes de nada hablase con Cloud. Los niños estaban entretenidos grabando con una cámara de vídeo en la cocina, así que los dejó sólos. No iba a tardar mucho.

**Portería…..**

-Hola Yitán ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no tenemos una cita!

-Hola Garnet.

-¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo esta noche?Ya sabes…una cita…

-¡No!Claro…por supuesto…

-Bien, entonces yo me pasaré por aquí.

-Va….vale.

-¡Chao!!

Mientras Garnet se iba corriendo(tenía un carruaje esperándola en la puerta)Yitán sonreía y la miraba embobado, hasta que su hermano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Vas a quedar con la princesita otra vez?

-Kuja, ¿te importaría no ir entanga por todas partes?Luego, el presidente me echa a mí la bronca.

-Es que la gente no conoce mi instinto metrosexual. El cuerpo humano es algo natural.

-Si. Pero no cuando tienes rabo.

-Mejor, así insinúo más.

-Peor, así te llevas más ostias quizás.

¡Anda!¡Vete adentro a recitar tus versos shakesperianos!!y deja ya de molestar!!!

**1ºA**

-Pobre Cloud, tenía una carita el pobre….¿Crees que se lo dirán a Sora?

-No lo sé Zack, aunque lo hayamos adoptado nosotros, Cloud tiene derecho a ser su padre.

-Yo sólo sé una cosa. Como Sephiroth se entere, se va a preparar muy gorda.

-Seguramente. ¿Oye porqué no vamos a animarlo un poco?

-No sé si tendrá animos para eso.

-Pes por eso, vamos a intentar animarlo, aunque sea, Cloud siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Él nos ha fiado porros, le hemos gastado bromas a los otros soldados, le jodimos el pelo a Sephiroth….

-Vale, vale, me has convencido. Ryuk nos vamos!!!

-Que os vaya bien. Dijo el shinigami mientras se sentaba en el sofá a ver la televisión.

**1ºB**

-Cloud, ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?Aeris estaba en la puerta, un poco melancólica, y tenía la cara enrojecida, como si hubiese estado llorando todo el tiempo.

Cloud le abrió la puerta, pero no estaba muy por la labor de hablar. Tenía todo el salón tirado, y era evidente que había estado bebiendo bastante.

-¿Qué quieres aho-ra?Déjame tranquilo ¿no ves que essstoy ocupado?

Aeris miró la mesa del salón, era evidente que estaba un poco borracho.

-Cloud siéntate por favor. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

Lo empujó y él apenas puso resistencia.

Mientras Zack y Génesis iban a llamar a la puerta de Cloud, pero al oír a Aeris, se quedaron con la oreja pegada a la puerta, en vez de llamar.

-Cloud, sé que he obrado mal, no tengo derecho a negarte a Sora. Así que, creo que será mejor que le digas que eres su padre. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Yo hablaré con Sephiroth y se lo contaré todo.

-¿Estas loca?¿No ves que nos matará a los dos si lo haceeeessss?

-Debo ser sincera con él. Y No quiero seguir ocultándoselo.

Aeris se levantó del sofá y Cloud la agarró con la mano.

-No te vayass…por favor.

-Cloud…no me hagas esto. Además estas borracho.

Cloud se levantó del sofá de un brinco, la agarró por los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Desprendía el olor de las cervezas que se había bebido.

Aeris giró la cara hacia un lado.

-Cloud. No lo hagas. Te lo pido por favor. Yo….quiero a mi marido.

Cloud le soltó los brazos y se giró.

-Además…tú y yo hemos rehecho nuestras vidas…¿Porqué volver a juntarlas con los pedazos del pasado? Destruiríamos los sentimientos de los demás. Iríamos contra viento y marea. Y no olvides a mis hijos. Ellos tampoco tienen la culpa.

Cloud agachó la cabeza.

-Pero todo eso tampoco quiere decir que no te quiera Cloud. Sigues siendo una persona muy importante para mí. De hecho, si algún día decidiéramos hacer un intercambio de parejas o un trío, estáte seguro de que contaría contigo.

Cloud no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.

Aeris se acercó y tocó sus mejillas. Le sonrió.

-No estés triste. Díle a tu hijo que lo quieres.

Cloud sonreía un poco avergonzado. Y antes de que Aeris se fuese la agarró por el brazo.

-Siento todo lo que te dije antes Aeris. Siempre has sido la mejor. Es por eso que te quiero tanto. Sephiroth ha tenido suerte encontrándose a alguien como tú. Es muy afortunado.

-Bueno. Creo que Rikku tambien lo es ¿no?

-Aeris…por favor..déjame probar una cosa….una última vez.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza y Cloud la agarró por los brazos y la besó en los labios, pero metiéndole la lengua como antaño solían hacer.

-Tú…no cambiarás nunca Cloud. Abrió la puerta de casa y dijo.

-Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo.

Justo abrió la puerta y Génesis y Zack se cayeron de bruces.

-Anda mira, dos cotillas. Dijo Aeris sonriendo.

De repente oyó algo por el patio.

-¡Huy que intriga!¡Esto es como una telenovela!Decía Yuna por el patio.

-¡Que se la tire que se la tire!Oyeron la voz de Seifer asomado a la ventana.

-¡Pero ¿cómo se la va a tirar?No digas burradas Seifer, que tiene 4 hijos y está casada con Sephiroth.

-¿Y qué?Sólo es un polvo…ya puestos no creo que pase nada.

Aeris y Cloud se asomaron por la ventana del patio y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Dí que sí Aeris, Nosotras estamos contigo. Decía Rinoa desde arriba.

-¡Cloud venga fól!"#::::!!!Gritaba Seifer poco antes de que Eleone le tapara la boca.

-¡Pero que no!Aeris y Sephiroth hacen muy beuna pareja!!!Decía Yuffie. Cloud que se fastidie. Además es un camello.

-¿Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí?¡Sois una banda de cotillas!Les gritó Aeris.

-¡Pues no os pongáis a hablar en el salón coño!!Gritaron Ángeal y Laguna desde arriba.

-Tranquila que no le vamos a decir nada a Sephiroth. Dijo Yuna desde arriba.

-¡Más os vale! Por que sino yo os mato a todos!!!!!!!

Pero alguien escondido en el patio sonreía con maldad. Y efectivamente como muchos os habréis imaginado, era Kuja, Deseando contárselo a Sephiroth cuando llegase.

**2ºA.**

Los niños estaban grabando en la cocina con la cámara de vídeo y llevaban ya dos horas.

-¡Jo que rollo!¡Estoy cansado de grabar!Decía Yazzoo. ¡Ahora le toca grabar a Axel!

-¡No quiero!¡Que grabe Riku!

-¡no me dá la gana!

-¡Callaros!Gritó Loz de repente. Mirad allí.

Yazzoo enfocó con la cámara a la cocina y efectivamente, veían como las manzanas se comían en el aire.

Loz se fue hacia la habitación despacio, sin hacer ruído mientras los demás no se movían.

-¡Loz!!!¿Adonde vas bobo?Decía Kadaj cuchicheando.

-¡Pues a por un spray de pintura de graffitis si no se lo echo encima, cuando se vaya lo perderemos.

-¡Sora!Tu síguelo cuando lo veas salir!!¡Yazzoo tú sigue grabando!!y Axel y Riku que bajen por otro lado para acorralarlo.

-¿Y mientras tú que harás? Le Preguntó Loz a Kadaj algo enfadado.

-¡Yo esperaré a que venga papá!!!

-¡Miedica!!!Le gritaron todos!!

-Mirad que se va!!¡Vamos Loz, dáte prisa.!!!

Loz fue corriendo detrás y sin que el supuesto fantasma sospechase nada, fue pintado de color azul.

Salieron todos corriendo detrás de él, como veían el color azul y vieron como se metía en casa de Zack y Génesis.

-Sora!Se ha metido en casa de tus padres.

-Si esperad. ¡Que yo tengo la llave!Sora abrió la puerta de casa y vió como la manchahabía desaparecido. Extrañamente miró un cuaderno que uno de sus padres había dejado en una mesa y lo cogió, al tocarlo pegó un grito, e hizo que todos los niños bajaran corriendo, cuando se encontraron a Sora en el suelo

-¿Qué pasa Sora?

-Está ahí…dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el sofá.

-Yo no veo nada. Dijo Yazzoo.

-Ni yo. Dijeron el resto.

-Que sí que está ahí lo estoy viendo es un monstruo ¡ahhhhhh!!

-No grites chaval, que no voy a hacerte nada.

-¡Guaaaaaa!!!!Me está hablando!!!

-Sólo puedes verme tú por tocar ese cuaderno que acabas de tocar. Dijo Ryuk.

-Dice que sólo lo pueden ver los que toquen el cuaderno ese negro de ahí.

Los demás se acercaron y tocaron el cuaderno y no pudieron evitar soltar un grito.

-Tranquilos. Soy Ryuk.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vine desde que tu padre Génesis empezó a usar ese cuaderno. Ese es el cuaderno de putadas, y desde entonces a todos los del edificio están ocurriéndoles desgracias.

-¡Ala que guai!¡Vamos a usarlo!Dijo Kadaj.

-No podéis. El cuaderno es de Génesis. Sólo podéis usarlo cuando Génesis renuncie a él.

-¿Por qué entrabas en nuestra casa y te comías las manzanas? Preguntó Riku.

-Porque los shinigamis sólo comemos manzanas y tenía mono.

-jajaaja que gracioso eres. Dijo Axel.

-Por cierto, no le digáis a nadie que me habéis visto, sino Génesis se enfadaría conmigo por salir de casa de vez en cuando.

-Vale.!!!¡Lo prometemos!!!

Dspués de un rato, oyeron como sus madres los llamaban para ir a casa y Sora se quedó allí sólo. De pronto, en casa entraron Cloud y Aeris junto con Zack y Génesis.

-Hola Sora. Dijeron Cloud y Aeris.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ellos quieren hablar contigo. Será mejor que los dejemos solos. Dijeron Zack y Génesis, y cerrando la puerta los dejó allí.

-Sora escucha. Tenemos que contarte algo muy importante. Dijo Aeris mientras lo sentaba en el sofá.

-Génesis y Zack nos dijeron que querías saber quienes son tus padres….pues bien…aquí los tienes.

-¿Eh?

-Sora….Yo y Aeris…somos tus padres.

-¡No, no puede ser!!

Mientras tanto, abajo, Sephiroth acababa de llegar.

-Hola Sephiroth. Dijo Kuja en la puerta de la portería.

-¡déjame en paz!¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo!!

-Pero yo sí…¿alguna vez te has preguntado si tu mujer te ocultaba algo?Pues hoy tengo tus respuestas.

-No me interesa.

-¿Tampoco que tenga un hijo con Cloud?

-¿Qu—e!??

-Entra,….te lo contaré todo. Decía Kuja mientras sonreía. Al cabo de un rato, Sephiroth salió echo una furia y encima empezó a oír como en el cuerto de contadores se oía a alguien gemir. Imaginándose lo peor abrió la puerta.

Alguien chilló. Una chica que intentaba taparse como buenamente podía.

-Joder, señor Sephiroth, córtese un poco hombre.

-Lo siento Yitán, creía que….bueno en fin déjalo.¿Pero que hacéis ahí?Si hay arañas más grandes que vuestra cabeza!!!

-Comprobando el estado de la caldera hombre.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacéis en la portería?

-Porque está mi hermano y nos corta el rollo.

-Entiendo. Sephiroth les cerró la puerta y subió a su casa. Aeris no estaba y sus hijos estaban jugando a la consola.

-¡Hola papá!!!

-¡Iros a la cama!!!Gritó Sephiroth enfadado.

-¿Pero porqué?

-¡Iros a la cama!!no lo repito más veces.

Los niños asustados se fueron a la cama mientras que Sephiroth desenvainó la masamune y se sentó en el sofá con una copa de brandy, esperando que Aeris llegara.

Cuando Aeris entró y se encontró a Sephiroth extrañamente sentado en el sofá afilando la masamune le extrañó un poco.

-Hola querida, ¿adonde estabas????

**Bueno, y hasta el próximo jejejej. Lo he dejado en una parte interesante, vamos a ver sangre correrrrr¡Ay Dios mío!!!!!¿Que será de Aeris y Cloud?X ciero, Vincent y Lucrecia no se han enterado, ¿qué harán cuando lo sepan?**

**Hoy voy a analizar a los malos de final fantasy. HACED VUESTRAS VOTACIONES. A partir desde el ffVI El próximo día: Los buenos¿a quien prefieres?**

**Kefka Palazzo FFVI: **Es un payaso sacado del jóker de la peli de batman, ha sido elúnico capaz de convertirse en Dios aunque al final los éspers lo mataran.

Quiere destruir el mundo por….Que se aburría.

**SephirothFFVII: **A mí parecer, el mejor de todos. No sólo por su atractivo físico sinotambien por su ropa. Ha trabajado como modelo de champús para shinra, y como actor porno y de rollo sado(la masamune no es un complejo por el tamaño del pene sino para reafirmar que efectivamente tiene un señor cipote)

**Quería destruir el mundo por:**Venganza, y eso siempre mola. Además se habíamontado mu bien el chiringuito de irse a la tierra prometida que es como el jardín del edén. Todos corriendo en pelotas y fumando porros. Tiene un ala preciosa.

**Posibles trastornos mentales: **Complejo de Edipo y síndrome de Norman Bates el protagonista de psicosis, está obsesionado con una madre extraterrestre y horrible.

**Él no mató a Aeris:**Fue su madre, que se chiscó porque Sephiroth estaba enamorado de ella desde pequeño y sino se le jodía el plan. Aeris y Cloud se conocieron en los laboratorios, cunado Aeris tenía un año y Sephiroth 9. Ella llegó allí junto a su madre Ifalna. Sephiroth y ella se hacen muy amigos, y Aeris le regala una corona de flores que le pone en el pelo y le dá un beso.

Tseng el pederasta que ya era incluso más mayor que Sephiroth se burla de su corona lo que hace que Sephiroth la arroje al suelo y la pise. Cuano Ifalna y Aeris van a escapar, Hojo las persigue y Sephiroth como buen hijo, se pone delante de ellas y lo amenaza con la espada. Aeris y Ifalna huyen gracias a él y Aeris deja caer una flor en el suelo que Sephiroth guardará. Sephiroth si se mancha las manos cuando mata. Por eso es mas chulo que un 8.

**ArtemisaFFVIII:** Una bruja que como es así de chula sólo sale al final del juego.

**Quiere destruir el mundo por…**Tambien se aburre, pero ésta no sólo se conforma con destruír el mundo. Quiere comprimir el tiempo y destruir el espacio-tiempo y digo yo si hace eso¿Qué queda ella flotando en la nada no se aburrirá?

**Posibles teorías: **Artemisa es el futuro de Rinoa, de ahí que conozca los miedos de Squall que lo eligió como su caballero.(no, si tonta no es )Tambien se dedicó al porno.

**Kuja FFIX:**Personalmente, tb me gusta este hombre-mujer. Es atractivo, y lleva tanga. Hermano de Yitán los dos poseen rabo. Es uno de los clones acertados de Sephiroth.

**Quiere destruir el mundo porque:** Tambien se aburre, pero su teoría mola: Si yo muero, vosotros tambien así que os jodéis.

**Tambien las preparó pardas:** Convirtió en sus putas a Bahamut y a la reina Brahne. Y va montado en un dragón alado. Mola porque cuando hace el trance no hay quien lo venza.

Kuja es una mezcla de Génesis, puesto que tambien le gusta eso de soltar versos al estilo shakesperiano. No se mancha las manos mucho, puesto que controla a la gente y además usa poderes tipo dragon ball. Kamehamehas y cosas x el estilo.

**Seymour:**Clon fallido de Sephiroth. El motivo, se quiso peinar igual que él pero él no fue a llongueras y así le quedaron los pelos.

**Quiso destruir el mundo por….**¡Quería convertirse en un bicho asqueroso de 1000 ojos!¡está muy mal de la cabeza, y este no se ensucia las manos ya que sólo mata usando su eón(no sabe otra cosa xq es un inútil)Después de matarlo, se casa con Yuna por la fuerza(haber quien hace eso eh??)

**Génesis:** No es el verdadero malo, pero toca mucho los huevos. Otro como Kuja con los versos de los cojones, pero está muy bueno. Es un clon del cantante japonés Gackt Caqui y siempre está picado con Sephiroth.

**Quiere destruir el mundo por:**Ni se sabe, igual porque Sephiroth no le quiso dar sus células y mientras Sephiroth se hacía cada vez más guapo, él se ponía más estilo frankenstein por sus células. Es gay, de hecho Le gusta Sephiroth pero en vez de decirlo se pica a luchar con él.

**Gabranth: **El más cabron de todos, mató al rey, mató al hermano de Vaan y encima le metió el marrón a su hermano gemelo Basch. Es así.

**Vosotros decidís quien es vuestro favorito!!!!!!**

**Contestando a reviews:**

**Nyanda: Bueno, lo siento pero es que Aeris ahora que está casada no va a dejar a su marido y sus hijos es demasiado marrón. Pero te prometo q en las historias cleros q aga tendrás lo q kieres. Jajaja bsos**

**The boss: ahí tienes a tu snake, jaja es mas chulo q un 8 el tío. Gracias x tu review.**

**Sakae Kaze:espero q no te moleste cualkier tipo de cambio q le aga a la historia y q te siga gustando desde el principio asta el fin de los dias myujajajajaja. Gracsias x tu review.**

**RukiaChan:No, no voy a arrejuntarlos es demasiado follón otra vez, además pobre Sephiroth con lo majo que está. Jjajajaja Bsos gracias x tu review.**

**Runamaria Haaku:Mira lo q a pasdo…al final se tuvieron q enterar de la existencia de Ryuk, eso le pasa x pasearse x ai y mas en casa de unos niños curiosos XD. Gracias.**

**Prix:¡Acertaste!Si es q el radio patio todo noticias jajajajaj. Ten cuidao no te vayas a mear algún día jajajaja XD. Gracias**

**Nebyura:Mira pues ya ves, hay mucha gente q piensa lo mismo sobre Aeris-Cloud-Sora. Haber si Sephiroth se controla y no mata a nadie. XD Gracias**

**Coffee-sama: muajaajaj si, yo tb apostaria x sephi, tiene las de ganar, mira en la version extendida de advent children como pone a cloud. Pufffff es un sadico . Me encanta wiiii!!!!Xd Gracias**

**Sahorií-Chan: Dios mío Cloud se declara xo no le a servido para nada, ahora lo unico q puede hacer es ser feliz con su Gracias **

**Inu-Kyubi:Mira, al final Zack y Génesis estuvieron de acuerdo en que se lo dijeran, aber ahora como reacciona Sora en el sig cap. Jaja Gracias**

**Tamborilero:Mira, pues no, de Zack no era, pero weno, ahora q ya lo sabes mira. Sólo falta q Sephiroth se le vaya la mano. Mujajajaja. Maldito Kuja!!!!!Gracias**

**Y a los demás nos vemos en el sig cap nos leemos!!!!Dejad reviews, y votacion a vuestro malo favorito.**


	31. El desastre

**EL DESASTRE**

-Joder Yitán, esto de tener que dormir los dos en la misma cama es una mierda, ¿no podrías decirle al presidente que nos ponga dos camas?

-Si y un jacuzzi no te jode!!!Además, yo no me he quejado de que duermas en tanga, me estás dando todo el rato con el rabo ¿porqué no te lo enrollas por la cintura como hacía Vegeta?

-Me llevas a un psicólogo para que no oculte mis orígenes, ¿y ahora quieres que me esconda el rabo?

-¡Que te lo enrolles en la cintura!!!¡No puedo dormir si estas constantemente dándome golpecitos con él!! Además, cuando llega el verano hace muchísimo calor no te pegues tanto a mí.

-¡Oye que tú tambien tienes rabo!!

-Si, pero por eso me pongo el pijama para que no estorbe! ¡Anda vete a dormir al patio!!

-¡No me dá la gana que está lleno de mosquitos y me despierto con mi precioso cuerpo lleno de picaduras!!

-Joder dios mío que paciencia tengo que tener con este tío. ¡Duérmete ya y déjame en paz!!

**1ºA.**

-Oye Zell, Tifa, lamento haberos dicho eso antes, es que estaba un poco cabreado pero ya se me pasó, no debí descargarlo con vosotros lo siento. En verdad, me alegro de que vayáis a tener un niño.

-No te preocupes tío, yo tambien tengo días malos. Dijo zell. Está todo olvidado.

Cloud se sentó en el sofá y abrió una bolsita.

-¿Qué es eso Cloud? Preguntó Tifa.

-Unos monguis, iba a meterlos dentro de una napolitana porque sino así son incomibles.

-¿Monguis? ¡Yo tambien quiero probarlos!!!!

-Será mejor que vayamos al bosque, si los comemos aquí podría darnos un hostión en la cabeza y dejarnos K.O

-¿Me vaís a dejar aquí sola?

-No mujer, ahora venimos, además Rikku no tiene que tardar demasiado.

-Vamos Zell, aprovecha que además tengo que contarte algo en privado, pero por favor te lo pido. No digas nada.

Zell asintió y tras darle un beso a Tifa los dos salieron por la puerta.

**Traducción de monguis para el que no lo sepa: Dícese de setas alucinógenas que saben asquerosamente mal(de ahí que Cloud quiera meterlas dentro de una napolitana). Los monguis se toman en el bosque si quieres vivir una aventura única como la que vivió el señor Tolkien cuando escribió el señor de los anillos. La gente que no las coma no puede estar a tu lado puesto que además de cortarte el rollo en mitad de una experiencia de viajes astrales, te podrían pegar una gran hostia en la cabeza(va en serio)**

**Ejemplo: Manuel. Chico que iba conmigo a clase y que le gustaba ir al bosque a comer monguis, tras tanto tiempo de consumir estas setas, se terminó creyendo que era Legolas, y acabó llevandose un arco al bosque y disparando flechas cuando la gente paseaba. REPITO ESTO NO ES COÑA por mucha gracia que os haga, yo la verdad que cuando me lo contaron me partí el culo XD**

**1ºB.**

-Sora ¿Qué haces?

-Es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Te cuesta después de enterarte quienes son tus padres?

-No es que estaba hablando con Ryuk.

-Eh?

-Ya lo sabe así que no es necesario que sigáis disimulando, a tocado el cuaderno y me puede ver.

-Genial.

-Tambien lo saben el resto de los niños. Dijo Ryuk.

-¿Cómo que el resto?¿Y eso se puede saber porqué? Preguntó Zack.

-Lo pillamos comiéndose las manzanas que había en casa de A….de mi madre. Terminó diciendo Sora.

-Muy bien Ryuk, te has lucido de verdad.

-Dá igual ellos no pueden usar el cuaderno si tu no renuncias Génesis.

-Ya, pero lo peor es que se enteren el resto de vecinos.

**2ºA.**

-Sephiroth ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es que me he enterado de una cosa muy graciosa, te vas a reír cuando te la cuente.

-¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

-¡Siéntate! Gritó Sephiroth haciendo que a Aeris se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Sephiroth escucha, hay algo que quería contarte. Intentó ella colocándose a su lado.-Verás es que…

-No me lo digas, haber espera que piense, ¿vas a volver con Cloud?¿vas a abandonarme con los niños? Dime si he acertado alguna.

-No, lo siento. Sé que sabes que tuve un hijo con Cloud hace años y que es el que han adoptado Génesis y Zack, y que se llama Sora. Así que no hagas más teatro por favor.

Sephiroth se quedó en blanco. Terriblemente pálido.

-¡Ah!..¿Qué..no lo sabías? Aeris preguntó con miedo.

Sephiroth estaba mirando a la nada con la cara completamente descompuesta por la noticia, como cuando se le partió la espada que Zack y Cloud le cambiaron por una de los chinos para gastarle una broma.

-¿Qué tienes un hijo..de….de….de…?

Sephiroth no podía articular palabra.

-¿No ha sido uno de los vecinos el que te lo ha contado?

-Pues no…Kuja me…dijo que tú y Cloud estuvisteis sólos hablando en su casa y que Cloud te dijo que te quería. Pero esto…esto…..esto….¡esto es peorrrrrrr!!!Dijo Sephiroth con los ojos inyectados en sangre y levantándose del sofá.

-Sephiroth cálmate, deja que te explique toda la historia.

-Sephiroth siéntate y escucha.

Nada era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón y ya estaba sacando el ala negra. Aeris empezó a perder la paciencia, tanto que al final pegó un grito que asustó al mismo Sephiroth.

-¡SEPHIROTHHHHHH ME QUIERES DEJAR HABLAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!

Sephiroth se calló y se quedó con un poco de miedo. Nunca había visto así a su mujer, y mira que Zack ya le había contado algo sobre su mala hostia pero esto….le superaba con creces.

Aeris lo mandó ir a su habitación y sentarse en la cama, para dejarla explicar, cosa de la que no rechistó y mucho menos siendo la primera vez que veía a su mujer perder los nervios.

Aeris sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el que Sephiroth sintiese la necesidad de apoyarse al respaldo de la cama, momento que aprovechó, y sin que él se diese cuenta, le esposó los brazos a la cama.

-¿Aeris?!!!¿Qué coño haces?

-No has querido dejar que te explique las cosas, atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias?¿De qué hablas?

Aeris volvió a deslizarse sin que Sephiroth se diese cuenta, y esta vez, le esposó los pies a la cama.

-¡Coño suéltame hostias!!

-No te voy a soltar hasta que te comportes como es debido. Ahora espera que voy un momento al baño.

-¿Pero que haces?¡Suéltame mujer!!!Empezó Sephiroth a gritar de nuevo y a hacer fuerza para soltarse, pero eran unas esposas de las buenas, así que era imposible soltarse.

A los cinco minutos salió Aeris del baño y Sephiroth se quedó completamente perdido. Su mujer llevaba un extraño atuendo parecido al de Angelina Jolie en sr y sra Smith. Constaba de una especie de vestido muy corto de cuero negro, y que apenas le tapaba nada. Un tanga de encaje del mismo color, y se había puesto unas medias de redecilla negras con ligueros del mismo color. Además el detalle lo puso el látigo negro que llevaba.

Sephiroth no pudo articular palabra. Se había quedado tan encantado al final de que Aeris lo atase a la cama, y sonreía cuando su mujer, que además se había puesto botas altas negras de tacón de aguja, se arrimó hacia la cama con el látigo y se inclinó para acariciarle la cara a su marido mientras le ponía una mordaza de esas de sado, dejando ver sus ahora enormes encantos personales,que se le habían puesto por tener cuatro hijos.

Le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Ahora vas a escuchar lo que yo te diga amor? Y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Sephiroth asintió con la cabeza pues no podía hacer otra cosa.

-No me has querido escuchar antes, voy a tener que castigarte.

Salió de la habitación y volvió con un bote de nata. Sephiroth empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo señas como de "no por favor no"

Aeris se puso de pie encima de él con una pierna a cada lado dejando ver todo lo que guardaba debajo, el vestido.

Pisó en el pecho a Sephiroth con uno de los tacones, aunque sin hacerle daño, luego cogió la nata y se la empezó a esparcir por el cuerpo, tomándola a la vez con su mano y saboreándola sacando la lengua. Luego poco a poco le fue mordisqueando los pezones que se los había cubierto de nata, cogió la masamune que estaba colgada en la pared y empezó a lamer el mango.

-mmmmm!!!Oyó que decía Sephiroth.

-¿Qué dices cariño que no te oigo?

-Mmmmm!!!

Aeris le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-Vale por favor para con esta tortura ya. Venga explícamelo, te prometo que nunca más volveré a interrumpirte. Pero por favor prométeme que después de contarmelo echaremos uno rápido que me jode que me dejen así.

-Más te vale. Dijo Aeris, pero no voy a soltarte de la cama, y prométeme que no intentarás matar a Cloud.

-Te lo prometo.

**Respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir: Sephiroth tiene debilidades como cualquier hombre, lo que acaba de ocurrir era una de sus fantasías sexuales(una mujer conoce todos los puntos flacos de su marido)y no hay cosa que más le joda repito como a cualquier hombre que en mitad de su fantasía lo dejen a medias viendo como su mujer después de excitarlo no lo deja hacer nada, se siente impotente.**

En el bosque dos figuras se dislumbraban. Una de un chico con el pelo de punta rubio y otra de otro exactamente igual pero con más pelos de punta que el anterior. Cloud le había contado a Zell toda la historia con Aeris. Era ya de madrugada, y uno de ellos sintió la horrible necesidad de orinar(Zell).

Mientras su amigo se iba a un árbol lejos, el otro se había sentado en una piedra, y le metía un mordisco a una napolitana de chocolate. A los cinco minutos empezó a ver cosas raras: Lo primero se sintió como si estuviese dentro del videojuego final fantasy. Lo segundo, comenzó a ver hadas desnudas que lo incitaban a desnudarlo,se tiró en el suelo y empezó a revolcarse con unas zarzas. y después vió gnomos y gremlins que se le subían al pelo y le tiraban de él.

--------

Aeris se había dormido por fin, y Sephiroth quería dar un paseo, le había prometido no hacerle nada a Cloud, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir al bosque. Se vistió, tapó a su mujer con las sábanas que dormía plácidamente y cogió la masamune por si en el bosque le salía algún dragón con los que ganar experiencia.

-------

Sin saber porqué no encontraba a Zell por ninguna parte, ¿se había perdido? Le pareció que andaba millas y millas recorriendo la tierra media para destruir el anillo único. De pronto le pareció dislumbrar una figura que le pareció Aeris: El mismo pelo aunque extrañamente lo llevaba suelto y brillaba a la luz de la luna, los ojos verdes, aunque parecía más alta de lo habitual.

-¡Aeris!!!Gritó. ¡Te quiero!!¡Has venido a buscarme!!!y salió corriendo a abrazar a la figura, que tal como muchos habreís pensado, era Sephiroth.

Cloud se le echó encima y lo abrazó.

-¿Cloud?¿Qué cojones haces?

-Te quiero amor mío, Aeris bésame no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto.

-¿Pero que dices chalado?Sephiroth intentó quitar sus brazos de su cuello y empujarlo pero Cloud tenía mucha fuerza en ese momento.

-¡Cloud despierta, que soy Sephiroth!

La luna iluminó por un instante el filo de la espada, y su cabellera, haciendole ver a Cloud que no era Aeris. Justo en ese momento se cayó al suelo de espaldas por el susto.

-Cloud, venga no me jodas deja de hacer el tonto. ¿Cloud?

Sephiroth miró hacia el suelo pero no obtenía señales de vida, Cloud se había quedado tieso como una estaca. Lo abofeteó, le tiró con agua fría y no reaccionaba.

-¡Hay Dios mío!¡Que lo he matado!

-Cloud porfa despierta venga!!

Zell apareció de repente de unos arbustos.

-¡Cloud!!¿Pero que le has hecho?Dijo Zell al verlo en el suelo y se dio con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿YO?Yo nada hombre, estaba dando un paseo, y Cloud me vió y se abalanzó intentando besarme porque me confundió con mi mujer, luego cuando se ha dado cuanta de que era yo se ha desmayado.

-¿Es que no sabes que a una persona que acaba de comer monguis no se le puede hablar si tu no los has consumido?

-¿Habéis comido monguis?

-No coño, yo no, yo estaba meando, pero he visto que Cloud ha metido 12 dentro de una napolitana.

-¡Pues fijo que le ha dado un chungazo!!!¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital a que le hagan un lavado de estómago!Venga ayúdame.

Entre Zell y Sephiroth cargaron con el cuerpo de Cloud que como estaba tieso pesaba el doble.

-------

Era ya de día y Zell y Cloud no habían vuelto.

-¿Pero que han hecho estos dos?¿Se habrán perdido en el bosque?

Se preguntaban Tifa y Rikku preocupadas.

-----

En otra misma casa, Aeris se preguntaba lo mismo, donde se habría metido su marido, que se había levantado de madrugada y no estaba en la cama.

-¡Si ha ido a hacerle algo a Cloud después de prohibírselo me va a oír!!

Se abrió la puerta de casa y entró un Sephiroth pálido, como un fantasma.

-¡Ya era hora!!¿Se puede saber adonde has ido?

-Cloud…¡Cloud está en el hospital!!

-¿Qué?¿Que te había dicho?

-Que no, que no fui yo.

-¿Y que hacías entonces fuera de madrugada?

-Salí a dar un paseo al bosque, y allí me encontré con Cloud, bueno que es muy largo de explicar ¡que le van a hacer un lavado de estómago!

-Pero…¿Por qué?

-¡Porque se ha metido no se cuantas setas alucinógenas!

-Pues me voy al hospital a verlo.

-¿Y los niños?

-Déjalos con tu padre, pero venga vámonos. Dijo Aeris poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Que todo el mundo creerá que he intentado matarlo.

------

En otro mismo lugar, Zell entraba por la puerta y el contaba todo a Tifa y a Rikku que salían escopetadas hacia el hospital.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Ala!¡Ya me pisásteis lo fregado!

-Yitán no tenemos tiempo Cloud está en el hospital.

-Bueno, seguro que Sephiroth lo mató. Dijo Yitan por lo bajo.

-¿Decías?

-No, nada que espero que se mejore.

Yitán se metió dentro y le emtió a Kuja un fregonazo en la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ves?Por tu culpa y por liar a Sephiroth Cloud está en el hospital, y parece que grave. Como lo haya matado ya verás que marrón.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue Sephiroth?

-Imbécil por que la culpa es tuya por decirle eso!!!!

**4ºB.**

-Papá ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños? Es que tenemos una urgencia. Los niños entraron en tropel en la consulta.

-Hombre ahora mismo tengo a alguien en la consulta….pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Cloud está en el hospital!!

Vincent estaba la mar de tranquilo.

-Seguro que le ha ocurrido algo por sobrepasarse con ciertas sustancias. Ya le advertí que lo dejara pero…bueno en fin. Bueno, Lucrecia cuidará de ellos mientras atiendo mi importante paciente.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó Sephiroth inclinando la cabeza por encima de la puerta e intentando ver al paciente que su padre estaba tratando.

-No es nada importante, vete tranquilo.

Alguien se arrimó hasta la puerta.

-Señor Valentine, ¿puedo ir al lavabo por favor?

-Si claro señorita.

Sephiroth se quedó de piedra. Pero esa…esa….¿esa no es Lara Croft?

-Si…bueno…se sonrojó Vincent mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Asi que ¿esa era la consulta que no podía esperar eh?

-Bueno, es urgente como todas. Anda vé al hospital a ver que tal está Cloud, que seguro que Aeris te está esperando, corre.

Vincent se dio la vuelta y entró cerrando a su hijo la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

-¡Que cabrón, que cabrón que cabrón! Se repetía Sephiroth una y otra vez.

-¡Sephiroth vamos que ya se lo he dicho a todos y estan esperando en el portal!

-Ya voy!!!

------

Estaban todos los vecinos en el hospital, menos Vincent y Lucrecia, claro está. Sora se agarró de la mano de Aeris y provocó una cierta cara de celos en Sephiroth, aunque el niño la mar de cariñoso tambien le dio la mano a él.

-¿Crees que mi papá estará bien? Le preguntó el niño inocentemente a Sephiroth.

-Seguro que sí. Respondió Sephiroth.

-Aunque Cloud sea mi papá tú tambien eres mi padrastro y el papá de mi mejor amigo. Os quiero mucho. Sora se abrazó a las piernas de Sephiroth y echó a llorar. Aeris contemplaba la escena tiernamente, pues Sephiroth se agachó y le limpió la carita llena de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Sora, Cloud es muy fuerte. Ya verás como se mejora.

Zack y Génesis iban cuchicheando por detrás con Seifer y Squall.

-¿Creéis…que…habrá sido Sephiroth? Preguntó Squall por lo bajo.

-No. Rotundamente. Dijo Génesis.

-¿Y como sabes que no fue él? Preguntó Zack. Zell nos ha dicho que cuando encontró a Cloud estaba tieso en el suelo y Sephiroth intentando reanimarlo.

-¿Crees que si lo hubiese matado Sephiroth lo intentaría reanimar?Preguntó Génesis.

-Igual Cloud se asustó al verlo allí. Dijo Seifer.

-Mira, yo conozco a Sephiroth desde hace años que trabajábamos juntos. Dijo Génesis.-Y después de todas las putadas que le han hecho incluyendo Zack y Cloud, no ha matado a nadie. Cierto que Sephiroth tiene muy mala hostia…pero ha podido matar a Zack cuando se chivó de que Cloud y su mujer fornicaban, tambien cuando Cloud y Zack le jodíais el pelo, le cambiabais su espada por una de los chinos o cuando el hermano del portero le besó. Y aún no ha matado a nadie. Sephi no es mal tipo no lo creo capaz de algo así.

Entraron primero Aeris, Sora y Sephiroth. Sora se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que estaba con la mirada perdida y lleno de tubos.

-¡Papá papá!¿estás bien?

-¿Cloud? Preguntaron Aeris y Sephiroth al ver que no contestaba.

-¿Qui….quienes sois?

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Pobre Cloud, los efectos secundarios lo han dejado mas pallí que paquí. Haber si se recupera el hombre.**

**HOY BUENOS ¿QUIÉN ES TU FAVORITO?**

**Cloud Strife: **A lo largo de los palos recibidos en su vida(Tifa no le hacía ni caso, no logró entrar en soldado, mataron a su mejor amigo delante de él, estuvo intoxicado de sustancias alucinógenas, le atravesaron con una espada como a un pincho moruno y para colmo matan a su chica) No me extraña que en advent children se quiera morir, de echo, la cinta rosa del brazo se le olvidó quitársela de las veces que se pinchó para chutarse. Luego no me extraña que tenga esa vida triste y solitaria. Tambien cuenta que está como un tren y que sus ojos son preciosos a pesar de llevar chutes de Mako.

**No sé vosotros pero por sus logros este hombre merece el primer puesto.**

**Squall Leonhart: **El segundo mejor, desde mi punto de vista otro que está como un tren.(ya que para eso lo tengo tatuado en la espalda), es como una especie de Cloud, sólo que Squall es muchísimo más borde, cuando quiere mandar a la mierda a alguien no se corta un pelo ni con las chicas(ahí esta Quistis de testigo, cuando le dijo que hablase con la pared)Por H o por B todo el mundo le cae mal, y se pone celosísimo cuando Rinoa habla de Seifer de que fue su novio.¿esto me suena a cuando Aeris habla de Zack?Bueno, el caso es que luego es un tío con el que se puede contar, bajo su fachada(igual que Cloud)de ahí que en el kingdom hearts se lleve tan bien con Cloud, ambos son propensos a las frases cortas.

**Yitán Tribal:** Un mangante y un chorizo muy alegre que le encanta ligar con las chicas, aunque sólo se enamore de una princesita(no si tonto no es, anda que no aspira alto), es hermano de Kuja y ambos tienen rabo(ya expliqué que son parientes de Goku)Su ataque especial, el trance, se convierte en super saiyan 4.¿Habrá sido Akira Toriyama quien lo diseñó?Forma parte de un grupo de chorizos que querían secuestrar a la princesa y les salió bien porque ella quería escaparse en fin….

**Tidus:** Alegre y optimista, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, se pasa la vida insultando a su padre al que tiene un odio tremendo(otro con complejo de Edipo ya que su madre le hacía mas caso a su padre)Tambien está como un tren, y tiene complejo de Oliver y Benjuí, ya que cuando chuta jugando al blizball, sus disparos son como los de Oliver, Mark lenders y otros. Dá mucha penita al fina del juego(no lo digo por si alguno no se lo a pasado. En el dissidia es de los que mejor se llevan con Cloud(mira que es difícil)Al principio parece tambien un poco ligón puesto que le gusta verle las tetas a Lulú por unos prismáticos y siente algo de feeling tambien hacia Rikku. Repito al principio.

**Vaan:**Otro de la rama de Yitán, chorizo y mangante que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. este no tiene el complejo de Edipo sino obsesión con un hermano muerto. Tambien es bastante alegre y su vestuario recuerda un poco a Aladdín. No se sabe si al final se echa novia, parece que Penelo su amiga anda tras él, aunque sinceramente prefiero a Ashe aunque sea viuda.

**Zack fair:** Otro macizo alegre y optimista, ligón como el que más, amigo del alma de Cloud(ambos pueblerinos)y el que le trae las bolsitas cuando Cloud se marea en cualquier tipo de automóvil. Tambien era amigo del alma de Sephiroth, le gusta llamar tacaño a Ángeal, que nunca usa la espada mortal, por lo que Zack no entiende para que ostias la lleva en la espalda. Asesinado por los soldados de Shinra cuando estaba a punto de escaparse con Cloud, a quien le deja un profundo charco emocional tomando aspectos de su personalidad, por mucho que diga la gente, Zack y Cloud se parecen lo que un huevo a una castaña.

**Ala a votar y el ganador de la otra semana es……¡SEPHIROTH CON NOSÉCUANTOS VOTOS!Creo que 6 o 8 no los e contado.**

**AHORA LAS REVIEWS.**

**Nyanda:** Bueno no sé si esperabas que a Cloud le pasara esto(creo q no)pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando te metes mierda. Pobre Seph!!!siempre se lleva los marrones. XD espero mas caps de las tuyas tb. gracias

**Sakae Kaze:** Si es q lo de Snake con el diazepam era ya de chiste q coño q encima había que chutarle nose cuantas veces xq se le pasaba el efecto enseguida, me alegro de q tengas una secretaria q le de al teclado por ti jajaja ya quisiera yo y en cuanto a Aeris y Cloud…si pobre Seph i¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso con lo buen marido que es?Haber si actualizas la tuya pronto q me meo de la risa con el peluche mumba de gracias

**Tenshi-Aerith:** Cuanto tiempo!!!jejej vaya veo que tu tampoco te perdías aquí no hay quien viva, es que el padre del Emilio tenía cada una….y lo del radio patio es una bomba informativa si. Uy!!!Si llegan a usar el putadas note los niños yo no quiero saber nada me lavo las manos. Haber si actualizas pronto que no se q haces con tu fic q siempre kiero mas!!!Uy uy uy Aeris en ropa interior en la cama de Sephi y besándose eso me huele a chingui chingui. XD bsos gracias.

**The boss:** No hombre, que Sephi se ponga celoso no quiere decir que mate a su mujer con lo que la quiere, si es q son tal para cual. Ya aparecerá Snake más, a por diazepam o quizás a desintoxicarse quien sabe….XD Gracias

**Runamaria Haaku:** A mí los niños de Sephi me encantan son tan monos….y lo de Kuja en tanga…es que es su instinto metrosexual, ya aprecerá alguien de la organización 13 pero no digo kien, mejor quédate con la duda…. XD gracias

**Manirea: **Otra con Sephiroth, pues ala ala, si es q pa ser el malo está rebuenorro y ese pelo ¡ay omá que rico! Ya me gustaría a mí peinarle la melena….XD Gracias.

**Sahoríi-Chan:**Otra igual, q no hombre ¿Cómo va a matarla con lo que la quiere?esto no es final fantasy 7 esto es un cachondeo!!!Hombre, de todas formas, lógico que se enfade aunque sólo sea un pelín, pero como ha dicho Génesis. Sephiroth no es mal tipo. XD gracias

**Nebyura:** ¿Kefka? Ese payaso con cara de jóker?Bueno si tb suele gustar bastante aunq era obvio q ganase Sephiroth, aunq a mí tb me gusta mucho Kuja. Dios!!!!¿no te parece suficiente con que a Cloud le haya dado un chungazo?¡Si es q a Sephiroth no le ha dado tiempo a nada más!!Como puedan algún día usar el putadas note…no quiero ni pensarlo. Gracias XD

**Coffee-Sama:**¿Ves como Sephiroth no era tan violento? Si todo sansón tiene a su Dalila, unos arrumacos de su mujer y se le pasa el enfado, además aquí Aeris tiene más carácter que él. Ya saldrán más personajes, ya que no he querido alargarla mucho y especificar que hacía Lara Croft en la consulta….todo se vera… XD Gracias.

**RukiaChan:** No hombre no, ¿Cómo iba a juntarlos? Además Aeris adora a su marido y a una parte de él que está latente y oculta bajo sus pantalones. ¿Para qué quiere otro cipote si está claro que el de Sephi es descomunal? Pobre Cloud, la habéis cogido, que él y Sephi son amigos y x muchas putadas q se hagan en el fondo se quieren mucho.

**Tamborilero:** No, no se quedan sin Sora, él ya sabe quienes son sus padres, así que se turnarán para cuidarlo jajajaja. Bueno me alegro de que te parezca original pero me gusta darle un toque distinto a los personajes cuando estan mal de la cabeza hacen reír. XD gracias.

**Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta la siguiente actualización!!!! Mandad reviews o lo q os dé la gana siempre que no sean amenazas de muerte. Nos leemos!!!**


	32. érase un adios

**ÉRASE UN ADIOS….**

-¡Cloud, Cloud!¿Pero qué te pasa?

Aeris, Sephiroth y Sora miraban a Cloud en la cama del hospital. Se le había ido la olla del todo. A los cinco minutos entró el doctor house, cojeando de una pierna, como siempre y soltando sarcasmos.

-¿Son parientes de Cloud?

Sephiroth y Aeris se miraron.

-Soy su ex novia. Y éste es su hijo Sora. Doctor, ¿Qué le pasa a Cloud?

-Pues que se le ha ido la olla. Trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Cuando volvieron a mirar a Cloud estaba agachado en la cama y tocándose la mano.

-Es mío, el vino a mí…mi tesoro.

Sephiroth y Aeris lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Ahora le ha dado por creerse Gollum. Esta mañana desmontó el televisor. Dijo House señalandoles las piezas del televisor tiradas por todas partes.

-¿Y por qué?

-Dice que los extraterrestres nos vigilan por todas partes. Y Cinco minutos antes de que llegárais estaba subido en la ventana porque decía que su sentido arácnido lo avisaba de un peligro y que tenía que ir a ayudar a la gente. La verdad es que hay veces que resulta bastante divertido. Jajajajaja. Soltó una carcajada. También dijo que él era un personaje creado por un tal Nomura y que su mundo era un videojuego, ¿Se lo pueden creer?

-¿No hay manera de que se le pase?

-Si. Llevándole a un psicólogo. No hay otra manera.

Sora lloraba entre los brazos de su padre, cuando a Cloud le dio de nuevo por cambiar de personalidad.

-¡Vamos pequeño Hobbit, no te rindas!Vete a los montes del destino a destruir el anillo único. Tomó a Sora por los brazos.- Frodo Bolsón, pequeño hobbit de la comarca, Sauron el enemigo creó los anillos de poder y bla bla……

Sephiroth tomó a Aeris del hombro y haciendo un gesto con la cara se dirigieron a salir de la habitación. Aeris llamó a Sora para evitar que se convirtiera en el objetivo de los delirios de su padre. Cuando entraron los próximos a verlo, Tifa, Zell y Rikku, estaba levantado de la cama, se había puesto unas gafas redondas y cogía un palo con el que lanzaba hechizos gritando: ¡¡¡Wingardium leviosa!!!o ¡¡¡crucio!!! ¡No me vencerás Lord Voldemort!!!

Pero ya ni os cuento con el bombo que tenía ya Tifa los comentarios de Cloud a su barriga cuando la vió.

-¡Es un alien!¡Es un alien!Gritaba. ¡Hay que sacárselo!O le romperá la caja torácica. ¡Te han infectado te han puesto un huevo!!¿Y si yo tambien lo tengo?Empezó a desnudarse para ver si en su pecho notaba algo raro.

Y para colmo, Tifa empezó a romper aguas en la habitación de Cloud.

-¡Os lo dije!!¡Ya está aquí!!¡La mataran la mataran!!!

-¡Cloud coño cálmate!!Intentaba sujetarlo Zell, mientras Rikku llamaba al doctor para que se llevaran a Tifa al paritorio.

Cuando los demás vieron entrar a tantos médicos en la habitación, pensaban que era para atar a Cloud, pero segundos después, vieron como sacaban a Tifa a gritos y a punto de dar a luz. Se la llevaron en una silla de ruedas, Zell fue con ella, emocionado porque iba a ser papá.

El doctor salió de la habitación para comunicarles que tendrían que llevarse de allí a Cloud porque allí no iba a curarse.

Rikku aceptó hacerse cargo de él, aunque, casi todo el edificio estaba dispuesto a estar con él. Cloud le caía bien a todo el mundo. Tomó a Rikku de las manos y la miró a los ojos mientras le hacían burbujitas como un dibujo manga.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida, no voy a convertirte en vampiro. ¿Acaso deseas ser un monstruo?

Rikku miraba hacia los lados sin saber y con la esperanza de que alguien le dijese algo. El más acertado era Génesis, puesto que le encantaba tragarse libros y libros y además era un friki de las películas

-Crepúsculo. Le dijo a Rikku que lo miraba.

-Oye Génesis ¿Cómo puede Cloud hablar de libros que no ha visto en su vida?

-Porque se ve todas las películas cuando está en casa hasta las cejas de porros. Cuando fuma marihuana todo le hace una gracia tremenda.

-¡Mirad mirad!!¡es scrapy!!!Dijo Cloud haciendo que todos los que estaban allí lo miraran. Fue lo más extraño del día, puesto que Cloud señalaba hacia un lugar, y mientras los demás se creían que sólo lo estaba viendo él, imaginaros la cara que pusieron cuando de verdad vieron a una ardilla tirando de una bellota. La ardilla que muchos de ellos habían visto en el cine cuando fueron con sus hijos a ver ice age. Bueno, y muchos que no tenían hijos. Una gota estilo anime cayó por sus cabezas.

-Asi que Cloud tambien vé cosas reales….Se tocó Sephiroth la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Y que quiere decir eso? Preguntó Seifer.

-Pues que en su cabeza hay un cacao horrible. Creo que ha mezclado el mundo imaginario con el de verdad.

Cloud se agachaba, daba saltos, en fin…estaba peor q Peter griffin cuando le dicen q es retrasado mental.

Entre Sephiroth, Zack, Génesis, Tidus Squall y Seifer tuvieron q llevarselo a rastras para q no se escapara. Igual que en un manicomio.

Aeris se llevó a Sora, Yuna, Yuffie, Rinoa y a Rikku para ver el nacimiento del niño de Tifa. Que se la oía gritar desde ahí.

Mientras se llevaban a Cloud hasta la casa de Vincent.

Tifa había tenido un precioso niño rubio con los ojos azules. Se parecía mucho a Zell.

-Creo que voy a llamarlo Roxas. ¿Te gusta el nombre Zell?

-Si. Dijo Zell obnubilado mirando a su pequeño.

-Bueno y aunque no te gustara me dá igual, se queda con ese nombre y se acabó.

Sora se acercó y tomó al pequeño por las manitas, el bebé comenzó a sonreírle.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte…..**

Yitan estaba en la portería tranquilamente fregando el suelo.

Laguna bajaba atropellado con bolsas de basura apestando y encima goteando.

-¿Le importaría al señor propietario no bajar bolsas que goteen?

Laguna no le hizo caso y arrojó al cubo la bolsa llena de mierda.

-Arggg!!¡Que asco!¡El cubo huele fatal!

-Si no tiraráis las bolsas así….

-Yitán porfa limpia los cubos

-Si hombre ¿Y tambien queréis una negra que os abanique?

-Hombre, pues no estaría mal….se quedó Laguna pensativo unos instantes.

Laguna subió las escaleras y Yitán tuvo que volver a limpiar el suelo.

-Hola Yitan.

Ahí estaba la preciosa Garnet observando a Yitán.

-Garnet….

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Me he escapado de casa. Dijo tomando a Yitan por las manos.

-¿Y adonde iremos sin dinero?

-No te preocupes, he cogido una buena cantidad como para irnos a vivir a una isla desierta. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Yitán la miró por unos instantes.

-Claro que iré contigo. Iba a pedirte….Yitán se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó su mano. Sacó un anillo del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Garnet Von Alexandros?

-Si, claro que quiero. Ambos se abrazaron, mientras Kuja metía un dedo en la boca.

-¿Y qué haremos con mi hermano? Dijo Yitan señalando hacia él. No puedo dejarlo en la calle…llevo tanto tiempo con él, que me dá pena abandonarlo como si fuese un perro.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo.

A los cinco minutos llegaron todos tirando de Cloud.

-¿Cómo está?Preguntó Yitán a Sephiroth.

-Muy mal, voy a llevarselo a mi padre pero no sé si ya tendrá remedio….se le ha ido la olla del todo.

Por el camino, al subir las escaleras, a Cloud le pareció ver algo extraño. Algo que no era de este mundo. Era como si al írsele la cabeza, tuviese una especie de radar para el sexto sentido.

-Ahí hay algo. Dijo Cloud señalando hacia una zona de la escalera determinada.

Evidentemente, nadie veía nada fuera de lo común.

-Ahí hay algo. Dijo Cloud señalando hacia la misma zona. –Y se está escojonando.

-Cloud, eso es producto de tu cansancio. Comenzó Squall. –Debes descansar en casa, y ya verás como se te pasa.

Pero Cloud sin hacer caso, se soltó de los brazos de los demás y se largó corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Cogedlo!!Gritó Tidus.

Pero nadie fue capaz. Cloud empezó a correr tanto, que salió por el portal y desapareció.

-¡Que bien! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Bah!No os preocupeis. Si de verdad ha visto algo, volverá de nuevo. Dijo Génesis

Así que lo único que se les ocurrió fue volver todos a casa.

Sephiroth fue a por sus pequeños a casa de su padre. Vincent estaba sentado en el sillón, ejerciendo, mientras los pequeños estaban sentados en la cocina comiendo unas galletas que Lucrecia les acababa de preparar.

-Padre….

-Sephiroth hijo ¿ya has vuelto?¿Cómo está tu amigo Cloud?

A Sephiroth lo que más le extrañaba de su padre sin duda era la capacidad que tenía para enterarse de que él estaba allí si desviar la mirada.

-Cloud…está muy mal. Creo que necesita que lo atiendas otra vez.

-Me temo que ya no va a ser posible. Sephiroth, te presento a la señorita Lara Croft.

Sephiroth se quedó obnubilado mientras Lara se levantaba del sillón y le estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa.

-Encantada….

-Verás hijo, la señorita Croft está aquí porque está haciendo una oferta que ni tu madre ni yo vamos a rechazar.

-¿Qué oferta?

-Nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Co---como que os vais?¿adonde?

Lucrecia y yo nos hemos ofrecido a trabajar de arqueólogos con ella. Vamos a viajar por todo el mundo. Mañana mismo nos vamos a Egipto a desenterrar momias.

-¿Pero y qué pasa conmigo y con tus nietos?

-No te preocupes Sephiroth, vendremos a veros de vez en cuando, además ya eres mayorcito para cuidar de ti no?

-¿Y que va a pasar con Cloud?

-Hazme caso, a Cloud se le irá pasando con el tiempo, sólo necesita estar rodeado de los suyos, nada más.

A Sephiroth se le escapó una lagrimilla, cosa que intentó disimular. Hasta los tipos duros tienen su lado sensible. Se abrazó a su padre mientras miraba el escote de Lara al coger unas revistas de la mesa mientras acababan su escena melodramática.

-Te echaré de menos padre.

-Ya sabes que vendremos a veros, no te preocupes.

Fue hacia la cocina a por sus hijos y abrazó a su madre, quien emocionada besó a su hijo en la mejilla. Luego, tras despedirse de ellos, salió de casa y se llevó a los niños.

Un estruendo se oyó en la escalera, que hizo que todos saliesen al portal.

Acto seguido empezó a sonar una musiquilla bastante popular.

Tiriri ri tiri tiririririri _Ghostbusters_

Cloud, venía con unas gafas enormes, tipo la mosca, un mono de color marrón, y detrás una mochila con un tubo. Efectivamente, el atuendo de los cazafantasmas, a saberse de donde lo habría sacado.

-Cloud ¿Se puede saber que coño haces? Le preguntaba Squall

-¡Salid del edificio que tengo que desinfectar!

-¿Pero estas loco desinfectar que?

Seifer y Sephiroth intentaban tirar de la manguera, mientras Zack lo agarraba fuertemente por detrás.

El botón de la manguera se accionó y salieron todos disparados junto con un moco verde espeso y asqueroso, y empezó a regar todo el edificio con ello. Quedaron todos cubiertos de mierda.

-¡Cabrón!!!¿Donde estás?¡Sal de donde pueda verte!!!!!!!!Gritaba Cloud.¡Sé que estás ahí!!!!

Acto seguido, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al aparecer una figura vestida de negro que maldecía a Cloud mientras intentaba limpiarse. Efectivamente, era Ryuk.

-¡Coño!

-¿Pero y ese tío tan raro?

-Oh oh….Génesis y Zack intentaron disimular.

-¿De qué circo ha salido este tío?

-¿Me estáis hablando a mí? Dijo Ryuk mientras se señalaba.

-¿Y a quien iba a ser sino? Preguntó Tidus.

-¡Os lo dije!¡Os lo dije! Decía Cloud saltando de alegría.

Con la cara de pocos amigos que ponían todos a Ryuk, el pobre se estaba empezando a acojonar.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-¡Yo no he sido!!!¡La culpa ha sido de Génesis!¡El encontró el putadas note!!!Ha estado escribiendo vuestros nombres para que os ocurrieran desgracias. Sólo soy un shinigami, y sólo salía para comer manzanas…Génesis me mata de hambre.

-¿Asi que putadas eh? Preguntaba Sephiroth a Génesis mientras se le acercaba por momentos, al igual que el resto.

-¡Ostras mirad un ovni!

Mientras giraban la cabeza hacia un lado, Génesis agarró a Zack y salieron pitando hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta.

El resto subió a trompicones a la casa de Génesis, golpeándole la puerta. Ryuk se quedó en mitad de la escalera sin saber qué hacer.

De pronto, una lechuza blanca se estampó contra el ascensor nada más entrar. Traía un sobre en el pico. Cloud se acercó a ella y leyó la carta.

_Estimado señor Strife nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitido en el programa de cuarto milenio por el señor Iker Jiménez. Le esperamos impacientemente. _

-¡Yupi!!!¡Voy a trabajar en cuarto milenio!!

Sephiroth le cogió la carta y la leyó él.

-¿pero como narices harán para saber que Cloud ahora tiene un sexto sentido?

Mientras Zack y Génesis hacían las maletas para salir del país, Ryuk entró en casa atravesando la puerta.

-Os están buscando. No os van a dejar salir de casa. Se estan turnando para que no salgais.

-¿Sabes que te digo Ryuk?¡Vete a la mierda! Renuncio al puto cuaderno!!!¡Ala!¡A tomar por culo!!!Dijo mientras lo arrojaba por la ventana.

-Vale. Ya me voy. Pero ahora tus recuerdos relacionados con el cuaderno se borrarán.

-Si los de él!!!Pero no los míos!!!Dijo Zack

-Que os vaya bien. Dijo antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

-Oye Zack ¿Por qué estamos haciendo las maletas? Preguntó Génesis.

-¡Salid de una vez!!!¡Vamos!!!!Gritaban aporreando la puerta al otro lado.

-En el aeropuerto te lo explico Génesis, pero ahora vámonos que tenemos que salir del país.

Cuando recogieron todo, tuvieron que salir saltando por la ventana.

-Justo en ese momento llegaban las chicas del hospital, incluso Tifa con su nuevo niño en brazos.

Génesis y Zack se tropezaron con Aeris.

-¿Pero adonde vaís tan deprisa?

-Un asunto urgente, tenemos que salir del país. Dijo Zack.

-¿Entonces no os importa que Sora se quede con nosotros? Preguntó Aeris.

-No. Es tu hijo. Tiene derecho a estar con sus padres. Aunque su padre esté como una regadera. Zack le dio un codazo a Génesis.

-Sora ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?Le preguntó Zack.

-Si. Aquí están mis amigos….y mis verdaderos padres….aunque…os voy a echar de menos…

A Génesis y a Zack se les saltaron las lágrimas y lo abrazaron.

-Pórtate bien. Le dijo Zack.

-Volveremos para verte, o mejor puedes venir tú a vernos. Le dijo Génesis.

Sora asintió. De repente se oyó: ¡Se han escapado por la ventana a por ellos!!!

Zack y Génesis tuvieron que irse pitando mientras todo el edificio salía tras ellos.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al edificio vieron todo el estropicio del moco verde.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Mejor no pregunteis. Dijo Squall.

-¿Y Cloud? Preguntaron Zell, Rikku y Tifa.

-Recibió una lechuza con una carta para trabajar en cuarto milenio, se ha ido pitando para allí.

-Cloud espera espérame!!!!Rikku salió corriendo tras él.

Vincent y Lucrecia salían con las maletas justo en ese momento. Se despidieron de todos.

-Aeris querida. Cuida bien de mi Sephiroth. Le dijo Lucrecia a Aeris. Adiós pequeño Sora.

Un taxi les esperaba en la esquina, Lara salió tras ellos y se colocó sus gafas de sol.

-Encantada de conoceros.

Mientras se metían en el taxi se despedían de todos con la mano, hasta que el taxi dobló la esquina.

A los cinco minutos Yitán salía junto a Garnet y un montón de maletas.

-Señor Ángeal. Dimito. Me largo de aquí. Voy a casarme con Garnet.

-¡Felicidades!!!

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-¡Cabrón!!!!¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

Kuja salió corriendo de la portería cuchillo en mano.

-¿Cómo puedes dejarme aquí solo?

-Ya eres mayorcito Kuja, ahora voy a casarme. Búscate un poquito la vida.

-Esta te la guardo, ya verás.

-Adiós a todos!!!!!Gritaban Yitan y Garnet mientras debajo de la calle los esperaba un carruaje.

Mientras abajo se despedían, Yuffie y Reno estaban trazando un plan. Reno había contratado un seguro de vida e iba a hacerse el muerto para que Yuffie lo cobrara y poder irse a una isla desierta. Decidieron entonces que Reno se escondiese durante un tiempo para disimular. Su amigo Rude iba a hacerse pasar por forense para hacer un certificado falso de defunción. A los pocos días, Yuffie llamó al presidente para que hiciese una junta urgente. Cuando estaban todos reunidos habló con un poco de dificultad.

-Mi marido ha….ha….Reno ha muerto!!!!Snif snifff

-¿Qué?No cabían las caras del asombro.

-Pero Yuffie, ¿Qué le pasó?

-Se resbaló en la ducha y se golpeó la cabeza contra el grifo. Snif…

-Si podemos hacer algo por ti….

-No…bueno…si os quedárais una temporada con los niños os lo agradecería. Yo me voy a ir a Wutai a ver a mis padres. Resulta que Reno…snif…había contratado un seguro para que yo…snif..en caso de que le pasase algo tuviese algo para mí y los niños…snif.

-Yo no puedo quedarme con los niños. Tengo 5. Dijo Aeris. Te ayudaría, pero en estos momentos comprenderás que estamos hasta el gorro de críos.

-Yo tampoco. Dijo Tifa. Tengo que cuidar de mi pequeño, aún es un bebé.

Yuffie miró a Yuna y Tidus.

-Vosotros no tenéis niños….

-Está bien Yuffie. Nosotros los cuidaremos. Dijo Yuna.

-¡Mierda! Dijo Tidus en voz baja sin que nadie le oyera.

-Gracias a todos y hasta pronto. Volveré por los niños.

Yuffie bajó por las maletas, en la entrada del edificio había un coche esperándola, conducido por un tío un poco raro que iba tapado con gafas de sol y un turbante en la cabeza. Vamos que parecía una mujer árabe.

-Muchas gracias a todos de verdad. Nos vermos pronto. ¡Kairi, Axel!!!Portaros bien ¿vale?

-Sí mamá.

Yuffie les besó en la mejilla y entró en el coche.

-Bsbsbsb Reno, venga arranca hacia el aeropuerto de una vez, que como nos pillen se nos cae el pelo.

-Oye, creo que Sephiroth me está mirando extrañado.

-Nada, nada, tu pasa y no lo mires, que es mejor.

-Adiós, adiós!!!

Reno arrancó el coche a toda pastilla.

-¿Crees que alguien se ha dado cuenta? Preguntó Reno.

-¡Bah!!No creo.

-Oye, el tío que iba conduciendo parecía Reno.

-No digas bobadas Sephiroth, si Reno ha muerto.

-No sé, no sé a mí esto me suena raro de cojones….

-¡Hay que paranoíco estás Sephiroth hijo!Venga, vámonos a casa.

-Oye Aeris, ¿Tu crees que podríamos echar a los niños y tener un momento de intimidad?

-¿A qué te refieres cielo?

-Ya sabes a qué. Lo de la otra vez….¿Qué pensarías si te digo que me gustaría grabarnos en una cámara?

-¿Eh?

-Para vernos luego…y eso. Pero ponte ese modelito que llevabas la otra vez.

-¿Ah si?Te arrepentirás. Le dijo Aeris al oído mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.

Mientras contemplaban las casas que habían quedado vacías, algo extraño sucedió. Mientras estaba sentado en la taza del váter con un periódico, Zell cayó al suelo. Se había abierto un agujero. Tras contínuas revisiones, vieron que el edificio estaba plagado de termitas. Tuvieron que desalojarlo inmediatamente, ya que las vigas eran de madera y no iba a aguantar mucho. Tras despedirse de sus convecinos, cada uno de los propietarios, decidió empezar una nueva vida en otra parte…..

Ángeal siguió siendo el presidente de la comunidad durante muchos años, luego descubrió que lo mejor era irse a vivir al bosque con los animales. Se hizo una casa de madera y se fue allí a vivir con Laguna.

Laguna se perdía constantemente en el bosque, un día se perdió del todo y despareció durante años. Lo encontraron años después con barbas como el de naúfrago, a unos 20 metros de su casa y la de Ángeal. Alegó que había sido una abducción de alienígenas.

Seifer se volvió a trabajar con Bender porque lo echaba de menos. Ambos se montaron un imperio habiéndose pasado toda la vida chorizeando y robando.

El perro de Rinoa murió envenenado por causas desconocidas, Squall se alegró mucho aunque no hizo ningún comentario para no fastidiar a Rinoa. Más adelante, Rinoa se compró un loro que se pasaba todo el día insultando a Squall. El loro murió tambien al poco tiempo en extrañas circunstancias. Squall consiguió un trabajo de instructor en el jardín de balamb, Rinoa dedicó su vida a ayudar a animales huérfanos.

Cloud siguió trabajando en cuarto milenio, y terminó recuperandose poco a poco, pero conservó su sexto sentido. Cloud se puso a trabajar en los misteriosos casos de ovnis conocidos en todo el mundo, poco después, se le ofreció un puesto en la revista timber ufo maniacs.(Va por ti Sakae)jejeje espero q no te moleste.

Rikku tuvo una preciosa niña de Cloud, a la que llamaron Naminé, al crecer se casó con el hijo de Tifa y Zell, Roxas.

Zell fue instruido en las artes marciales por su ídolo Bruce lee. Poco después comenzó a hacer los anuncios de las salchichas de pavo oscar mayer. Ganó mucho dinero.

Tifa se convirtió en una buena ama de casa, pero tambien siguió sirviendo copas en su bar. Al final terminó siendo el modelo de una marca de sujetadores.

Sephiroth y Aeris se grabaron mientras mantenían relacciones sexuales, y su vídeo sin saberse cómo terminó en Internet. Un director les ofreció papeles de actores porno, pero no pudieron realizarlos porque el director apareció muerto en extrañas circunstancias, tras pedirle a Aeris que rodara una escena con él, Apareció una espada de dos metros y medio insertada en su espalda. El caso quedó archivado y nunca se supo quien lo mató.

Sephiroth recibió un papel en las películas de Harry Potter, haciendo de un mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco Malfoy. Tras aceptar, Tuvo que teñirse el pelo de blanco y engominarselo hacia atrás. Fue el furor de todas las chicas.

Tras volver a trabajar en el bar con Tifa, Aeris recibió un papel en la película el bar coyote.

Génesis descubrió que Gackt camui,el cantante japonés, en realidad era su hermano gemelo, tras recuperar el tiempo perdido con él, lo sustituyó en varios de sus conciertos.

Zack se hizo modelo de los calzoncillos Calvin Klein junto a David Beckham, el cual terminó tirándole los trastos, aunque Zack se sintió alagado, seguía tan enamorado de Génesis como siempre.

Vincent y Lucrecia encontraron en sus excavaciones un monstruo extraterrestre de 3000 años de antigüedad, al que llamaron Jénova.

Sora, se fue con Kairi y Riku a vivir a unas islas llamadas islas del destino. Axel se metió en una secta llamada organización XIII.

Kadaj encontró el death note que Génesis arrojó por la ventana, y ahora junto con Loz y Yazzoo, se dedica a limpiar el mundo de criminales.

Kuja, tras volver a ver a su padre Vegeta, aceptó el papel de su doble cuando se convierte en super saiyan 4 en la serie de dragon ball GT. Tuvo menos éxito que los Z.

Yitan y Garnet son felices en su castillo, el cual cedieron encantados para rodar Harry Potter.

Tidus siguió jugando al blizball, pero nunca más quiso volver a hablar con su padre. Más tarde cuando se enteró de que su padre había muerto, lo celebró enormemente. Tuvo que llamar a Cloud para hacer unas psicofonías en su casa porque su padre lo atormentaba desde el más allá.

Yuffie y Reno terminaron siendo pillados por la policía. Tras ser encerrados en la cárcel durante unos meses, fue el padre de Yuffie quien terminó por pagarles la fianza y ambos terminaron por irse a Wutai a vivir.

**Bueno, y llegamos al fin del fin. Muchas gracias a todos x vuestros reviews y espero q hayáis disfrutado del fic.(últimamente se me iba ya muxo la imaginación , asi que no tuve más remedio q terminarlo)**

**Aunque podéis seguir leyéndome en uno nuevo q e exo titulado bestias de la medianoche, basado en la película de underworld, o sea vampiros contra licántropos. Os animo a q lo leais x si kereis saberlo es Cloti y Aeriseph, aunq la historia se basa mas en aeris y sephiroth. Y bueno la de atrápame si puedes y la de cálido abrazo de las nubes(ésta parece q está gustando muxo)No os preocupéis q pronto la seguiré. Ya haré otra de coña cuando tenga tiempo e ideas, de momento acabaré lo q e empezao.**

**Muxas gracias a Nyanda, Sakae Kaze, tamborilero, Manirea, RukiaChan, The boss, Inu Kyubi, Saoríi-chan, Runamaria haaku, Hanabi 27, coffee-sama, Nebyura, tenshi-Aerith.**

**Nyanda: Espero con ansias tu proximo fic y tus proximas actualizaciones ya lo sabes y gracias x apoyarme en todos los fics q ago, sin ti no sería posible. Gracias.**

**Tamborilero:Si Aeris ha sido un poco cabrona a veces, pero bueno, ai se kedo con su marido tan feliz. ¿kien no podría estar feliz por tener a sephi de marido?Muxas gracias tb x todos tus reviews q me dejas en mis fics si es q no fallan nunca y siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**RukiaChan:Ya sabía yo que lo de mi amigo traería consecuencias…jajaja no si yo me partí cuando le pasó esto, y si quieres más dato, los hermanos de un amigo al comer monguis en un bosque, vieron lo que les parecía ver un duende y se lo llevaron a casa. ¿Qué paso?Pues q era un chico con síndrome de dawn así que ya ni te digo….**

**Tenshi-Aerith: Anda q lo del colega tuyo tb con los extraterrestres tiene pa rato…..jajajaj!es q la gente hace cada locura q alucinas, te cuento lo mismo q a rukiachan y si a esto además añado, q alguno se a pensao q era superbario bross ya sabes, al comer las setas crecen. Jajaja. Bueno bsos wapa y gracias.**

**Nebyura:Una napolitana es un bollo que puede estar relleno de crema o de chocolate, está muy rico. A mi Cloud me dio penita q se le fuese tanto la olla pero en fin….así es la vida, y Ryuk pues al final se keda con los q tenia q kedarse.**

**Coffee- Sama: Si, akí manda más Aeris q Sephi, tiene más carácter q él mismo!!!Pero bueno, al fin terminé el fic, como prometí ya q no keria alargarlo demasiado. Gracias**

**Hanabi27: Pero bueno, al final Cloud tuvo una niña y todo, y se kedó tan feliz en el plató de cuarto milenio. Mangante es una persona q roba o sea cleptómano. Final fantasy sólo tiene dos pelis. La de advetn children, cloud and company y final fantasy la fuerza interior. Ésta última no tiene nada q ver con los videojuegos y si kieres mi opinión es una mierda. Gracias**

**Runamaria Haaku: Ya ves q Sephi es todo corazón, aunq al final haya matado al director del porno, lógico, keria cepillarse a su mujer. Sora es un cielito, yo siempre lo he dicho. Gracias.**

**The boss:A mi si te digo la verdad el ff 12 en general no me ha gustado mucho, carece de ese toke ke tenian el resto y q enganchaban tanto….vaan estoy contigo es demasiado simplón. Al final se me a alargado muxo y no e podido volver a meter a snake, pero en fin…keria acabarlo ya como fuera. Gracias**

**Saorií-Chan: Si pobre, pero al final poco a poco, se va recuperando él solito. No lo puse, pero se supone q dejó las drogas x el bien de sus hijos. Gracias**

**Inu-Kyubi:¿Ves como al final si salían Roxas y Naminé?Aunq al final ha sido de pasada xq no keria alargarlo demasiado. Espero q me perdones.**

**Manirea: Hijo, perdona tb te confundi con una tia xdon xdon, a mi tb me an confundido con un tio alguna vez. Si, a mí tb me gustaría torturar de esa forma no creas. Jajaja, hombre, normal que te gustaría peinársela a Tifa(la melena digo)evidentemente yo prefiero a Sephi. A mi tb me encanta Sephi, él y Cloud pa mi los mejores. Bueno, muxas gracias.**

**Sakae Kaze: Bueno respecto a tu comentario, la verdad es q mola q los tios se dejen domar, no van a ser siempre ellos los q manden.**

**Lo de los monguis, lo de legolas creo q se le pasó, pero te cuento q un hermano de un amigo los comio en el bosque y se llevaron él y unos amigos a un duende atado a casa(ellos creian q era un duende)pero en realidad era un niño con síndrome de dawn, asi q como comprenderas en la peña de colgados q ay entre la gente q conozco, pues pasan estas cosas. Como el gafe de los porros. Hay un chico q siempre q se lia un porro, hace viento y se le marcha volando jajaja y normal q kieras meterle la flecha x el culo si a mi me pasa tb aunq q yo sepa no le dio a nadie(q yo sepa repito). **

**Y bueno gracias x tus reviews en todos mis fics y espero q tu tb actualices pronto, espero q no te moleste q aya tomado lo de la timber ufo maniacs de tu fic. Jajaj es q me a exo muxa gracia.**

**Bueno respecto a los ganadores de final fantasy en primer lugar está Cloud, le sigue Zack muy de cerca, luego Squall y en ultimo lugar tidus. Gracias x votar solo keria saber vuestra opinión, evidentemente mis favoritos son Cloud y squall.**

**Muxas gracias a todos y mis colegas os dan las gracias x reiros con alguna de sus anecdotas q e puesto en los personajes, el pobre cloud se ha llevado la palma de anecdotas.**

**Si alguien kiere charlar conmigo mi msn es ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom y ai nos vemos. Podemos hablar de final fantasy, de monguis de anécdotas divertidas o de lo q os salga de los cojones.**

**Bueno nos vemos y xao. Gracias x aber exo posible este fic.!!!!!!LOVE SEPHIROTH**


End file.
